


Invisible String

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Character(s) of Color, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Football, Found Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Relationship, Hugo has ADHD, Hugo has dyslexia, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Lyla has anxiety, Minor Character Death, Movie Dates, Rivals to Lovers, Spanish Characters, Summer Vacation, Therapy, a stereotypical beach chapter, interhouse relationships, sibling relationships, smut in later chapters, there is spanish with translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 110,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: One single thread of gold tied me to you. - Taylor SwiftHugo Weasley and Lyla Zabini were always in competition with each other.Whether it was who got the best grades, who did better on tests, or who could run around the lake fastest. They were always competing. But all that seems to get thrown out in the final summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hugo is just happy to be home and see his family, while Lyla is happy to be away from her parents and staying with her cousin Scorpius Malfoy.With the memory of what they did the last night they we're at Hogwarts looming over them, they try to make an unsteady possible relationship work between them. Aided by their friends, both old and new; attacked by their family, both angry and unsympathetic; they try to make it work.But some wounds might just be too deep.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Hugo Weasley/Lyla Zabini, Padma Patil/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: She

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2020 nanowrimo work! I am so happy to share Hugo and Lyla's story, I love these characters and their dynamic and they were SO much fun to write! If you did read 'Of Kiddies and Kittens' you would have seen them there, but this story takes place before then.
> 
> Now this is a warning for this whole story, I have interjected my own headcanons:  
> -Hermione is half black (mother) and half Cuban/Spanish (father)  
> -Hugo speaks Spanish, check end notes for translations, and please correct me for any mistranslations  
> -Hugo has both ADHD and dyslexia  
> -Lyla has an anxiety disorder which will show up in later chapters  
> -There will be descriptions of anxiety/panic attacks (taken from personal experience) and minor violent acts  
> -There is mentions of character death and a very minor character dies in an act of suicide at the end of the novel 
> 
> I will put trigger warnings before the beginning of each chapter that has any anxiety/panic attacks, violence, or sexual acts.

** Prologue: She **

By dodie

_And she means everything to me_

_I’d never tell, no, I’d never say a word_

_And, oh, it aches, but it feels oddly good to hurt_

She was beautiful.

He still couldn’t believe that she was here, he couldn’t believe that he got to hold her, he couldn’t believe that she was with him. He had been waiting for her for years, a part of him that didn’t know how this began marveled in her love for him.

How could he not know that she was what he needed? That she made him calm, that she gave him strength, that she was the answer to it all.

She was beautiful, she was funny and smart and sweet. She loved deeply and she loved him… _she_ _loved_ _him_.

How could he not know, how had it taken so long for him to realize. They had spent the whole summer together, laughing and playing and singing their high praises.

He fell in love at the wrong time…or maybe he just realized that she was what he needed at the wrong time.

She was his and he was hers, and he loved her, _Merlin_ , did he love her.


	2. This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet our protagonists!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is our first real chapter!  
> Just as a general disclaimer, I don't own the any of the songs featured throughout this story.

** Chapter One: This **

By Ed Sheeran

_This is, the start of something beautiful_

_This is, the start of something new_

_You are the one, who’d make me lose it all_

_And you are, the start of something new_

Hugo Charles Weasley opened his eyes and sprung out of bed, he needed coffee and something to eat. He left his room and walked downstairs to the kitchen, making sure to avoid the stacks of books on the stairs and the floor and causally placed on the side tables.

His father had the worst habit of finishing books and leaving them wherever he finished them. His mother at least left them on tables, but chairs were still open game along with the kitchen counter and the couch in the living room. Books ruled their home.

Hugo walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of the dirty dishes in the sink, the _Daily Prophet_ pulled apart in sections on the table, and the coffee maker still on for him. His parents were long gone, it was Tuesday, which meant that his mother was in court for the day and his father was at the Ministry working on his open cases and bugging Hugo’s Uncle Harry.

Hugo went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee and picked up the note his mum left for him.

_Hugo,_

_We can’t wait to see you tonight! Your father and I both have to work late, but I made reservations for dinner at 7 o’clock. Come to my office around 6:30 to (hopefully) hurry me out._

_Te queiro, Mijo_

Hugo smiled and grabbed his phone, setting two alarms and a reminder to go to the Ministry around six-thirty. He actually loved to visit his parents at the Ministry, his mother used to bring him and his older sister Rose, to her court cases and law workshops. His father would bring him along just to distract him and cause trouble in the Auror offices.

He never minded being a distraction, it was one of the things he did best, thanks to his ADHD.

Hugo turned to the stove and started making himself breakfast, before sitting down and picking up the _Prophet_. When he woke up early enough to have breakfast with his parents, the _Prophet_ got split into three parts. The sports and crime news was over by his dad’s seat; the big headlines, financial reports, and political news were folded neatly in front of his mum’s chair; while the classifieds, beauty and health, gossip, and all the other unread sections were in the middle of the table. Back before Rose moved out, Hugo and her would put the paper back together and read out loud to each other the news they cared about.

The gossip articles were Rose’s favorite, while Hugo liked to read the Quidditch section. Crime news was a quiet passion that they both loved, mostly because of their parents jobs at the Ministry and in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Though the political news was always a given for them to read and the classifieds were always perused.

It was their tradition when they were both home together for any of their holidays, and it was the one thing Hugo had missed most about his sister in the last year.

_Rose:_ Can’t wait to see you at dinner tomorrow! So happy your home, hermano pequeno

 _Hugo_ : I can’t wait to see the new flat, hermana mayor!

Hugo reread the text that his sister had sent him late last night. Sent sometime either after she got off work at her second job at the Dragon’s Egg Inn or before she went into work at her first job at the Finnigan’s Bakery. Hugo was excited to be able to spend some time with his sister away from their parent’s house over the summer.

He sat down with his breakfast and pieced the newspaper back together before letting himself get distracted. Breakfast, coffee, newspaper, his morning routine was almost complete. Back at Hogwarts, he would be rushing an essay or an assignment while trying to keep up with the conversation around him. His fellow Hufflepuff and friend, Ali Longbottom always teased him about it, but he did make great marks and he also turned in all of his assignments in time.

Time management wasn’t his strongest suit, but he at least got his assignments done before class started.

Hugo smiled to himself as he rifled through the newspaper, opening up to the gossip section to read his favorite column. The _Modern Love_ column was Rose’s favorite and Hugo had been working on a few pieces for the column, not that he would ever tell anyone. He didn’t know anyone other than Rose who read _Modern Love_ , Ali would always tease him about it when he read through her copy of the paper during their morning free period and lunch.

Every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday the column would update, while on the off days, they would reprint or catch up on past stories.

Hugo knew that he could get his name in print if he submitted one of the pieces he had been working on. He wrote under a penname for the _Hogwarts Star_ , the student newspaper, but the only person who knew about that had been Rose, who proofread and fixed his spelling for him.

But the _Modern Love_ column was different, it always made Hugo feel warm inside, even the sadder stories brought hope to him.

~`~

Lyla Ophelia Zabini opened her eyes and sighed as she remembered where she was. Sleeping on her cousin Scorpius Malfoy’s couch, in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend Rose Weasley. She was stuck with them for the summer, with her parents gone until September and her Uncle Draco and Auntie Astoria also about to head out of the country for the next few weeks meant she was stuck with Scorpius until the school year started.

It wasn’t really a problem for her.

She preferred sleeping on Scorpius’ couch to traveling with her parents or aunt and uncle. She didn’t need to be reminded that she didn’t quite belong to Pureblood Society. She wanted to just feel like a sixteen year old girl, a _teenager_ , not as if she needed her whole life decided for her.

It made her anxiety louder, more unforgiving.

Scorpius had already gone and fought the battle for her, dating a Weasley was off limits by their parents and grandparents and…well, nearly everyone they knew standards. Dating or even _marrying_ outside of the approved list was thought of as insane.

Luckily, Scorpius’ parents fell in love with Rose before meeting her parents officially. Everyone knew that it would’ve been different if Uncle Draco knew that Scorpius was in love with Ron and Hermione Weasley’s daughter.

They were the one Weasley couple that seemed to fight hardest against the Pureblood Society’s rules and standards, which is what Lyla had grown up with.

Lyla climbed off the couch, accidentally knocking her cat Jackie off of her chest. She was also sentenced to a summer in the one bedroom apartment, but she had Charms, Jinx, and Flossy to play with, Rose and Scorpius’ three cats.

“You’re up,” said Scorpius as Lyla walked over to him and the full mug of tea in his hands. Lyla happily accepted and smiled at Scorpius. He was more of an older brother than cousin, they had grown up close despite the two year age difference, but being part of the Greengrass family had instilled a closeness that Lyla had always been grateful for. It also helped that they were both sorted into the same house, as much as they didn’t want to be Slytherin heirs, that was the house they had been put into and where they belonged.

“Thank you,” said Lyla, ignoring his comment as she pushed her mess of hair out of her face, only for it to spring back. “For everything Scorpius, I mean it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Scorpius with a quick wave of his hand, as he turned back to the stove. “Rosie loves you too, and you’re _my_ family. Though don’t be surprised if Rose’s family makes themselves known this summer.”

Lyla shook her head and took a sip of her tea to conceal her frown, she got along with Al Potter, who was one of Rose’s many cousins, and that was because he was a fellow Slytherin.

She knew for a fact the other Weasleys wouldn’t take her presence well. The three in her year alone all hated her; Lily Potter, the loud and usually outspoken Gryffindor hadn’t taken well to Lyla’s teasing her over the last few years; Louis Weasley, probably the quietest Weasley to ever exist never liked her, apparently she was too loud when they had been paired together as Charms partners by Professor Chang, he also always acted weird around Lyla’s best friend, Anamika Nott; and then there was Hugo Weasley, they were in constant competition with one another, from grades to who could run the fastest around the Black Lake to even who answered a question in class faster, they were always competing with one another.

Though she still didn’t know exactly where they stood after the graduation party the other night. The one they had both managed to sneak into, even though neither of them had graduated yet.

“…Rose is having dinner with her family tonight, so it’ll just be us,” said Scorpius and Lyla brought herself back to attention.

“What?” asked Lyla, feeling herself grow warm.

“It’s just us for dinner, Lyla,” said Scorpius a bit slower than he normally would’ve spoken to her, “anything or anywhere you feel like? My treat tonight.”

Lyla nodded and smiled, she had been invited to dinner tonight with Anamika and her oldest brothers, Devansh and Hajari. Though she knew that they wouldn’t mind Scorpius crashing, in fact, she knew they would be disappointed if he didn’t when given the opportunity.

“Anamika and I are supposed to have dinner with Devansh and Hajari,” Lyla told him, pushing her hair out of her face again. “You should come with.”

“I’ll talk to Dev at the office about it,” said Scorpius with a smile as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair, it was time for a haircut for both of them. “Will you be fine if I go in a little early? I want a good seat at the briefing this morning.”

Lyla rolled her eyes, she was just a few weeks away from being seventeen. She could handle a few hours by herself with the cats.

“Yes Scorpius,” said Lyla, as Scorpius laughed quietly to himself. “You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fine by myself. I have football practice at eleven and Anamika and I will meet you for dinner, okay?”

“Alright,” said Scorpius, sounding anything but okay with the idea of leaving Lyla by herself, which Lyla was more than used too. Scorpius was just a little too overprotective of her, even if it was in good intentions. “But if you need me text me okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” said Lyla, a bit more annoyed than she meant to be.

“Okay, okay,” said Scorpius with a smile before he walked around the counter and kissed Lyla’s forehead, just as he had done hundreds if not thousands of times before. “But seriously, if you need _anything_ , and I mean _anything_ , I want you to call or text me. I’m the one responsible for you this summer.”

Lyla nodded and allowed him to kiss her forehead again before he walked out the front door and left her. Lyla reached for one of the muffins sitting on the counter and took a bite, Rose’s baking was legendary to everyone in the Wizarding community and even those outside of it.

She was truly lucky to have Scorpius in her life, and Rose for that matter too. Lyla knew that without them, she would be forced to be in Greece with her parents for the summer. That was a sentence she wouldn’t force on anyone.

~`~

Hugo stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed at the sight of his hair. He needed a haircut, he looked ridiculous with his hair all over the place. He rummaged around through the bathroom drawers and smiled when he found one of Rose’s old headbands.

It still looked bad, but he would have to wait for his mum or Rose or Nana Molly to be free to cut his hair. His hair liked to pretend to be under control, but it really had a mind of its own.

Hugo sighed and pulled his t-shirt on over his head before heading back downstairs. He stretched his legs and shoulders and core as he pulled his running shoes on and grabbed his backpack. He walked down to the subway station and swiped his metro card. His dad always made sure that he was set for the summer, he knew that it was safer for Hugo to ride the trains around London than to apparate all over the place.

Hugo liked to ride the trains anyways, no one bothered him if he had his earphones in and a book in his hands. No one really bothered him anyways, he was just about as tall as his Uncle Percy and nearly as big as his Uncle Charlie. His own dad was tall, but he was skinny like a weed, though Hugo’s Abeulo Javier hadn’t been a small man either, just like Uncle Charlie.

Hugo pulled out the book he left in his backpack, a new interpretation of the Greek myths that he really was enjoying. Astronomy and the myths behind the stars was one of his favorite subjects, history that he wasn’t sure was real or not always interested him.

“Excuse me!” said a voice behind Hugo, and he turned his head to look at the woman behind him. “Excuse me!”

Hugo sighed and hoped that his face looked as annoyed as he felt as he pulled his earphones out. “What?”

“Do you need to be standing in the middle of the aisle?”

Hugo blinked and stared at her, before looking up at his hand on the bar over his head, then the people sitting in the seats around him. Personally, Hugo preferred to stand while riding the subway, it kept seats open for those who needed them and _usually_ no one bothered him.

“Yes,” said Hugo, before making a show of putting his earphones in and going back to his book. He didn’t care if this stupid woman got angry at him, or if she bitched the whole rest of the train ride, somethings just weren’t worth dealing with.

He had things to look forward to today, he had the first football practice of the summer today, then dinner with his family tonight, and if he played it well enough he would be able to find out everything about his mum’s latest court case. The Ministry going-ons always interested him, mostly the law work that his mother did, from sitting on Wizagoumount to passing laws, Hugo could follow after her anywhere.

The Auror’s office was all excitement and adventure, something that Hugo always liked, but it was too much for Hugo to focus on. It was too noisy and loud and too many memos flying around. He used to chase around the paper airplanes when he was a kid, but that lead to him running around the whole Ministry and causing trouble. That had been about the time he was diagnosed with ADHD.

The funny thing about his diagnosis had not been the fact that he had ADHD, more of the fact that they didn’t realize it sooner. He was always a hyperactive child, he always had manic bursts of energy and manic bursts of extreme focus, things that his family both loved and hated about him. His Uncle Fred was said to be similar in that way, though Hugo would never know, his uncle had died years before Hugo was even destined to be born, back during the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the war.

His Abeulo Javier had been the one to sign Hugo up for football at four years old…or at least he had made his mum do it.

Hugo got off at his stop, feeling the glare from the woman on his shoulders as he walked off the train. He did a quick stretch of his legs as he hurried up the steps and flipped his sunglasses down over his eyes. The first few blocks were always his warm up, but he started to hit his stride when he made the first real crosswalk light. From there, it was all about moving forward, running was one of the first loves he developed at Hogwarts.

The Black Lake was large and easy to run around, with no real obstacles in the worn down path, made of the years of students before him. It was nicer than running up and down the staircases, especially considering they liked to move and all the trick stairs that he forgot about.

It was nice that Ali and him had almost all the same classes, the only difference in their schedule was her Arithemancy class and Hugo’s Ancient Ruins class, though Hugo also made sure to go to all three History of Magic lectures offered. He liked the different perspectives each of the four Heads of Houses gave.

Each of them came from a different background, and all of them had been around for both of the Wizarding Wars. Professor Longbottom had been only a year old at the end of the first, with Professor Chang only a year older, but both of them had wildly different childhoods from the result of the first war. Professor Vissors, Hugo’s own Head of House, had been a few years older, still a child though, and had lost her mother during the war. And Professor Harper had been a student at Hogwarts and had felt backlash for being a Slytherin.

The Second War had been different, all of them older, all of them fighting either at Hogwarts, Professors Longbottom and Chang, standing with St. Mungo’s, Professors Chang and Vissors, or fighting within the fallen Ministry, Professor Harper. Hugo was looking forward to the upcoming year and hearing about the war from people who weren’t his family, even if Professor Longbottom was like family anyways.

“Oi Hugo!” yelled Remus Havings, Hugo’s oldest best friend. They had known each other as long as their older sisters, Rose and Becca Havings, had know each other. They had met on their first day of preschool, the girls had been three then, and Hugo and Remus had been about a year old themselves. From then, the four of them were always thrown together. Since then their group got bigger, adding in Hugo’s cousins the Potters and Rose’s boyfriend Scorpius and Hugo’s favorite cousin Louis, and Ali of course.

“Hey!” said Hugo, giving Remus a fist bump and a smile, as if they hadn’t just seen each other in the last twelve hours. Either way, it was irrelevant, they were always attached at the hip, even at Hogwarts though Remus was a Gryffindor and Hugo a Hufflepuff.

It didn’t hurt that Remus had an almost comically large crush on Ali.

“Hello,” said a quiet voice behind them and Hugo turned around to see his cousin Louis.

Louis was probably the quietest Weasley to ever exist, other than _maybe_ their Uncle Charlie, though his silence came from distance more than anything. Other than his quietness, Louis was the picture perfect Weasley, red hair, pale freckly skin, bright blue eyes, tall and lanky, he looked almost identical to his father, Hugo’s Uncle Bill. The biggest difference being the lack of scars on Louis’ face and the inherited otherworldly Veela beauty that he got from his mum, Hugo’s Tante Fleur.

Louis was also the only levelheaded one of his siblings, both of his older sisters were known for the drama they caused within the family. Victoire had run off to France immediately after graduating Hogwarts and returned six months later with a husband and newborn son. While Dominique, in her less than infinite knowledge got pregnant at sixteen and gave her son up for adoption. It was better than dropping out of school to raise a baby she didn’t want nor was prepared for, but the real drama came from the baby’s father, Becca Havings ex-boyfriend at the time, Lysander Lovegood.

Louis had no scandals to his name and seemed to be trying to graduate with no rumors floating around about him, a high order for Weasley.

“Hi Louis,” said Remus, matching his quiet tone and running his fingers nervously through his hair.

Louis nodded to them both, not meeting their eyes and not bothering with any other type of greeting, something Hugo and Remus were more than used to.

“Oi Weasley!” called a voice behind him and Hugo turned his head to see one of his favorite teammates waving him over. He had been playing in this summer league since he was a kid, it was a small co-ed team, and it was more for the practice and exercise than anything, but it was fun and kept him busy for the summer. It kept him out of trouble and away from the Ministry or under his family’s thumb.

He could only do so much at the Burrow with his Nana Molly and Grandad Arthur.

It finally felt like summer.

~`~

Lyla glared at the unfamiliar numbers and letters in front of her.

She could count on one hand how many times she had been allowed out into the Muggle world. And even then she always had some sort of supervision, usually with one of the Notts. In fact, she was _trying_ to get to the Notts apartment building.

She was more than willing to go out into the Muggle world, but she wasn’t going to do it alone. Anamika at least had _some_ experience, _more_ experience than Lyla. Padma allowed Anamika and her siblings’ free reign out in the world, as long as they texted her every few hours and didn’t get into trouble, they could do as they please.

Lyla was barely allowed out of the garden when she was home, in her parent’s manor.

It wasn’t a…a _family_ home, neither of her parents grew up there, but it was the home that was willed to her father from his father. A manor that would’ve known love if Lyla’s Grandmother Clara hadn’t killed her grandfather.

“Do you need help?” asked a familiar voice behind her, Lyla turned around and became face to face with none other than Remus Havings.

Remus was nice, he was kind and he was someone she had actually known since she was a child. Though that was more in a way that she didn’t want to think about, she grew up being told to treat him like a servant, as his family owned the Dragon’s Egg Inn and that was how they had met. Remus worked in the restaurant attached to the Inn and Lyla’s parents were fans of the food, the private booths, and the fact that they could be served by witches and wizards even though Muggles also worked there.

“Is it obvious?” asked Lyla, knowing that it was. She had the text that Anamika had sent her before she left Scorpius ad Rose’s apartment that morning open on her phone. She just didn’t know what it meant in the short hand on the map in front of her.

“Yes,” said Remus, without missing a beat. “But I’m going to guess you at least have some sort of instructions?”

Lyla handed him her phone, realizing a moment too late that it would be too easy for him to run off with it. She mentally cursed herself when Remus nodded and handed her back her phone.

“Follow me,” said Remus, nodding his head over to the stairs leading down to the train. “I’m heading in the same direction.”

Lyla did so and watched as he swiped the same plastic card that Rose had laid out on the counter for Lyla that morning. She left a note, explaining that it was a metro card for the subway lines, but it hadn’t made sense until now what exactly it was for.

“Just swipe it through,” said Remus, more gentle than Lyla would’ve ever expected. She knew that he was close to Lily Potter, they were both Gryffindors. They both came from red and gold and Dumbledore’s Army and the Order of the Phoenix, Lyla was born into green and silver and snakes and skulls.

Gryffindors were allowed to forget the past and the horrors they committed during the wars, Slytherins weren’t allowed that kind of luxury or privilege.

Lyla quickly followed Remus onto the train, she wasn’t short, but Remus had over a full foot on her and it seemed to all be in his legs. Adding in his shaggy brown hair and baby blue eyes and heartbreaking smile, Remus could be quite the heartbreaker if he tried. But anyone with a pair of eyes could see how infatuated he was with Alice Longbottom.

She was pretty enough, with her honey colored hair and freckles and dimpled smile and light blue eyes. She looked nice in her yellow trimmed robes at school and she looked nice in the dirty overalls and stained t-shirts she wore on the weekends and causal days.

Lyla didn’t get along with her, just like how she didn’t get along with Lily Potter and her Weasley cousins all the same age as her.

“Wait three stops and then get off,” said Remus, as he put on a pair of earphones. He sat down in an open seat and pulled out his phone, without thinking, Lyla did the same. She didn’t know if this was proper subway etiquette, or if she should sit somewhere else, but she felt better being close to someone she at least recognized.

Lyla didn’t have to get off after three stops, as Anamika came on the train and found the pair of them.

“Hey,” said Anamika, sitting down beside Lyla in the open seat and smiling at both Remus and Lyla. “Did you miss the first train?”

“Your instructions didn’t make sense,” said Lyla, showing Anamika the message. Remus went back to ignoring her and staring at his phone, failing at hiding his smirking smile behind his hand. “That map didn’t say anything about stat-“

Anamika rolled her eyes and sighed, pushing her long dark curly hair out of her face. Anamika was beautiful, she looked just like her mother and Auntie Parvati when they were her age. It was almost unfair to Lyla how effortless Anamika’s beauty was, her long curly dark hair, her deeply tanned skin, her even completion and perfect cheekbones. The one thing that pulled it all together, the one thing she inherited from her father Theodore, was her dark green eyes. They had the ability to stare into ones soul, or so their shared godmother, Lyla’s Auntie Astoria claimed.

“I should’ve known,” said Anamika, and Lyla sighed. She would have to get the hang of Muggle transportation if she was going to do anything this summer.

Anamika nudged Lyla after two more stops went by and Lyla stood up with her the same time that Remus got up. He hurried off before Lyla and Anamika could see where he was going, his long legs taking him up the stairs nearly three at a time.

“I wish I was taller,” said Anamika, as they looped their arms together and headed up the stairs. “Appa and Dev and Hajari are all so tall, and even Vee is the same height as me. You’re taller than me too.”

Lyla rolled her eyes and smiled, Anamika was only about an inch or two shorter than Lyla, but it was only because of Lyla’s hair. It had a mind of its own and went everywhere unprompted.

“So why are you doing this again?” asked Anamika, as they walked into the park. “Because of Weasley?”

Lyla was quiet, originally she had signed up because she wanted to show up Hugo at his own game. He was her main competition for class Valedictorian and there was even the possibility that they could be made Head Boy/Girl.

But then the graduation party happened and now Lyla didn’t know if it was about the competition or…or something else.

She needed to talk to him.

“Louis is here,” whispered Anamika and Lyla rolled her eyes at her best friend. Anamika’s crush on Louis Weasley was adorable, he was smart and quiet and funny in an almost understated way. He was hard to notice at times, despite his height, vivid red hair, and the unnatural beauty of his features, but he always seemed to find a way to hide in plain sight. “I didn’t know he would be here.”

Lyla sighed and kept walking over to the group of guys that had to be around the same age as her. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked up to the man standing off to the side of the group of boys.

“Lyla,” said Cassius Warrington, and Lyla smiled up at him. He was a friend of her father’s and her uncle’s and she had known him forever. “I’m happy you made it out, and I see you brought Anamika, is she just planning on watching today?”

“She came for moral support.”

Not that Lyla really felt like she needed support, she just needed help figuring out the subway system.

“Alright,” said Warrington with a shrug and a smile, “she can watch if she wants too.”

Lyla nodded, and looked around the park, finding Anamika over by Louis Weasley and Remus Havings. She had been a bit curious about where he had gone, and now she was sure that he was her teammate now.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here, Zabini?” asked a voice behind Lyla, one that she heard sneer and bite at her for the last six years. The same voice that had been whispering sweet nothings to her in a different language just two nights ago.

“Hey Weasley,” said Lyla, turning around and letting her mouth turn into a smirk that she had seen Scorpius make a thousand times.

Hugo’s warm brown eyes betrayed the angry set of his mouth, and Lyla felt her heart skip a beat.

They were in for an interesting summer, that much was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te quiero - I love you  
> Mijo - son  
> hermano pequeno - little brother  
> hermana mayor - older sister


	3. Let Your Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing tension between Lyla and Hugo, a bit of an intro to the Nott family and Slytherin family politics, some Granger-Weasley family fluff. We have it all folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

** Chapter Two: Let Your Hair Down **

By Magic!

_You don’t gotta worry, just let your hair down_

_Tell me when, tell me when, tell me when_

_(Oh-oh, oh, oh)_

_That I can steal a sweet kiss right from you_

Lyla walked over to Anamika, and smiled as she brushed her curls off of her sweaty forehead. The last two days had been all traveling and packing and unpacking and figuring out what she was going to do with her summer.

“We should go to a movie tomorrow night,” said Anamika, as she got up off the ground and brushed the grass off her legs.

Lyla nodded, before taking a swig from her water bottle, and bending down to pick up her bag and swing it over her shoulder.

“So what’s this about Zabini?” asked Hugo from behind her. Lyla rolled her eyes as she turned around to face him, and did everything she could not to blush. Hugo stood in front of her, with no shirt on, his dark red curls sticking to his forehead, and his dark tan skin glistening in the sunlight, he was beautiful.

Lyla couldn’t stop her eyes from gravitating up and down his body, she wanted to reach out and touch him, _any_ part of him. But then she felt herself snap to attention after a moment and made herself glare up at him.

“What do you mean, Weasley?” snapped Lyla, crossing her arms just under her chest and smiling as Hugo’s eyes glanced down at her chest and went wide. “I can’t be on Uncle Cassius’ football team?”

This really did it for him, Hugo rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan, before glaring down at her. “You don’t even know how to play the game, _Zabini_!”

Lyla stared up at him, feeling every bit offended as someone who had been toted to more professional league football games as a child than to the Quidditch league. She had grown up playing football with Anamika’s siblings and the Goyle/Parkinson children and all of the other Pureblood Society kids.

“You know,” said Lyla, taking a step forward and wishing that she was at the very least six inches taller. Hugo had a full foot over her, six-four to Lyla’s five-four. “That’s very ignorant of you, Weasley. I can’t believe that you would judge someone without knowing anything about them.”

“Well you’ve more than proven the fact that you don’t know what you’re doing,” said Hugo, taking a step forward and looking down at her. Lyla met his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

“It’s only the first day Weasley,” said Lyla, softer than she meant to. “Give me the time, you’ll see that I’m better than you.”

“Oi!” called a voice behind Hugo, and Lyla took a step back from him and felt Anamika grab her arm. They knew how dangerous it could be to be the only Slytherin in a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They knew what it was like to be isolated and cursed and attacked, and right now, they were the only ones under the age of seventeen.

“We need to get out of here,” whispered Anamika, and Lyla felt her tighten her grip on her arm as Remus and Louis went to Hugo’s sides. Remus was staring at them warily, but Louis was looking at Hugo, who was still glaring at Lyla.

“We’re not done here,” said Hugo, and Lyla shook her head. She was done, and she could feel the heightened tension around them, both magical and angry. “You don’t belong here Zabini!”

This wasn’t the first time that she heard that, it wasn’t even the first time in the last three days that someone said it to her. But if Hugo Weasley could find a community and home in the Muggle world, even if for a summer, so could Lyla.

“Just wait and see,” said Lyla, letting Anamika pull her away from the boys.

~`~

“What the fuck does _she_ think she’s doing?” asked Hugo as he reached for another piece of pizza. Louis rolled his eyes and Remus nodded as if Hugo hadn’t been ranting for the last fifteen minutes about Lyla Zabini. “Showing up in our league as if she knows what she’s doing.”

“Shut up Hugo,” said Louis in a flat voice, and Remus smiled.

“Fuck off Louis!” said Hugo, glaring at his favorite cousin, Louis just shrugged and took a bite of his pizza.

Remus sighed and Hugo knew that it was time to drop the subject. Lyla Zabini was a headache to him, she was absolutely beautiful, with her wild blonde curls and dark blue eyes and her perfectly sun kissed tan skin, it had been almost impossible to stand in front of her and not grab her face and kiss her. Kiss her always pouting lips, brush his fingers along her sharp cheekbones, move his lips down the column of her neck.

He felt a shiver go down his spine, he couldn’t think about the graduation party, he couldn’t make himself go back there.

“So Mia wants to know if we want to go to the movies tomorrow,” said Louis softly, his phone in hand. “Watch the new superhero movie or something like that?”

“What time?” asked Remus, pulling out his own phone, “and should we see if Lily and Ryan want to come?”

Hugo could do without Lily’s boyfriend Ryan, he was nice, but he wasn’t interesting beyond his family life. He was a good compliment to Lily, stable considering everything she dealt with last year with her mental health and family, but Ryan was just… _boring_.

“The nine-thirty showing,” said Louis and Remus nodded.

“I can go, but Lily wouldn’t be able too,” said Remus, putting his phone back down on the table. Hugo glanced at his watch, it was only three, which meant he had plenty of time to hit the library then go home and shower before arriving at the Ministry around five-thirty or so.

His mum said six-thirty, but if he showed up earlier, then he could snoop around her office and hear what she was working on. She never liked him spying on her proposals or court cases, but he couldn’t stop himself, he got too invested.

“Wait,” said Hugo, coming to a sudden realization, “who’s Mia?”

“Mia’s the girl who came to watch us practice,” said Louis, as he typed a message on his phone. Hugo stared at his cousin’s face, trying to remember the girl other than Lyla there. He had to admit that he had been a bit distracted, Lyla kept running in front of him in practice, and that had been quite the sight.

“You mean Nott?” asked Hugo, turning to Remus, who nodded. “I thought her name was longer than that.”

“She said that only her family calls her Anamika,” said Remus with a small wave of his hand, pizza slice and all clutched in his fingers. “She told us to call her Mia.”

“When did we decide to get friendly with Nott and Zabini though?” asked Hugo, knowing, _knowing_ , that if they knew what he and Lyla had done just two night ago they would never let him live it down.

“Mia was really nice,” said Remus as he picked up his drink, “and Lyla was really thankful when I helped her get to the right train this morning.”

Hugo rolled his eyes and took a bite of his pizza, chewing thoughtfully as he thought about his own subway ride that morning. Though he knew that riding the train wasn’t always fun or safe or perfect in anyway, but he had always liked the journey. He liked Muggle transportation, he had his driver’s license and he had been hailing taxis since he was about three, but he also had his aparation license.

His grandparents influence was still very much alive even if they weren’t.

“What about Ali?” asked Louis, bring Hugo back to the discussion, “do you think she would want to come?”

“Yeah,” said Hugo, picking up his phone and glancing down at the text messages that had popped up over practice. “You said nine-thirty right?”

“Yes,” said Louis, and Hugo quickly typed a message to Ali.

_Hugo_ : Movie tomorrow night? 9:30?

 _Ali_ : Yeah, cool, who else?

 _Hugo_ : Remus, Louis, a few others

 _Hugo_ : Lily has dance class early so she’s out

 _Ali_ : … … … okay!

 _Hugo_ : We’ll probably do pizza or something after

 _Ali_ : Awesome, you’ll give me a lift home though right?

 _Hugo_ : Me or someone else will, no worries

 _Ali_ : … … Okay, no worries

“Ali’s in,” said Hugo, before finishing his pizza and pulling out his wallet. They had already paid for their food, but they had still sat down at a table on the patio to eat. Remus and Louis followed after him and they all threw down a few bills. “What theater are we meeting them at?”

“The one just down the street from here,” said Louis, as they all got to their feet. “She said to meet them around nine-fifteen or so.”

“Alright,” said Hugo, as he quickly checked that he had all of his things, his backpack, his phone, his wallet. He knew that if he didn’t do this, then he would forget something, it was inevitable. “See you both tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” said Louis, with a nod as Remus fist bumped Hugo before the three of them went their separate ways.

~`~

Lyla walked into Anamika and her younger sister Minali’s bedroom, thankful that she and Anamika lived out of the same closet for years. She had just as many clothes in Anamika’s closet as she did in her own and vice versa for Anamika.

“Hey Minali,” said Lyla as she ran a towel through her hair and sat down on the floor. Anamika sat down behind her with her caddie of hair products.

“Hi Lyla,” said Minali, not bothering to look up from her copy of _Witch Weekly_ , “how was your football practice?”

Lyla smiled and was tempted to share a look with Anamika, but knew better than to do so with Anamika in her hair. She had been on the receiving point of plenty of hard jabs and hair pulls over the years.

“It went better than I thought it would,” said Lyla, knowing that Minali wasn’t really listening as she turned the page in her magazine. “I could do without all the half-naked boys though.”

“You mean _one_ half-naked boy,” said Anamika, much to Lyla’s annoyance.

Anamika knew everything about Lyla, they knew each other better than themselves, they didn’t keep secrets, and they definitely didn’t hide crushes. Except, that Lyla hadn’t told her about the graduation party. Anamika had been busy packing and helping Minali pack up her things, they were the only Slytherins in their family, other than their father.

Being a Slytherin Legacy, meant something to other Legacies and the alumni, but it was starting to mean less and less to their generation than their parents. Though it had been a head turner when one of Anamika’s older brothers, Hajari, was sorted into Gryffindor.

“Shut up,” mumbled Lyla, throwing her towel over her shoulder at Anamika. “I saw you talking with Louis.”

Anamika pulled on Lyla’s hair, but not as hard as Lyla expected. “We’re meeting with them tomorrow night to see that superhero movie. Amma said that we could take the car if we wanted to as long as we get home by one in the morning.”

Lyla smiled, she love Anamika’s parents, Padma and Theodore were the best. They had seven kids, and they gave them all a long leash when it came to curfews. It used to be different, back when Devansh, their oldest son, still lived at home, but after he got Sam Goyle pregnant and Hajari moved out, they had relaxed their hold.

It helped that Anamika and Lyla didn’t cause any _real_ trouble for them, the most they did was get drunk off of wine coolers and stay up too late giggling and reading bad _Witch Weekly_ articles out loud. Minali was more than used to them, but Lyla had perfected her silencing charm over the last three years and that was good enough for Minali.

“Where are we going for dinner tonight?” asked Lyla as she felt the familiar pull of a brush in her hair.

“Dev made the reservation,” said Anamika, as she stopped her brushing to hand Lyla her phone. “He didn’t say where, but to dress nice and in Muggle attire, I would let Scorpius know if you need to.”

“I’m sure that he and Devansh already talked about it,” said Lyla, setting Anamika’s phone down beside her own.

Devansh was an Auror just like Scorpius, though he was no longer considered a ‘Junior’ Auror like Scorpius still was. Scorpius had just finished his training about two months ago, all thanks to Al Potter and his encyclopedic knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts spells and Transfiguration practices.

“Is my blue dress still here?” asked Lyla, as Anamika started apply sleakeasy potion to Lyla’s curls. “Because I don’t remember packing it away in my trunk.”

“The blue one with the belt or the blue one with the long skirt?” asked Minali as she walked over to the closet she shared with Anamika and pulled out the two dresses. “Oh there’s another one in here too. Do you have a thing for this shade of blue?”

“It brings out my eyes,” said Lyla as she pointed to the blue dress with the black belt. It was nice enough for wherever they were going, and it could easily be dressed up or dressed down depending on what she needed it for.

“Of course,” said Minali as she put the other dress away and gave Lyla the dress she wanted. “Please tell me you at least have a pair of heels to wear with it.”

“I can borrow your black heels, right?” Lyla asked Anamika, turning her head just enough for Anamika to know that she was talking to her.

“Yeah,” said Anamika, not sounding bothered. “I’m going to wear that new green sari that Amma got me, so it doesn’t matter what shoes I wear.”

“Thank you,” said Lyla, letting her voice go up a pitch.

Minali rolled her eyes at them and fell back onto her bed. She was only four years younger than the pair of them, but sometimes, like when Anamika got invited to dinner with Devansh and Hajari, the age difference seemed bigger.

Lyla being so close to Devansh and Hajari probably didn’t help either, but Lyla knew that Minali was close to Devansh. He trusted her more with babysitting his daughter Ernika more than anyone else.

“Mini,” said Anamika as she started braiding Lyla’s hair. It had grown almost four inches with the sleakeasy potion making it straight. It would be curly again by tomorrow morning, but that was for her to worry about then and not now. “I can call Dev if you want to come with us.”

“No,” said Minali, brushing her hair out of her face. “Vee and I are going to start watching that new singing show and make fun of all the contestants’ bad haircuts… but if you could bring us some _dessert_.”

Anamika giggled and waved her hand at her little sister, “no problem. I’ll text you the dessert menu when we get there.”

“Okay,” said Minali, with a grin that Lyla recognized. Minali always thought that she was so sneaky, but every ploy, every…trick, that she tried to pull on Anamika, she and Lyla had done first. Getting free dessert was the easiest guilt trip in the bag, but Minali had played it well and she was going to get what she wanted.

“All done,” said Anamika, getting to her feet and walking over to her closet. Lyla didn’t bother to check, she trusted Anamika with her hair just as much as she trusted her with all of her secrets.

Wholly and completely.

~`~

Hugo walked out of the floo in Ministry atrium and headed to the security checkpoint.

The Ministry was just the same as always, though it was a bit less crowded now that it was after five-thirty than it would’ve been an hour ago. It wasn’t quiet, the clicking and squeaking of shoes on the floor, the whooshing sound of the fireplaces as people came in and out, and the dinging of the magic detector and elevators all came together to make a mind numbing buzz that Hugo knew well.

“Name?” asked the security wizard as Hugo went to pick up his wand.

“Excuse me?” asked Hugo, looking at him. He could count on one hand how many times he had ever been stopped at the security checkpoint, when he was little his dad had even had a name badge made for him.

“Name?” asked the security wizard, a bit aggressive now. He had to be new, as Hugo usually was recognized just by his looks, he looked enough like his mother to pass through easily.

Technically, his mum was in charge of all the law enforcement and security within and for the Ministry. Though not everyone reported to her directly, they did eventually cross paths with her.

“Hugo Charles Weasley,” said Hugo, and then watched as the security wizard’s eyes went wide at the mention of his last name. _Weasley_ , was still well known even this long after the second war, even if his only cousin to join the Ministry was a Potter.

_But_ , his parents were two-thirds of the ‘Golden Trio’ and his mum was Head of MLE and his dad was an Auror. They would’ve been well known without the whole ‘saving the country from Voldemort’ thing.

“I’m so-so sorry-“ stuttered the security wizard and Hugo waved his hand at him.

“It’s fine,” said Hugo with a large smile, knowing that if his parents heard about the tone he had been addressed with it wouldn’t be fine. “You must be new.”

“I started a few weeks ago,” mumbled the security wizard, his neck turning bright red. “I just don’t want to get in trouble again by letting someone unauthorized through.”

Hugo nodded, he could understand that, “no worries, I won’t tell my parents about it, but I do come around quite a bit in the summer. My name should be on the approved list of visitors, but I know my cousin Lily won’t be as nice as me if you don’t recognize her.”

That was an understatement, but no one needed to know that.

He walked to the elevators and stepped inside one as it emptied of Ministry employees. He and one other both rode upward to the second floor. Hugo checked his watch as he stepped off the lift, it was still five to six, he was too early to bother his mum yet.

But that didn’t mean it wasn’t too early to bother his dad.

The Auror offices were just as noisy as the atrium, but it was different kind of noise. Laughter and yelling and conversation flowed over the tops of the cubicles. Work reports were hastily written and sent off by paper airplane, and phone calls usually ended up in shouting matches. It was loud and chaotic, but it was calm compared to Sunday night dinners at the Burrow.

“Hey dad, hey Uncle Harry,” said Hugo as he stood in the doorway of his Uncle Harry’s ‘office’. It was the same cubicle he had been assigned to when he started as a Junior Auror, and it suited him well. Uncle Harry was never one to take the big empty office away from everyone else, it became Hugo’s mum’s office a year after Uncle Harry’s promotion anyways.

“Hugo,” said Ron Weasley, quickly getting to his feet and pulling Hugo into a tight hug. Hugo had officially grown taller than Ron a year ago, but Hugo always felt small in his arms, like a little kid. “Welcome home.”

Hugo relaxed into the hug, gripping his father’s shoulders tightly; he had seen him just a few weeks ago in May, but one day wasn’t the same as a whole summer.

“Have you gone to see Hermione yet?” asked Harry as he pulled Hugo into a hug once Ron let go of him.

“No,” said Hugo, glancing at his watch once his favorite uncle pulled away. “You know how mum gets.”

Both Harry and Ron nodded before sitting back down in their chairs. Hugo sat down in the one empty chair left, and smiled as he remembered all the times he got into trouble repeating the things he heard his dad and uncle say about their cases to anyone who would listen.

“How was practice?” asked Ron, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. “Anyone new on the team?”

Hugo didn’t quite know what to say, his dad would meet Lyla Zabini eventually, either at a game or after a practice or something. But it was more complicated than that, what had happened at the graduation party, the spark that flared up when he confronted her after practice, and the fact that she had been on his mind ever since he woke up the day before. It wasn’t something that he could put into words, it didn’t feel like a crush, or even lust.

It was something deeper, a longing, a need, a wanting.

He wanted to find her and kiss her and hold her close.

“Yeah,” said Hugo, hoping that his dad and uncle wouldn’t push the subject. “We have someone new, but I don’t think they’ll last long.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, Hugo didn’t see her playing with them for too long, the team could get intense pretty quickly, and they only had one locker room. He would make it miserable for her if he had to, football was the one thing he wasn’t going to let her take from him.

Though he didn’t understand why she got so offended when he called her out on not knowing what she was doing. It had been obvious, she was fast, but she didn’t know how to pass and she didn’t know where to stand. It didn’t help either that she was just so…so distracting.

“And I take it you hit the library too?” asked Ron, and Hugo smiled. He loved the library, always had and always would, even before he was diagnosed with dyslexia. Books were always in their house, their mother had been reading to him and Rose since she found out she was pregnant with Rose.

“Of course,” said Hugo, running a hand through his hair. “My Ancient Ruins essay isn’t going to write itself.”

“Just like your mother,” mumbled Ron and Hugo laughed.

“I got some novels too,” said Hugo, with a smile, “I have plenty of things to read on the train now.”

“Hey Hugo,” said a voice behind him, and all three of them turned to see Al stand in the doorway. Hugo got to his feet and hugged his cousin, Al was the same age of Rose and Hugo had always been close to him just by that proximity. “Good for you to be home.”

“Thanks,” said Hugo, pulling away as Al sat on the corner of his father’s desk. “Are you coming to the Burrow on Sunday?”

Al rolled his eyes but smiled. “And risk Nana Molly showing up at my flat again?” asked Al, with a small shudder. “Yeah, I’ll be at dinner.”

“Was it you she lectured or Hajari?” asked Ron, sitting up in his chair.

“She cleaned our flat and just about ripped me a new one,” said Al, with a nervous laugh as he glance back at his father. Uncle Harry just shrugged and smiled at his youngest son, Al was too easy to tease, he got riled up a bit too easily.

“He deserved it,” said Devansh Nott as he appeared in the doorway of the cubicle in a Muggle sports jacket and dark pants. “Hajari got us grounded once for not cleaning up his side of the room.”

“It wasn’t Hajari’s stuff that she was cleaning up,” mumbled Al, grabbing the back of his neck and turning red. “I’ll fully admit to that.”

Hugo laughed as Scorpius appeared behind Devansh, Hugo always liked Scorpius, even before he started dating Rose. He was always nice and he took care of Rose, he treated her better than anyone else Hugo knew.

“Harry we’re heading out,” said Scorpius, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, it was longer than Hugo had ever seen it, Rose was going to make him get a haircut soon. “We have a dinner to go to.”

“With who?” asked Hugo, as he knew that Rose was meeting with Hugo and their parents for dinner.

“With my cousin, she’s staying with us for the summer while my aunt and uncle are out of the country,” said Scorpius, with a signature Malfoy smirk. “You would like her Hugo, come around for dinner next week and meet her.”

Hugo rolled his eyes, for the last year, Scorpius had been trying to set up Hugo with his cousin. Scorpius had brought her up any time that he could to Hugo, telling him everything he could about her, except for her name.

Hugo knew it had to be because he knew her, he knew that they were the same age, had some of the same classes, and had known each other since they started at Hogwarts. Though, to be honest, Hugo was interested in the mystery of her, whoever she was.

“Don’t forget that your also crashing with me and my siblings,” said Devansh with a roll of his eyes. “Though if you don’t have any plans Al, you’re welcome to come too.”

“Dinner with my own siblings, Dev,” said Al, getting to his feet, “but thanks for the offer.”

Scorpius, Devansh, and Al all left with a nod and a wave, and Hugo also got to his feet. “I’m going to go see if I can hurry up mum.”

“Good luck with that,” said Harry, and Hugo smiled, they both knew that if anyone could make Hermione Weasley put her work away, it was Hugo. Though it was more because she didn’t want him reading all of her proposals and open cases.

Hugo left the cubicle and went to the office in the back corner, knocking quietly before opening the door. It was empty of the usual ten staffers and interns and MLE officers and Aurors that always seemed to be in the tiny room.

Empty of everyone except for his mum.

“Ron it’s not-“

“Hola mama,” said Hugo, cutting her off to walk into the room. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, before quickly getting out of her chair and rushing around to hug him. Three years ago, Hugo shot up and became taller than her, but hugging his mum always made Hugo feel small, juat like his dad.

“Hugo, Mijo,” said Hermione, grabbing his face and kissing his cheeks. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Hugo smiled and hugged her tightly, he missed her too in the very short amount of time he had been away at school. The summer holidays just didn’t seem long enough to spend time with his family and friends and away from schedules and daily homework assignments.

“I missed you too mum,” whispered Hugo, pulling away and kissing her cheek. “I have so much to tell you about how exams went.”

Hermione laughed as she walked around her desk and sat back down in her chair, while Hugo sat down across from her. The amount of parchment on her desk was overwhelming to anyone, but especially Hugo. So many law proposals, so many open cases, and so many memos to read and sort through and learn all the Ministry secrets from.

“As much as I would love to jump into that right now,” said Hermione, picking up a rather large file. “But would you like to come with me up to the first floor? I just need to drop this off and then we can grab your father for dinner.”

Hugo smiled and stood up, holding his arm out for his mother, “of course, I would love too.”

~`~

Lyla sat down between Scorpius and Anamika and felt a wave of peace wash over her. She felt at home, sitting at a table with several of the most important people in her life around her, in a restaurant that her parents wouldn’t approve of, ordering food that would piss them off even more. It was the home that she always belonged to, but wasn’t allowed to be a part of.

Devansh was the oldest of them all, at twenty-four, he had his life together better than any of them, considering how out of control it once was. Two years after graduating from Hogwarts, he got Sam Goyle, his then girlfriend and now fiancée, pregnant. Their daughter was now four, a sweet little girl named Ernika and Devansh and Sam were getting married in December.

Hajari, who was two years younger than his older brother, was a Healer and Al Potter’s roommate. Hajari was always fun, he was always the life of the party, funny and smart and lovely when he wanted to be and it was called on him to be.

Scorpius was three years younger than Hajari, and two years older than Lyla and Anamika.

“Alright,” said Devansh, standing up and holding his drink up. Lyla rolled her eyes but smiled as she picked up her glass of wine. “A toast to our sisters Anamika and Lyla, to almost being considered proper members of the Society. Home from school for the summer, we will watch them finally become of age, and leave us just as quickly to take Hogwarts by storm for another year. A toast to two girls that always make us laugh and smile and have the ability to be incredibly sincere and wonderful while also being the most irritating people on the planet. A toast to my beautiful lovely sisters, from the three of us with love.”

“Hear, hear!” said Scorpius and Hajari as they all clinked glasses together. Hajari was quick to refill Lyla and Anamika’s glasses with the bottle of wine he had bought for the table. “To Mia and Lyla!”

“You’re all horribly annoying,” said Anamika, before taking another sip from her wine glass.

“Just remember that you love us,” said Scorpius as Devansh took his seat again and smiled at his sister. Anamika rolled her eyes and smiled before sharing a look with Lyla.

Lyla knew that Anamika was embarrassed, but she didn’t feel the same. Scorpius was the closest family member she had, unlike Anamika who had brothers and sisters and cousins also, Lyla had Scorpius. Somedays it didn’t feel like enough, but then somedays Devansh made a stupid toast for them to laugh at, somedays Hajari poured them a little too much wine, somedays Minali helped her figure out what to wear.

And somedays, she was alone. Growing up in a silent manor because there weren’t enough people to make any noise, even if it had been allowed.

“So how was the football practice today?” asked Scorpius after their appetizers arrived. “Anything interesting happen?”

“Hugo Weasley was a dick to me, but that’s nothing new,” said Lyla as she reached for a piece of toast and cheese dip. “Thinking that I know nothing about football, Uncle Cassius is the bloody coach.”

“What else do you expect from Weasley’s,” said Devansh with a roll of his eyes, even though Lyla knew that Hugo’s father was one of his bosses. “They judge first and learn second.”

“Just like us,” said Hajari with a wide grin as he held onto his whiskey glass. “We can’t all be perfect, Dev.”

“Not perfect, just decent and understanding of others,” said Lyla, returning Hajari’s smile. “You know, like normal people.”

“You know that he’s not that bad,” said Scorpius, reaching for the mini empanadas. “None of them are.”

“Can’t take him seriously,” said Devansh, winking at Scorpius and Lyla giggled. “He’s dating the angel of the group. If Rose was my girlfriend, I would definitely stand up for all of them.”

“Next time I see Sam I’m telling her that you said that,” said Scorpius, and Hajari started choking as he began laughing. Anamika reached over and smacked him on the back, while Lyla giggled and Scorpius returned Devansh’s wink. “Don’t put it past me Dev.”

“She knows already,” said Lyla, because everyone that they knew loved Rose. She was smart and funny and sweet and a definite mother hen. If Scorpius and Devansh and Hajari were like her older brothers, then Rose was her older sister in the same right. Though they didn’t know each other very well, Scorpius and Rose had been dating since Lyla was thirteen and she had never seen him happier. “It’s Sam, she knows everything, Scorpius.”

“Wait,” said Anamika, sitting up straighter in her seat, “is that...is that Rose over there?”

All of them turned their heads and looked over in the direction that Anamika had nodded in. Lyla could recognize the signature Weasley red hair anywhere, she lived with it now that she was sleeping on their couch.

“She’s having dinner with her parents tonight,” said Scorpius, as Devansh sat up straighter in his chair to get a better look at the other table.

“It is Rose,” said Lyla, as she recognized her parents from one of the photos that she kept over the mantel. “How did you not know where they were going to dinner?”

“Because she met her parents in the atrium,” said Scorpius and Lyla rolled her eyes. At least Scorpius was here, it would’ve been more awkward if they ran into the Weasley’s without him. “You’re the one who picked the restaurant Dev.”

“Of all the gin joints in the world,” said Hajari, with a laugh, waving a server over to their table.

“Can I help you?” asked the server, glancing carefully at all of their half-empty drinks. “Is there anything wrong?”

“No everything’s lovely,” said Hajari with his wide trickster smile, “I would just like to send over a bottle of wine to the family that just walked in, the redheads over in the corner.”

The server looked at them and then at the Weasley family sitting across the dining room from them. He nodded quickly and returned Hajari’s smile. “Yes of course, anything in particular or…?”

“The same one that we have,” said Hajari, as he reached over and refilled both Anamika and Lyla’s wine glasses. “And we’ll take another bottle for us to, along with another glass.”

“Yes, I’ll get that for you right away,” said the server before leaving their table.

“I can’t believe you did that,” said Anamika, rolling her eyes at her brother and giggling. “They’re going to think that we’re insane.”

“Amma would never forgive us if we didn’t cross the bridge,” said Hajari, reaching over to dip a piece of toast into the cheese dip. “And Appa loves it when we spend the stupid Nott family fortune, it’s why he had seven of us.”

“I think faulty birth control and lust are the reasons why they had us,” said Anamika, and Lyla giggled. Her parents had her because they wanted a baby, but that seemed to be as far as they thought of it. To her parents, she had been a thing to do, something to have, not something to teach and love and watch grow. “Or love when it came to the rest of us, you two were the mistakes.”

“I feel as if you’re forgetting the fact that Tarika and Rishi were make one get one free,” said Scorpius, before he finished his drink.

“Alright,” said Lyla, pushing her chair out, “I’m going to the loo, order me the chicken if our server ever comes back around to take the order.”

~`~

“We didn’t order this,” said Hermione, as a waiter appeared at their table, a bottle of wine and four glasses on a tray for them.

“It was sent over from another table, already paid for, a table of young adults, they made it sound like they knew you,” said the server, and Hugo glanced around the dining room, spotting the one person he didn’t want to see.

Lyla Zabini was honestly pretty in the most irritating way. 

Hugo watched as she left her table, numbly aware of a glass of wine being shoved into his hand. He watched her as she made her way pass their table, her dark blue dress ruffling against her tan skin and her blonde hair pulled back into something complicated and beautiful on the back of her head.

Hugo let his eyes follow her as she went up to the host stand and then down the hallway where he was sure the bathrooms were. Hugo quickly excused himself and followed after her, making sure to grab one of the free mints from the host stand.

“You are incredibly irritating showing up here,” said Hugo the second Lyla walked out of the bathroom. She didn’t even bat an eye at him, instead she crossed her arms just under her chest and Hugo felt his head go fuzzy.

“Devansh made the reservation,” said Lyla, smiling her demon smile at him. “I just came along for the free food.”

“Do you think it’s funny just sending over a bottle of wine to my family?” asked Hugo, taking his eyes off of her chest and into her eyes. This was worst though, her dark blue dress made her eyes pop more, and they seemed brighter with the silver eyeshadow. “Why would you ever do that?”

“Hajari did it,” said Lyla, her voice softer than Hugo expected as she dropped her arms and leaned back against the wall. “He thought it would be funny.”

“Of course,” said Hugo, rolling his eyes as Lyla put a hand on his arm. A sudden rush of warmth came over him, radiating from her hand on his arm. “I should’ve know it was something like that.”

“I don’t even know your parents,” said Lyla, and Hugo nodded, reaching his hand up to brush a lock of hair off her shoulder. It was straight and soft and her bare shoulder was warm under his touch. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Lyla kissed him back, her mouth soft against his own. Hugo closed his eyes as he held her face and let the kiss deepen. He thought about the graduation party, how the night had gone from one thing to another, how much he hadn’t wanted it to end.

“We can’t do this,” whispered Hugo, forcing himself away from her. It was harder than he thought, with her hands in his hair and his arms wrapped around her waist. It pained him how well they fit together, Lyla’s body felt amazing pressed up against his.

“We don’t have to tell anyone,” whispered Lyla, looking up at him, meeting his eyes. Her dark blue eyes were so beautiful, like an ocean to drown in.

“You can’t keep a secret,” said Hugo, smiling down at her, as he ran his fingers along her cheekbone and jaw. “I’m sure that Anamika already know-“

“No,” said Lyla, taking a half step back, her whole back pressed completely against the wall. “Why would I tell anyone?”

“You showed up at football practice, and now you’re here,” said Hugo, not one hundred percent sure where this was going. “I can’t tell if you’re stalking me or…”

“It’s just coincidence that we’re both here right now, Hugo,” said Lyla, reaching out to grab his hand. Hugo laced their fingers together, feeling warmer and wanting her closer. “And I told you that Uncle Cassius is the coach, I’m part of the team.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Hugo, smiling as he pressed his forehead to hers. He kissed her again and smiled against her mouth as she played with his curls.

“Are you going to the movies tomorrow night?” whispered Lyla a moment later, as they both walked over towards the host stand. They were two feet apart, their hands safely at their sides. Hugo nodded, before he headed back over to his family, while Lyla went to her table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I should let everyone know before I get asks about this, but the 'Society' is the Slytherin Alumni charity organization ran by Astoria Malfoy and Padma Nott. The main members are the Malfoy family, Nott family, Goyle/Parkinson family, and the Zabini family, all of the kids know and call themselves 'Society kids' and plan to take up the organization when their older.
> 
> The Society is mentioned in most of my next gen stories and will get its own one-shot soon.
> 
> for translations:  
> Mijo - son, my son  
> Hola - hello


	4. Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!
> 
> Basically, Hugo and Lyla go to the same movie twice and don't watch any of it. Pizza, tacos, and badly concealed flirting are included also.

** Chapter Three: Schedules **

By Sigrid

_I don’t need you but it feels so good_

_To just say it as it is and be understood_

_Oh woah, I don’t care ‘bout perfect timing, this is it_

_I think we’re a hit woo (woah oh)_

Lyla nervously played with the hem of her shirt, and while they waited for Hugo to show up. Remus had already brought all of their tickets, and Louis was off talking to Anamika by the entrance.

“Ali and Hugo are on their way,” said Remus, as he walked up to Lyla, his phone in hand. “They got caught up in the apparation wards around her home.”

“Should we go in?” asked Anamika, as she wrapped her arm through Lyla’s. “Or do we want to wait?”

“Hugo will want popcorn,” said Louis in a flat voice, and Lyla sighed.

“Why don’t all of you go in and I’ll wait for them, we’ll find you inside,” said Lyla, untangling herself from Anamika. “They’ll only be another minute or two right?”

Remus nodded and checked his phone again, before turning around to head inside. Louis followed after him, but Anamika turned to Lyla. “Are you sure?” she asked, and Lyla nodded.

Lyla took the three tickets that Anamika handed her and waited for Hugo and Ali to show up. She went back to playing with the hem of her shirt as she watched the street. She had her wand in her purse, along with the silver knife that her Auntie Astoria gave her last year for her birthday. It wasn’t that she was afraid being out in the Muggle world, she had to deal with worst dangers in the Wizarding community, but there were some dangers that were the same.

Standing out on the sidewalk, with the sun almost gone, and with no one she knew or trusted around was scary. All of the women in her life taught her how to protect herself, either with charms and curses, or with well-placed kicks and punches.

“Zabini?” said Hugo, and Lyla turned her head, quickly hurrying over to him and Ali.

“Thank Merlin you showed up,” said Lyla, as she handed them both their tickets. “I was starting to get nervous standing out here.”

“Oh,” said Ali both softer than Lyla expected and while tightening her grip on Hugo’s arm. “You should’ve just gone in, Remus texted me that you had our tickets.”

Lyla hadn’t thought about it, instead she just walked towards the doors, letting Hugo and Ali follow after her. Lyla wasn’t close to Ali, but she did respect her. Ali’s father was one of Lyla’s favorite professor’s at Hogwarts, he was always kind, he always listened, and he didn’t judge anyone because of their last name.

Professor Longbottom was the Head of Gryffindor House, and he had been through a lot, _Ali_ had been through a lot. Lyla wouldn’t have wanted to have her mother, even if her childhood had been better. Though, and Lyla knew this as a sure fact, her father wouldn’t recover if her mother left them, and especially not if she killed herself like Ali’s mother had.

It wasn’t that hard though to be stronger than her father.

“I hope it’s not crowded,” said Hugo as the three of them walked together to their cinema. Lyla watched as Ali let go of his arm, in favor of walking forward in front of them, leaving Lyla to bump her hand against Hugo’s and to feel the soft warm skin of the back of his hand. Part of her hated the weird spark and fizzle that she felt around Hugo, she hated the warmth she felt whenever they touched, and she hated the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach that didn’t go away when he was around her.

But she didn't hate the fact that he slowed his pace just a fraction to walk with her.

Hugo squeezed her fingers, and Lyla knew that he was smiling as they walked into the already dark cinema. No one could see them, no could see them holding hands in the dark, as no one could know that they were holding hands.

It wasn’t a Hufflepuff/Slytherin thing, they dated all the time; it was more of a Weasley/Zabini thing. If her parents knew that she even considered the idea of going to a Muggle movie theater with a half-blood Weasley, or any Weasley for that matter, then she would’ve been in more trouble than she could’ve ever imagined. It was bad enough that she hadn’t wanted to go with them for the summer, or even her Auntie Astoria and Uncle Draco, but to immerse herself so far into the Muggle world with any Weasley was forbidden.

Ali found the rest of their party quickly and sat down at the far end of their group next to who Lyla could guess was Remus. All of the boys were so bloody tall and it was too dark to really see who was who.

Lyla sat down next to Anamika, which meant that there was only one seat left in their row.

Hugo sat down beside her, not letting go of her hand as the last trailer turned into the beginning credits of the movie.

Lyla felt every hair on her neck, her arms, her skin stand straight up as Hugo brushed his thumb along the back of her hand. She felt like she was going to burst into flames.

Fire would’ve been easier than what they were about to fall into.

~`~

“Did you even watch the movie?” asked Remus as he held a slice of pizza in one hand and pointed at Hugo with the other. Lyla sat directly across from him, between Anamika and Remus, with Ali between himself and Remus and Louis on his other side.

“Yes,” Hugo lied through his teeth, he had been too distracted by Lyla allowing him to hold her hand to pay attention to anything on the screen. They had spent the whole movie sharing glances and smiling and laughing a moment later than everyone else in the cinema. “Of course I did.”

“Then how is Dr. Strange showing up going over your head?” asked Remus, and Hugo blinked at him.

“Because Dr. Strange is boring Remus,” said Anamika, and Lyla giggled, a warm and light hearted sound. “His movie was horrible and while he was great in Thor Ragnorak, even that was a stretch.”

“He was better in the Avengers movie,” said Lyla, and Hugo felt his own interest grow. What did these girls know about Marvel movies? “But I honestly think that it’s just Benedict Cumberbatch trying to do an American accent that throws him off.”

“Are we going to talk about Hawkeye showing up?” asked Ali, as she reached across the table for a slice of pizza. “Because that was crazy.”

Hugo had a brief idea what she was talking about, but then he felt a foot wrap arm his ankle and move steadily upward. He glanced at Lyla, but she was just looking at Ali, listening to what she had to say.

His brain felt like mush.

“Is it wrong,” stated Louis quietly, but still getting everyone attention, “that I kind of wish he died in Endgame and Widow lived? I liked her more.”

“Natasha is a badarse, that’s why,” said Lyla, turning to look at Louis. “I always liked her, even in Iron Man.”

“No, no, no,” said Ali, and Hugo smiled, he knew exactly how she felt about Tony Stark. “We do not talk about someone being better than Tony Stark in his own movies!”

“Tony is such a brat though,” said Anamika, with a sigh, “he’s just like-“

“Jacob Goyle,” said Lyla, cutting off Anamika and then the pair of them started giggling.

“Like who?” asked Louis, as they all stared at the pair of giggling Slytherins.

“Jacob Goyle,” repeated Lyla, rolling her eyes. “He’s brilliant, but an absolute tosser. He would always get us into trouble when we were younger, on parchment he’s brilliant but the second he opens his mouth he puts his foot right in it.”

“And he fucked off to China to study dragons,” said Anamika, reaching across the table for another slice of pizza. “That’s a great use of the family’s money.”

“Really?” asked Louis, and Hugo knew what this was about, Uncle Charlie was Louis favorite of their many uncles. They were similar in more than one way, and very close to each other. “Dragons are very important to the ecosystem, it’s a shame that none live in England anymore.”

Anamika blushed, but Lyla looked unfazed, instead she just took a bite of her pizza and Hugo felt her foot move back down his leg to his ankle. He bit his lip and met her eyes, brown to blue, before looking down at his food.

“She just meant that Jacob is wasting his inheritance on an extended gap year,” said Lyla, as Anamika began eating again. “If he really wanted to study dragons, he would’ve gone to Romania, or even the London zoo. Places that are known for their dragon research, especially considering how much it costs just to get a visa to China.”

“If he wanted to travel,” said Anamika, the redness in her cheek gone now, “he should’ve just told his parents, but Jacob always knew what to say to get anything out of Uncle Gregory.”

“Wait,” said Remus, pointing at Anamika, “you’re related to the Goyles?”

“No,” said Anamika, as Lyla started giggling again. “But my dad is close to him, and it wouldn’t feel right to call him by just his first name, and Mr. Goyle is too formal. He’s known us since we were born.”

“Family is just really complicated,” said Lyla, and Hugo felt her pull her foot away completely. “All of you could understand that right?”

Hugo nodded, he and Louis came from a big and wild and loud family; Remus had an older half-sister and was a werewolf from inheriting the genes from his father; and Ali had been through a lot, with her mum leaving and then killing herself, and then her dad Neville remarrying and her twins brother Frankie fighting against it all. Hugo didn’t know much about Lyla or Anamika’s family, other than Lyla being an only child and Anamika the oldest daughter of seven.

“Yeah,” said Hugo, suddenly thinking about his grandparents and the struggles all four of them had to deal with, some of the same struggles his own parents had to deal with. “Family is complicated.”

~`~

“So I don’t even remember what happened during that movie,” whispered Hugo as they stood outside the little restaurant. Their pizza dinner and milkshakes were long gone, along with Louis, Remus, and Ali.

“Me either,” said Lyla, brushing her hair out of her face. “I couldn’t really focus.”

Lyla felt warm as Hugo squeezed her fingers, her shoulder pressed against his. It had felt weird to sit across from him after holding hands in the movie theater, but it felt even better to have his eyes on her from most of their late dinner.

“Well what if we go again tomorrow night?” asked Hugo, as he brushed his fingers along her shoulder, his hand warm as it lingered on the thin fabric. “Just the two of us?”

Lyla felt her heartbeat loud in her chest, she heard the pounding in her ears, the rush of blood to her cheeks as she took in what he was saying, asking her. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes properly and smiled as blue met brown.

“Okay.”

Lyla closed her eyes when Hugo’s mouth met hers, his lips soft and warm and perfect against hers. She wrapped an arm around his neck and held him tight against her.

“I’ll meet you for the six o’clock showing,” whispered Lyla, pulling away completely as the restaurant door opened behind Hugo and Anamika walked out.

“Thank you sticking around, umm,” said Anamika, and Lyla heard the sudden nervousness in her voice. They weren’t friends with Hugo or Remus or Ali, but Anamika was starting to get close to Louis.

“You can call me Hugo, I won’t hold it against you…Anamika,” said Hugo, and Lyla heard the sudden nervousness in his voice too.

He wasn’t friends with them either, not really.

“It’s Mia actually,” said Anamika, and Lyla rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Only my family and Lyla call me Anamika.”

Lyla giggled as Hugo and Anamika both smiled, she knew that going into the summer that her life wasn’t going to be the same going out. She knew that she was going to be tested, she was going to get frustrated, she was going to get upset and angry and that things weren’t going to go as she wanted.

But maybe it didn’t have to be entirely like that.

“We should get going,” said Lyla, grabbing Anamika’s hand and pulling her off in the direction of the Nott’s car. “Have a good night Hugo.”

“You too, Mia, Zabini,” said Hugo, before he walked down an alleyway to disapparate.

“So what was that about tonight?” asked Anamika once they were safely in the car and driving back towards her family’s apartment building. “You and Hugo?”

“Nothing,” said Lyla, thankful that it was too dark for Anamika to see her blushing. “We’re starting to become friends, I’m living with his sister, and we’re teammates. We need to learn to at least get along with one another.”

“Okay,” said Anamika, a note of suspicion in her voice. “I just thought that I saw you holding hands in the theater.”

“He grabbed my hand when the explosions started,” Lyla told her, it wasn’t a complete lie, Hugo had squeezed her hand tighter when the loud noises had startled him, but they had already been holding hands before that. “It was involuntary.”

Lyla stared out the front windshield, determined not to let Anamika see her faultier. She had never lied to Anamika before, she never had a reason to, they were almost always together and they always told each other everything. They just didn’t keep anything from each other.

“So what should we do tomorrow night?” asked Anamika, and Lyla felt the tension in her shoulders release.

“I have plans already actually,” said Lyla, and Anamika sighed.

“Okay, but you’re still staying over tonight right?” asked Anamika, and Lyla nodded in the darkness of the car. She wouldn’t break _their_ plans, even if things were getting weird with Hugo, Anamika was still her best friend, her sister in every way except parentage.

“Of course I am,” said Lyla, as Anamika pulled into the parking garage in her building. They parked and exited the car, joining arms as they walked to the elevator. Anamika swiped her keycard and the elevator started heading up to the top floor, the penthouse that her family lived in.

“How was the movie girls?” asked Theodore as they walked in through the front door, he was sitting on the couch, with the youngest Nott boy, Rishi asleep on his lap. Across from him was Padma, with Tarika, Rishi’s twin sister and the youngest Nott girl asleep on her legs.

“It was good Appa,” said Anamika as she rushed forward to hug him and kiss his cheek. “We had a lot of fun.”

“Who was it you went with again?” asked Padma as Anamika sat on a cushion on the floor, Lyla joined her on her own cushion. She felt envious of the twins, and how peaceful they looked asleep on top of their parents. She never got to experience that in her own home, not since she could remember at least.

“Just a few others from school,” said Lyla before Anamika could answer, they both knew they didn’t need Padma and Theodore reporting anything to Lyla’s parents. A bare mention of a Weasley would get her sent away on a portkey to Greece, and that was the last place she wanted to be.

Her parents love Greece, the beaches, the water, the food, and the fact that they could make themselves feel elite by throwing their money around was a plus to them. Lyla used to love going when she was a kid, the history, the architecture, the stories and myths that she loved all came from there.

“Blaise called while you were out Lyla,” said Theodore and Lyla sighed. Padma and Theodore were just as much her aunt and uncle as her Auntie Astoria and Uncle Draco were, they helped raise her more than her own parents, but they also didn’t agree with Lyla’s up and down relationship with her parents.

They just didn’t understand.

“He wanted to check in and see how you were settling in with Scorpius and Rose, but he couldn’t reach you or Scorpius,” went on Theodore, as he ran a hand through Rishi’s dark curly hair. “You should give them a call in the morning.”

“Okay,” said Lyla, wrapping her arms around her knees. “I’ll make sure to do that.”

The worst part about it, was that she knew Theodore would make sure she did it. He probably wouldn’t let her leave until she _did_ call her parents.

Padma yawned and carefully untangled herself from Tarika, she kissed all three of her children’s forehead, Theodore’s cheek, and then Lyla’s forehead. “I’m going to bed, and I suggest all of you do that also.”

Theodore nodded and picked up both Rishi and Tarika, carrying them down the hall to their bedrooms. Lyla sighed and leaned into Anamika’s shoulder, she was tired, but part of her was still buzzed from the night, from her time with Hugo.

He had held her hand the whole movie, he had played footsie with her under the table, and he had kissed her again while they waited for Anamika. But more than anything, he had waited with her for Anamika, keeping his hands on her, keeping her close and safe.

“We should probably go to sleep,” whispered Anamika, as Theodore walked back out into the living room.

“Girls,” said Theodore, sitting down on the floor in front of them. Anamika was like a carbon copy of her mother and Aunt Parvati when they were her age, except her eyes, she had Theodore’s green eyes. “It’s time for bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“Appa were not little kids anymore,” said Anamika, as she rubbed at her eyes and yawned, more than proving Theodore’s point.

“I know,” said Theodore, smiling at the pair of them, and Lyla sighed. “The two of you have been growing up so quickly, a minute ago you were three years old and playing on toy brooms, and now you’re both just a few weeks from being seventeen and causing even more trouble. Just promise me you won’t get pregnant before graduating.”

Lyla smiled at him, Theodore was a better father than her own. He was sweet and kind, he always listened and he gave the best advice, but more than anything, he cared. Theodore cared about everything when it came to his children…and even those who he just considered his children, like Lyla.

“I don’t see that happening anytime soon, Appa,” said Anamika, and Lyla nodded in agreement.

Neither of them had a boyfriend, not that it mattered too much, but there was no one in their life currently to push them in that direction.

“You’d be surprised Sweetheart,” said Theodore, winking at them before getting to his feet. “But I can tell you’re both exhausted, so I think it’s time to get to bed. At the very least you can steal Minali’s copy of _Witch Weekly_ and do the quizzes.”

Lyla got up and held her hand out to Anamika, helping her get up. They followed behind Theodore as they walked down the hall to Anamika and Minali’s bedroom. Minali was asleep, with her hair neatly braided back, obviously Vinanti’s handiwork.

Anamika and Lyla started to get undressed, not phased about changing in front of each other anymore. After growing up together and sharing a dorm room at Hogwarts for so long, they had seen each other in every state possible.

“I am so tired,” whined Anamika as she started braiding her own hair behind her head.

“Same,” said Lyla, falling onto the bed and curling up around one of Anamika’s pillows. The buzz of her time with Hugo was starting to wear off, but her heart still felt like it was beating out of her chest.

“G’night,” mumbled Anamika as she flipped off her lamp and curled up facing Lyla.

“Yeah, goodnight.”

~`~

Hugo stood nervously outside the movie theater, two tickets burning hot in his pocket. He looked up and down the street, trying to get a glimpse of Lyla. He knew that if anyone saw him and her together, then they would be in trouble. Both of their parents wouldn’t approve of something like this, her parents hated his parents and didn’t approve of their stance in the war, while his parents hated her parents for their outdated pureblood ideals.

“Hugo?”

Hugo turned his head as he felt Lyla put her hand on his arm, he looked at her and his heart stopped. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a white dress that contrasted brightly against her tan skin. Her curly blonde hair was barely kept out of her face with a dark blue headband that matched her eyes. He reached out and softly touched her cheek, before moving his fingers down to the column of her neck and to her shoulder.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, unable to take his eyes off of her face. She smiled up at him, and Hugo was sure he was going to faint.

“You look handsome yourself,” said Lyla, as she allowed him to take her hand.

Hugo thought about what he was wearing, just a pair of shorts and a clean button up that he found in his closet. He hadn’t even bothered to brush his hair, not that it ever seemed to do something.

“Did you get tickets to the same movie as last night?” asked Lyla, as they walked back to the same cinema as last night.

“Yes,” said Hugo, though he was suddenly sure that they wouldn’t be watching the movie again.

They sat down in back row seats and Hugo felt himself relax as Lyla squeezed his fingers. Hugo stared at their fingers, they fit together perfectly, and he actually liked the feel of her rings against his palm.

When the movie started and the theater darkened around them, Lyla rested her head on his shoulder. The weight felt warm and comfortable and her hair smelled like orange blossoms. He never realized how good she always smelled, her skin smelled like vanilla and something else warm and flowery.

“Hey,” whispered Hugo, as Lyla picked her head up off of his shoulder. He let go of her hand to hold her face.

He kissed her, not caring what was happening on the screen in front of them. He couldn’t even hear the dialogue, nothing else mattered.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” whispered Lyla, pulling away from him. He stared at her and watched as her eyes slide down from his and to his mouth. “It’s not right.”

Hugo stared at her face, and softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

The truth was, he didn’t care. He didn’t care if their parents would hate each other or them for doing this. He didn’t care if their lives weren’t compatible. He didn’t care that he was a Weasley and she was a Zabini.

Because what this was, whatever was happening between them, was more magical than any spell or charm or potion. It was more special than anything he had ever been a part of. Lyla Zabini was like a drug he couldn’t get away from.

“We shouldn’t do this,” whispered Hugo, as he held her face and pressed his forehead to hers. “We don’t even like each other.”

They didn’t, they were known in their year for their rivalry. For fighting each other in classes and trying to one up each other on assignments. Everything they did was to try and be better than the other, they were the ones in competition for Valedictorian.

“You just don’t know me yet,” whispered Lyla, pressing her mouth to his again and again and again. She tasted sweet like strawberries, and Hugo knew that he wouldn’t tire of this, of her mouth pressed to his and her body pressed against his.

“Shh,” whispered Hugo, as Lyla climbed over the seat divide and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It wasn’t until the lights came back on that Hugo realized the time. They had missed the whole movie, _again_.

“Are you hungry?” asked Lyla, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked flushed and warm, her cheeks and neck a bright red, and a hickey already showing up on her collarbone. He was sure that he looked the same, his face felt warm and he knew that his hair was sticking up straight.

“Always,” said Hugo, missing the feel of her in his arms as she climbed off of his lap. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Lyla didn’t answer, just took his hand and led him out of the cinema.

He let go of her hand when they left the theater to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. He wanted to kiss her again, run his fingers through her hair, hold her even closer. He didn’t want any space between them, he just wanted her close to him.

Lyla was beautiful and graceful and just watching her walk, watching her hips sway and her hair bounce against her shoulders. She was going to be the death of him.

“Oh joderme,” mumbled Hugo, as Lyla turned to face him when they came to a crosswalk. She looked up at him with curious eyes and he felt his ears grow warm, just like his dad’s always did when he was embarrassed.

“What did you say?” asked Lyla, biting her lip as her eyebrows came together.

Hugo reached forward and brushed her hair off her bare shoulder, marveling in her soft smooth skin. He let his hand linger as he looked at her face.

“Nothing, sorry,” said Hugo, gently holding her chin. “Where are we going?”

Lyla blushed and looked away from him, her easy confidence leaving her face. “I…I don’t know anywhere around here…other than the pizza place,” she said, not once meeting his eyes or even looking at her face.

Hugo nodded and let his hand drop from her face, and the other moved down her arm to her hand. “That’s okay, I know somewhere we can go, just follow me.”

Lyla looked up at him, a small smile on her lips that Hugo returned. He suddenly remembered that smile, only in a different context, a night that seemed years away instead of a few days.

“Okay,” she whispered, squeezing his fingers and letting him lead the way.

~`~

Lyla stared at the truck, she had never seen anything like this, it had a huge open window and lights hanging from the roof. It was painted in bright colors and written of the side was _La Taqueria_. She glanced at Hugo, who just smiled at her and pulled her along.

“This place has the best tacos in all of England,” said Hugo, sounding more excited than she had heard in a long time. “You’ll love it.”

“Okay,” said Lyla knowing that she sounded nervous, she never had a taco before.

Hugo stopped in his tracks and looked at her, his brown eyes serious and hard and seeming to look through her. “What’s wrong?”

She never had someone ask her this, Anamika and Scorpius just always knew when she was off, her parents didn’t care enough to ask her anything, and everyone else just didn’t know her enough to ask.

“I,” said Lyla her voice wavering as she looked down at her hands. She felt Hugo grab her chin again as he had before in the movie theater.

“Come on, _Angel_ tell me,” whispered Hugo, as he made her look up into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Lyla didn’t know if it was the way he called her _Angel_ , or if it was just the fact he asked, or even if it was his eyes so reassuring and kind on her face. “I’ve never had a taco before.”

“What?” asked Hugo, pulling away from her and laughing, “you’ve never had a taco? Oh, Lyla, you have no idea what you’re missing out on! Come on, I’ll order for us.”

Lyla held his hand tight as they walked up to the window, she stared at the little board, but it didn’t matter. The sight of Hugo caused for a loud ruckus of noise and laughter and cheers from the three people in the truck.

“Mi amigo mi amigo estas en casa!” said one of the men, he was holding a small notepad in his hand and laughing at Hugo. “¿Y trajiste a una chica bonita, noche de cita?”

Lyla looked up at Hugo, he was smiling and he winked at Lyla before turning his attention back to the men in the truck. “Julio this is my friend Lyla from school, and she’s never had a taco before.”

“No, no, no!” yelled one of the guys in the truck, pointing at Lyla, he was smiling but she still felt put on the spot.

“Go sit!” said Julio waving his hand at them, “Hugo, we’ll bring you the best of the best!”

“Come on,” said Hugo, pulling on her hand and leading her to a table not far from the truck. They sat down across from one another, and Lyla felt an unsettling nervousness in her stomach.

“How do you know what they were saying?” asked Lyla, she didn’t know Spanish, she barely knew French or Greek, even after years of lessons.

“My Abeulo Javier was from Cuba,” said Hugo and Lyla nodded, staring at him. He sounded sad, but then she remembered the summer that Scorpius and Rose started dating. She had been upset at the end of it after her grandfather passed away.

She never thought about how it could’ve affected Hugo.

“When my Grandma Jane died, I was nine and Rose was eleven,” continued Hugo, his eyes sad and not meeting hers. “She went to Hogwarts and I went to Abeulo’s after school every day. He taught me Spanish, he taught me how to cook, how to dance, everything that I know about the world. A lot of people don’t know that my mum is half-Cuban and half-black, but that doesn’t matter much.”

“It matters to you,” whispered Lyla, because she could hear it in his voice, the pain and the wanting. She never knew her father’s father, her own father never knew him, and her father’s mother stopped being a presence in her life when she went to Hogwarts, only sending her jewelry on her birthday every year. She didn’t know her other grandparents as her own parents weren’t close to them and Lyla wasn’t really allowed around them.

Hugo’s eyes changed, becoming softer as Julio walked up to, two paper plates in his hands and two beers for each of them.

“Alright ninos,” said Julio, setting the plates down on the table, “we got two of all the hits, these are on the house this time, but when you come back for seconds, you’ll need to pay.”

“Julio,” said Hugo shaking his head and reaching into his back pocket for what Lyla was sure was his wallet. “Let me pay, por favor.”

“No, no, you’re back for the summer, I’ll get your money next time,” said Julio before walking away from them. Hugo sighed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his lips.

“He knew my Abeulo Javier,” said Hugo as Lyla stared at the plates in front of them. “The community is strong here if you know where to look.”

Lyla didn’t have that sense of community, she had the Society and everything that went with that, but she didn’t have anything more like Anamika or Hugo. Anamika had her family and her cousins, she also had her grandparents in India and holidays she could spend with them.

Lyla barely had parents, let alone anyone else.

“How do I eat this?” asked Lyla, looking back down at the plates in front of them.

“Like this,” said Hugo, picking up one of the taco and holding it carefully in his hand. Lyla watched him take a bite, then another, inhaling his food easily.

She picked up a taco, just like him and took a bite. It was like an explosion of flavors in her mouth, spicy from the meat, cooling from the cream, sweet from the salsa, and sharp from the onions.

“This is amazing,” said Lyla, around her second and third bite. She was suddenly starving, suddenly wanting more. How had she lived for so long without eating something like this?

“You like it?” asked Hugo, as he picked up another taco from his plate.

“I love this,” said Lyla, reaching for another taco, this one was better than the first, spicier with no cream on it. “This is better than when Padma and Parvati make curry together.”

Hugo smiled and Lyla smiled back, unable to help herself. Right now, the night felt perfect, sharing tacos, beer just on the edge of getting warm, their feet playing footsie under the table. Lyla felt warm like the summer air, and she knew that she would remember the night because of this moment, this happiness than the stupid movie she would never remember.

After the tacos were done, and they both had two more beers each, she knew that the end of the night was near.

“Do you need a pop home?” asked Hugo, as they walked hand in hand away from the taco truck.

“No,” said Lyla, it was late, but Rose would be at the bakery, she kept her schedule posted on the fridge, right next to Scorpius’ half written and scribbled in schedule, and Lyla’s game schedule for the football season. “I just need to get to Diagon Alley.”

“Are you sure?” asked Hugo, leading her to the subway station. “It won’t be a problem.”

“You can take me to Diagon Alley,” said Lyla, as they walked down the steps. She was pulling him along now, her metro card already in her hand. “Please?”

“Okay,” he said, and they both slid their metro cards through, letting go of their hands only to walk through the gates. “I’ll take you to Diagon Alley.”

The train was empty except for two guys a few years older than them. She knew it was a bit irrational, but Lyla pressed herself close to Hugo as he held the bar above their heads. She wanted to stay close to him and being able to press herself close to him did it.

“How long have you been riding the subway?” asked Hugo, and Lyla felt her cheeks grow warm.

“A few days,” she mumbled as the doors closed and the train started to move with a sudden jolt that pushed her face into his chest. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Hugo with a smile and a laugh, “do you want to sit down? I like to stand, but it might be a bit more comfortable.”

“We can stand,” said Lyla, but Hugo just took the two steps over to the bench, dragging her along and sat down. It was then that she noticed his wand in his right hand. “Put that away.”

“Trust me,” whispered Hugo, not looking at her, but instead on the two guys on the other end of the compartment from them. “I’m not going to risk anything happening to you. My mum has gotten me out of worst trouble before.”

“Attacking Muggles can get you sent to Azkaban,” said Lyla, it was the one law that had been repeated to her since she was baby. It was the reason her Auntie Millie and Aunt Pansy and Uncle Gregory all taught her how to throw a punch, how to defend herself with her words, how to use the knife her Auntie Astoria had given her. “No one cares who your parents are there.”

“I’m sure it would be worst for me than you there,” said Hugo, and Lyla rolled her eyes. “And I’ve been riding the trains since I was six, I know what I’m doing.”

“Since you were six?” asked Lyla, as Hugo tightened his grip on her hand. She didn’t dare glance over at the two men, sure that it would make them come over and antagonize them. “You’re parents let you do that?”

“It was my grandparent’s idea, both Rose and I got metro cards that year at the beginning of the school year. It was to teach us responsibility,” explained Hugo, letting go of her hand and moving his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. Lyla rested her head on his shoulder, letting his hand spread over her skin and keep her warm. “I used to keep it in a pocket on my backpack, along with a few galleons and some cash in case something happened. We mostly used it to go to our grandparent’s house.”

Lyla nodded and looked at the time on Hugo’s watch. It was nearing one in the morning, seven hours had passed since they had walked into the cinema. And now she felt like she knew more about him than she had learned in six years of knowing each other at Hogwarts.

“Come on, _Angel_ , it’s your stop,” said Hugo, gently nudging her and helping Lyla to her feet. She let him put his hand on her hip, and carefully lead her off the train and out of the station.

“My father always calls me Angel,” Lyla told him, as he stashed his wand away in his pocket. “But I like the way you say it more.”

“Mum always calls us Mijo and Mija, son and daughter,” said Hugo, smiling down at her. “Rose doesn’t really speak Spanish that much, she was never really fluent in it, but I still have mum to talk to.”

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and Lyla glanced around, it was surprisingly empty for a Friday night. But it was only the first weekend of the summer.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” whispered Hugo, facing her fully and brushing her hair off of her shoulder.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” said Lyla, hoping that he understood that she was telling the truth. “Who would’ve thought that not watching a movie and eating tacos and warm beer would be the perfect date?”

Hugo smiled and grabbed her face, holding her gently and kissing her softly. “Goodnight _Angel_.”

“Good night, Hugo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> joderme - fuck me  
> Mi amigo mi amigo estas en casa! - my friend, my friend, you are home  
> ¿Y trajiste a una chica bonita, noche de cita? - And did you bring a pretty girl, date night  
> ninos - kids  
> por favor - please


	5. Outta My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Lyla learn a little more about each other while having a session with their friends, followed by a dinner with Rose and Scorpius!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote the essay that Rose mentions in this chapter, I tacked it on at the end. It's not necessary to read, but I fun writing it.

** Chapter Four: Outta My Head **

By Khalid (with John Mayer)

_Love is in the atmosphere_

_You can feel it in the air, getting hazy_

_And I just can’t get you outta my head_

“About time you decided to come down,” said Ron as Hugo walked into the kitchen and went straight to the coffee maker. “What time did you come home this morning?”

“About two,” mumbled Hugo before taking a sip of coffee and feeling himself come alive. “That’s not too late is it?”

“No,” said Hermione, from her seat at the table. The _Daily Prophet_ already sectioned apart in front of her. “But remember that we live here too, and you need to keep it down when you stumble in at two in the morning. You’re seventeen, Mijo, we trust you.”

“Thanks mum,” said Hugo, topping off his coffee cup and sitting down at the table. “It was a good night, we went _La Taqueria_ for dinner and stayed a little too long.”

Hermione rolled her eyes behind the financial reports and Hugo reached for the Quidditch section. He sighed at the sight of his cousin James on the front page of the section. It was an article all about his newborn son, Hugo couldn’t believe that his Auntie Ginny or Mrs. Wood would approve of it, it was both of their grandchild.

Hugo let himself dive deeper, even as the letters started to twist and change in front of him. His dyslexia always seemed to be worst when he was tired.

“Alright,” said Ron, setting down a plate full of pancakes and another full of bacon, “let’s eat before it goes cold.”

Hugo put the paper down and reached for the pancakes, he was starving. There was no practice on the weekends, they usually had a game on Saturdays, but not this first week. He would be without Lyla for the whole weekend.

“Mijo,” said Hermione, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes, Hugo’s eyes. “What are your plans for today?”

“Homework,” said Hugo, which was the truth, he liked to get all of his homework assignments out of the way in the beginning of the summer. “And I have some reading I want to catch up on.”

“You have all summer to do homework, Hugo,” said Ron, as he reached for the bacon. “Go and have fun, hang out with Remus and Louis.”

“Let him do his homework Ron,” said Hermione and Hugo rolled his eyes, his parents bickering was nothing new. He grew up with them fighting and teasing and pushing each other’s buttons, and while it always made the rest of the family sigh and roll their eyes, Hugo always liked it. It was how his parents said ‘I love you’, even if it was annoying to the rest of the world.

He thought about Lyla kissing him in the movie theater, about her holding his hand tightly as they walked through the streets, about her resting her head on his shoulder on the subway. She trusted him even when he had provided no reason for her to trust him.

Hugo felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out, it wasn’t someone on his contact list and he didn’t recognize the number at all.

_Unknown_ : Hey, what are you doing today?

 _Unknown_ : We were thinking about doing a study session

 _Unknown_ : This is Lyla btw

Hugo stared at her words, even as the letters played tricks on him. But he got enough of the message to understand, Lyla had his phone number. She wanted to spend more time with him and be around him in anyway.

_Hugo_ : Where are we meeting?

 _Lyla_ : The dragon’s egg inn, at 11

 _Hugo_ : I’ll be there

“Hugo, who are you texting?” asked Hermione, and Hugo looked up from his phone.

“Remus invited me over,” Hugo told her, running a hand through his hair, he needed a shower before he saw Lyla again. “I don’t know if I’ll be home for dinner.”

“We’re going to Harry and Ginny’s for dinner tonight,” said Ron, and Hugo nodded, “Bring Remus with you if you decide to come over.”

“Okay,” said Hugo, turning back to his food. His pancakes were delicious, his father was a better cook than he gave himself credit for. His mother was not, and before Rose moved out, she did a majority of the cooking for their family, everything she learned from their grandparents.

He made his escape, quickly finishing his coffee and putting his dishes into the sink before running upstairs. Saturdays were always their lazy days, his parents usually didn’t get up until around nine, and Hugo had got up at about ten. If he was going to meet Lyla on time, he would have to hurry.

~`~

“So are you going to tell me who you went out with last night?” asked Rose as Lyla took the cup of tea she handed her. “Or was I just supposed to bring you home with no questions?”

Lyla ignored her questions, instead taking a sip of her tea and putting her head on Rose’s shoulder. It felt good to sleep on a real bed, even if she just climbed in after Scorpius had left at five that morning to go to the Ministry.

“ _Lyla_ ,” said Rose as Lyla reached for one of the scones Rose had on a plate on her lap. “Who was he?”

“A friend of a friend,” said Lyla, which was both true and also a lie. How was she supposed to tell Rose that she made out with her younger brother and then ate tacos with him? Part of her couldn’t believe the night went so well herself.

“For Slytherins, you and Scorpius can’t lie to save your own arses,” said Rose and Lyla rolled her eyes. “Al at least could sound almost convincing.”

“What if I told you something about him?” asked Lyla, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder, it wasn’t the same as Hugo’s, her hair was too long, her shoulder too bony, and Lyla knew it was stupid but her scent wasn’t the same either.

“I’m listening,” whispered Rose, running her fingers through Lyla’s hair and patting her shoulder.

“He’s tall,” whispered Lyla, thinking about how she always had to look up at Hugo, “and he has freckles that remind me of the constellations, and he’s almost the same color as me, just a shade lighter. He’s smart though, smarter than me and he knows I hate it, and he’s really funny.”

Rose was quiet and Lyla closed her eyes, she felt warm just as she had with Hugo on the subway, while eating tacos, together in the cinema. Rose was so warm, so kind and friendly and welcoming to Lyla, even when she didn’t have to be.

“He has pretty eyes too,” said Lyla, seeing Hugo’s eyes in her imagination. “They’re like amber in the sunlight or when he’s happy and dark chocolate when he’s upset. There’s like little flecks of gold in them too.”

“How long have you known him?” asked Rose, and Lyla opened her eyes to look at her.

“We’re the same age, but it was our…our first real date,” Lyla told her, reaching for another scone. “We’ve been dancing around each other for the last few years. Like I said, he’s smarter than me.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“He is,” said Lyla, taking a sip of her tea, as her phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen, the invitation from Anamika. They liked to get all of their homework done as quickly as possible into their holidays so they didn’t have to worry about it later.

_Lyla_ : Do you have Weasley’s phone number?

 _Anamika_ : Hugo? No, but I can get it

 _Lyla_ : Okay, thanks

 _Anamika_ : Here it is

Lyla angled her phone away from Rose and quickly typed a message to Hugo, inviting him to the private booth that she and Anamika always got for their study sessions. She also told Anamika to invite Louis, and she sent away another message to Remus. She didn’t know how she had Remus’ phone number in her phone but not Hugo.

_Anamika_ : So the final count is me, you, Louis, Hugo, Remus, and Ali

 _Anamika_ : Our movie group again

“What are you so giddy about?” asked Rose, as Lyla slipped her phone back under the covers. She needed to get up, she needed to take a shower if she was going to see Hugo again. She wanted him to see her as more than what they were last night.

“Anamika and I are going to study group,” said Lyla, thankful that her homework and books were all packed away in her school bag still. “Thank you for the tea.”

Rose rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arm around Lyla’s shoulders before she could climb out of bed. Rose kissed Lyla’s forehead and then let go of her, much in the same way that Scorpius always did.

“Not even I did my homework this early in the holidays,” said Rose as Lyla climbed out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Lyla smiled to herself, Rose had only been Head Girl, but Lyla was after something better than that, Valedictorian. Her biggest and only real competition was with Hugo, she didn’t know how he did it, how he knew so much while never reading anything.

“Rose,” said Lyla, sticking her head back into the bedroom, Rose was still in bed, the cats all cuddled on top of her, even Jackie. “Thank you for the pop home this morning.”

“Scorpius and I don’t care what time it is, what you were doing, or what state we’ll find you in, always know that you can call or text us,” said Rose, and Lyla nodded. Wishing that she could tell Rose the truth about her date last night, about how she had a crush on Hugo for the last two years, about how she wanted to be with him even now.

“Okay,” said Lyla, smiling at Rose and leaving.

Rose and Scorpius didn’t live too far away from the Dragon’s Egg Inn, Lyla could borrow one of their bikes, but she preferred to run. Being able to propel herself forward by her own will, something she had loved since she could walk.

“Hello,” said Becca Havings, when Lyla walked up to the host stand. Lyla was friendly enough with Becca, they knew each other through the Scamander twins and Rose, Scorpius, and Al. She was the same age as Scorpius, Rose, and Al, and she had been Rose’s best friend since they were three.

“Hi,” said Lyla, smiling at Becca, she glanced around the lobby, not seeing anyone from their group. “I’m meeting a few others, in-“

“Zabini,” said Hugo from behind her, and Lyla turned around and did all she could to not smile. His curls were still wet and his skin flushed, as if he also ran to the Inn. Lyla turned back to Becca Havings, and ran a hand through her curls, brushing them off her shoulder.

“Remus is in a back booth,” said Becca, looking pass Lyla and to Hugo. She would’ve been insulted, but she felt Hugo grab her arm and pull her along. When they rounded the corner into the dining room, Hugo moved his hand down her arm to her hand, squeezing her fingers.

“Buenos días amor,” whispered Hugo and Lyla smiled, as he let go of her hand to brush her hair out of her face. She wanted to kiss him, ask him what he said, and drag him away to somewhere private and quiet and closed off from the world. She wanted to let him know that she missed him in the short hours that they were apart, even if she knew that it sounded crazy.

They had been on one date, one stupid date where she had found out that Hugo was part Cuban and that tacos were delicious. One date and she was ready to break any façade they had created.

“Good morning, Hugo,” whispered Lyla, looking up at him and meeting his eyes, soft and warm and like liquid gold as he smiled at her.

He dipped his head, as if to whisper in her ear and kissed her jaw, then her shoulder right where his hand had lingered a moment ago. Lyla felt herself grow warm, but she ignored it to walk back to the private booth that was reserved for those in the Wizarding Community.

Anamika sat at one of the booths, with Minali, Remus and Louis and Ali across from the three of them. Hugo sat down beside Remus and Lyla across from him beside Anamika.

“What are we working on first?” asked Lyla, pulling out a few of her books and thankful for the undetectable extension charm her Aunt Millie had put on her bag years ago. She hadn’t had a book bag blow out on her since.

“Transfiguration,” said Minali with a sigh as she flipped through her book. She was going into her fourth year. “I hate Transfiguration.”

Hugo covered his mouth to try and hide a laugh, and Lyla flicked her eyes up at him, glaring at him. He nodded at her and opened his Transfiguration book.

“Why don’t you like Transfiguration?” asked Louis, and Lyla remembered that Louis was a Ravenclaw. “Is it Professor Harper?”

“It’s boring,” said Minali, picking up her quill and doodling on her parchment. “Even if Professor Harper always go easy on us Slytherins.”

Lyla and Anamika shared a look, both of them knew this wasn’t true. Professor Harper was harder on the Slytherins than any of his other students, all of their professors were harder on them, as if to remind them that they couldn’t be allowed to slide through their schooling.

“Come on Mini,” said Anamika, running her fingers through Minali’s hair. “It’s not that hard, just read you’re textbook, write your essay, and don’t think about it until September. Appa doesn’t care, and Amma isn’t grading you on your essay.”

Lyla rolled her eyes and turned to her textbook as she felt Hugo’s foot wrap around her ankle. She met his eyes, ignoring the other noises around her and he winked at her. His eyes were still like molten gold and warm as they both looked down at their matching textbooks.

Transfiguration was one of her better classes, along with Charms and Herbology and Astronomy, while Potions and Arithmancy were on the lower end of her repertoire. She was taking more classes than she should’ve, adding in Ancient Ruins, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic.

The only person in their year with as much course work as her, was Hugo. They had all the same classes, they competed against one another for the higher grade and the best test score. Lyla had gotten one E on her OWLs, in potions, while Hugo got his one E in Ancient Ruins. For their last exams, she got all O’s and Hugo got the same. They had been dancing this dance longer than they had realized they had.

Everyone thought that it would be Rose and Scorpius with the rivalry, no one ever thought that it would be Hugo and Lyla.

Lyla moved her foot up along Hugo’s leg and smiled to herself. Then she pulled out some parchment and started writing.

~`~

Hugo relaxed into the grass and sighed as he felt the sunlight soak into his skin. It had been rainy the last few days, making practice more fun, but he loved the sun and the warmth. His favorite day of the year was always the first true spring day, when the snow was gone and the air smelled sweet and warm and he could lay in the sun.

“What are you reading?”

Hugo opened his eyes and looked up to see Lyla, her blonde curls like a crown, no a mane around her head. She was so beautiful in the sunlight, like an Angel with its wings hidden.

“Hugo?” she said and Hugo made himself pull his eyes away from her face. Only to make himself swallow at the sight of the rest of her, her simple white tank-top and dark shorts were just enough to accentuate her skin. She was glowing in black and white, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Hey,” he squeaked as she sat down on the ground next to him and laid down beside him. Her head felt warm on his shoulder and he sighed again.

“What are you reading?” she asked her voice soft and he realized she was also basking in the sunlight.

They were no worse than his cats Margo and Fluff. They always played in the sunlight and they loved sleeping in his window on nice days.

“I’m rereading the Greek myths,” said Hugo, handing her his book. It was a copy from home, he still had yet to go to the library that day, to exchange his books from the week before. “I read it every summer.”

“Aphrodite was always my favorite,” said Lyla, and Hugo turned to look at her. She had taken his book and was searching through the table of contents. “I always liked the idea that there was someone always looking for love in the world. Whether it was romantic or platonic or parental or even familial.”

Hugo reached for his book but Lyla rolled away from him giggling. She started laughing louder as Hugo, grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, kissing up her back and along her shoulders, letting his arms become a vice around her waist.

“Hugo!” Lyla shrieked with laughter, holding the book out just out of his reach as he buried his face into her hair and neck. “Let me go!”

“Don’t scream Lyla,” said Hugo, allowing her to twist and roll over in his arms before he rested his head on her shoulder. “Someone will call the police on me.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, still smiling as she ran her free hand through his hair. He smiled as she kissed his forehead, then his lips, hers pressing against his with more force than he expected.

Hugo held her waist, held her close as they rolled over again and she was on top of him. Her hand in his hair and his around her waist, he just wanted to hold her. He missed being able to touch her, football practice was unbearable, with her so close but unable to touch.

“What are we doing?” whispered Hugo, as Lyla pressed his book into his chest. “Are we dating? Are we a couple?”

“What’s wrong with just snogging?” asked Lyla, her dark blue eyes clear and sparkling. “What’s wrong with what we have?”

There was nothing _wrong_ about it, but he wanted to hold her hand around his friends. He wanted to introduce her to his parents, he wanted to introduce her to Rose, he wanted her to meet his living grandparents and know his world.

He wanted to have it all, but he knew better. He saw what happened to Molly when Artie broke her heart. He wasn’t brave enough to let that happen to himself.

“Nothing,” said Hugo, answering his question. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before opening his book again.

“Someday you’ll meet the Andromeda to your Perseus, Hugo,” said Lyla, flipping through the pages. “It won’t be me, we both know that.”

Hugo sighed and pushed her off of him, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him. Her hair now had grass and a few leaves that had fallen off of the tree ten feet from them. There was something funny about it, but also something perfect at the same time.

“You have something stuck in your hair,” said Hugo, and Lyla rolled her eyes, finally giving him back his book as she pulled out a small mirror.

“This is horrible,” whined Lyla as Hugo found his page number again. He watched her over the top of his book as she cleaned herself up. He had seen his mother and sister go through the same trouble over and over again, curly hair was just a trap for things to get stuck in.

“You read, I’ll fix you up,” Hugo told her, handing her his book right where he had left off earlier.

Lyla took the book and sat up with her back and hair towards him. It was easy to focus on her voice, it was almost melodic, the words flowing from her lips as if it was a song and not an old story translated hundreds of thousands of times.

He thought it was funny that she had even mentioned Andromeda and Perseus, as that was the story he was on. It was never romantic to him in the most obvious way, not like Hades and Persephone or Orpheus and Eurydice. The Underworld had the best love stories, full of sadness and hope and just a dash of happiness.

His father had been the one to introduce him to Greek Mythology, they were bedtime stories that interested them both. When Hugo had been diagnosed with ADHD his parents had looked into exercises that would help him focus, when he had been diagnosed with dyslexia his father had realized there was a name for the way letters changed and twisted on him too.

Hugo carefully combed through Lyla’s hair, it was so soft and silky in his hands and all he could smell was orange blossoms and vanilla. He didn’t know what she did with her hair or skin to make it so floral and sweet, but he was in love with it.

He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck and collarbone, holding her hair with one hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. This was all he needed, a beautiful girl reading his favorite stories to him, allowing him to kiss her, to hold her.

Lyla twisted in his arms and kissed him fully, pushing him backwards to climb on top of him and kissing him. He moaned against her mouth, unable to help himself, she tasted like mint and it was addicting.

“Babe,” whispered Lyla, pulling away just enough that he could still feel her lips on his as she spoke. Her bottom lip was quivering against his, and Hugo knew that he had died and gone to Heaven. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Dinner with my sister and her boyfriend,” whispered Hugo, pushing her hair out of her face.

“You can’t miss it?”

He couldn’t, even as tempting as it was with Lyla on top of him and looking the way she did. “I can’t, I haven’t seen their new place yet.”

Lyla sighed and Hugo felt like he was going to die. This wasn’t fair, he wanted to skip dinner with Rose and Scorpius if it meant that he could be with Lyla. He was spending his summer between what he wanted and what he needed to do.

“It’s okay,” said Lyla, climbing off of him and getting to her feet. “Let’s go to the library.”

Hugo didn’t know what he did to find a girl like Lyla. He could’ve gone without the competition for Valedictorian, or without the last name Zabini, or without the hate between their parents. But he also knew that she wouldn’t be Lyla without this part of her.

Hugo followed after her, picking up his bag and putting his book away in his bag. Lyla took his hand as they walked together, smiling as she squeezed his fingers and bumped against his shoulder.

“I love this library,” whispered Hugo as they walked through the door. “It’s my favorite place in London.”

Hugo pulled Lyla to the fiction section and kissed her, the amount of times he had Ali sneak him into the Hogwarts library was ridiculous, but he had never kissed anyone between the neat stacks. Lyla only pulled away to breathe and Hugo kissed her forehead.

“What if we went to dinner tomorrow?” whispered Lyla, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hugo ducked his head and allowed her to kiss his chin, pushing her hair out of her face so he could see her properly.

“We need to do something with your hair,” mumbled Hugo, and Lyla giggled into his neck.

“But what about tomorrow?”

“What time should I pick you up?” asked Hugo, grabbing her and making her look up at him.

“Eight.”

Hugo nodded and kissed her forehead, before turning to look through the bookcases. He had six books in his backpack, all of them he had read through and he was ready to check out another six. A book a day was an easy thing for him now, he knew all the tricks and plenty of spells to help him read.

“Can I ask you something?”

Hugo looked over at Lyla, they were both sitting on the floor, a stack of books in front of each of them. Lyla had more than him, and most of them looked like young adult romance novels, while Hugo had more fantasy/adventure novels.

“What?”

“Are you dyslexic?” asked Lyla, looking at him over the top of her book.

“Yeah,” said Hugo, he never hid it, just like his ADHD it was just a part of who he was. He watched as Lyla nodded and then put her book down on her stack.

“That’s pretty amazing Hugo,” said Lyla, and Hugo raised his eyebrow. “As if our classes aren’t hard enough, you must have to work twice as hard as me to understand the material.”

Hugo looked away, it’s wasn’t that hard, but there were days and nights where he had to push his homework away and let himself have an ADHD day. He was trying to wain off his potions, he used running and football to tire himself out so he could focus, he was starting to get there completely.

“Sometimes I’ll listen to you read out loud in the Great Hall,” Hugo told her, because Ali had caught him listening to Lyla on more than one occasion. “And sometimes Ali will read to me in return for helping her in potions class.”

“You listened to me read?” asked Lyla, her voice softer than he expected.

“Yeah, I love your voice.”

~`~

“Scorpius?” said Lyla as they both stood on the other side of the counter, while Rose stood at the stove. They knew not to step into the kitchen with Rose, she was in charge and they were foot soldiers ready to jump at any command. “Can I talk to you?”

Scorpius glanced at Rose, then nodded towards the bedroom. They were eating at the counter, four chairs pulled up and plates set out for the four of them.

“What’s going on?” asked Scorpius as he sat down on the bed and Flossy went right to his lap. Jackie jumped up onto Lyla’s shoulders and started purring.

“If I tell you something, you won’t tell anyone, right?” asked Lyla, looking up at Scorpius and meeting his eyes. They were grey like Uncle Draco’s, his father, but they were softer, like Auntie Astoria’s. “Even Rose and Al?”

“It’s nothing illegal right?” asked Scorpius and Lyla sighed, as Scorpius smiled at her. “You have my word, I won’t tell anyone anything.”

Lyla nodded and bit her lip, she looked down at her hands, and at the rings her Grandmother Clara had given her over the years. “I’m…I’m kind of dating Hugo.”

Scorpius laughed and Lyla felt her knuckles turn white, she didn’t know why she would’ve ever been nervous around Scorpius. He had been her rock and best confident since she was born, even more so than Anamika.

“Does Anamika know?”

“No,” said Lyla, she didn’t need the whole Nott family knowing all of her business. “We’re still working everything out.”

“How did it happen?” asked Scorpius, any hint of laughter gone from his voice. “Or do I not want to know?”

“The graduation party,” said Lyla, it was as far as she wanted to go, as much as she would tell anyone. “I’m not telling you anything more.”

“As long as I’m not an uncle before your own graduation party,” said Scorpius, and Lyla rolled her eyes at him, she had been on birth control since she was fourteen. “Don’t give me that look, Rose had three cousins that got knocked up at school.”

“I know,” said Lyla, because anyone who has been at Hogwarts in the last ten years knew a Weasley who got pregnant during their school years. “You don’t have to worry about me though.”

“It’s such a short time Lyla,” said Scorpius softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and knocking Jackie off of her. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head before letting go of her and getting to his feet. “I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“He’s going to be mad that I didn’t tell him,” whispered Lyla, as Jackie jumped back up onto her shoulders. “I don’t think he knows that were cousins.”

“His lost,” said Scorpius, walking to the door, “but come on, he’s going to be here soon.”

Lyla got to her feet and followed after Scorpius, she had told Hugo that she was staying with her cousin. But maybe he thought that Anamika was her cousin, related through their father’s. Her mother had been a Zabini for so long, most of her own friends seemed to forget that she was born a Greengrass.

“Scorpius, get the door,” said Rose as she pulled the chicken she made out of the oven and the rest of the food flew over to the counter. Lyla wished that she was seventeen, but her birthday wasn’t until the end of August.

Lyla grabbed one of the glasses of wine off the counter and drank it all as Scorpius let Hugo in. She suddenly felt overdressed in the green dress that she borrowed from Anamika. It wasn’t overly flashy, but it was sparkly and pretty and it looked good on her.

She was made to wear Slytherin colors.

“Hey Scorpius,” said Hugo, walking into the apartment, and Lyla turned away, refilling her glass. “Rosie, herm…ana?”

Lyla turned her head and met his eyes, she had seen Hugo in proper robes before, when she was dragged to Ministry events with her parents or other Society members. But it held no candle to his dark sports jacket and clean white button down and dark pants.

“Hugo!” said Rose, rushing forward to hug her brother and Lyla just shook her head when their eyes met. She knew that he was upset already, it was one thing to tell him that she was staying with her cousin, but not mentioning that it was Scorpius…that was something else.

“What are doing here?” sneered Hugo, as he glared at Lyla, and she wanted to pull him into the bedroom, tell him that Scorpius knew.

“I’m staying here for the summer,” Lyla snapped back, glaring up at him. She rolled her eyes and walked the few short steps over to her… _bed_ , the couch and sat down. She picked up one of the books that she had picked out with him just earlier in the day with Hugo following her around.

Their time together in the park, in the library seemed like so years ago, days and weeks compared to a few hours.

“Oi!” said Rose, her voice harsher than Lyla ever expected, “none of that, in this flat we’re all family.”

“Rose,” said Hugo in a tone that Lyla recognized. “How could you not tell me? Don’t you know what-“

“Hugo, Lyla is my cousin,” said Scorpius, cutting off Hugo before he could say something that would truly hurt any of them. Lyla felt more nervous now than just moments ago telling Scorpius about her relationship with Hugo, whatever it was. “She’s staying with us for the summer while her parents are in Greece and mine are in France.”

Hugo let out an annoyed sigh and Lyla twisted her rings on her hand.

“First football, and now this,” grumbled Hugo and Lyla sighed, getting to her feet. She just wanted to eat now, the warm feelings that had lingered from their time at the library were disappearing.

“Alright,” said Rose, standing by the counter, “let’s eat and put the hate to rest.”

Lyla sat down and Hugo sat down in the seat beside her, she wrapped her foot around his ankle and felt his hand squeeze her knee softly. She could feel the apology in his lingering touch and Lyla reached for the dish of carrots.

Lyla had never been more thankful to Scorpius than she was now. He kept the conversation flowing, asking lots of questions, telling stories, making jokes. It felt they were at dinner with the Nott siblings again.

“Scorpius,” said Rose with a smile and a small shake of her head. “Eat your food and breathe.”

Hugo laughed and Lyla smiled as he put his hand on her knee again. “It’s fine Rosie,” said Hugo, “it’s been months since I’ve seen him.”

“You text Scorpius more than I do, Hugo!” said Rose, shaking her head and laughing.

“And?” asked Hugo, as he reached for the potatoes. “He’s part of the cousin group chat!”

“Whatever,” said Rose, rolling her eyes and Lyla giggled, unable to help herself. She liked the idea of the Weasley’s having their own group chat, it was like the Society kids group chat that she and Scorpius were a part of. “Did you show mum and dad the column?”

“What?” asked Scorpius, and Rose got up and grabbed the _Daily Prophet_. Lyla and Rose had started dividing it up between them every morning, at least when Rose was home. They would drink tea, eat breakfast, and read out loud to each other. It was what Lyla and Anamika would do at Hogwarts when they weren’t trying to finishing their homework before class.

“I wrote a piece about Nana Molly and Grandad Arthur for the _Modern Love_ column,” said Hugo, and Lyla turned her head to look at him. She didn’t know that Hugo liked to write, she hadn’t really known that he liked to read until today either. “Though it was kind of more about the clock at the Burrow.”

“You got published?” whispered Lyla, as Scorpius and Rose both started leafing through the newspaper.

“I want to be a writer,” said Hugo, softer than she expected and Lyla nodded. She always saw herself as a writer too, and had even written a couple of fluff pieces for _Witch Weekly_ , though she also had an essay she wrote published in _Transfiguration Today_ , the same magazine her father wrote for.

“Me too,” said Lyla, because words had always been the most important thing in her life. Letters were the only real communication she ever got from her parents. Though it had taken her years to realize that her father was paying her for information about Hogwarts and her teachers and classmates.

Hugo’s ears turned red and Lyla felt herself blush as she squeezed his fingers. She moved her foot up along his leg and slowly back down, she wanted to kiss him or even just rest her head on his shoulder.

“Here it is,” said Rose, and the bubble that Lyla and Hugo had created in just a few moments was popped. Lyla pulled away completely, taking both her hand and foot off of him. “Lyla you should read this, especially if you decide to come to dinner with us on Sunday.”

“She’s coming to dinner at the Burrow?” asked Hugo, his voice full of disgust and Lyla was thankful for the newspaper to hide herself behind.

“If she wants to,” said Rose, as she got to her feet. Lyla giggled when Rose grabbed Hugo’s arm and began pulling him against his will to the bedroom.

“You told her,” hissed Lyla, putting the paper down by her plate. “I know you did!”

“Did not,” said Scorpius and Lyla felt like they were six and eight again and fighting over who broke Uncle Draco’s record player. “Rose just knows everything.”

“How?” asked Lyla, feeling her hands bundle up into the skirt of her dress. “All we’ve been doing is snapping at each other.”

“And playing footsie and holding hands and smiling whenever one of you say anything,” said Scorpius and Lyla sighed.

“I like him a lot Scorpius,” said Lyla, telling the truth, “but two weeks is too qu-“

“No it’s not,” said Scorpius, cutting Lyla off with a wave of his hand. “My parents knew after one night that they wanted to be together, and I knew after a week that I would marry Rosie, even your parents just knew right away that they were meant for each other. Two weeks is a little long for us now isn’t it?”

Lyla wanted to fight and argue and beat down all of Scorpius’ craziness, but she knew that he was right. If Rose could know everything, then Scorpius could be right about this. He was right about their parents at least, and Lyla had known that Scorpius and Rose were meant together since she had officially met Rose.

Maybe she and Hugo _were_ meant to be.

~`~

“Hugo!” snapped Rose the second she closed the bedroom door, but Hugo just stared at the four cats on the bed, he didn’t recognize one of them. “What’s going on?”

“Did you get another cat?”

Hugo knew Flossy, Jinx, and Charms, Scorpius and Rose’s three cats, but the all black cat was unfamiliar. He reached out a hand and rubbed her ears, listening to her purr.

“No, that’s Jackie, Lyla’s cat,” said Rose, and Hugo glanced over at her, she waved her wand at the door and silence fell over the room, except for Jackie’s purring. “I’m surprised you didn’t know that.”

“Why would I know that?” asked Hugo, turning to face her completely. Hugo met her eyes and felt a sudden nervousness wash over him, he may have had their mother’s eyes, but Rose had the same ability as their mum to see through him.

“Because you love her,” said Rose, and Hugo whipped his head around to look at her. Rose was crazy, two weeks of thinking about Lyla Zabini didn’t equate to love. Two weeks of thinking only of Lyla Zabini and her infectious laugh and her hair that was always in her face and her voice that never got out of his head.

“I don’t love her Rose,” said Hugo, glaring at his sister, didn’t tonight prove it? He had snapped and argued with Lyla all night, and she fought him back with every jab.

It had been exhilarating.

“Then why did you smile whenever she said something?” asked Rose, staring through him. “And put food on her plate? And laughed when she told that horrible joke? Hugo you’re in love with her.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Rose!”

“And you’re getting pretty heated up, Hugo!”

Hugo sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling anxiety start to build and his hands start to shake. He had never been good with nervous energy, it took a lot for him to get to this point.

“It’s only been two weeks Rose,” whispered Hugo, feeling all the anger wash out. He looked up at Rose and watched as her face softened, she sat down beside him and grabbed his hands.

“I knew I was going to marry Scorpius after a week Hugo,” said Rose and Hugo shook his head, laughing to get rid of some of his nervous energy. “I wish you would’ve said something sooner.”

“You can’t tell mum and dad,” said Hugo, looking at her, it was the same thing that Rose had asked him when she and Scorpius had started dating…though they were supposed to be without their parents for the whole summer. “We haven’t told anyone, Rosie, not even Remus or Louis or Mia.”

“You know Anamika as Mia now?” asked Rose, squeezing his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. “You’re hooked now, the pair of them are inseparable.”

“I think Louis is more interested in Mia than I am,” said Hugo, smiling at how much Louis had looked up at Mia during their study party last week.

Rose giggled and pulled away from Hugo, getting to her feet. Hugo followed after her and pulled her into a hug before she could leave him in the bedroom.

“She’s perfect for you, Hugo, even if it scares you,” said Rose, and Hugo nodded into her hair. He couldn’t remember exactly when he grew taller than her, he was suddenly sure it was the summer when Rose and Scorpius had started dating.

“She’s just so annoying Rosie,” whispered Hugo, and he knew that Rose was rolling her eyes at him. “She’s smarter than me, and she’s funnier than me, and she’s…she’s so beautiful Rose.”

“She pushes you Hugo,” said Rose, pulling away from him, she patted his cheek softly and smiled up at him. “You were either going to love her for it, or hate her because of it. And you’ve already decided to love her.”

“I don’t love her,” mumbled Hugo, but Rose was already walking out the door. Hugo followed after her, Lyla had moved seats, taking his and sitting closer to Scorpius than Hugo had. She had pulled her hair back, and Hugo felt himself smile, she was the kind of beautiful that looked good in black and white, and also in starling color.

“That’s my seat,” said Hugo, but Lyla just stared at him.

“Scorpius knows.”

“Oh, so does Rose.”

“That’s because Rose knows everything,” said Scorpius, getting to his feet and walking over to where Rose stood at the far counter and kissing her cheek.

Hugo didn’t know if he could ever have a relationship as easy as that, but he felt Lyla grab his hand and pull him close. Hugo ducked his head and kissed her, smiling when her arm wrapped around his neck.

“You will not be using our flat as a hook up spot though!” said Rose and Hugo couldn’t help but laugh, Lyla joining in with him.

* * *

**Love is a Clock Always Ticking**

_By Hugo Weasley_

In a house, there is a clock.

It’s not a normal clock, it doesn’t have three hands, an hour, a minute, and a second hand. Though it had started with two, a newlywed couple in their first home with a wedding gift from a pair of brothers who would never see it grow.

Two hands turned into nine hands with steady additions to the family. Nine has always been their number. The clock lived with nine hands for a long, long time. The clock had lived through a lot, it had adventures that most clocks never got to take. Three trips to Hogwarts with four homesick children, countless flights out to the orchard to play Quidditch and one memorial play as the Quaffle, and over a year of living in a laundry basket as the would fell apart around them.

The clock had seen lost, it had seen anger, it had seen forgiveness, and it had seen love.

The original gift givers lost their lives before the original nine hands were placed on the clock. The clock had witness fist fights and angry words and curses thrown at siblings on dark days and late into the night. The clock had seen late night confessions and siblings finally forgive and move on. The clock had also watched first love bloom and fizzle and come back together again.

The clock grew with marriage and births, first children, then grandchildren, and now great grandchildren. It had lost hands over the years, but grained them back with a new baby, a new joy.

The clock kept everyone in check, even if it never told the time. Home, school, work, mortal peril, it kept track of every hand and every family member who came and went.

The clock was always ticking, always counting, but it never told time. Time was only told through memories, though laughter and tears, through times of happiness and times of sorrow. A clock that doesn’t tell time isn’t broken, it just tells a different story.

Newlyweds to parents to grandparents, teenagers to adults, a couple lost in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mijo – son  
> Buenos días amor – good morning love  
> Hermana – sister


	6. Don't Take The Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo finds out that Lyla isn't as perfect as she tries to be, featuring a family lunch and Hugo to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: a character does have an anxiety attack towards the end of the chapter. It isn't graphic/descriptive, but I would like to put the warning out there. Also any description of anxiety/panic attack are from personal experience as I myself have an anxiety disorder just as the character in question also does.

** Chapter Five: Don’t Take The Money **

By Bleachers

_You steal the air out of my lungs, you make me feel it_

_I pray for everything we lost, buy back the secrets_

_Your hand forever’s all I want, don’t take the money_

“I need to get home,” whispered Hugo, between kisses to Lyla’s neck and shoulders. “I was supposed to leave a half hour ago.”

“Then what are you still doing here?” asked Lyla, with a smile, Hugo pulled away and rolled his eyes at her.

“You’re horrible,” said Hugo, but his eyes were light amber and he was smiling at her. Lyla played with the hair at the nap of his neck and leaned forward, away from the wall he had pinned her against when they had come out to say good night. “But you’re right.”

Lyla kissed him softly and giggled when Hugo tightened his arms around her waist.

“I just feel relieved,” whispered Hugo, pulling away from her completely and running a hand through his hair. “Rose gets it.”

“Scorpius gets it,” said Lyla, she didn’t care too much about Rose’s opinion, even though she knew Hugo did. Rose was his sister, Scorpius was like her brother. “But maybe we are rushing in too quickly.”

“We don’t have to say forever,” said Hugo, but that hurt more than anything. Lyla knew that forever was too much, too soon. She couldn’t imagine herself being her mother, happy to just follow behind her father in his opinions, but already she wasn’t her.

Her mother would never put herself in this kind of situation.

Lyla reached up and pulled her hair out of the quick bun she had put it in, shaking out her hair. She ignored Hugo’s eyes on her, even as they grew darker, lusty. Two weeks ago, if anyone had told her that Hugo Weasley would be standing in front of her after snogging her, then she would’ve called them crazy.

She still would’ve called them crazy.

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Hugo, almost angry again and Lyla smiled up at him.

“And you’re very handsome with that jacket,” said Lyla, stepping forward and putting her hand on his forearm. She looked up at him, and felt his hand on her cheek, there was something so soft and gentle and warm about this moment that she knew she would remember forever.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” said Hugo, even as he pressed his forehead to hers. Lyla closed her eyes when he kissed her again.

“So much for leaving,” mumbled Lyla as his lips trailed down her neck again. There was something so easy and so loving and so perfect about being with Hugo.

“Me estoy enamorando de ti, _Angel_ ,” whispered Hugo, and Lyla sighed. She had never been so frustrated before with not knowing what someone was saying to her. She had been taught French and Greek growing up, and now she wished that she would’ve taken up Spanish when she had the option.

“You’re going to need to teach me Spanish,” said Lyla, curling her fingers back into his hair. Hugo shook his head with silent laughter and Lyla kissed his forehead.

“I can do that,” said Hugo, and Lyla smiled. “We have a lot of work to do, mi amor.”

“We do,” agreed Lyla, knowing that they had more than just Spanish to learn. “But it is late, and I’m tired.”

“Okay,” said Hugo, pressing his lips to hers again. “Goodnight, Lyla, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I can’t wait,” whispered Lyla, kissing his cheek and reaching for the door handle to Scorpius and Rose’s flat. She opened the door, but didn’t step in until Hugo rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

Scorpius and Rose were sitting on the couch still, where she and Hugo had left them to say goodbye to each other. She felt her face grow warm as she sat down on the floor in front of them. Lyla was used to getting the third degree from her parents, her Auntie Astoria and Uncle Draco, and from Padma and Theodore.

“You love him,” said Scorpius, and Lyla rolled her eyes.

She had a crush on Hugo Weasley since they came back to Hogwarts for their fifth year. She remembered the moment she felt her heart first fall to her knees, Hugo had cut his hair and grown at least three inches and he had laughed so loud it felt like the whole Great Hall was shaking. She remembered him smiling in her direction and hating herself for the overwhelming sense of want that filled her.

It was too soon to call this love.

“No,” said Lyla, playing with the hem of her skirt. “I’m not mum and dad, or Uncle Draco and Auntie Astoria, Scorpius. We aren’t going to have a happy ending, not with my parents.”

“Not if you think like that,” said Rose, with a yawn as she got to her feet. “In all honesty, if your parents don’t love you enough to overlook a last name then it’s not worth it.”

“ _Rose_ ,” said Scorpius, outraged. “That’s my aunt and uncle you’re talking about.”

Rose ignored Scorpius and bent down to kiss Lyla’s forehead and run a hand through her hair. “I love you Lyla, you will always be my family.”

Lyla felt tears come to her eyes and she nodded as Rose walked away into the bedroom. Lyla wiped at her eyes and climbed up onto the couch, curling up beside Scorpius. She felt bad for not ever thinking that Rose’s opinion mattered in her life, Rose was the older sister that she never thought she needed.

“Did Rose really mean what she said?”

“Of course,” whispered Scorpius, pulling her into his lap and tucking her head under his chin, like when they were kids. “Rose loves all of her family.”

~`~

“Good game Hugo,” said Remus as he ran out of the locker room, Hugo nodded and smiled. Remus was off to help with a wedding, Louis had left already to go babysit for his sister, almost all of the team was gone, only Hugo and Lyla were left.

Lyla was at her locker, nervously glancing around the room, still in her uniform, wet from when they dumped the water cooler over her head for getting them the winning goal. Hugo looked away as she took off her game kit and finished getting dressed. His parents and Scorpius were waiting for him, for both of them. Rose was going to meet them at the restaurant, her bakery shift had gone later than it was supposed to.

Hugo pulled on his clean t-shirt and jeans and took a quick glance over at Lyla.

She was in just her bra and underwear, and using her tank-top to mop up the last of the water on her skin. He heard himself make a noise and Lyla looked over at him, their eyes meeting.

“Sorry,” she squeaked grabbing the dress she had arrived in hours ago and scrambling to pull it on.

“It’s fine,” said Hugo, wanting to rush forward and reassure her, but he was too warm, the whole room felt like a sauna. “I-um…I…I’m sorry.”

Lyla appeared in front of him, her hair still tied back and her yellow sundress flowing around her. She was beautiful, magical in a way that real magic couldn’t touch. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, feeling her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped one around her waist.

“You were impressive today,” whispered Lyla, before kissing his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. “I didn’t know you could run that fast.”

“Coming from the person who made the winning goal,” said Hugo, twisting his fingers into her hair. Lyla smiled up at him and Hugo leaned down and kissed her softly.

“We should go,” whispered Lyla, pulling away from him just enough to take his hand as they walked together to the locker room door.

Hugo squeezed Lyla’s fingers then dropped her hand the second he opened the door, already missing her as he walked over to his parents.

“Mijo you did so well,” said Hermione as Lyla accepted a hug from Scorpius. Hugo accepted the hug his mother gave him and the high five and clap on the shoulder from his father.

“It’s still not Quidditch, but it was a good game,” said Ron and Hugo smiled, nervously running a hand through his hair. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is my cousin Lyla Zabini,” said Scorpius as he pulled Lyla over to the three of them. Lyla smiled at Hugo’s parents and Hugo waited for some reaction. His mother knew how to play the politician, but his father was always one who wore his emotions on his sleeves.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” said Lyla, and Hugo could see a nervous twitch of her hand. “Thank you for allowing me to come to lunch with your family.”

“Of course,” said Hermione and Hugo felt the tension in his shoulders disappear. His mother smiled and his father shook Lyla’s hand and the five of them walked away from the football field.

His parents walked in front, hand in hand with Scorpius behind them, which left Hugo and Lyla at the back of the group. Lyla took his hand and Hugo felt lighter with her hand in his. They weren’t going that far, it was a restaurant that Rose had picked out for them.

Hugo couldn’t help but watch the way the sunlight made Lyla’s hair shine and the way her dress moved in the breeze. He wished that she would put her hair down, let it play in the breeze and get in her face like it always did.

“What took you all so long?” asked Rose from where she was standing outside of the restaurant. “They’re about to give up our reservation.”

“Hugo and Lyla took an hour in the locker room,” said Scorpius and Hugo rolled his eyes at him.

“You try changing in that locker room,” said Lyla crossing her arms over her chest, “it was bad enough I had the water poured over me, my hair is going to be unmanageable until I see Anamika tomorrow.”

“I can help you when we get home,” said Rose, pulling Lyla into a hug, and reaching up to touch the bun Lyla had her hair in. “Though maybe we could see if Mia wants to come over tonight or something?”

“No,” said Lyla, pulling away from Rose, “the Notts always have dinner together on Saturdays, Devansh and Sam bring Erinka and Anamika never misses seeing her.”

“Nott has a baby?” asked Ron, and Hugo looked at his father, Devansh Nott was an Auror, he worked with his father since he was about Hugo’s age.

“She was very unexpected,” said Scorpius with a smile, and Lyla laughed.

“You’re not wrong,” said Lyla, still giggling, “Sam was only five months out of Hogwarts when Erinka was born. Not that anyone would know, Aunt Pansy knows how to keep an unplanned pregnancy hidden.”

“And Auntie Millie would kill you for saying that,” said Scorpius, wrapping his arm around Lyla’s shoulders. “But let’s get our table, I’m starving.”

Hugo watched the way Scorpius held Lyla, it reminded him of his cousins Freddie and Roxanne, or even Lily and Al, an older brother and his little sister. They pair of them were just comfortable together in the same way Rose and Hugo were.

Cousins that were closer than siblings.

Hugo and Lyla were forced next to each other again, with Hugo sitting next to Hermione and Lyla beside Scorpius. It almost felt like a table divided, four Weasleys and two Slytherins.

At least, it would’ve been a table divided if Lyla’s foot wasn’t wrapped around Hugo’s ankle and Hugo’s hand wasn’t on her knee.

The fabric of her dress was soft and warm under his hand, and seemed to move with every shift of her body. He had to admit there was something…sexy, about the way Lyla did something as simple as eating, it was the way she held herself, the way she used a fork, the way she didn’t talk with food in her mouth. It was the complete opposite of how he was raised, despite his mother’s best efforts to teach him and Rose manners.

“I’m sorry,” said Lyla, interrupting Hermione and making the whole table stare at her. It wasn’t that Hugo’s mother was intimidating or known as one of the most brilliant minds of the last century, it was more that no one ever interrupted Hermione Weasley. “But if you pass that bill, it will tax those who receive any kind of inheritance, correct?”

“Yes,” said Hermione, turning her full attention to Lyla. “It’s a raise to the inheritance tax.”

“So you’re taking away from those who lost someone or those who just came of age,” said Lyla, setting her silverware down. “You do know that most money inherited goes to various charities and scholarship funds and to St. Mungo’s.”

“Yes, but-“

“That will make those willing to give to charity think twice about it,” said Lyla, staring at Hermione. “It will cause funds for the House of Black and St. Mungo’s to go away. It will put children on the street and cause death and crime and destruction of public property. It will cost the Ministry more to cover up the Statue of Secrecy and to bailout St. Mungo’s. It will also take away from those in weakened states.”

“That won’t-“

“Yes, it will,” said Lyla, her voice calm and steady. “I am liable to both the Greengrass and Zabini fortunes on my grandparent’s death, while Scorpius lays claim to the Greengrass and Malfoy fortunes on his grandparent’s death. A tax like this will ruin inheritance practices and the legal binding of wills. It will cause family strife and I honestly would hate to see a duel breakout between my mother and Auntie Astoria.”

Scorpius laughed quietly and Lyla smiled at him.

“My mum would win hands down,” said Scorpius, winking at Lyla.

“In a fist fight, yes, but my mummy _actually_ fought in the Battle of Hogwarts,” said Lyla, her smile more of a smirk now. “Daddy too, but him punching Uncle Draco would just be delayed gratification.”

“Apparently it’s quite easy,” said Scorpius and Hugo nearly fell out of his seat laughing too hard. “Hermione’s done it at least twice.”

“It’s his face,” said Rose, and Lyla nodded in agreement.

“That’s all fine,” said Hermione, and Hugo knew that she wanted to dive back into the conversation she had started with Lyla. “But back to my law.”

“The inheritance tax is really high already, making it higher will only cause family issues,” said Lyla, rolling her eyes and reaching for her glass of water. “At least with families like Scorpius and mine.”

“Slytherin families,” mumbled Ron and Hugo rolled his eyes. They knew plenty of wealthy families, hell three of Hugo’s uncles had more gold than anyone could begin to fathom.

“Among others,” said Scorpius and Lyla giggled. “The MacMillan’s and the Davies’ to name a few.”

“Both high donators to St. Mungo’s,” said Lyla, picking up her silverware again.

“Is this just about the Society,” asked Hermione, and Hugo turned to look at Lyla. The Society, the charity organization that Scorpius’ mother Astoria and Padma Nott had created years ago was the worst kept secret in the Wizarding community. It was well known, but its members were all speculated, with the exception of a few. Everyone knew the Notts, the Malfoys, the Goyle/Parkinsons, and the Zabini’s were all a part of the Society.

“Partially,” said Lyla, nodding at Hermione. “The work Padma and Auntie Astoria do is really good for the community and everyone who benefits…like Molly.”

“Lyla, that’s a bit below the belt,” said Scorpius, and Hugo took his hand off of her knee a bit disgusted. Molly was one of his favorite cousins, they were the only two Hufflepuffs in their family. It was always the two of them, at least for the six years they were together at Hogwarts.

“And our parents paid for her medical costs both times,” said Lyla, crossing her arms and staring up at Scorpius.

“She’s family,” said Scorpius, running a hand through his hair. “Molly and Lucy are our cousins just as much as we’re cousins.”

“Yes, right,” said Lyla starting down at her plate, and Hugo had to admit that there was something humbling and real about her humility.

~`~

_Hugo_ : I just wanted to let you know that I thought you argued your side really well today

 _Lyla_ : … … … thanks

 _Hugo_ : My mum is still going on about it

 _Lyla_ : Really?

 _Hugo_ : Yeah, she didn’t really think about the family implications it could have

 _Hugo_ : You know, like who would really take the brunt of it

 _Lyla_ : … … … yeah, I think it’s important to remember that it’s not my parents or Scorpius’ parents that are taking on inheritances, its me and him

 _Lyla_ : Would it be weird if I came to dinner with your family this weekend?

 _Hugo_ : No, but all of my cousins and aunts and uncles will be there

 _Hugo_ : Just be prepared

 _Lyla_ : Anamika is coming with me

 _Hugo_ : I’ll see you then <3

 _Lyla_ : <3

Lyla stared up at the ceiling, Jackie was asleep and curled up on her stomach. Rose and Scorpius had gone to bed a while ago, and Lyla had been about to go to sleep also, but then Hugo texted her. She hadn’t even thought about the debate she had with his mother, with Hermione fucking Weasley!

Except for the last statement she made.

Molly and Lucy Weasley weren’t her cousins, but Lyla had been taught to treat them like that growing up. At least, she had when she was around them or with the Malfoys. Her own mother had a bit of a falling out with Audrey Weasley and Rory Phillips, brought on by her marriage to Lyla’s father.

It was one thing to be a Slytherin, it was another to believe in blood status.

The whole thing was so outdated that most Muggleborn students didn’t even hear the phrase ‘mudblood’ until their sixth year History of Magic class. Or if Hermione Weasley was photographed in short sleeves.

Lyla couldn’t even imagine that kind of branding, even if she had met Death Eaters. There was something more atrocious about it, the lack of consent being the main factor.

It was like when she heard jokes about Hufflepuffs. Even at Hogwarts, they were treated as second class citizens, not of value despite the peace they gave to the castle.

Lyla sat up, there was no way that she was going to be able to fall asleep now. Her mind felt restless, and she knew that if she didn’t move, didn’t do something, then it would keep her up all night.

It was drizzling when she tied her hair back and pushed herself to put on her running shoes. She never minded the rain, to her, rain was cleansing, washing away all the dirt, dust, and doom in the world.

The first mile was always the worst. The warm up before the big event. She started to hit her stride shortly after that, feeling herself become renewed. The rain picked up along with her pace, coming down harder through the next turn, the next block, as she ran faster and faster.

Lyla could run for miles easily, at Hogwarts, she ran around the Black Lake when she couldn’t sleep and sometimes first thing in the morning to get going. During exams, she ran every morning instead of studying, it was like a good luck charm.

She also knew that Hugo also ran. There were plenty of nights and early mornings that they had pushed each other to go faster, to go the distance.

Except for when the distance got you lost.

“Hello,” mumbled Hugo as Lyla worriedly paced under a street lamp.

“I’m lost,” whispered Lyla, she could hear the anxiety in her voice, feel it trembling through her body. “Can you come get me?”

“Where are you?” asked Hugo, sounding more alert than she expected, would’ve ever expected for three in the morning.

“The corner of Chambers drive and Corner Street,” said Lyla, staring up at the street signs. “I shouldn’t have gone out.”

“Hey,” said Hugo softly and Lyla could hear creaking and groaning as if he was walking down old stairs. Some of the stairs in her family’s manor creaked like that, years of use. “I’m coming, I’ll be on the phone with you the whole time, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” whispered Lyla, cautious looking over her shoulder to make sure that there was no one around.

True to his word, Hugo stayed on the phone with her, his voice was calming and soft and gentle. He was lulling her into a sense of safety…and it was working. Lyla almost felt jaded by her emotions, her parents had forced her into therapy for years, therapy that she was supposed to be going to even now. She could hear Healer Goldstein’s calming words even now, _breathe Lyla, the world will not hurt you_.

She wasn’t afraid of the world, she was afraid of men who tried to take things that weren’t theirs. She was afraid of the stories that her aunties shared about men who hurt and raged and attacked.

She was afraid of being attacked, she was afraid of being raped.

“Lyla?” said Hugo, and Lyla looked up to see him just a few feet away from her.

“Hugo!” yelled Lyla, running into him and gripping his arms and chest. She felt tears come to her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, right along her spine.

“Shh, I’m here, it’s okay,” whispered Hugo like a mantra, as Lyla sobbed into his chest, his arms were like a vice around her as he held her and his hands were warm along her back. “Shh, it’s okay, _Angel_.”

“I-I’m so stupid,” sobbed Lyla, unable to stop the tears. “I shouldn’t hav-“

“Stop it, Lyla,” said Hugo, grabbing her face and making her look up at him, meet his eyes in the darkness. “I’m here right now, I’ll keep you safe, I’ll get you home. It’s okay bebe, I’ll take care of you.”

Lyla blinked and Hugo wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. She stared up at his eyes, they were hard and dark and sleepy, but she could see the worry, behind it all. A sobbing girl that may or may not be in love with him, standing before him because she only felt safe with him.

Oh.

_Oh._

There was no ‘or may not’.

“Lyla,” said Hugo, the worry not wavering even as he took his hands off of her face. “Let me take you home.”

Lyla nodded, unable to say the words as she took Hugo’s hand and let him lead her away. She felt safe with his hand gripping hers so tightly.

“Come here,” said Hugo, pulling her into a dark alley and into his arms. She held onto him, letting him wrap his arms tight around her.

The sensation of apparating was always uncomfortable, but familiar. She had been side-apparating for years, for as long she could remember. But having Hugo hold her, she wanted to let it last forever.

They appeared just outside Scorpius and Rose’s apartment building and Lyla didn’t want to go inside. She looked up at Hugo, it was late, or early, neither of them had slept yet.

“Can I tell you something?” asked Lyla, reaching up and touching his face softly, just under his eyes. He looked down at her face, and felt his thumb brush under her eyes too.

“As long as you don’t start crying again,” said Hugo, his voice light. “Sorry, I’m kidding, it’s late.”

“That’s okay,” said Lyla, making herself smile at him.

“Go on, tell me your secrets.”

Lyla nodded and made herself look away from him, she looked down at their hands, their fingers laced together. “I have anxiety, really bad anxiety that only seems to flare up when I’m alone. I’m deathly afraid of being attacked, so my parents signed me up for self-defense classes, and it helped a little bit, but it made my anxiety worse. And during the summer I turned thirteen I had a panic attack that ended up with me being placed in St. Mungo’s and regular therapy sessions.”

Hugo didn’t say anything, and Lyla knew that it was too heavy for two weeks, for four in the morning.

“I’m supposed to see a Healer every week, even while I’m at Hogwarts I go to see Healer Goldstein. And when that story came out about your cousin Lily, I had another panic attack. Anamika took care of me, but the night of the graduation party…that was the first time I felt okay since the news came out,” Lyla told him, still refusing to look up at him. “I’ve been skiving off on going to see my Healer these last few weeks because my parents aren’t here. I’m going to have Scorpius take me to a session tomorrow.”

“Have Rose take you,” whispered Hugo, grabbing her chin and making her look up at him. His eyes were molten and sad and she wished desperately to change that look.

She didn’t want him to feel bad for her, to feel sorry.

“Rose has anxiety too, especially around our mum,” said Hugo, his voice growing stronger. “She wants everything that our mother doesn’t want for her. She wants to bake at the bakery and get married to Scorpius and have babies and not be a lawyer like mum, and neither of them know how to deal with it. Well, mum doesn’t know how to deal with it, Rose is just living through it.”

Lyla nodded, she had noticed at lunch how much Rose favored her father compare to her mother. She spent more time talking to him than anyone else, even Scorpius.

“I think it’s really brave that you felt like you could tell me this, two weeks or not,” said Hugo, before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

_Two weeks or not._

“I’ll also keep in mind that you could kick my arse at any moment,” said Hugo and Lyla laughed, the tension breaking.

“Thank you for understanding, but Rose won’t be able to come into the room with me either. But Healer Goldstein is really good at listening,” said Lyla, as Hugo brought their laced fingers to his lips. Lyla felt her heart flutter with warmth and she reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

The anxiety that always felt like a brick in her stomach seemed to loosen when she kissed him, like it always did.

He made her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Me estoy enamorando de ti, Angel – I’m falling in love with you, Angel  
> Mi amor – my love  
> Mijo – my son  
> Bebe – baby
> 
> I also want to note that later on in this story, Lyla will experience a full anxiety attack and I will put warnings before that chapter again.


	7. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Lyla go to family dinner at the Burrow, and have a quick chat with Harry about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a line that may seem like Hugo isn't giving consent to Lyla kissing him, but that 100% isn't the case. They are both extremely tired and would never force each other into a situation that would make the other uncomfortable, especially Hugo with knowing what he does about Lyla now.
> 
> And Lyla would never push someone into one of the things that cause her extreme anxiety.
> 
> I just wanted to make a note about it, just in case anyone feels the need to comment on it. I love these two so much and they bring me so much joy and personal comfort, and I'm happy that so many people have read this story.

** Chapter Six: Epiphany **

By Taylor Swift

_Only twenty minutes of sleep_

_But you dream of some epiphany_

_Just one single glimpse of relief_

_To make some sense of what you’ve seen_

Hugo sat beside Rose with Scorpius on her other side, the _Prophet_ was divided into thirds and they had passed it around as they waited.

“I’m happy she told you,” said Scorpius, not putting down his third of the paper. “She’s been living with this for a very long time. It’s been really hard on her to come open with this…with…everyone.”

“I wish I knew before.”

Hugo wished that he knew that she ran to burn off her anxiety like how he ran to burn off his energy. Hugo wished that he knew that she took potions for her anxiety like how he did to focus. Hugo wished that he knew these things because he could’ve spent the time with her actually knowing her than fighting and trying to be better than her.

They had the same problems, or at least the same way to deal with their problems.

“She’s no different than she was before,” said Rose, folding her portion of the paper and resting it on her lap. Hugo did the same and turned to her, already he could feel the different dynamics of all of their relationships coming to play. Rose was his sister, but she was dating Scorpius, Lyla was Scorpius’ cousin, but they were as close as siblings, and Hugo was dating Lyla. They were all the third wheel.

“It’s not that,” said Hugo, as Rose squeezed his hand, “it’s the fact that I’ve taken so much time… _hating_ her for being my competition that I ruined getting to know her for the last six years. We have the _same_ coping mechanisms, the _same_ interests, and the _same_ wants for ourselves and our futures; I wished I knew better.”

“You don’t need all the answers at seventeen,” said Scorpius, folding his paper and resting it on his leg. “No one expects the two of you to be perfect.”

“If we’re not then no one will think we’ll make it,” said Hugo, and he felt the silence fall over them.

He look down at the folded front page of his portion of the newspaper. The moving photograph of his Uncle Harry nodding at the interviewer’s question. Uncle Harry hated attention, but being who he was, he was always forced into it.

Hugo unfolded and refolded the paper, thinking about his morning with Lyla.

Picking up Lyla at three-thirty in the morning and bringing her back to Rose and Scorpius’ apartment wasn’t a big deal, but having her tell him about her anxiety was unexpected and different. For some reason, she was becoming more real to him, as if she wasn’t a real person before they started this. As if with each secret, each confession, they finally unlocked not only a new part of each other, but also themselves.

Lyla was more than what he thought of the last six years. She wasn’t just a Slytherin heir instead she was just a girl. She was pretty and kind and smart, she was sweet and funny and calming to him even when she wasn’t for herself.

He knew now that she liked her tea with honey and lots of milk. He knew that she liked Taylor Swift and would hum her songs under her breath when it was too quiet. He knew that she had nights where sleep couldn’t come fast enough and nights where sleep stayed away.

Lyla had brought him upstairs to Rose and Scorpius’ apartment, and made them tea in the limited light from the moon and the street lamps through the window. Then she sat in his lap and introduced him properly to Jackie, her black cat. After that, she listen, she listened to him talk about his childhood growing up with ADHD and dyslexia.

His mother had been incredibly worried that he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything when he got diagnosed with ADHD, she had been sure that he would be a bad student. Then came the dyslexia diagnosis, she had been sure that school was out of the question.

His Abeulo Javier had fought Hermione on every one of her wild thoughts. The argument became easy, if Hugo could learn Spanish and English at the same time, if he could play football as well as he did, if he could learn to read as he had, then he could go to school and be just as great as his mum was.

Lyla had listened and she had even added in her own stories, her own experiences. Being an only child was something that he would never know, being the daughter of Slytherin heirs was something he wouldn’t ever relate to, but he knew and could relate to potion regimes and therapies and pushing one’s self to be the best.

He understood her anxiety because he had his own about his future.

“That’s too heavy for a seventeen and sixteen year old to think about Hugo,” said Rose, and Hugo nodded. Perfection was out of his and Lyla’s reach. Right now, they just needed to live in the moment, the summer was for them before their lives got real again with school.

“Yeah,” agreed Hugo not actually agreeing, as the door in front of them opened and out walked Lyla and Healer Goldstein. Scorpius got to his feet and walked over to Lyla, pulling her in close.

“I expect to see you again next Thursday, Miss Zabini,” said Healer Goldstein, and Hugo made a mental note of it. Thursday, he would take her himself if he needed to, sit outside the door, wait for her. “You know that you’re one of my favorite patients.”

“It’s my charm and champagne problems isn’t it?” asked Lyla, and Hugo frowned, he didn’t want Lyla to feel like that.

“Actually no, my husband and the birth mother of our son can attest to the fact that I don’t like charm of any kind,” said Healer Goldstein with a smile. “As for the champagne problems, I don’t treat anyone who has superficial issues. I treat those with mental illnesses who are open to possibilities. Which is why I’ll see you next Thursday.”

“Yes,” agreed Lyla, and Healer Goldstein handed Scorpius a card.

“I’m assuming you are Scorpius, Daphne wrote to me that Lyla is staying with you. This has my cell phone and house phone number, I’m always on call, even on my off hours, unless I’m with another patient,” explained Healer Goldstein, he was about an inch shorter than Scorpius, but something about him radiated respect in an undeniable way. He was older, around Hugo’s parents’ age, but instead of one war, it seemed like he had lived through two.

Lyla had said he was a good listener, but Hugo was sure that he had his own stories to share.

“Okay,” said Scorpius with a small sigh, pulling out his wallet and putting the card in it. “Thank you for seeing Lyla this morning.”

“I was getting worried,” said Healer Goldstein, looking from Scorpius to Lyla and back to Scorpius. Hugo felt unsettled, there was something about the look he gave Scorpius that made Hugo’s spine tingle. “Lyla has come to see me every week for the last four years, she’s only missed one other session because of her OWL exams. I was going to come calling if I hadn’t heard from her in the next few days.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know her schedule, but it is no excuse,” said Scorpius, wrapping his arm around Lyla’s shoulders and pulling her close to him. “This is a learning curve for all four of us.”

“Wait,” said Healer Goldstein, looking over at Hugo and Rose, “neither of you are my ten-thirty?”

“No,” said Rose, getting to her feet, “I’m Rose Weasley, Scorpius is my boyfriend, Lyla’s living with both of us for the summer. My brother, Hugo, brought Lyla home this morning.”

“I know a Weasley when I see one,” said Healer Goldstein, shaking Rose’s out stretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you, but I need to get going before my appointments get back up. Lyla, I’ll see you next Thursday at nine, no exceptions.”

“Yes,” said Lyla, with a nod, before she ducked out of Scorpius’ arms and walked over to Hugo.

~`~

“Come on, sleepy, wake up,” said Rose as she gently shook Lyla’s shoulder. It was a lot nicer than whenever Scorpius woke her up, usually he jumped on her and tickled her until she was nearly peeing her pants. “We’re running late as is.”

Lyla opened her eyes and looked up at Rose, it had been a long day already, her emotions had gone everywhere when she had been talking to Healer Goldstein. She had also had a lot to tell him, about Hugo and her friends and how different this summer was without her parents. She had ended up crying a few minutes into their appointment and didn’t stop until nearly the end. The long day, the long night, the fear and the anxiety, Hugo had been her distraction during the early morning, sleep had taken her in the afternoon.

Hugo’s stories of his own struggles, of his parents fear and his own dealings with potions and therapies helped Lyla. She didn’t feel so alone, she didn’t feel weird because she had to take anti-depressants for anxiety because Hugo took Adderall to stay focused.

She asked Healer Goldstein towards the end of their session if there was a possibility that she could live without her potions.

The answer had been yes, but there was always the chance that she wouldn’t be the full self that she was now on her potions.

“Rose?” whispered Lyla sitting up and letting Rose sit down on the bed beside her. “I don’t want to take my potions anymore. I want to be sixteen and normal and not afraid anymore.”

“Anxiety is not a bad thing Lyla,” said Rose, pulling her in close and hugging Lyla to her chest. “Anyone who has ever made you feel that way is horrible. You’re sixteen, you’ve had a panic attack at least once a month since I’ve known you. You’re potions help you keep from having an attack every week instead of every month.”

“It sounds crazy,” whispered Lyla, even quieter, “but Hugo makes me feel better. I’m not scared with him, he’s always finds a way to protect me.”

She was sure that Hugo didn’t remember it, but during their fifth year, a group of Ravenclaws had surrounded her and started harassing her. Hugo had stepped in and told them to back off and escorted her to the Great Hall. He had shown her kindness before she thought she was capable of receiving it.

From then on, she kept an eye on Hugo.

“He’s always been like that,” said Rose, bushing her fingers over Lyla’s forehead and through her hair. “Hugo grew up following our mum around the Ministry, watching her change the world for those who felt like they didn’t have a voice. I was given to our father and allowed to run through the Auror offices and get in trouble with Al. Hugo though, has always wanted to protect everyone, he’s the oldest of his friends and of him, Lily, and Louis. He’s always felt the need to look after them, even when he needed to be looked after.”

“He does have the tendency to stand by Louis and put the attention on him, and I know it’s because Louis likes to stay hidden,” said Lyla, thinking about all of the football practices and huddles she had been in.

“Louis doesn’t like attention, he likes the quiet and he likes to be alone,” explained Rose, and Lyla knew there had to be more to this.

“Girls,” said Scorpius, poking his head into the room, “we have to get going, I am not going to let us be the late ones today.”

“Oh but Anamika is supposed to come,” said Lyla, scrambling to find her phone. Only to remember that she forgot to text Anamika that morning. They had gone to brunch after her appointment and then back home. Lyla had fallen asleep while they were riding the subway and knew that Scorpius carried her back home.

“Can she meet us there?” asked Scorpius with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I forgot to text her,” Lyla told him, getting to her feet and following after Scorpius. She reached up and twisted her hair into a bun on top of her head. She knew that she looked tired, and she was in a rumpled sundress that she had just thrown on that morning, and that this was not the impression she ever wanted to give Hugo’s family.

But if Rose could love her, if she could be friends with Al and Louis, if she could be more than friends with Hugo, then it was good enough for her.

“Come on, Ly, I got you,” said Scorpius as they walked around the corner of the apartment building and into the alleyway. Lyla took one of the bags Rose handed her and wrapped one of her hands around his arm, holding on tightly.

She had never been to any Weasley home, only the Potter’s house for the Annual Potter Summer Party. But seeing the Burrow for the first time was quite a sight, immediately Lyla could see why Rose would love it here. Her own home was a large manor that with more rooms than people who could occupy them. There was no warmth to it compared to here.

“Oi! Finally you lot got here!” called a familiar voice, and Lyla felt herself smile as Al Potter ran up to them. She couldn’t help but hug Al, he was always one of her favorite people, he had been one of the first friends she made at Hogwarts.

“I’ve missed you so much,” whispered Al as he held her tightly. “I wished you could come to visit me at the Auror offices.”

Lyla felt herself relax, it was something that she needed to hear, needed to know.

Al let go of her and kissed her cheek before turning to Rose and Scorpius. Lyla began walking up to the house, she wanted to see the clock that Hugo had written about.

“What are you doing here?” asked Lily Potter as Lyla reached for the door handle. She could see the kitchen just behind Lily, and the bag in her hand suddenly felt twice as heavy.

“I’m here for dinner,” said Lyla, and the warm feeling she got from seeing Al vanished.

“Who would ever invite you?”

Lyla looked at Lily, they were about the same height, though Lyla was taller because of her hair. Lily was pretty, with dark red hair and hazel eyes and her freckles, she was thin but muscular from being a dancer, and she was Hugo’s cousin.

Lyla had never got along with Lily, and the truth was, they probably never would. They just didn’t like each other and had taken it out on each other for the last six years in teasing and name calling.

“Lily!” said Rose from behind Lyla, “you know Lyla? She’s staying with me and Scorpius this summer.”

Rose opened the door and Lyla slipped in after her, suddenly feeling like the outsider. The kitchen at the Burrow was like the Notts kitchen, messy, loud, and full of people. She recognized several of the people in the room, mostly Rose and Hugo’s cousins that she knew from afar at school. She didn’t know all of the adults, the man with long red hair and scars, the woman with dark curly hair, and the older woman that walked up to Rose and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Rosie dear, it’s so good to see you,” said the older woman, patting Rose’s cheek.

“Hi nana,” said Rose, before kissing her grandmother’s cheek. “I brought some help, this is Scorpius’ cousin Lyla Zabini.”

The kitchen went quiet at the very mention of the name Zabini, which Lyla had expected but wasn’t fully prepared for the reaction.

“Rose, you made it,” said Hugo, walking into the kitchen and immediately going to Rose and giving her a hug. He looked as rested as Lyla did, which wasn’t much, he still had bags under his eyes, but he winked at Lyla as he hugged his sister. “Why’s it so quiet in here?”

“Because Rose brought a blood purist to dinner Hugo,” said Lily, from where she was still standing by the door.

“Says who, Lily?” asked Rose, turning to her youngest cousin. “I’ve known Lyla for four years now, and she has never said anything as disgusting as that.”

Lily glared at Lyla, an angry sneer on her face as she walked out of the kitchen, the door slamming shut behind her. Lyla reached for Rose’s hand and felt her squeeze her fingers softly, the comfort she needed.

“Hugo, why don’t you go show Lyla around for me, and maybe we’ll be able to eat on time for once,” said Rose, pushing Lyla off towards Hugo with a smile.

Hugo nodded and walked away, back out of the kitchen the way he came. Lyla followed after him, feeling better when they were away from the kitchen and the watching eyes.

“Finally,” whispered Hugo grabbing Lyla’s hand and pulling her upstairs and into an empty bedroom. Lyla felt her heart skip a beat as he kissed her. He made her feel better, warm and tingly and light.

“You look exhausted,” whispered Lyla, touching the bags under his eyes. They were dark, but his eyes were like molten gold and warmer than she would’ve expected.

“I went home and changed then came here after brunch,” said Hugo, as he reached up and pulled Lyla’s hair tie out. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again, pressing his mouth a bit harder to hers than she expected.

“Lily was a bit mean about me being here,” said Lyla, pulling away from him and looking up at his face. “Should I be worried?”

“No,” said Hugo, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “I would never worry about Lily if I were you.”

Lyla nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, just marveling in the feeling of him holding her. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, smiling when she felt him kiss her forehead.

“Sorry,” mumbled Hugo, pulling away from her and checking his phone. “I can’t read this.”

“Do you…?” asked Lyla, not sure if it would be okay to just take his phone, but he pressed it into her hand.

_Rose_ : Dinner is ready! Hurry up!

“We need to go,” whispered Lyla, looking up at him and handing him his phone back. “Where are we eating?”

“Out in the garden,” said Hugo, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And once they were outside and Lyla saw the whole family, she understood why they were in the garden…and that she was in over her head.

~`~

Hugo kept his hand on Lyla’s knee while her foot was wrapped around his ankle. She was shaking under his hand and around his leg, he wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulders and kiss her cheek, anything to help her calm down.

But he knew that was forbidden.

Scorpius was on Lyla’s other side, and Louis was next to Hugo, but if he saw anything then he wouldn’t say anything until he talked to Hugo about it.

More than anything, he wished that Lily wasn’t glaring at Lyla, he knew that the family wouldn’t love her if Lily hated her.

“Think you can quit it with the third degree Lils?” asked Al from across the table. Al seemed to be their only saving grace, he loved Lyla, had made it clear when he was upset that he was stuck between Rose and Lucy. “It’s her first dinner with us.”

Lyla’s shaking stopped and Hugo squeezed her knee softly, pushing his hand under her light blue sundress. He was falling in love with all of Lyla’s dresses, each of them brought out a different part of her, and all of them were beautiful on her.

Lily sighed and looked away from them completely, turning to her boyfriend Ryan. Hugo didn’t care much for Ryan, but he made her happy and he helped her get through the last year. Hugo felt bad for her, he could never imagine what she went through, getting raped in a broom closet after a party, but her anger at Lyla was unneeded.

“Just ignore her,” whispered Louis from Hugo’s other side. “It’s easier with the family.”

Lyla shook her head and smiled, and Hugo wondered if it was because of the advice or the wording. Either way, she was smiling.

Lyla had a beautiful smile, it touched her eyes and made her face lighter. Hugo felt his heart beat harder in his chest and her hand squeeze his on her knee.

He was tempted to kiss her cheek, but instead he took a bite of his food and smiled to himself.

“I thought Mia was coming,” said Louis, looking at Lyla. “Did something happen?”

“I had a bad morning,” said Lyla, putting her silverware down and twisting one of the rings on her left hand around her finger. “And I forgot to text her about tonight, but I can see about next week.”

“Okay,” said Louis, his voice flat and Hugo knew that he was upset. Lyla frowned down at her food, unable to say anything.

“What’s the plan for next Friday?” asked Hugo, his wished that Remus was here, or Ali. They always made their weekly plans for the summer on Sundays.

“Movies again?” asked Louis, looking down at his plate, “or Ali said something about a show or dancing."

Dancing, Hugo glance over at Lyla and wondered if she would be interested in that. Though he knew the type of dancing that he would want to take her too was different than what she would expect.

“What about the beach?” asked Hugo, knowing that it would depend more on the weather than anything else. Though Louis went surfing every day in any condition.

“We could go surfing,” said Louis and Hugo smiled.

“Definitely,” said Hugo and he squeezed Lyla’s knee again. “I’ll text Remus and Ali after dinner about it.”

Louis nodded and Hugo felt Lyla’s fingers lace through his, warm and soft in his palm. He felt exhausted, but having her so close to him, made him feel better.

He was thankful when Rose got up to get the desserts ready that she brought along. He just wanted to take Lyla back upstairs and kiss her until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

“Gracias Rosie,” said Hugo as Rose handed him a plate full of brownies. Rose’s brownies were the best in the world, their Grandma Jane’s recipe down to the last teaspoon and grain of salt. He handed one to Lyla before taking one for himself.

“I’m so tired,” mumbled Lyla, taking a bite of her brownie. “Can we go inside or something?”

Already the family was breaking up, with a few of his cousins going off to start a Quidditch game and the parents getting up to follow after them. It would be too easy to slip away right now and disappear for the night. In fact, Hugo has seen Louis disappear and go home before, he had done it himself on bad days.

“Come on,” whispered Hugo, getting to his feet and walking up to the house. Lyla waited a few moments before following after him. Hugo watched her first from the kitchen, then the living room, watching as she paused to look at something on the wall.

“Is this the clock from your essay?” asked Lyla, pointing up at the Weasley family clock, every hand was pointed to HOME.

“Yes,” said Hugo, walking up to her and putting his hand on her lower back. He put his chin on her shoulder and looked at the framed photos on the wall underneath the clock. There were photos of his dad and uncles and Aunt Ginny when they were kids; photos of his nana and grandad when they were at Hogwarts and later as newlyweds; and then there were photos of Hugo and Rose and all of their cousins when they were younger; there were also photos of Hugo’s great uncles who died in the first war and photos of Order members that passed in second war.

His family wasn’t just relation, it was also his parents’ friends and the people they grew up closest to.

“You were a cute baby,” whispered Lyla, reaching out and touching the frame with his name on it. Hugo was about two in the photo, wearing Cannons orange and laughing at the camera before running off. “How old were you?”

“About two, it’s one of my mum’s favorite too,” Hugo told her, moving his hand up her back. “But let’s go upstairs before anyone finds us.”

“Okay.”

~`~

Lyla kissed Hugo.

She felt dizzy and happy and like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Lyla had once heard Devansh say that love is wild, at least that was how he felt about Sam. Theodore would say something similar, but love was mysterious to him. Her own parents claim that love is easy, and that was what Lyla felt now.

Hugo was easy to love.

“Lyla,” whispered Hugo, his voice closer to a slur than anything else.

Lyla kissed him, shutting him up and keeping him quiet. She could feel his exhaustion, but his hand was warm as it moved up her thigh and disappeared up the skirt of her dress. His other hand was in her hair, softly pulling on her curls, just as she was doing. She was also steadily unbuttoning his shirt.

Hugo tasted like chocolate, like the brownies they had eaten on their walk up to the house. They had stumbled upstairs and fell into the first bedroom, Lyla hadn’t even been able to really see the faded letters on the door.

“Lyla,” mumbled Hugo, and Lyla pulled away from him, meeting his eyes. He looked so tired, she had no idea how he was able to keep his eyes open. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chin and then his neck.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Everything he did was calming to her, the way he tightened his grip on her, the way his lips pressed to her hair, the way his hand unconsciously found hers.

She was in love with him, and it wasn’t fair.

Lyla looked up at Hugo’s face, he looked different asleep than awake. His face calm, no fight in his features. His eyelashes were so long that they looked like they were touching his cheeks and his mouth slightly open as he snored softly into her hair. His cheeks were still plump as if he never lost his baby fat.

She wanted to trace the freckles along his cheeks and nose and make constellations on his skin, but she didn’t want to wake him.

“Gin, shh,” said a voice, as the door opened and Lyla fell out of bed in an attempt to get as far away from Hugo as possible. So much for not trying to wake him up, their legs had been tangled and Hugo shot up in bed when Lyla fell out of it.

“Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny?” asked Hugo, his voice full of sleep. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s not my turn to deal with this,” said Ginny Potter as she walked away, her hands in the air. “Your turn Harry!”

“Where is she-“ Lyla started to ask, but Harry Potter lifted his hand and waved her off.

“She won’t say anything to anyone, especially Ron and Hermione,” said Harry, as he walked into the room, but Lyla could feel the familiar heat of anxiety in her stomach and tears come to her eyes.

“Hey,” said Hugo, reaching out and touching Lyla’s shoulder, “Auntie Ginny is good on her word.”

Lyla looked up at him, his eyes were hard and serious as he looked at her face and squeezed her shoulder. She felt herself relax at his touch and she wished that he would kiss her, but this was enough.

“I had wondered where you disappeared to, Hugo,” said Harry, and Lyla looked over at Hugo’s uncle. She had grown up seeing his picture in newspapers and textbooks; everyone knew Harry Potter, _the_ Boy Who Lived, _the_ Chosen One, _the_ Savior of the Wizarding World turned Head Auror. But he looked different up close and in color than black and white print. The resemblance between him and Al was uncanny, with his long dark hair and darker skin and bright luminous green eyes.

The scar on his forehead wasn’t even all that noticeable, not compared to the other scars on his hands and arms and even neck. But there was something unsettling about the way his eyes followed Hugo’s movements.

“We were just talking Uncle Harry,” mumbled Hugo, rubbing his eyes. Lyla reached out and held her hand out to him, smiling when he squeezed her fingers.

“I can see,” said Harry, but Lyla ignored him. Suddenly, no one’s opinion mattered except for Hugo’s, they had Scorpius and Rose on their side, who else was to care. “Hugo your parents-“

“I don’t care,” said Hugo, his voice was awake and hard as steel as he snapped at his uncle. “Mum and dad will get over it, they love Scorpius now, why couldn’t they love Lyla?”

“Because of my parents,” whispered Lyla, resting her chin on his knee. “I’m the daughter of blood purists Hugo.”

“You’re not your parents though.”

She knew that, but Hugo’s family didn’t. Though it should’ve been more than enough proof that she wasn’t like that because she came tonight. She could’ve easily stayed at Scorpius and Rose’s apartment, she could’ve refused to have lunch with Hugo’s parents, she could’ve never kissed Hugo to begin with.

“I’ve known Blaise and Daphne since we were eleven and I haven’t seen them change since,” said Harry, and Lyla turned her head to look at him again. She had forgotten he was in the room. “But I trust Hugo’s judgement, and Al seems to adore you, and Rose and Scorpius love you. I wouldn’t worry about Lily, she’s just been through a lot this last year.”

Lyla nodded and felt Hugo run a hand through her hair, stretching her curls out. She pressed her lips to his knee and closed her eyes, she was ready to go back to sleep, or curl back up in the tiny twin bed with Hugo again. Anything to escape the day.

“Also I knew someone else who was born into a family and turned against all of their ideals,” went on Harry, and Lyla had the heartwarming feeling of knowing who he was talking about.

She used to volunteer with House of Black students.

“You won’t tell mum and dad, right?” asked Hugo, his fingers still in Lyla’s hair. If someone had told her even three weeks ago that she would be sitting with Hugo Weasley and Harry Potter and talking about her relationship with Hugo then she would’ve called them insane.

Maybe _she_ was a little insane.

“No, this is something you need to tell them on your own Hugo,” said Harry, and Lyla could hear the smile, the humor he found in their situation. “I didn’t do it to Rose and I won’t do it to you either.”

Lyla felt the tension in her shoulders relax, but kept her eyes close. She didn’t need to look up, she didn’t need to see either of their faces, she knew Hugo was smiling, she knew that Hugo was looking at her as he pulled softly on her curls, and she knew that Hugo was happy.

“Thank you Uncle Harry,” Lyla heard Hugo say and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I mean it.”

“Just be careful, I don’t want to see you get hurt,” said Harry, and Lyla opened her eyes to look up at him. It was starting to get dark outside and she could hear screams and shouts from out the open window. “I made a mistake when I was seventeen of letting your aunt go too quickly, don’t do what I did.”

Lyla’s own parents never had trouble in their relationship, they never fought, they never disagreed on anything, they just never had problems. They didn’t even worry about telling their friends that they were together, and their parents didn’t care because they were both purebloods.

“I won’t,” whispered Hugo, pulling on her curls again, gentle but enough that she could feel it. “I promise.”

Maybe Hugo loved her also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gracias – thank you
> 
> And I have to say thank you to all of you who have read this story so far! Love you all!  
> ~ Harry


	8. Tenerife Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day! Beach day! Beach day!
> 
> Hugo, Lyla, and co. all go to the beach for some fun, and Hugo and Lyla let their relationship slip to their friends. Hugo also comes to a realization that Lyla already beat him to.

** Chapter Seven: Tenerife Sea **

By Ed Sheeran

_You look so beautiful in this light_

_Your silhouette over me_

_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

_Is the Tenerife Sea_

Hugo walked up to the Longbottom’s house and knocked on the door. The amount of hours and days and weeks that he had spent here in the summer couldn’t be counted. He and Ali lived at each other’s houses in the summer, or at least they had before this year.

“Hugo,” said Neville Longbottom, once he had opened the door. “You know that you don’t need to knock anymore, you have fridge privileges here.”

Hugo smiled as he stepped inside, following behind Neville to the kitchen where Luna was sitting at the table with Gus in her arms.

“Hi Luna,” said Hugo, kissing her cheek and ruffling Gus’ light blonde hair. Gus looked up at Hugo and then tucked himself into Luna’s shoulder, as if he had never seen Hugo before. Hugo had been one of the first people to meet Gus outside of his half siblings. “Come on, Gus, it’s me, Hugo.”

“He’s been shying away from Ali and Frankie too,” said Luna with a sigh, holding Gus out to Neville. “He’s grown incredibly shy lately, but it’s been a bit loud around here.”

Hugo nodded and looked down at the table, Luna was the Editor for the Quibbler now. Hugo had grown up listening to her stories and adventures that she took with her ex-husband Rolf. He wasn’t an avid fan of the Quibbler, but he did like to flip through the magazine and do the quizzes with Ali.

“I read your piece in the _Daily Prophet_ ,” said Luna, as she waved her wand and all the papers stacked themselves up and flew into Luna’s waiting arms. “I thought it was really lovely, did your grandparents say anything about it?”

“I didn’t ask them,” said Hugo, running a hand through his hair. “Sunday wasn’t a good day for me, but Rose really liked it. Auntie Ginny called me and told me it reminded her of growing up at home, she used to watch the clock all the time to see when grandad was coming home.”

“That’s really nice,” said Luna, getting to her feet. “I won’t keep you though, Ali’s up in her room.” She kissed Hugo’s cheek and squeezed his shoulder before walking down the hallway to her office.

Hugo went upstairs to Ali’s bedroom and walked in, not worrying about what state he found her in. Ali had been his first, back when they were fourteen and stupider than they were now. They were still stupid now, but Ali wanted Remus nearly as much as Remus wanted her, and Hugo now had Lyla.

“Hey,” said Ali, as Hugo sat down on the floor with her and kissed her cheek. Ali was wearing a tank-top and just her underwear, her hair pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head. Ali and her twin brother Frankie were the perfect mix of their parent’s looks. Ali had her mother Hannah’s blonde hair and smile and nose and freckles, Frankie had her brown eyes and full cheeks and widow’s peak. Frankie had his father Neville’s brown hair and big ears and long nose and thin lips, while Ali had his blue eyes and sharp cheekbones and clumsiness.

Ali was still more like Neville and Frankie was like their mother Hannah, who had passed away about four years ago. Ali had attached herself to Neville and then Luna and her twin sons Lysander and Lorcan when they all became a family, but Frankie had taken Hannah’s death harder. Frankie was always closer to his mother.

“You didn’t come to dinner the other night,” said Hugo, pulling out his journal. “Have plans or something?”

“I was helping out at that wedding that Remus was telling us about in the group chat,” said Ali, holding up her phone as she got to her feet and walked over to her closet. “What happened to you though? You disappeared Saturday afternoon, and I hadn’t heard from you until today… _four_ days later.”

“Sunday…” started Hugo, not sure how to explain it. He had gone about forty-eight hours with no sleep, and he made himself take a sleeping draught when he finally got home from the Burrow. “…it was a rough day. I had a long night Saturday and Sunday just didn’t want to end.”

“Oh,” said Ali, reappearing in a t-shirt and a pair of short overalls, braiding her hair into piggytails. “I’m sorry ‘Go, you better now?”

“I slept all day Monday, missed practice and everything,” said Hugo, as Ali dropped back down onto the floor beside him. “But it was worth it, I was exhausted, I couldn’t even read.”

Ali nodded thoughtfully, she had seen Hugo get too tired to read, she had seen him become manic, she had forced sleep draughts on him. Ali always took care of him, just as he had for her, he had been the one to find Ali after she ran away from her mother’s funeral, he had been the one who took her to St. Mungo’s when Luna went into labor with Gus, and he had been the one to hold her after the news that Dominique was pregnant got out.

They were best friends, they told each other everything, they knew everything about each other.

Except Hugo hadn’t told Ali about Lyla.

He didn’t know where to start, three weeks they had been learning and getting to know one another. They weren’t like Freddie and LeeAnne who dated in secret for four years before telling everyone.

They were like Rose and Scorpius and the summer they had started dating.

“I wrote something new this morning when I woke up,” said Hugo, handing her his journal. She was his proofreader, had been for years, and it had improved both of their grades. Professor Chang especially hated misspelled words in essays and Ali wasn’t the best at Charms, but Hugo had definitely helped her improve her grade. “Want to read for me?”

“Out loud?” asked Ali, and Hugo shook his head. He honestly wasn’t sure if he should publish it, it was an incredibly personal story about his Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and how they came to be.

“No,” said Hugo, lying back on her floor and putting his arms under his head. He sighed and waited, he was still tired, and no amount of coffee seemed to be the answer. He honestly just wanted to find Lyla wherever she was and fall asleep with her head on his chest like he did Sunday night. It had only been for what he was sure was a few minutes, but it had been a blissful few minutes.

Ali always read his writing carefully, taking in his words and reading over them two or three times before speaking again. It was nice to Hugo to know that his words were taken in seriously, that she cared.

He could tell that Ali was through her second read through when she began sniffling, the essay was just as sad as it was hopeful. As much sadness and fear that was felt, it ended on a hopeful and happy note.

“Are you going to ask them before you publish?” whispered Ali, handing him back his journal. Hugo didn’t know if he even wanted to send it into the _Prophet_ , they had published a few responses to his first essay, all of them positive.

“I don’t know if I will,” said Hugo, staring up at her ceiling. “Publish that is.”

“You should ask, it’s better written than the first piece.”

Hugo sat up and looked at Ali, she was wiping at her eyes and pulled her legs into her chest. Ali had a hard time with death, after losing her mother and later her grandfather in the same year, it had become harder for her to deal with death even in a normal context.

“I just don’t know if it portrays the right kind of love,” said Hugo, resting his hand on his stomach, over his journal.

“It’s hopeful, Hugo,” said Ali, her voice soft and a little sad still. “And it’s beautiful, it’s about commitment to it’s highest level. You wrote that so well, and I think everyone will love it.”

“I guess,” said Hugo, as his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Did Louis text you about Friday?”

“Beach day? Yeah,” said Ali, as Hugo took out his phone. “Are the Slytherin girls coming?”

“Louis invited Mia, and I’m sure Lyla will want to come also,” said Hugo, smiling as he glanced at his phone. It was a selfie of Lyla and Mia, the pair of them in laughing and smiling at the camera. “I think you would like them if you got to know them.”

“Maybe if they didn’t make fun of me when mum killed herself,” said Ali, and Hugo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“They’re not like that anymore, Ali,” said Hugo, pulling on his curls and sitting up fully. “Just try for me, alright, for Louis and his huge crush on Mia.”

“Fine,” said Ali, sighing as she unfolded herself. “Who texted you? Remus?”

“Rose,” lied Hugo, surprised that it was easier than he would’ve ever thought.

_Lyla_ : I know it’s silly, but I miss you. Dinner tonight?

 _Hugo_ : I miss you too, and yeah, I’ll come get you at seven

~`~

Lyla stared at Hugo’s text message.

_Hugo_ : bathing suit, towel, suntan lotion, 15 minutes

She had her bathing suit on, a towel and suntan lotion packed away in a bag, along with the current book she was reading and a change of clothes. She didn’t know what the day had in store, what Hugo had planned, but she was sitting outside Scorpius and Rose’s apartment building fifteen minutes after the text message arrive.

She heard the car before she saw it, the old station wagon, covered in dents and scratches and that had obviously seen better days pulled up in front of her, with Hugo behind the wheel.

“Get in,” said Hugo, with a smile that made his eyes golden and warm and made Lyla’s heart beat faster in her chest.

Lyla walked around the car and sat in the front passenger seat, it was just the two of them. She smiled when Hugo leaned over and tucked a stray curl behind her ear before kissing her softly.

“Buenos dias, _Angel_ ,” said Hugo, before turning the music back up. It was loud and energetic and Hugo sang along just as loud, switching easily between Spanish and English. They picked up Remus, Anamika, and Ryan Stone outside the Dragon’s Egg Inn, then Ali Longbottom and Lily Potter outside a house with a large greenhouse in the back garden.

“Is Frankie not coming?” asked Remus, when they started driving away from the house.

“No,” said Ali, as Hugo reached for the radio volume, “he didn’t want to.”

Lyla didn’t know the Longbottom twins very well, but she did know their stepbrothers, the Lovegood twins. They were three years older than them all, and had been Slytherins, and they were always nice to Lyla because of her proximity to Scorpius and Al.

“Alright pendejos!” yelled Hugo, making Remus laugh as if it was an inside joke. “Let’s vamos!”

Lyla smiled and rolled down her window as Hugo turned the music up, drowning out any protests from the back seat. Hugo drove as if they were flying, fast and almost out of control. He sped quickly down roads, making Lyla’s curls go flying, while the music shook the car. She wondered if this was the car he learned to drive in, more because of the ease in the way he held the steering wheel with one hand and hers with the other.

The music was too loud to really discern the lyrics, but she felt her heart jump when Hugo let go of her hand to take the aux cord out of his phone and handed it to her. They were at a red light, a standstill.

Four weeks ago, they had made a drunk mistake, and now they were here.

“What is this?” asked Lily Potter, in a disgusted voice, as the opening lyrics to one of Lyla’s favorite albums started.

“Taylor Swift,” snapped Anamika, and Lyla knew that this would either ruin their day, end it before it began, or it was a stepping stone to something better.

“This is from her _Folklore_ album,” said Ali, and Lyla felt her shoulders relax, the anxiety in her stomach loosening as Hugo squeezed her fingers. Lyla laced her fingers through his and smiled as he turned the music up louder. The song changed to something less haunting and happier, bouncing and laughing, one of Anamika’s favorites.

Lyla unbuttoned one of the buttons on her cover up and pushed her hair off her shoulder, smiling when Hugo swerved to avoid traffic as he looked at her. She felt beautiful and young and warm from the sun on her skin and Hugo’s fingers laced through hers.

She wanted to kiss him at the next stop light, but instead let another button come undone. Her cover up was white, and her bikini was blue, two colors that she had quickly realized Hugo loved her in. They had found a way to see each other every day of the week outside of football practice, with dinners and library exclusions and movies that neither of them remembered the name of.

She didn’t need to hear the words ‘I love you’ from Hugo, because she could feel it in his kisses and the way he held her hand and the warmth of his hand on her back or waist. She felt the anxiety that she carried around her loosen with him in sight.

They pulled up next to an old jeep with several surf boards stacked on top of it. Lyla knew how to surf, but she wasn’t good at it. Beaches were meant for the sun and sand and reading. She and Anamika and Ali made camp together under a large umbrella that Ali had stored in her bag. They spread their towels out and then crowded around Anamika’s copy of _Witch Weekly_.

Louis, who had jumped out of the jeep at the sight of them, grabbed down boards and passed them out to his cousins and Remus.

“Do you not surf?” asked Anamika, as the three Weasley cousins and Remus disappeared from sight. Ryan sat a few feet from them, under the shade of the umbrella, but not close.

“I do, but I’d rather not look like a fool in front of Remus,” said Ali, twisting her fingers into one of her piggytails. “And don’t tell anyone,” she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, “but Lily has been exhausting lately.”

Lyla shared a look with Anamika, it had been the same thing that Hugo told Lyla at dinner the night before. The only reason why she was invited was because she and Ali had made plans and Ali had wanted to cancel to come to the beach.

“You know,” said Anamika softly, “we like Remus, he’s always nice to us.”

“And he’s very handsome too,” said Lyla, winking at Ali, who blushed.

“I’ve known him since we were babies,” said Ali, untangling her fingers from her hair and quickly turning the page of the magazine. “I’m just another sister to him, like Becca or Lily.”

“Lily isn’t his sister,” said Lyla, resting her head on Anamika’s shoulder, she was sitting between her and Ali. “But he’d be an idiot to not see you for the amazing girl you are.”

Lyla didn’t feel any competition with Ali, she was Hugo’s friend, but Hugo loved her differently than he loved Lyla. With Ali, and with Remus, there was a true friendship, grown from years and years of knowing and being there for one another. Years of love and kindness and growth.

Hugo had said that his relationship with Ali and with Remus was like Lyla’s relationship with Anamika. She told him that he didn’t have to explain any more than that.

“What about you and Hugo?” asked Ali, and Lyla felt herself turn warm. She looked away from both Ali and Anamika, staring out at the water and the figures laughing and splashing and playing.

_I love him_.

She wanted to scream it from rooftops and cliffs and anywhere she could reach on her own terms. But it was too soon.

“I don’t know where it’s going to go,” whispered Lyla, digging into the sunbaked sand. She felt warm and soft, Hugo was near, keeping the anxiety at bay.

“I’ve never seen him smile like he does at you,” said Ali, smiling at Lyla. She looked up at her, Ali was pretty, something that Lyla had always known and been jealous of. Ali Longbottom was a beautiful girl, and she knew how to dress her body and make herself seen in a crowd. “I’ve also never seen him as calm as he is with you, Lyla.”

She was sure that it was the first time that any of Hugo’s friends, other than Louis, called her by her first name. And to have it be Ali, Hugo’s closest confident, it was truly touching.

“Hey,” said Ryan, appearing in front of them, with his phone in his hand. “Can I ask you a favor?”

The three of them exchanged looks and Lyla looked up at Ryan Stone, it would be all too easy to destroy him. All too easy to point out his insecurities and make him feel weak. But she didn’t want to ruin what she had with Hugo by pushing away his cousin’s boyfriend.

“What?” asked Ali, before either Lyla or Anamika could speak, could bite.

“I need some voices, and I heard you singing in the car Zabini,” said Ryan, his dark eyes and dark hair the only easy spots to focus on compared to his pale skin. He was nearly glowing in the bright sunlight, not even a freckle or blemish on his skin. “You would be perfect.”

“Okay,” agreed Lyla, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest, “give it to me.”

~`~

“I can’t believe you want her of all people, Hugo,” said Lily as they drifted on their boards, the four of them in an almost circle. “Zabini is a slut, and a bitch.”

“Don’t be jealous,” said Louis, and Hugo felt himself visibly grimace. He felt cold despite the sunlight warming his skin. They were all going to be more freckly and red when they got out of the water, Louis would be the worst, even though he was always out in the water.

“I’m not jealous, Louis,” snapped Lily and Hugo sighed. He wished for a wave to carry them up high. “Hugo’s making a mistake.”

“No he’s not,” said Remus, and Louis nodded in agreement. “He’s can take care of himself anyways.”

“Will the two of you butt out? I’m trying to have a conversation with Hugo,” growled Lily, and Hugo rolled his eyes.

“No you’re not,” said Hugo, running his fingers through his hair and looking at his youngest cousin. Louis was older than Lily by six weeks and Hugo was older than Louis by six months, though it was ignored because they were all seventeen now, they spent the summers as the same age as always. “You hate Lyla and Mia. So what if they teased you at school, they could’ve been worse, and you don’t know what they’ve gone through.”

It wasn’t his place to tell anyone about Lyla’s therapy sessions, but it also wasn’t Lily’s place to try and speak for him.

“She doesn’t want you Hugo,” said Lily, and Hugo ignored her, staring out at the water. “She’s only using you.”

“¡La amo y no puedes cambiar eso!” shouted Hugo, only making his words come out in Spanish at the last moment. Remus understood kitchen Spanish, and Louis was fluent in French, Lily didn’t speak anything other than English. She had always hated when anyone spoke a different language around her.

“I just want what’s best for you,” said Lily, squinting at him through the sunlight. “I have Ryan, and I want you to have someone as wonderful as him. Why don’t you try to date Ali?”

Hugo turned his head to look at the shore, he could see the umbrella Ali had pulled out of her bag, and four shapes that he knew was the other half of their group, but no one in particular. “I don’t love Ali like that, Lily,” said Hugo, turning back to his cousin. “And I can’t believe you would think to say that in front of Remus.”

Remus was already being quiet, but Hugo could feel the heat of his glare on his face. It needed to be said, Remus loved Ali, had for years and years and years, and Ali loved him back. They were seventeen for the most part, with Lyla and Mia trailing behind, they weren’t all going to find someone to love forever at this age.

“She’s just bad news, Hugo,” said Lily, and Hugo sighed, he needed to get away from her.

“Bugger off, Lily,” said Hugo, paddling back towards the shore. When he got close enough, he stood up and walked the rest of the way, dropping his board in the sand and walking to the nest of towels.

Lyla smiled at him, and he nodded towards the far side of the beach.

“Want to go for a run?” he asked, he could feel his hands trembling, he needed to burn off his anger.

“I’ll race you,” said Lyla, with a smirk that he wanted to kiss off of her mouth, before turning to Ryan. “We’re done right?”

Hugo looked at Ryan, as he nodded at Lyla, before she got to her feet. They took off down the beach, until the shore curved and they were out of sight of everyone. Hugo grabbed Lyla and they tumbled into the sand, hot and sweaty and sticky and covered in sand.

Lyla’s skin was warm and tasted like he imagined sunlight did. She kissed him back, holding his face and smiling against his lips.

“Lily knows,” whispered Hugo, pressing his forehead to Lyla’s. “She knows and she hates you and I can’t stand her.”

He felt Lyla’s fingers on his face, brushing away the tears on his cheeks. She kissed his forehead and pulled on his curls, grounding him to her. He had to admit, she had a way of getting under one’s skin, under his skin, but he liked the feeling. She knew him, she knew his likes and dislikes, she didn’t know his childhood because she wasn’t a part of it, and she didn’t judge him for his wants.

“She’s your cousin Hugo,” said Lyla, the voice of reason he needed right now. “You’re not allowed to hate her. Your family has its hold on you.”

Not for the first time in his life, Hugo imagined not having any cousins. It wasn’t that he didn’t get along with any of them, or that he hated any of them, it was the issue of too many cooks in the kitchen. They were all too close in age, taking out Victoire and Teddy, James was the oldest and Lily the youngest and the rest of them fell in between.

He could imagine the quiet, just him and Rose, he could imagine family dinners that were silent, and he could imagine Hogwarts not being the same. Lily and Louis did tie him down, just like Al and Rose did for each other, and his other cousins did for one another.

“At least you have the cousins to fight with,” whispered Lyla, brushing sand off of his cheeks. “I have the Goyle/Parkinson siblings and they aren’t fun to argue with, they’re just mean.”

“I thought you liked Calvin,” said Hugo, he liked Calvin Parkinson, he was only a year younger than them, and he was a Hufflepuff like Hugo.

“He doesn’t fight like how Sam or Mira do.”

Hugo leaned forward and kissed her, putting his hand on the back of her head and holding her face to his. He felt better with Lyla in his arms, so close to him and so beautiful. He needed her out of her gauzy cover up, and possibly out of her bikini.

He felt one of Lyla’s hand wander down his chest, knocking sand off of him. Hugo smiled into the kiss, he didn’t know how this was going to work, how they were going to be able to keep it quiet from his parents.

“We should get back,” whispered Hugo as Lyla put her face into his shoulder. “We can wash off in the water.”

Lyla ignored him, her finger making a lazy figure eight over his stomach. He pushed her cover up off of her shoulders and marveled at the expanse of beautiful tan skin, for his eyes only. He wondered if she felt the same way about him.

He closed his eyes as he felt her kiss a trail up his neck, soft and slow, until she was kissing his mouth. He felt a shift, something in the way he needed her, wanted her.

He felt his heart swell and beat loudly when she pulled away, he reminded himself that it had only been four weeks. Four long and beautiful and wondrous weeks of Lyla to himself.

Her hand moved up back along his chest and she sighed as his arms snaked around her waist.

Oh.

_Oh_.

He was in love with her.

His words to Lily came back to him, the translation in his head. _I love her, and you can’t change that_.

~`~

Lyla glanced behind her at the back seat where Remus and Ali were cuddling together. They were all sunbaked and tired and covered in sand and salt. Lyla herself could feel the salt drying and gluing her hair in place, she would need a long shower whenever she got home.

Hugo was singing along to one of the tapes he had shoved into the tape deck with one hand on Lyla’s knee. It wasn’t late yet, but Lyla could feel hunger gnawing away at her stomach, and the sun was starting to drop in the sky.

“Where are we going?” asked Lyla, turning away from the window and the water.

“My aunt and uncle’s house for dinner,” said Hugo, with a smile that hadn’t disappeared since they walked back down the beach to their group. He had stolen her cover up, pushed her into the water, and ran away when she climbed out of the surf and chased after him.

After that, it was no more sitting on the towels and reading magazines. Hugo took her out on a board and they rode on a few small waves, but it was more entertaining to watch Louis. Instead of flying on a broom, Louis could surf, he was one with the water, moving over his board and through the water was amazing to watch. He was graceful in a way Lyla had only seen people move on a broom.

“Uncle Bill and Tante Fleur are great Lyla,” said Hugo, squeezing her knee as Lyla turned back to the window. “They’re pretty chill, unless you run away from home or get pregnant at sixteen or both.”

“Louis better be careful,” said Lyla, reaching down and threading her fingers through Hugo’s. His shoulders were starting to turn red now that he was out of the direct sunlight, and Lyla was sure that she was a few shades darker.

She always got dark in the summer, she and Anamika normally spent their summers at a pool or out in the garden behind the manor. They sunbathed and read and played in the sunlight, growing darker and darker.

“As long as Mia is,” said Hugo, and Lyla turned away from the window to make sure that he saw her roll her eyes at him, a smile playing at her lips. Anamika had jumped over to the jeep, along with Lily and Ryan.

“Are we horrible?”

Hugo laughed and Lyla knew that they weren’t actually horrible, just concerned. They loved their friends, their family, Anamika and Louis. Lyla wanted to see them happy, just like she was with Hugo in this moment, during this summer.

The tiny cottage seemed to appear out of nowhere, white and covered in shells, it was beautiful. Lyla could understand how Louis became an artist growing up here, the view alone from the garden must’ve been magnificent. They were on a clifftop, staring out at the sea, and the waves were as loud here as they were back down at the beach.

They found Louis and Anamika out in the garden along with a tall man with long red hair with streaks of grey in a ponytail. There were long scars on his face and neck, but his blue eyes were kind and he was standing in front of a large barbeque. It smelled amazing, and Lyla felt her stomach growl.

“I’m so hungry,” mumbled Lyla as she held Hugo’s arm and they walked carefully down the path.

“Uncle Bill is great on the grill,” said Hugo and Lyla nodded, she believed it. Now that she had put two and two together, she knew which Weasley this was, Hugo’s Uncle Bill had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

The stigma around werewolves had changed over the years, mostly thanks to the Lupin Laws that had been passed in the years after the war. Allowing for same work opportunities as those without the condition and for proper healthcare and open scheduling around the full moon. Lyla knew that the Society helped fund support around the laws, though it had been back before the Society had been officially formed together.

“Did you take the long way?” asked Louis, as he walked over to them. “Lyla you can change inside if you want to also.”

Anamika looked at Lyla and she knew that Anamika had been waiting for her to arrive. Under normal circumstances, they wouldn’t be uncomfortable to go anywhere alone, but here was different. They didn’t know this house, the people who lived in it, nothing would be comfortable about it.

“Thank you Louis,” said Lyla, letting go of Hugo’s hand to readjust her bag and wrapping her arm through Anamika’s.

They walked into the house and immediately found themselves in a small kitchen, where the most beautiful woman Lyla had ever seen stood. She was tall and willowy with silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was pretty in the same way a supermodel was, unattainable. It was intimidating also knowing that she was once Fleur Delacour, a Triwizard champion and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Padma had told them about the Triwizard championship back when they were children, bedtime stories that always got them more excited than calmed down.

Dragons and mermaids and mazes, but she always left out the death at the end, not until they were almost Hogwarts age.

“’Ello,” said Fleur, taking them both in, and Lyla wished that her hair wasn’t wet and stiff and salted. “Welcome to our ‘ome.”

“Thank you for having us,” said Anamika quickly, the manners that had been shoved down their throats for years being more of muscle memory than anything. “We appreciate the invitation.”

“Et ‘as no troublee,” said Fleur turning to face them fully, she had more lines around her eyes than Lyla expected, but her husband _was_ starting to go grey. “Louis ‘arely ‘as friends over.”

Lyla nodded and squeezed Anamika’s arm, hoping that she knew this was what she would be possibly committing too. Though Anamika had never cared for the parties and balls that they were forced into as kids, she did love getting dressed up and made to feel beautiful. Though judging by the paintings they passed on the walls as they climbed upstairs to one of the bedrooms Fleur pointed them to, Louis would be able to make Anamika feel beautiful any day of the week.

Lyla changed out of her wet bathing suit and cover up and pulled on the shorts and tank-top that she had packed away. She applied a large amount of lotion onto her shoulders and arm and legs and chest, letting it soak into her sun kissed skin.

They didn’t bother trying to brush their hair, it was too much of a task, and instead they braided each other’s hair and curled it up into buns. When they met up tomorrow, they would be able to fix the mess they had put themselves in.

“Your hair is going to be brighter than Uncle Draco’s,” Anamika told Lyla as she tried to comb her fingers through Lyla’s hair. “And just as greasy after your game tomorrow.”

Lyla sighed and rolled her eyes before tipping her head back to look at Anamika. “Good thing it’s an early game, and that I’m spending the night over at yours.”

“We might need Minali’s help though.”

Lyla sighed, Minali wasn’t very gentle when she did anyone’s hair, she pulled and ripped through hair with a brush, but she was fast and effective.

“Or maybe Amma’s.”

The food was delicious, fatty and filling and both too much and not enough. Lyla felt sleepy as she and Hugo walked away from the group. Louis was building a small bonfire with driftwood that he had been collecting all week apparently.

“It’s so pretty out here,” whispered Lyla, cuddling into Hugo’s arms. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky and taking the heat of the day with it. “Louis must have a lot of inspiration here.”

“I think he’s found something prettier to be inspired by,” said Hugo, and Lyla felt his hand move up under her tank-top. She turned her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling when he ducked his head to kiss her. “I know I have.”

The grass was cool against the bare skin of her back, and Lyla didn’t know how far this would go. She wished that she could remember the last time they had done something similar to this, the night four weeks ago drifted in and out of her memories. She just knew that Hugo was the beginning and end of the night, like a pair of bookends.

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Hugo, his mouth on her throat and his palm warm on her breast.

“You’re only saying that because I let you take my shirt off,” teased Lyla, glancing over at her tank-top and his sweater in the grass just within reach.

“I appreciate the lack of a bra,” said Hugo, his eyes golden and bright. She brushed her fingers through his hair, it was as stiff and salty as her own, but he had so much less of it. Lyla pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him, sighing into his mouth as she tightened the hand in his hair.

“To be honest,” whispered Lyla, a moment later, with Hugo’s head on her shoulder, “I forgot to pack one, underwear too.”

“I feel like you shouldn’t be telling me this.”

Lyla giggled and rolled her eyes, and looked over his shoulder as he kissed her neck, at the red and orange setting sun behind him. It matched his hair, like a fire burning hot and bright, orange and red.

“Hugo,” said Lyla, scrambling out from under him at the sound of footsteps and laughter coming closer. “Get off of me.”

Lyla grabbed both her tank-top and Hugo’s sweater, quickly pulling them both on, while Hugo pulled her to her feet. They quietly sneaked back around the house, stumbling over the rocky ground before coming back around to the garden. The bonfire was an array of shocking colors, green and blue and purple, different than a magical fire, but also the same.

“You’re back,” said Remus, as they sat down on one of the little benches that had been pulled up around the fire. “Nice jumper Lyla.”

Lyla never cared much for yellow, but the brightness of the sweater made her think of Hugo, which was more than fitting. It was too big on her, the sleeves too long, but it was warm and soft and smelled like Hugo. Salt and sand and sweat and underneath it all, something woodsy and warm, there was no hiding this anymore.

“I think the yellow suits her,” said Hugo, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm around her shoulders to hold her close.

“I agree,” said Ali, winking at Lyla as she blushed, “yellow has always been a good color.”

~`~

Hugo sang along to one of the many mixtapes that cluttered the station wagon. It was the first vehicle that his mum ever bought, and the mixtapes had belonged to a friend who passed during the war and who his sister had been named after.

Except for this one, this was the only mixtape he had ever made, and the songs he grew up listening to with his Abeulo Javier. Lily and Ryan had flooed home from Shell Cottage, something Hugo was thankful for. Anamika, Remus, and Ali were all asleep together in the back seat, all piled together.

Lyla was still staring out the open window, her arm hanging out of the car, still wearing his sweater.

Luckily, the car had more safety spells on it than wards were up around his Uncle Harry’s house. His dad had learned how to drive in this car, along with Teddy and Rose and Hugo, though the spells did nothing for the scratches and dents on the doors.

He reached over and turned up the music a little before putting his hand on Lyla’s knee and squeezing softly. He moved his hand up to her thigh and winked at her when she turned to look at him. He wanted to lean over and kiss her, they were at a red light for the moment, the only light from the headlights and the scattered street lights.

Lyla was beautiful in black and white, in shadows and the spotlight, in sunlight and dazzling color. She was beautiful covered in sand and salt and in his sweater. The only two people that had worn Hugo’s clothes other than himself were Rose on occasion and Ali when she was cold at Hogwarts.

“I had a lot of fun today,” said Lyla, threading her fingers through his. Hugo turned back to the road as the light turned green, and started off again, he always liked to drive, and he was much better at it than his father at least.

“Me too,” said Hugo, as Lyla smiled at him. Her hair was falling out of whatever braid she had put it in. “We can go out again the week after next, just the two of us.”

“Week after next?” asked Lyla, her voice lighter than he expected. “Why not next week? I know we’re going out for Anamika’s birthday, but-“

“What?” asked Hugo, not sure that he knew what she was talking about.

“Anamika’s birthday is on Friday,” said Lyla, sitting up in her seat and pulling out her phone. “Me and her are going to have dinner with her family, and then the night is ours from there. We want to do a pub crawl or something similar.”

“I’m taking you dancing next Saturday night then, because we don’t have a game that morning,” Hugo told her, rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb. “A night of just you and me and my favorite part of London.”

“More tacos?” asked Lyla, and Hugo smiled, he could go for some tacos right now. They had plenty of barbeque and more s’mores than he thought was possible.

“Possibly,” said Hugo, he really didn’t want to give all of his plans away.

Lyla dropped her head back on her arm and smiled at him. He dropped Anamika off first, then Remus, and finally Ali before turning up the music again and heading to Rose and Scorpius’ apartment.

“Is there something I should wear for next week, something special?” asked Lyla when Hugo parked outside of the apartment building. It was late, after two in the morning, and their game was at nine, even if he apparated there in the morning, it was still only five hours of sleep.

“Something blue, preferably a dress that moves as you do,” Hugo told her, imaging her in something strapless and sexy.

“I’ll have to go shopping,” said Lyla, smiling at him, Hugo nodded, he would want to be in that dressing room. “I have something, but it’s at the manor and it’s not worth going through the security spells, and the dress isn’t blue.”

“Blue is just my request,” said Hugo, reaching over and brushing her curls off her shoulder. He leaned forward the same time she did and smiled when their lips met.

Hugo didn’t feel time pass when he had his ADHD moments, when his potions stopped working because he was too far between doses. Kissing Lyla also gave him the same feeling of being out of time, being out of the moment and zoned out.

“I should get inside,” whispered Lyla, pulling away from him, the only thing separating them the center console and it wasn’t doing very much.

“I need to get the car home by three,” whispered Hugo, unable to make himself let go of her.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

Hugo let go of her, and watched her as she grabbed her bag and exited the car. She walked around to his door and kissed him through the window, quick and warm and all consuming, before stepping away and walking to the door of the apartment building.

He loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Buenos dias, Angel – good morning, Angel  
> Pendejos – assholes  
> Vamos – go


	9. When Can I See You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla and Hugo spend some time apart in the days after the beach trip, but even apart they feel connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The article mentioned in this chapter is at the end of the chapter. It's not necessary to read to understand the chapter.

** Chapter Eight: When Can I See You Again? **

By Owl City

_It’s been fun but now I’ve got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, till then_

_When can I see you again?_

Lyla walked up to Scorpius and Rose’s apartment and unlocked the door carefully. She made sure to close it as quietly as possibly, but it became obvious when she turned around that it wasn’t worth it.

“How was the beach?” asked Rose, as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. “Did you have fun?”

“It was wonderful,” said Lyla, reaching up and rubbing at her eyes. Now that she was in the dark apartment, with only Rose’s wand and the streetlights as illumination, she realize how tired she was. “I can’t believe how beautiful the cliffs are.”

“Uncle Bill and Tante Fleur used to always have us come out for a few days in the summer,” said Rose, reaching forward and brushing Lyla’s hair off her shoulder. “We would get so sunburned that we would cry for the next week, but every year we went back.”

“My parents love Greece, so that became our beach trip,” said Lyla, letting Rose pull her in and rub her shoulder. “They went early this year, wanted me to leave the second exams were over and spend the summer with them. Our return date was September fifth, I wouldn’t have even returned until after school started. I think it was their way of keeping me close and from getting my apparation license on time.”

“Not that they wanted to spend the summer with their only daughter?” asked Rose, and Lyla shrugged, pulling out of her arms.

“I don’t know,” said Lyla, but she honestly doubted it. Her parents were selfish people, it was a joke to her parents’ friends to call her father vain. Blaise Zabini took the title seriously and proudly and happily, Lyla never wanted that for herself. “But I’m tired, I think I’ll go to bed.”

“Go cuddle with Scorpius,” said Rose, leaning forward and kissing Lyla’s forehead. “He was upset when I got out of bed, mumbling something about morning cuddles.”

“Okay,” said Lyla, setting her bag on the counter, even though she knew Rose hated when she did that.

Lyla carefully walked to the bedroom and opened the door the same time she heard the front door close with Rose leaving. She tiptoed to the bed and crawled in beside Scorpius, tucking her head onto his shoulder.

“Morning Ly,” mumbled Scorpius, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Lyla felt him kiss her forehead, in the same spot that Rose had. It was such a comfort to have Scorpius and Rose in her life the way they were. She felt loved by them, in a way that no one else seemed to love her, other than maybe the Nott family. They cared about her in every aspect of her life.

“Time for bed,” mumbled Lyla, wrapping her arm around his neck and tucking her face farther into his shoulder.

“G’night Ly.”

~`~

“Give me a ride to work?” asked Rose, as she knocked on the window. Ali had texted him, asking if he got home yet, and Hugo felt the energy drain from him now that he had no one else in the car with him.

“I’m supposed to be home in twenty minutes Rosie,” said Hugo, it would take at least thirty minutes to get home, even without traffic.

“And you can tell mum to call me if she’s upset,” said Rose, Hugo sighed and nodded to the passenger door.

Driving with Rose reminded him of the summer before, when the pair of them would drive around the city together, and anywhere they could get the car. They went on trips around Rose’s work schedule, finding anytime they could to drive.

They would sing, they would eat, they would go camping and bring along anyone who wanted to come, Al and Scorpius, Louis and Lily, Ali and Remus. They found out that it was easy to fit ten of them in the station wagon, and that the louder the music, the less fighting occurred.

Louis’ earbuds were still in the center consul, the camping gear was still under the back seat, and the mixtapes were still spilled all over the car. It was their car, the car they loved and lived in and learned to drive in three summers.

“Mum’s going to sell this thing next summer,” said Hugo, reaching up and patting the dash. His mum had a new car already, with a special radio she installed with a tape deck. It didn’t smell like cigarette smoke yet, but it was only a few years old.

“She says that every year,” said Rose with a quick laugh and a smile. “But I don’t want to talk about the car, I want to talk about Lyla.”

Hugo felt his hands go cold, he had been waiting for this conversation. He had known that it would come after they waited together during Lyla’s therapy session. Rose knew everything, that was the rule.

Rose knew everything and no one fought against it.

“You love her,” said Rose, it was a statement not a question, and Hugo couldn’t argue with her. “She loves you back, so don’t worry too much about it.”

“I’m not the worrier,” said Hugo, because he wasn’t. Rose and their mum and Lyla were worriers, Hugo always dealt with the punches thrown at him, just like their dad.

“I want you to be happy Hugo,” said Rose, and Hugo made himself look at her, the curse of red lights. He had loved it when he had Lyla to look at, but there was something too betraying about three in the morning. “And she makes you happy.”

“The family-“

“Will get over it,” said Rose in the absolute tone that Hugo always loved when directed at others. “They got over me and Scorpius, now he’s more integrated into the family than I am.”

“Liar,” said Hugo, because Rose was more involved in the family than anyone else.

“Not true,” said Rose, with a small yawn. “Scorpius makes plans with Al and James and Molly and Lucy and Devon all the time. Somedays it feels like he sees the family more than me, and Molly and Lucy work just down the road from me, Freddie too.”

“You’re working two jobs, Rose,” said Hugo, as they stopped at another red light. “You’re working sixty hours a week minimum, along with having dinner with the family, making sure that Lyla goes to therapy, and doing a million other things to keep us going.”

“ _You’re_ making sure that she’s going to therapy, Hugo,” said Rose, crossing her arms and glaring at him. It wasn’t angry or even mean, but it was the truth, Hugo had come over Thursday with coffee and bacon sandwiches for the pair of them. “Which was very nice for Scorpius and me.”

Hugo reached for the radio, turning off the music and pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road. “La amo, Rose.”

“Lo se,” whispered Rose, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you in a few hours for the game.”

“I love you Rosie, seriously,” Hugo told her as she stepped out of the car. Rose walked around to his window and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“I love you too, hermano bebe.”

Hugo pulled away from the curb and finally headed home. He would have to marathon when he finally fell asleep and woke up in the morning to get to the game on time and actually play decently. It would be hard, he would be exhausted, and he would need a large amount of caffeine.

“You’re late Hugo,” said Hermione as Hugo quietly tread through the living room and to the stairs. Hugo glanced over at her in the armchair, a large volume open in her lap. She wasn’t even looking at him, but Hugo still made the show of looking at his watch.

He was seven minutes late, but it didn’t matter to his mother, she was the most punctual person he knew.

“Call Rose.”

“ _Hugo_ ,” said Hermione, her tone hard, cold.

“Call Rose,” Hugo repeated himself, climbing up the stairs and nearly tripping over a small stack of books on the second step to the landing.

He quickly undressed in his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and falling into his bed. He would sleep like the dead, but not until he did one last thing.

_Hugo_ : I’m home, safe and sound

 _Lyla_ : Good night, see you in the morning

It felt like seconds had passed and not hours when his alarm went off. Hugo stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen, heading straight to the coffee maker and wondering when he got so dependent on the stuff.

“Make sure you eat something,” said Ron, not looking at Hugo and instead glaring at the waffle press. It was an old piece of junk that worked once every ten tries, but Ron refused to get a new one, he always claimed that it had a few more good breakfasts left. “And don’t drink _all_ the coffee.”

Hugo topped off his cup and sat down at the table, his mother began pulling apart the _Daily Prophet_ , but Hugo waved her off. His brain wasn’t hardwired yet to read, and he wasn’t awake enough yet to even try.

“Should’ve come home on time,” said Hermione and Hugo rolled his eyes.

“Did you call Rose?”

Hugo never really argued with his mother, just like Rose, he knew it was a losing battle, but somethings were worth it. He had to make sure all of his friends had made it home safe, and once Rose climbed in he had to get her to work.

“I did,” said Hermione, looking at Hugo over the paper as Hugo started filling his plate. Waffles, eggs, bacon, his father never did anything half-arse when it came to breakfast.

“I’ll get it,” said Hermione, setting the paper down beside her plate and picking up her own coffee mug to answer the door.

Hugo dropped his fork at the sight of Lyla, her hair twisted back on the top of her head and already in her game kit. She looked darker after their day at the beach, and her hair was lighter, bleached almost as bright as Scorpius’ hair.

“Good morning Mr. Weasley,” said Lyla, winking at Hugo, even if her words were meant for his father.

“Morning,” grumbled Ron, glaring at the waffle press. “This bloody thing is acting up again.”

“It’s older than Rose, Ronald,” said Hermione, going back to the newspaper. “We should’ve thrown it out before Hugo was born.”

“There it goes!”

Hugo shook his head and smiled as Lyla sat down beside him, she had a cup of tea now and more milk than he could’ve ever fathom. It was funny to him, he knew how everyone in the family took their tea, all of them were just a bit different than the other.

“Eat,” Hugo told Lyla, handing her an empty plate. There was more than enough food to go around, and eating always calmed his nerves.

“I’m good with my tea,” said Lyla, holding up her cup.

“Eat,” pushed Hugo, meeting her eyes. Lyla blinked at him, but Hugo held his gaze until Lyla sighed and started making herself a plate. She looked exhausted, a combination of lack of sleep and almost too much sun and a day of swimming and running.

He wouldn’t take it back.

Hugo stretched his leg and brushed his foot along her calf and the delicate skin of her leg. It was soft from lotion, warm from the blood flowing through her veins and the sunlight that came in from the window behind her. She was glowing, though it was nothing new to Hugo, she was always glowing in his eyes, reflecting whatever light touched her skin.

Merlin, he loved her.

~`~

Lyla changed into the sundress she had packed in her bag, and sighed as she sat down on the toilet. It was one thing to have to wait to change her clothes in peace, another to be forced into a stall.

She was exhausted and needed a shower more than anything and maybe even a spa day. She wanted a proper manicure and pedicure, she needed a haircut, and maybe even a face mask or skin treatment.

She would have to wait for Thursday, for Anamika’s birthday to get what she wanted.

Lyla grabbed her bag and after making sure all of her things were put away, she left the stall. Part of her loved the looks that all the boys gave her, and part of her was disgusted by it too. But Hugo was waiting for her by the door, and he wasn’t looking at her body, no, just at her face.

“If I give you something to read,” started Hugo quietly as he held her arm, her hand on the doorknob to exit, “will you give me some notes?”

“Like a proofread?”

“Yes,” he whispered in her ear, and Lyla felt a shiver run down her spine. She wanted to kiss him, but instead, she let him pull her into a hug, feeling the weight of him slipping something into her bag.

“I’ll read it tonight, after dinner,” Lyla told him, kissing his cheek quickly before rushing out the door.

Scorpius was standing with Hugo’s parents, Anamika at his side. It warmed her heart that Anamika could find even ground with anyone.

“Are you ready?” asked Anamika, as Lyla walked over to her.

“Anything to take a shower or a nap or both at the same time if its possible,” said Lyla, rubbing her face and sighing. She leaned into Anamika’s side and was thankful for their nonexistence height difference.

“You can drown in the shower once we get home,” said Anamika, taking Lyla’s bag from her. “I’m surprised you didn’t sleep in the car on the way home.”

“She can’t,” said Scorpius, with a knowing smirk. “She gets too disoriented.”

“Good game today Zabini,” said Hugo, appearing in front of them. Lyla couldn’t help but imagine him still in his boxers, sitting at the kitchen table. His dark red curls crusted with salt, his eyes dark and tired and sleepy as he sipped his coffee, and his skin darker than the day before and slight red of his neck and shoulders.

She wanted to force him back to bed and rub lotion in his skin and kiss him until they fell asleep together.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but it was still too early.

“You weren’t too bad yourself Weasley,” countered Lyla, but now his last name felt unfamiliar on her tongue. _Hugo_ , was the only name she ever wanted to call him.

Scorpius kissed Lyla’s forehead, and Lyla kissed his cheek, before Anamika pulled her away.

Hot water, soap, and a fluffy towel were in her future, Lyla didn’t need to be a seer to know that much. She was thankful when Anamika took her bag to her and Minali’s bedroom, letting Lyla make a beeline for the bathroom.

Letting her muscles relax, washing the salt and sand and sweat off of her skin and out of her hair, Lyla felt like she was in heaven. Her head cleared out of the fog she was in after the game, and it was like the caffeine from her three cups of tea that morning were finally kicking in.

Vinanti and Minali and Anamika braided her hair while she read the journal that Hugo had given her out loud. His written words flowed easily, and she only paused once in a misspelling. He knew how to tell a story, much better than Lyla thought she could herself.

“ _With love_ ,” finished Lyla, before reaching up and wiping at her eyes. She didn’t know her mother’s surrogate family that well, all because of the falling out her mother had with Audrey and Rory when she married Lyla’s father. They were Muggleborns, and her father didn’t like to be associated with anyone of that blood status.

Scorpius had a relationship with them, even before he started dating Rose. Scorpius called Molly and Lucy his cousins, just as easily as he called Lyla his cousin. Scorpius had a bigger family, a bigger world view, because his mother didn’t bow to his father’s prejudice.

Lyla always knew that her Auntie Astoria was stronger than her mother, but it felt like a slap in the face now.

“Have you ever thought about writing something for the _Prophet_ Lyla?” asked Vinanti, and Lyla could hear the emotion in her voice. Even the Notts knew Audrey better than Lyla, all because of their mother’s proximity to Astoria. “Something like that?”

“No,” said Lyla, she didn’t even know where to begin. The only love stories she knew came from books, the only successful couples she knew were her aunt and uncle, Scorpius and Rose, and Padma and Theodore.

She couldn’t even count her own parents, mostly because their relationship seemed to still be made of fear than anything else.

Vinanti tucked herself into Lyla’s side, small and just barely eleven, she would be starting at Hogwarts this year. It was still hard to believe that she was six years younger than them. All of the Nott siblings seemed to have a big age difference from one another, all of them born in pairs, except for Anamika.

Devansh and Hajari were two years apart, Minali and Vinanti were two years apart, and then the twins Rishi and Tarika were always together. Anamika was four years older than Minali and five years younger than Hajari, stuck between being the youngest and oldest.

She was the first daughter though, the first surviving daughter born in five generations.

“I need some parchment,” said Lyla, pulling away from Vinanti and getting to her feet. She needed to write down her thoughts for Hugo before they disappeared. “I need to get a few things down.”

~`~

Hugo opened his eyes, it was late, but his phone was buzzing enough that it was on it’s way to falling off his bedside table. His mum would kill him if he broke another screen, it was already bad enough that he went through two phones in just the last school year.

The stone floors of Hogwarts didn’t help his sudden bouts of clumsiness.

“Hola,” mumbled Hugo, not bothering to look at the caller ID, it was too late to bother with that.

“Did I wake you?” asked Lyla, or he was sure it was Lyla, Hugo quickly glance at the screen.

“Yeah,” he whispered, feeling himself smile. It was Lyla, and it was two in the morning, he didn’t know why she kept doing this to him.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, and he knew that she was blushing. “I read your piece.”

Hugo felt himself wake up, he wondered where she was, if she had taken a nap or if she hadn’t gone to sleep yet. He ran his fingers through his hair and rolled onto his back.

“What did you think?” asked Hugo, he knew what he wanted to hear, but it could’ve been different from what she thought.

“It made me cry.”

He didn’t know what to say, he had only seen her cry once, two weeks ago. He was sure it was different, but he hated seeing her in hysterics then and he hated the thought of her crying over his words now.

“I wish I knew them better, like Scorpius does,” said Lyla, and Hugo heard the sound of rustling, of some kind of movement.

“Where are you?”

“On the roof, Anamika and I come up here sometimes. Theodore has a garden up here with vegetables and fruit and stuff like that, sometimes the family will all eat dinner up here too,” explained Lyla, and he heard the sound of rustling again. “Your sweater is really warm.”

“My Nana Molly makes them, every year for Christmas,” Hugo told her, smiling to himself. “You can keep the sweater, that one is about three years old.”

“I wasn’t planning on giving it back,” she said, a teasing tone in her voice and he wondered if she was pacing. He knew he would be if he could make himself climb out of bed.

“I wouldn’t have accepted.”

He listened to her breathe into the phone, soft and calm, and he felt himself grow tired again.

“Do you have to go to dinner at the Burrow tomorrow night?”

“I’ll pick you up at six,” Hugo told her, knowing fully that his parents wouldn’t be happy with him for missing dinner.

“I’ll have my notes ready,” said Lyla and Hugo smiled. “Good night, Babe.”

“Night, mi amor.”

~`~

Lyla stared at the pile of rejected dresses on the floor, blue and white for that matter, was her colors. It brought out her eyes and clashed in the best way with her hair and skin, and she felt confident and beautiful in the color. Blue made her beautiful in a way that green didn’t.

The hat had offered her Ravenclaw, but she had turned it down because she was scared of what her parents would say, what her friends would think of her, what she would do without Anamika.

“Well Darling,” said Padma, sitting down beside Lyla on the floor, while Anamika and her sisters were off searching through the racks. “I think this might be it, you’ve gone through everything I have, and everything in every store we’ve gone to, I don’t think this dress exists.”

Lyla sighed as Padma wrapped her arm around Lyla’s shoulders and pulled her into her chest. “I have the perfect dress back at the manor, it’s just the wrong color!” whined Lyla, tucking her head into Padma’s chest.

“Now, now Darling,” said Padma, rubbing Lyla’s arm reassuringly. “We’ll figure something out, push comes to shove there’s always Madam Malkin’s.”

Lyla sighed, the very thought of going to Madam Malkin’s made her stomach turn. She used to get all of her dresses and robes from there, but then the owner’s daughter took over and not only was she mean, she always managed to stab her with a needle. Lyla knew it was because of her name.

“What about that new place that opened up?” asked Tarika, sitting down on Padma’s other side. Like Anamika, she was an almost identical copy of her mother, the only difference was her green eyes, like Anamika and Theodore. “In Diagon Alley, across from the joke shop?”

“Hajari better not be taking you to the joke shop when he takes you and Rishi out for ice cream,” said Padma, sounding angrier with Hajari than Tarika. But Tarika, being eight, couldn’t tell the difference.

“You’re not really angry at Rishi and Tarika are you, Padma?” asked Lyla, as she winked at Tarika.

“No, of course not,” said Padma, squeezing Lyla’s arm and kissing Tarika’s forehead. Padma loved all of her children, the three sons and four daughters she gave birth to and the five other daughters she and Theodore took in over the years.

Lyla was one of their surrogate daughters, along with Sam, Devansh’s fiancée and Ella Davies, Vinanti’s best friend. But Lyla had been the first, she wasn’t the oldest, but she was just as much Padma’s daughter as Anamika or Tarika or Minali or Vinanti all were.

“Where are your sisters?” asked Padma, not bothering to distinguish who she was speaking to. “Let’s go to the new place in Diagon Alley. Sasha also told me that I needed to check it out.”

It was easier to find the other three Nott daughters than Lyla expected, unlike her, they had all found something. The three of them carried their bags to the car, Tarika racing ahead, and Padma still holding onto Lyla as they followed behind.

Lyla was a mix of her parents, she got her blonde hair from her mother, but the curls from her father. She got her mixed complexion from both of her parents, her mother lighter and her father darker. She got her blue eyes from her mother, but her ears from her father, her lips from her mother, her nose from her father. She was short like her mother, but delicate like her father. Her parents were both beautiful, and Lyla knew that if she hadn’t been, then she would’ve been rejected.

Vanity was her parent’s specialty.

And because they didn’t truly want her, she didn’t get the chance to know someone who looked like her. She didn’t get to see her features in someone other than her parents, not like how the Nott siblings could.

Not like how the Goyle/Parkinson children all got to look alike and not at the same time. Not even how Hugo and Rose looked alike, with their freckles and smiles and overwhelming love.

“Betiyon,” said Padma when they all reached car, Lyla turned her head along with the others. “Let’s drop the car off at home, unpack a little and go back out before dinner.”

“I have plans for dinner actually,” said Lyla, looking down at her hands and feeling her cheeks grow warm. “With Hugo.”

Lyla felt everyone’s eyes on her, except for Anamika. She didn’t know how to feel, she knew that Padma didn’t care who she dated, she also knew that Anamika was upset about her secret relationship.

“Hugo Weasley?” asked Minali, and Lyla looked up at her. Minali looked disgusted, and Lyla felt her blood boil.

“ _Yes_ ,” snapped Lyla, glaring at Minali. “He’s my boyfriend.”

It was the first time she said the word, branded Hugo as something other than just _Hugo_. She watched Anamika’s face soften and she knew that all was forgiven.

“Minali be nice,” said Anamika, smiling at Lyla.

“He can come pick you up from the penthouse then,” said Padma, and Lyla nodded, unable to do anything else. Padma and Theodore’s approval honestly meant more than her own parents. “Now everyone get in the car.”

Lyla sat in the backseat with Anamika and waited. Minali was up front with Padma, while Vinanti and Tarika sat in the middle seats.

“So he’s really your boyfriend then?” asked Anamika quietly, and Lyla nodded.

“I think that I’m in love with him,” whispered Lyla, thankful that Padma had the music turned up. “I always feel better around him.”

Anamika had been there for more of Lyla’s anxiety attacks than anyone else, taking care of Lyla when she needed her to. Anamika had even guided Lyla to classes and forced her to eat. She took care of her when she couldn’t take care of herself.

Anamika nodded and Lyla tucked her head under Anamika’s shoulder. Their hands easily found each other and Lyla felt the same warmth that she always felt with Hugo grow inside of her.

“Minali, Tarika, Vinanti,” said Padma as she pulled into her parking spot in their apartment garage. “Go on upstairs, I’ll take you shopping again tomorrow.”

All three of the girls started yelling and whining and complaining, but one sigh from Padma and they all collected their bags and Anamika’s and left. Padma got out of the car and Lyla and Anamika followed after her.

“I love all three of you!” called Padma, before holding her arm out to Lyla and Anamika.

They apparated into one of the many apparation points on Diagon Alley and they walked down the street. Lyla loved Diagon Alley, it was always busy and crazy, but it was one of her favorite places in the world. Clothes shopping was her specialty…as long as she knew what she was looking for.

“This is cute,” said Anamika, as they walked into the newest boutique.

The shop was bright and colorful, full of pretty clothes that Lyla was falling in love with. She walked through the aisles, letting herself get distracted, dresses and sweaters and jeans and skirts.

“Oh Lyla!” called Anamika, and she turned her head to see an actual Quidditch section in the store. There were jerseys and team shirts and next to that she saw a Hogwarts house pride section.

“They have a Weasley Harpies shirt,” said Anamika, as she touched the green jersey, “and a Potter one, I guess if you want to choose if you like Ginny Potter more before or after she was married.”

“She had her best season before she was married Anamika,” said Lyla, that had been before either of them were born, but Lyla had always been impressed by Ginny Potter’s playing record. Lyla had also been impressed by her writing career, she wrote a few articles for the _Hogwarts Star_ , the student newspaper, all Quidditch pieces. Ginny Potter had been a hero to Lyla and Anamika for a long time.

“I know that,” said Anamika, as she sorted through the sizes, “I just thought it was funny.”

“Betiyon!”

The pair of them turned their heads to find Padma in the thick of it, she had several garments in her arms and was waving them over to her.

“Darling I found this for you, and Sweetheart I want you to try these on,” said Padma dividing the things in her arms for Lyla and Anamika. Padma and Theodore had pet names for all of their children, often mixing them among them all, but Lyla had always been Darling and Anamika was always Sweetheart.

Lyla slipped on the dress that Padma had pushed into her arms and marveled at the soft blue material. It was covered in a flowy blue material that she could never remember the name of, and moved with her as she twisted and turned in her dressing room.

“Oh that’s beautiful on you,” said a voice and Lyla turned her head to see Molly Weasley.

Lyla didn’t know how she was supposed to feel about Molly, about their mothers’ pasts, about everything unsaid between Molly’s family and her own. But Molly’s hands were kind as they fixed her dress, adjusting the slip under her dress and fluffing out the skirt around Lyla’s knees.

“I think we can hem it just a bit higher, so it doesn’t hit your knees at such an awkward angle,” said Molly, and Lyla nodded as she looked in the mirror. “Or we could lengthen it, if you’re looking for a more formal dress.”

“We’re going dancing,” Lyla told her, she was sure that was what Hugo had planned. “I think something shorter will be more ideal.”

“I’m surprised Hugo hasn’t taken you dancing yet,” said Molly, and Lyla turned her head to properly look at her. Molly had brown eyes, like Hugo, but hers were darker, not golden like how Hugo’s were. “Scorpius told me about the two of you, but Lucy and I won’t say anything. Especially not to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.”

“Thank you,” whispered Lyla, looking away from Molly, “seriously, I mean it.”

“Of course,” said Molly, reaching out to fluff the skirt out again, “let me do some measurements, I’ll add a little more tulle under this and hem it a bit higher. You can come in on Tuesday or Wednesday to pick it up.”

“Okay,” said Lyla, brushing her hands over the fabric of the dress. “Thank you.”

* * *

**Two Hours Late To A First Date**

My Auntie Audrey and Uncle Percy fell in love at different times in their relationship.

Percy fell in love first. Audrey had kept him waiting for two hours after their first date was supposed to start. Percy was a man that wasn’t late to anything, not work or school, not family engagements or weddings, nothing could keep him from being on time.

Audrey on the other hand was known for being late to everything. Time didn’t wait for her, but as the personal secretary of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt, she had seen people let time slide. She let time slide for him and she expected it of everyone.

Percy fell in love with her that night, not because she kept him waiting two hours, but because she still showed up.

Audrey fell in love when the pregnancy test came up positive.

It was over a year since that first date, since two hours became love for one of them. The story changes with each retelling, but it’s still the same, two hours late to a first date with the man she would elope after finding out she was pregnant. But is it still elopement when she had no parents, no twin brother, and her younger brother at work, or is it a wedding for her and elopement for him?

Their engagement was counted in minutes instead of months or years. Less than an hour after the promise of forever, forever became a real thing. Two ‘I do’s’ and the promise to love one another through everything locked them together. In a quiet department at the Ministry, they became wizard and wife, locking in their faith for each other.

Their story doesn’t end here.

Happy endings are hard to come by in the aftermath of a war that took friends and family and love ones. Both Audrey and Percy lost someone, Percy his younger brother Fred, Audrey everyone except her brother Rory. She was the daughter of Muggles, killed while their children disappeared in the night to escape Death Eaters playing Aurors. Her brother was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, the same as Fred.

Marriage is supposed to bring joy, two families becoming one, but an unexpected pregnancy was just another source of stress. Bring in a miscarriage, the lost of an unexpected child after a quick marriage, and the story begins.

Love, in all its forms is acceptance. Acceptance of faults and flaws and forgiveness. It’s showing up two hours late for dinner and getting a second date anyways.

It took another two years before Percy and Audrey had a baby, had twin daughters who provided a different challenge. But that is a story for another time.

Percy fell in love first, but Audrey’s love never wavered. She loved deeply and warmly and whole heartedly, he loved in warm gestures and half smiles and hard fought tears. Percy knows Audrey’s love from her being beside him for years and years and years. Audrey knows Percy’s love from him constantly waiting for her.

He waited and she came anyways.

The longest she ever made him wait was those two hours, from then, she got closer and closer to being on time. Though the first time she had ever been early and the last time at that too, had been the birth of her daughters, four days before their due date.

Percy never bothered her about her tardiness from that day on.

But the retelling of their first date, and the two hour delay never changed. Always told with kindness and happiness and laughter.

With love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> La amo, Rose – I love you, Rose  
> Lo se – I know  
> Hermano bebe – baby brother  
> Hola – hello  
> Mi amor – my love  
> Betiyon – daughters/girls
> 
> If anyone is interested in reading more of Audrey and Percy's story, 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming' is about them and also Molly and Lucy when they were younger.


	10. Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Anamika’s birthday! Which means a pub crawl, a night of drunken fun, and a morning of familial love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially halfway through this story! I love this chapter and the next few, they were really fun to write and I hope everyone enjoys!

** Chapter Nine: Slide **

By Calvin Harris feat. Frank Ocean and Migos

_This my favorite part, we see the lights, they got so far_

_It went too fast, we couldn’t reach it with our arms_

_Wrist on the wrist, a link of charms, yeah_

_Laying we’re still a link apart_

_It’s like we die here all young_

Hugo slammed his shot glass down on the bar and took a large swig of his beer, just as he had done in the last three bars they had gone to. It was the rule of the night, one shot and one beer, then they moved on to the next pub.

“I thought the rumors about Weasley drinking weren’t true,” said Lyla as she sipped her own beer. Hugo smiled and reached up to straighten her tiara, Anamika’s was bigger and she had a sash on proclaiming her the birthday girl.

Seventeen was a big mile stone in their community. It was even bigger in the post-war life.

Anamika was a Slytherin, her parents both turned seventeen during the war, and she was the first daughter in five generations of Notts to not only be born, but reach of age. She was also quick-witted, a voice of reason, and one of the nicest people Hugo had ever met.

Seventeen was well deserved on her.

“You should see us at weddings,” Hugo told her, though any real celebration was a cause for drinking in the family. “Especially Uncle Charlie, he’s always entertaining.”

“Loose lips,” said Louis, before taking a sip of his own beer. “He always reveals too much.”

That was true, but Hugo always liked Uncle Charlie, he was his godfather, and Hugo like Louis had been named after him. Both of their fathers were close to their uncle, even if it seemed unusual for Hugo’s father to be.

“Sounds like Uncle Gregory,” said Anamika, playing with her hair. “He only buttons up if his kids are around, or Aunt Pansy.”

Lyla giggled and Hugo smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead before finishing off his beer, they were on their fourth bar, and they still had at least another three to go.

“Did you start without us?” asked Ali as she and Remus walked up to the four of them. “We were only gone a minute.”

Another round of shots, and another beer for Hugo, and they started walking down the street to the next pub.

“I think we’re going to need to eat something if we want to keep going,” said Lyla as she bumped into Hugo’s side. His hand found hers easily and he smiled as she laced her fingers through his.

“Feeling the drink a bit?” asked Hugo, with a laugh. He was tempted to steal her away and find a dark place to kiss her.

“A little,” she said as Hugo pulled her back before she walked into the street. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, ignoring the protests and groans from their friends.

“Shut up,” said Hugo, pulling away from Lyla and glaring at the other four. “Just because none of you have a girlfriend doesn’t mean that you can be snobbish.”

Hugo felt Lyla grab his face and kiss him again, her mouth warm and needy on his own.

“On to the next pub then,” said Remus, grabbing Hugo by the shoulders and leading him along. He had teased Lyla about feeling the drinks she had consumed, but now he was feeling the warm slosh of alcohol in his stomach. “You’re going to be feeling this in the morning.”

“Good,” said Hugo, ducking out of Remus’ arms and reaching back for Lyla’s hand. “That’ll make the hangover potions I bought worth it.”

The next pub was loud, with live music and Hugo glanced over at Louis, who was just talking to Anamika, seeming unaffected by the noise and mass of bodies around them. There next round of drinks were quick and they all stumbled out of the pub together in a mass of limbs and laughter.

“Food!” yelled Ali, untangling herself from between Anamika and Lyla and running ahead of them. Hugo laughed as Remus ran after her, pulling her into his arms and swinging her around until somehow she was over his shoulder. The pair of them a laughing mess that Hugo wanted to be stuck in the middle of.

They found a greasy little shop, bought more fried food than anyone should ever consume and fell into a table all together. Hugo kept Lyla trapped on his lap, unable to do anything more than hold her and shove fish and chips and sausages into his mouth.

“To Anamika!” yelled Lyla, holding her beer up high and nearly sloshing half of it onto their feast of food. “Happy seventeenth to my favorite person in the whole world, my sister, and my best and closest friend! I love you with all my heart!”

“Mia!” the rest of them shouted, along with yells of “happy birthday” and “more drinks”.

“Come here,” Hugo whispered to Lyla, pulling her in close and kissing her neck. Lyla giggled in his arms and tried to pull away from him, but he locked his arms tight around her waist.

She was radiant and beautiful and easily the death of him.

~`~

Lyla felt deliriously happy as she walked between Hugo and Louis. She didn’t know how she was still walking to be honest, her feet were killing her, her heels were too tall and too tight. Her dress was a bit too tight also, she was wearing something black and skimpy and that kept Hugo’s eyes on her.

She rarely wore black, it made her seem darker than she was, especially in the summer months. She was chasing after her white mother still and the racism that plagued her for being half black and half white.

“ _Angel_ ,” slurred Hugo and Lyla giggled as the three of them leaned haphazardly towards the street.

“ _Hugo_ ,” said Lyla through a fit of giggles as Louis pulled them back to the sidewalk. “Careful, Love.”

In front of them, with Anamika leading the way, were Ali and Remus, or really Remus with Ali protesting over his shoulder. It had been funny two hours ago, before they got food, and it was still funny now.

“Stop!” yelled Anamika and Lyla nearly fell on her face as both Louis and Hugo abruptly stopped moving with her. “We need to go this way.”

“I want more chips!” whined Ali, kicking her feet up in the air and Lyla giggled as she felt Hugo grab her. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling all the cute little braids that had been carefully put in start to come loose.

“We still have the cake Devvie brought at home,” said Anamika, and Lyla leaned into Hugo.

“I want to go home,” said Lyla, completely abandoning Louis to hold onto Hugo. She kissed his neck and gripped his hair, trying to grab hold of something substantial. She wanted him, all of him and kissed his neck again.

“ _Wherever we’re together, that’s my home_!” sang Louis, louder than anyone of them could’ve ever imagined.

Lyla laughed along with the others, and they resumed their walk back to the penthouse apartment. After another block, Hugo stooped down and let her climb up onto his back, her heels in her hand as they ran ahead laughing.

It was one thing to get drunk with Anamika in her bedroom or at the manor, on stolen wine coolers or firewhiskey, but running around London with Hugo and the others was more fun. Feeling Louis on one side, quiet and calm and sensible Louis, and Ali who could be wild when she wanted to be and proper the rest of the time. Having Remus feed her fish with greasy fingers and Hugo shove a drink into her hand with a hand shaking with too much stimulation and alcohol. It was all romantic and beautiful and the feeling of overwhelming love that she always wanted to feel and have.

They were the fake royalty that her parents always wanted her to feel like.

The six of them tried to be quiet as they stumbled into the Notts apartment, but they were doomed from the start. Minali in a fit of giggles, deposited them into Hajari and Devansh’s old bedroom, with the last of the chocolate cake Devansh had brought over for Anamika at dinner and a bottle of firewhiskey and a six-pack of wine coolers.

“Quiet!” Anamika yelled, trying to shush them as Hugo dropped Lyla down onto one of the beds and fell on top of her. “My baby brother is next door.”

Minali was across the hall, Vinanti and Tarika just down and across the hall from them. Padma and Theodore were the farthest away, with a silencing charm on their door like always.

Lyla curled up on the bed while Hugo fell down onto the floor in front of her, pulling his shirt off. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him hard. She was so in love with him, with all of them.

Anamika, her best friend, her truest and oldest confidant. Louis, the quiet and understated voice of reason. Ali, who was funny and smart and more brilliant than she let on. Remus, sweet and kind and stubborn to a fault. And Hugo, her Hugo, her lovely caring boyfriend, who she loved, who took care of her when she needed him and who she loved with her whole heart.

“Oi!” yelled Remus, throwing a pillow and hitting Lyla right in the face, “enough of that!”

“Vete a la mierda, Havings!” said Hugo, throwing the pillow back at Remus and catching him in the chest. Lyla giggled into Hugo’s shoulder and took a pull from the whiskey bottle as Ali passed it to her. She also accepted a wine cooler, letting the cool fizz drown out the burn of the whiskey.

“Such a mouth,” said Louis with a laugh, before taking the bottle of whiskey from Lyla before Hugo could snatch it.

“This has been the best birthday,” said Anamika, lazily flicking her wand at a little radio on one of the window sills. “But it’s so bloody hot in here.”

Remus opened a window and Lyla sighed as a breeze filtered through the window. She rolled over to try and grab the zipper on the back of her dress, she felt too warm and everything seemed blurry around the edges. She was drunk and well onto the way of either falling asleep or blacking out.

Lyla pulled Hugo’s discarded shirt on and slipped out of her dress completely. She glanced around the room, Remus was nodding off, his own shirt half off and his wine cooler spilling onto his shorts. Louis was stripped down to his boxers, a scrap of parchment and a quill in his hands, drawing Anamika in front of him.

Ali was stretched across the floor, covered in only her bra and underwear, her head in Anamika’s lap. Anamika was playing with Ali’s hair, her white dress slowly slipping off her shoulders.

Hugo met Lyla eyes, dark and hazy and barely awake, or more so, barely conscious. He reached up to grab her neck and bend her head closer to his. She smiled as their lips met, warm and soft and salty with sweat and heat.

Hugo climbed up into the bed with her and Lyla wrapped her arms around him and lazily kissed his mouth, his neck, over his shoulders and down his chest as his hands moved up her stolen shirt. She only stopped when the whiskey bottle was pressed into her leg, she took another swig and giggled into Hugo’s chest as he finished off the bottle.

She was drunk and giddy and so, _so_ , in love with them all.

~`~

Hugo stumbled into the hallway, his head was pounding, and he still felt delirious, but the air smelled delicious. He stumbled into a bathroom, after opening two wrong doors and felt pure bliss as he relived himself.

He walked down the hall, following the smell of sausages and eggs and toast, along with laughter and singing and music. He didn’t remember ever walking through the apartment, most of last night was coming back to him in flashes and barely put together memories. He remembered walking into the elevator, he remembered stumbling into the bedroom and falling on top of Lyla, he remembered drinking more and eating chocolate cake and laughing at Remus. He remembered kissing Lyla, again and again and again until everything went dark.

“Morning,” said a deep voice when Hugo walked into the kitchen, standing at the stove, in an apron and boxers was Mia’s father. Or, Hugo was sure that was who he was, he could see bits of Devansh and Minali and even Anamika in him, in his smile and his eyes and the slight poshness of his accent.

“Hola,” said Hugo, barely aware of what he was saying. At the large kitchen table, big enough to rival the one at his grandparents’ house, sat their party from last night along with Minali and two other girls and one boy. The three of them were all young and all kind of looked like Anamika and Minali and Mr. Nott.

“Darling,” said Theodore Nott, turning to Lyla who stood beside him, in a pair of shorts and Hugo’s shirt still. “Get him a hangover potion and some food, okay?”

Lyla nodded and smiled at Hugo, her eyes bright as she walked over to him and pushed him down into a chair. She pressed a small bottle into his hand, before kissing his cheek and pouring him a glass of orange juice.

The hangover potion tasted horrible, like always, overly minty and too strong, but the haziness and the pounding in his head disappeared quickly. And Hugo felt the hunger in his stomach gnaw at him.

He accepted the plate Lyla gave him and pulled her down into his lap, kissing her cheek before releasing her. He ignored the wolf whistles and the laughter and the cheers from their friends, only focusing on Lyla walking away from him, returning to the stove.

“So your Lyla Darling’s boyfriend,” said the little girl beside Hugo.

Hugo felt himself jump, suddenly startled by her. He looked down at her, she was the splitting imagine of her oldest sister, of Mia.

“Yes,” said Hugo, picking up a sausage and taking a bite. He felt his stomach growl and started eating with more gusto.

“Hugo that’s my baby sister Tarika,” said Mia, with a smile, “and beside her is Rishi, her twin brother and the baby of the family.”

“I’m not a baby Mia!” yelled Rishi and Hugo heard Lyla giggle loudly from beside Theodore.

“You’re only eight Rishi,” said Minali, pointing her fork at him. “You’ll always be the baby.”

“But Ernika is the baby!” yelled Rishi, and Hugo laughed, unable to help himself. He sounded like Lily, though she was always happy to be the baby, she hated it when anyone pointed it out to her. Lily liked to use her position in the family to her advantage.

“Rishi,” called Lyla from over by the stove and Hugo turned to look at her. “I have been the baby in my family for the last sixteen years, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Doesn’t count when you’re an only child Darling,” said a woman in a blue silk robe, appearing behind Lyla and kissing her cheek. “But you and Anamika Sweetheart had four years of being the baby in this family.”

Hugo couldn’t help but stare at Mrs. Nott, he knew her sister Parvati, had spent time playing in her and her ex-husband Dean Thomas’ cubicle in the Auror offices. They looked eerily similar, the only difference being the lack of a scar on Padma’s face. 

Lyla came and sat down beside Hugo now that Padma was wrapped around her husband. Hugo smiled, while his own parents would never show this kind of PDA, especially around his friends, they did have their own private moments of tenderness that he had spied on over the years.

Hugo put his hand on Lyla’s bare knee and squeezed softly, he wanted to pull her into his lap again, like back in the chip shop.

“Was no one going to wake me?” asked Ali, stumbling into the room and holding her head, “or was I supposed to wake up not knowing where I bloody was?”

“Language!” yelled all of the Notts and Lyla, who Hugo was starting to think should be considered one also.

“Sorry,” grumbled Ali, falling down into Remus’ lap and putting her head on the table. Hugo covered his mouth as Remus looked incredibly uncomfortable. Without the haze of alcohol, Remus seemed to be just as nervous and anxious around Ali as he usually was.

“Here,” said Lyla, sliding a bottle across the table that Hugo recognized. “Drink this, I’ll get you some food.”

Hugo could tell immediately the second Ali was completely sober. She scrambled out of Remus’ lap and into the next seat, her face turning completely red.

“Alright, alright,” said Lyla, climbing on top of her chair. “Today is the day after Anamika’s birthday, which we all know what that means.”

“That it’s officially three weeks to your birthday?” asked Vinanti, staring at Lyla and Hugo snorted into his plate of eggs.

“Yes,” said Lyla, as Padma walked over to Lyla and handed her a stack of parchment. “But it also the reading of the letters, and by the weight of this stack, we are in for a lot of love and tears from the Aunties.”

“Read Pansy’s first, it’s always a laugh,” said Minali, and Lyla rolled her eyes, before she opened the first letter, winking at Hugo as she set the stack down on the table.

~`~

Lyla opened the first letter and smiled as she recognized the handwriting. She had been reading these letters for as long as she could remember, it was a tradition that their ‘Auntie’ Millie had started for them when they were little.

She wrote letters for all of them, all of the Nott children, all of the Goyle/Parkinson children, Lyla and Scorpius, the Society children. Now all of their ‘aunties’ and ‘uncles’ sent them birthday letters.

“Dear Anamika Sweetheart and Lyla Darling,” started Lyla, as she smiled and winked at Anamika. “Or whatever it is that Theodore and Padma call the two of you now.”

This got a few laughs and giggles and Lyla felt her smile grow bigger.

“I’m writing to wish you both a happy seventeenth birthday, of course you know this, but it’s important to acknowledge that you’re both at this important milestone in your lives. Seventeen is such an important age in your life. You will laugh and cry and fall in love and hate everyone in your life as much as you love them.

“When I turned seventeen, the war was raging, and I lost the love of my life. I think about Tracey every day, and I see her in both of you. Hold onto each other and be proud of each other and tell each other that you love one another every day.”

“I love you Lyla!” said Anamika, and Lyla blew her a kiss.

“I love you too, Anamika.”

She felt a well of emotion in her stomach, holding her down and keeping her safe. It was similar to how she felt last night, she was a little bit in love with each and every person in the room.

“Now enough of the sappiness. The two of you are finally seventeen, three weeks apart that was torture to both of your fathers. Anamika, I had never seen Theodore as excited to be a father as when he saw you for the first time in the nursery. You are the first daughter who not only survive your birth, but also reached seventeen in five generations of Notts. Lyla, you were the first Zabini daughter born in eight generations, not to survive, but just to be born. You are both firsts in your family, and I couldn’t be more proud. Seventeen is a wild journey, you will have many ups and downs, and I will be standing in the distance, drinking my wine and laughing at you both.

“I love you and wish you a very happy birthday, your Auntie Pansy.”

Lyla took a small bow and laughed as everyone clapped for her. This was all part of their birthday tradition, they read their letters out loud, they laughed together, and they always ended up in tears at one point.

“Auntie Millie next!” yelled Tarika and Lyla rolled her eyes, Auntie Millie was always last and always private. She was their favorite of their ‘aunties’ and she was so important to Lyla and Anamika, she had been their inspiration for as long as they could remember.

“No, Uncle Draco!” yelled Rishi and Lyla rolled her eyes. Uncle Draco and Auntie Astoria were both Lyla and Anamika’s godparents, and Uncle Draco’s letter was usually written with Auntie Astoria dictating to him.

“Give me Uncle Gregory,” said Anamika, holding her hand out and Lyla shuffled through the pile.

“Do the two of you do this every year?” asked Ali, as Lyla passed the envelope down to Anamika.

“It’s a tradition Millicent started when our oldest Devansh was born,” explained Theodore from his seat at the head of the table. “Everyone else started joining in when our second oldest, Hajari was born two years later.”

“The reading them out loud is all Lyla and Anamika though,” said Padma and Lyla rolled her eyes. “But they share everything, so no surprise there.”

“My question,” said Remus, holding his cup of coffee steadily in his hands, “is what is the whole Darling and Sweetheart thing?”

“Mia has always been our Sweetheart,” said Padma, before Theodore could speak. “It’s what Theo called her whenever he talked to her while I was pregnant, and Lyla has always been our Darling girl.”

“Appa and Amma have pet names for everyone,” said Minali, as she got up from her seat and took her plate to the sink. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Don’t be like that Honey!” called Theodore as Minali walked away and Lyla giggled.

“That’s what my dad always calls me,” said Ali, twisting her fingers into her hair, she had forgone the piggytails last night, instead having her hair flow down her back. She also wore a tight blue dress that Lyla could tell she was regretting having to put back on.

“That’s Neville,” said Padma, and Lyla giggled as Hugo laughed beside her.

“Oh I have to go,” said Ali, quickly getting to her feet, and half stumbling as she raced back down the hallway.

“Are we missing something?” asked Anamika, the envelope still in her hands.

“It’s Neville’s birthday,” said Louis quietly, as Ali appeared again with her purse and shoes in hand.

“Which door is the exit? I have no clue where anything is,” said Ali, her eyes wild. “This place is like a maze.”

“Just take the floo,” said Lyla, getting to her feet and guiding Ali down the hallway to the living room. “Tell Professor Longbottom that we wish him a happy birthday.”

“You can tell him tomorrow night, you and Mia are coming to the dinner right?”

“Yeah,” agreed Lyla, before grabbing the decorative tin that the Notts kept their floo powder in and holding it out to Ali. “I’ll see you then.”

~`~

Hugo kissed Lyla against the door of Rose and Scorpius’ apartment, his heart felt light and he wanted nothing more than to take her inside and have his way with her.

“Hugo,” whispered Lyla, pushing his hands away from the hem of the t-shirt she had taken from Anamika. “I’ll see you in a few hours, okay?”

Hugo pressed his forehead to hers and grabbed her face, he wanted to hold her, he _needed_ to hold her. He loved her, he loved her in a way he couldn’t make himself love anyone else.

“I don’t want to go,” Hugo whispered, before kissing her softly again. He moved his hands down to her waist and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Lyla moaned into his mouth and he moved his hands up the back of her t-shirt.

Lyla pushed him away, and Hugo pushed a curl behind her ear before kissing her cheek.

“Run home, take a shower, change your clothes, and come back at eight,” whispered Lyla, as she held onto his t-shirt. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Baby.”

Hugo felt his heartbeat loud in his ears, it was one thing to call Lyla ‘mi amor’ or ‘ _Angel’_ or even to hear Theodore and Padma Nott call her Darling. But to hear her call him ‘Baby’, his whole heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

“Te quiero,” whispered Hugo, unable to help himself.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

“Go home, Hugo, I’ll see you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Vete a la mierda – go to hell


	11. May I Have This Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Lyla have some things to figure out after a night of dancing, time spent at a diner, and then a meaningful talk with Rose and Scorpius.

** Chapter Ten: May I Have This Dance **

By Francis and the Lights feat. Chance the Rapper

_Give me both your hands to make it up to you, let me spin and excite you_

_You’ve got your, your mother’s eyes, you’ve got your grandmother’s ring_

_You’ve got your daddy’s discernment (To make it up to you)_

_Girl, you did your thing, oh, give me one more_

Lyla sighed as she clipped her curls back and started doing her make-up while sitting on the floor in front of her travel mirror. Behind her, she could hear Rose in the kitchen, and Scorpius talking to Al at the table.

“What are you getting all dressed up for?” asked Al as she started blending her foundation in.

“She has a date,” said Rose, and Lyla rolled her eyes, before turning around to send her a dirty look. “We barely ever see her now.”

“It was Mia’s birthday yesterday,” said Lyla, turning back to her mirror. She had come home to a good nap, a long shower, and just enough time to do her hair and make-up. “Sorry I went out for the night.”

“We expected that, Lyla,” said Scorpius and Lyla started applying her eyeliner. “But it’s been about two weeks since you’ve had dinner with us.”

“We had dinner together on Monday and Wednesday this week,” said Lyla, getting to her feet and walking over to the table, her bag of make-up and her mirror in hand. She sat down in the seat beside Scorpius and went back to her work.

“A quick bite to eat before you left for the movies,” said Rose, and Lyla sighed.

“Can’t you be happy for me?”

She could feel herself pouting and the anxiety that was always in her stomach bubble up. She put down her pencil and pulled her knees to her chest, she knew that Scorpius and Rose were just teasing her, but she loved Hugo. She loved him and wanted her family to be happy for her and proud of her.

“Don’t start with that,” said Scorpius, reaching out and squeezing her hand as she felt Rose rub her shoulders. “Of course we’re happy for you and we love you.”

“I’ve never seen Hugo happier either,” whispered Rose, kissing the top of Lyla’s head.

She could hear the unspoken words that Rose wasn’t saying, _I’ve never seen you this happy before either._ Lyla tipped her head back and smiled at Rose, feeling her heart grow lighter and warmer.

“Hugo?” said Al, and Lyla blushed and turned back to the mirror. “As in my cousin Hugo?”

“Yeah,” whispered Lyla, busying herself with her mirror and eyeliner. She was surprised that Scorpius hadn’t told him, he had told Molly and Lucy, Al’s parents knew.

Al didn’t say anything, not until Lyla was finishing her eye shadow and started lining her lips. Lyla was used to his silence, it wasn’t that Al didn’t talk or share his opinion, usually he was the first to do so, and Lyla liked hearing what he had to say. But for him to be quiet for so long, it made her anxiety flare up, _again_.

“Well it’s better than Jacob,” said Al, and Lyla giggled, she didn’t want to even begin to think about Jacob Goyle. “And you’re better than anyone Hugo’s dated.”

“You think you can tell my parents that?” asked Lyla, before picking out her lipstick. “They’re going to be so upset.”

“Then they’re arseholes,” said Scorpius, and Lyla glanced over at him. “I know they’re my aunt and uncle and they love me and you, but Hugo is perfect for you Lyla. He loves you and you love him, and no one should get in the way of that.”

“Thank Merlin my parents aren’t like that,” said Rose as she pushed a plate into Lyla’s hands. “Though I had Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny fighting for Scorpius and me.”

“They know,” said Lyla, taking a bite of the sandwich Rose made her, she hadn’t eaten anything since that morning. “Have for about three weeks now.”

Al rolled his eyes and Lyla giggled between bites of her sandwich. She knew that Al hated to be left out of the loop when it came to his family, he was the only Slytherin and the only one of his cousins and siblings to go to the Ministry after graduating. He got on with his siblings, but unlike his siblings, he didn’t care to be in the spotlight or the center of attention.

Lyla would never want to be a Potter.

“Are you wearing that dress you bought?” asked Scorpius, ignoring Al as he gestured to the garment bag hanging off the bathroom door.

“Do you want to see it?” asked Lyla, putting her plate down on the table. It was almost eight, she needed to get dressed anyways.

Lyla slipped on the dress, the fabric felt even better against her skin than she remembered. Whatever Molly had done, it felt more graceful than before, instead of making the hem shorter, she had shorten the skirt and lengthen the back.

“What are you doing tonight?” asked Scorpius as Lyla walked out of the bathroom.

“Dancing or something.”

“Maravillosa,” said Hugo from by the door, and Lyla felt her stomach flutter in a familiar way. She walked up to him and kissed him softly, wrapping her arm around his neck and holding him close.

“I don’t know what that means,” whispered Lyla, smiling up at him, “but thank you.”

Hugo smiled, his eyes turning golden and warm as she took in his white linen suit. He looked handsome, the white contrasting against his tan skin as it always did with hers.

“Have fun!” called Rose, and Lyla blew her kiss as she grabbed her purse and took Hugo’s hand.

~`~

Hugo pulled Lyla into his lap as they sat together on the subway.

They were the best dressed by far on the train, with no business men or women on a Saturday evening. Lyla was a wonder in her dress, the blue clashed with her skin in a way that made her skin look like milk chocolate and her eyes like the ocean. She was gorgeous, truly beyond words.

Hugo kissed her shoulder, and tighten his arm around her waist as her lips met his. He couldn’t believe that he got Lyla, four weeks later and she was still in his arms, letting him be in love with her.

He knew that he would marry her someday, have children with her, love her for the rest of their lives.

“Te quiero,” whispered Hugo, pressing a kiss to her ear, then her neck, then her shoulder. He didn’t care if they were getting dirty looks from the crowd of train goers, he didn’t care if everyone in their lives thought they were too young to feel this way, and he especially didn’t care if anyone thought they shouldn’t be together.

Lyla was his perfect half and he was tired of fighting against the idea of it.

“I’m going to need to learn Spanish,” said Lyla, as she brushed her fingers along his cheek and back into his hair. “I can’t stand not knowing what you’re saying all the time.”

Hugo smiled, right now, he didn’t want Lyla to know what he was saying. It was too soon for her to know, too soon for her to hear him say those words.

_I love you._

“I’ll teach you, _Angel_ ,” Hugo told her, kissing her cheek and smiling when she blushed.

“Have I told you that I love it when you call me that?” asked Lyla, readjusting herself in his lap. Hugo put his free hand on her knee and moved it up her thigh, smiling wider as her blush deepened.

“I can’t get you calling me Baby out of my head,” Hugo told her, squeezing her leg. “I never thought that I would like a pet name.”

“What do your parents call you?”

Hugo sighed, feeling embarrassed, and kissed her shoulder before answering her. “My mum always calls me Mijo, which means my son. Dad just calls me Hugo or kiddo or something like that.”

“Me-ho?” asked Lyla and Hugo nodded before resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Rose is Mija.”

Lyla was quiet and Hugo closed his eyes, he felt her wrap her arm around his neck and her lips press to his temple, soft and sweet. Lyla was so gentle and kind that he didn’t know how he could ever fool himself into thinking anything different.

“Our stop,” mumbled Hugo, and he let go of Lyla and stood up once she was steady on her feet. He really loved it when she wore heels and made their height difference shrink, even if it was just a little bit. It was easier to kiss her when she was only a few inches away and not a full foot.

“Did I tell you that you look handsome in your suit?” asked Lyla, once they were out of the street and away from the crowd of the train. Hugo smiled and laced his fingers through hers, he felt a little uncomfortable putting on the linen suit.

“It was my Abeulo’s,” Hugo told her, brushing a hand over his jacket and taking the lead. “You’re dress is amazing though, exactly what I hoped you would wear.”

“You can thank Molly,” said Lyla, as they stopped before the crosswalk. Her dress moved with her, with the slight breeze, with every movement around them.

It was perfect for salsa dancing.

Hugo spun her around and kissed her as the club came in sight. It was just about the time for the band to get started. He had been thankful that Lyla had wanted to get a quick bite to eat, which turned into a few light drinks.

“So I need you to follow my lead,” Hugo whispered in her ear as the crossed the street. “I know you don’t know Spanish, but they won’t give us good seats unless you nod along to what I say and pretend to understand what’s being said.”

Lyla nodded and gripped Hugo’s hand, her fingers lacing through his and holding him tightly. Hugo kept her close as they walked up to the bouncer, there was a long line at the entrance, but Hugo ignored them.

“Hola,” said Hugo, leaning forward to speak to the bouncer, a smile on his face, “soy amigo de Raphael, debería estar en la lista debajo de Weasley. Dos invitados.”

Hugo felt the once over, and he also felt Lyla wrap her arm through his, holding him tightly as they waited. He kissed her hairline and smiled at her as he heard the canned music quiet and the sound check begin.

“Alright, come in.”

Hugo pulled Lyla inside and let the hostess lead them to a table in the middle of the club. The band was crowded together on a small stage, and Hugo ordered them a pair of drinks just as the music started.

“Welcome to my London, Lyla.”

~`~

Lyla felt dizzy as they stumbled down the street, for the second night in a row.

They weren’t drunk, but definitely in the fine line between tipsy and drunk. Her feet were killing her after another long night in heels, but her heart felt light and warm and bright. Her ears were ringing from the music and the singing and the dancing and clapping along to the infectious beats. She knew that she would wake up with sore legs and a pounding headache.

But it was worth it.

Muggle London was already an adventure, but adding in the language barrier and Hugo’s hands warm on her hips, and she was in love. The music, the drinks, and the dancing were nothing like she had ever experienced.

“Come here,” shouted Hugo, pulling her closer to his chest. His eyes were dark, reflecting the light of the street lamps, with the flecks of gold dazzling her. “Let’s get some food.”

Lyla nodded, tucking her head into his shoulder as they staggered into a dark alley and appeared in another.

The diner was small, with sticky tables and a stained floor, but they got a booth easily. It was almost three in the morning by Hugo’s watch.

“Is this a family heirloom?” asked Lyla, touching the dark band around his wrist, then turning to the rings on her fingers.

“My Abeulo Javier’s,” said Hugo, pushing her hair off of her shoulder. “Mum got it cleaned up and sent it to me for my seventeenth, dad sent me a brand new watch, but I like this one more. It reminds me of him.”

“These are my Grandmother Clara’s rings,” said Lyla, showing off the thin bands on her fingers. “She sends me something from her jewelry box every year for my birthday.”

Hugo leaned down and kissed her, Lyla wrapped her arms around his neck, while Hugo put a hand on her inner thigh. She sighed into his mouth when he pulled her into his lap, and giggled when his mouth moved along her jaw and throat to her collarbone.

Lyla moved her hand up into his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. She could feel love in every kiss, in every touch, in every sound or word that Hugo made, that she made.

“Ahem!”

Lyla pulled away from Hugo and looked at their waitress, she was older, with salt and pepper hair and in an unflattering blue uniform. Lyla could tell already she was sure to either be rude or tired with them. It was late though, and there was no guessing how long she had been there.

“Sorry,” said Hugo, as he pushed Lyla’s hair off of her shoulder.

“Can I start you with anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?”

“I could use a cup of tea,” Lyla told her, resting her head on Hugo’s shoulder. “And he’ll want a coffee.”

Hugo squeezed her leg, his hand higher up than she noticed and Lyla giggled but felt unable to push him away. She didn’t want to push him away, any part of him.

“I’ll be back,” said the waitress, eyeing them decisively, Lyla was sure she wasn’t going to be as nice when she came back.

She knew that she wouldn’t be that nice if she walked into what she and Hugo were doing. Lyla kissed his cheek and Hugo pulled her mouth back to his. There was something desperate and needy and overwhelming in his kisses, and in the way he touched her now.

“Te quiero,” whispered Hugo, pulling away just enough to press his forehead to hers. Lyla made herself climb off of his lap, she wanted to know what he was saying, what his words meant.

“This is the third time you’ve said that to me,” said Lyla, reaching for the dingy plastic menu on the other side of the table. “I want to know what it means.”

Hugo was quiet until it was time to order, but his hand never left her leg. His fingers were slightly calloused but warm against her skin, but even with him so close, she felt a sudden distance and separation. She felt him kiss her shoulder and rest his head there after a moment, content.

“How much Spanish do you actually know?” Hugo whispered, and Lyla reached for her tea, busying herself with adding milk how she liked it.

“I know what you’ve taught me,” Lyla told him, because he had to know that. They had spent a few dinner dates repeating words and phrases to each other. Lyla had spent most of her time just trying to understand how one thing could mean something else.

Studying language had been easier when she was a little kid, and her tutor had been forcing French and Greek down her throat.

“I’m not ready to say it in English yet,” said Hugo, taking his hand off of her leg and entwining their fingers together. Lyla nodded as his lips brushed against her shoulders again, warm and calming. “I promise you it’s nothing bad.”

“I wouldn’t imagine it considering how affectionate you’re being right now,” Lyla told him, reaching up and patting his cheek, before taking a sip of her tea.

“I’m always like this and you know that,” whispered Hugo, straightening up as their waitress came over with their food.

“The two of you remind me of my husband and myself when we were younger,” said their waitress with a wistful smile. “I met him when I was eighteen and he was twenty, in this diner actually. We would come in late at night and order milkshakes with two straws and a plate of chips.”

Lyla smiled and blushed as Hugo squeezed her fingers before reaching for his toast.

“Thank you,” said Hugo, his voice kind and warm, she wished that she could be as nice as him to strangers.

“Eat up, dears and I’ll bring you a milkshake.”

~`~

Hugo held Lyla as they headed down to the subway. Unlike the night before, when they had staggered around from pub to pub, steadily growing drunker and drunker with more and more drink. They were staggering out of the need to be close to one another.

Merlin, he loved her, this girl who was smart, who was privileged, who live with so many things that Hugo didn’t, but wanted what he had. She wanted love in the purest form, and he wanted to give it to her.

“I want you close to me,” Hugo mumbled into her hair, pulling her onto his lap. Lyla curled her fingers into his hair and kissed him.

He always knew that a pretty girl was going to be the end of him, he used to think that it was Ali, but now it was obvious. Lyla with her bright curly blonde hair, her dark blue eyes that seemed to see through to his heart and soul, her smile that seemed to only be for him. He didn’t know how he managed to find her, someone who loved him for who _he_ was and not for the proximity of his parents.

Hugo pulled away when they were three stops from Rose and Scorpius’ apartment. Lyla tucked her head into his neck and Hugo smiled as she pressed kisses into his throat.

“Do you want to go for a run?”

Lyla giggled and Hugo smiled as she climbed off of his lap at the next stop. Her heels were impractical, and so were his dress shoes, but a quick wave of Hugo’s wand and that was fixed easily.

They had run together before, back a Hogwarts they chased after one another and raced around the Black Lake, trying to be the fastest. It felt almost strange to be side by side, he took one step for every two of hers and he knew that she was faster than him.

She had let him catch up all of those times at Hogwarts.

Running with Lyla felt more like dancing than when they were together in the club. That had been more swaying and trying to move in step, this was natural.

“Stay the night,” whispered Lyla carefully unlocking the door and opening it for him. Hugo stared at her, her dark blue eyes, the thin layer of sweat on her brow and upper lip, her once smooth curls frizzier than his mother’s after spending a full week at the Ministry.

“Si, mi amor,” Hugo whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead and nearly falling on the floor as it opened behind them.

~`~

Lyla stared at Hugo’s bare back, he was asleep, having laid down on the floor while Lyla had washed her face and taken off her dress. He looked so peaceful in the early morning light, and Lyla couldn’t help but trace the constellations on Hugo’s back. His freckles were stars, soft and smooth and warm under her fingertips.

She love him.

She felt it whenever he kissed her. When he held her close, shielding her from the world, from anyone who wanted to take everything away from her. She felt his love in every touch, in every smile, in the way his eyes followed her in every place they met.

“Get dressed,” whispered Rose, grabbing Lyla’s shoulder and making Lyla look up at her.

Lyla knew better than to argue with her, Hugo meant more to Rose than nearly anyone else, Scorpius included.

Lyla pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, before slipping on her sandals and following after Rose out the door. They walked in silence, Rose pushing her bike along with them, and Lyla waited.

She knew what was coming.

“I know it’s not my place,” started Rose, her voice even and clear, bright as the early morning sun rising with the world. “But I just don’t want to see either of you get hurt, if this-“

“Ends badly?” asked Lyla, knowing that she shouldn’t be interrupting her, but not caring at the same time. She had been waiting for this conversation to come up, sure that it was going to be Scorpius that pulled her aside.

“Among other things,” said Rose, and Lyla looked at her, they were only two years apart. Rose wasn’t even twenty yet, she was struggling to navigate the world and all it encompassed just as Lyla was. “I know that it all worked for Scorpius and me, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be as lucky. Your parents and Scorpius’ parents are different from each other, different from mine and Hugo’s.”

Lyla stopped in her tracks and looked at Rose head on, they were about the same height, depending on the frizziness of their hair. Rose had bags under her eyes from the long hours she was working over the last four weeks, Lyla couldn’t even begin to imagine the dedication she put into both of her jobs, into her family, into Scorpius and Hugo and…and Lyla.

“I love him, Rosie,” whispered Lyla, feeling a well of anxiety and sadness and just overwhelming want and love for Hugo. “Four weeks ago, the very thought that he would want me like this, like how I’ve wanted him for the last two years, I wouldn’t have believed it. For so long I’ve let my parents decide everything for me, and if they had their way this summer, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything. I wouldn’t have been able to live at all.”

Rose stepped forward, letting her bike fall to the ground with a crash and hugged Lyla. Even now, after so many years of knowing Rose as Scorpius’ girlfriend, she wasn’t prepared for this reaction from her.

“Te amo hermanita,” whispered Rose, kissing Lyla’s cheek and rubbed her back as she sobbed in Rose’s arms. “Siempre.”

“I’ll fight my parents for him,” whispered Lyla, once she knew that her voice wasn’t going to shake. “I’ll fight the whole world if I have to, that’s how important he is, Rose.”

Rose pulled away and held Lyla’s face in both of her hands, they were calloused but warm and Lyla met Rose’s eyes, blue and blue. “You won’t be doing it alone, Lyla. You have Scorpius and me and Hugo, we’re all on your side and we all love you. If I have to keep you in my apartment until you graduate, then I’ll do it.”

Lyla nodded as Rose brushed her tears away, before kissing her forehead. Lyla sighed and smiled, she felt like a wreck. Another full night spent awake, another night spent stumbling home, another night with Hugo.

“Come on, Ly,” said Rose, letting go of Lyla and bending down to pick up her bike. “Let’s go before I’m late to work.”

Lyla nodded and climbed up onto the back of Rose’s bike before they took off together down the sidewalk and into the bike lane. Rose road in the same way that Hugo drove, wild and crazy and fast. Flying through the surprisingly quiet streets of London at five in the morning on a Sunday was not the start to the day Lyla ever expected.

But neither was crying with Rose and telling her how much she love Hugo, her brother.

“Now I’ll see you tonight at Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny’s house,” said Rose, as they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron. “I’m bringing treacle tart because it’s Uncle Harry’s favorite and Scorpius picked up a card I want you to sign. It’s in the kitchen along-“

“Rose,” said Lyla, smiling at her and wrapping her arms tight around Rose. “I got it, I’ll see you tonight, and I love you too.”

“Te quiero, Lyla.”

~`~

Hugo opened his eyes and groaned as he climbed up off the floor. He could smell coffee and toast and even though he ate a few hours ago, he could definitely use a pick-me-up.

“Are you awake?” called Scorpius and Hugo got to his feet and stumbled over to the counter.

“I believe so,” said Hugo, stretching his shoulders and sighing when he felt them pop. “Where’s Lyla?”

“Rose wanted to talk to her before she went to work,” said Scorpius, as he handed Hugo a full mug of coffee. Hugo took a long sip and rubbed his eyes. “I wanted to talk to you also.”

Hugo nodded, he had been expecting this for a while, Scorpius was more of a brother than a cousin to Lyla. He went to the table and sat down, Scorpius across from him.

“I knew this was coming,” said Hugo, holding his coffee cup and meeting Scorpius’ eyes. Scorpius had grey eyes like his father, but unlike Draco Malfoy, Scorpius’ were softer and kinder and warmer, like his mother. “I’m not going to hurt her, or lea-“

“I know that, Hugo,” interrupted Scorpius, waving his hand tiredly. “I’m not worried about the two of you, if you make it then you make it and if you don’t, the pair of you will have to get over it. You’re both Rosie and my family, whether you care for each other or not. But it’s not us you need to worry about, it’s my Uncle Blaise and Aunt Daphne.”

Hugo nodded, he was sure that he had never met Lyla’s parents, but just by the little that Lyla had told him about them, he wasn’t looking forward to it. He was sure that they would be polite but cold and once he was out of sight they would rip into his parentage and blood status and house sorting. All three of these things were archaic and outdated, but Hugo could understand why they were important to her parents.

They were the last of a dying breed.

“I know you most likely won’t meet them this summer,” continued on Scorpius dropping Hugo’s eyes and staring down at the table. “But be ready for them to be mean and rude and cruel to you. They’re not nice people, and Lyla is their most selfish act of pride they have. They love her, but they’ve made it obvious how conditional their love could be.”

“No wonder Lyla has anxiety,” said Hugo, he couldn’t imagine that kind of childhood, it made all the other horror stories that Lyla told him make sense.

Lyla had told him about private tutors and self-guided studies from as young as four years old. She told him about etiquette classes and dance classes that would last for hours and hours until she got everything absolutely perfect. She told him about letters from home, all of them demanding answers and stories of what she was learning and doing at Hogwarts.

She told him about how she locked herself in her dorm room at Hogwarts every night of her fifth year to study for her OWLs. How she only came out to go to the library or if Mia made her leave.

“It’s emotional manipulation,” said Scorpius, and Hugo gripped his coffee cup tightly in his hands. “They lay off some in the summers, take her on holiday out of the country, but it’s not okay. It took a lot of work for me to get her here for the summer.”

“I take it,” said Hugo, thinking carefully over his next few words. “That instead of talking behind my back, I should be ready to hear everything they think to my face.”

“Yes,” said Scorpius in such a tone that Hugo knew it was the nail in the coffin. To be with Lyla, to really be with her and know her and love her as he did and wanted to, to ever meet her parents, he would have to be ready.

“How were they towards Rose?”

He had to ask, had to know. The Malfoys loved Rose as much as they’re parents loved Scorpius.

“Cold, but polite, and later I heard them say a lot of disgusting things about her parents that I didn’t care for,” explained Scorpius, running a hand through his hair nervously. “But I’m not their child, their _only_ child, like Lyla is. I’m their nephew and godson and that’s that. It’s always been made clear to me by them if I want to…wanted to…mess up my life, it was on me. As if Rose was Voldemort or something.”

Hugo rolled his eyes, he had seen Rose angry before, but he would compare her more to Nana Molly than Voldemort. That was a bit too dramatic, even for any of his cousins. But it made the point clear.

He sat back in his chair and finished his coffee while Scorpius ate his toast. He was tired, another long night, then long day, then long night. He needed to get a sleep schedule worked out with Lyla before he passed out with exhaustion.

That was second year him, not seventh year.

“Morning,” said Lyla, as she walked through the flat and dropped a paper bag on the table. Hugo smiled at her, the worrying thought of meeting her parents evaporating from his thoughts.

“I can trust the two of you here by yourselves?” asked Scorpius as he got up from the table, and Lyla sat down on Hugo’s knee. “You won’t get pregnant right?”

Lyla laughed but Hugo felt his ears and neck and face burn red, even as Lyla wrapped her arm around his neck. “I’d rather not have sex in your bed, Scorpius.”

“Well there’s condoms in the bathroom,” said Scorpius and Lyla rolled her eyes, as Scorpius kissed her cheek and forehead. “And I’d rather the two of you be safe-“

“I’ve been on birth control since I was thirteen Scorpius,” said Lyla, pushing him away as Scorpius laughed. Hugo sighed as Lyla tucked her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

“I’ll see you later, call me if you need anything,” said Scorpius, and Hugo felt him ruffle his hair before he left.

“He told you about my parents didn’t he?”

“Yes,” said Hugo, and Lyla reached for the paper bag, pulling out two large cinnamon rolls and passing one to him. Lyla tucked her head back against his shoulder and started eating. “He’s worried for me.”

“So am I.”

Hugo moved his hand up and down her arm, before taking a bite of his sweet roll. It tasted better than the coffee, sweet compared to the bitter and he felt tired again. Lyla’s body was warm against his chest and the even sound of her breathing and chewing was distracting enough to calm him.

“I’ve been thinking about something,” said Hugo, and Lyla shifted so she was properly looking at him. “I’m going to stop taking my ADHD potions.”

Lyla nodded and smiled at him and Hugo felt his heart grow warm. “I’ve been talking to Healer Goldstein, and he wants to take me off my anxiety potions.”

Hugo kissed her, tasting the sweet roll and something more on her lips, just as sweet and wonderful. “Look at us, figuring it all out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Maravillosa – marvelous  
> Hola, soy amigo de Raphael, debería estar en la lista debajo de Weasley. Dos invitados. - Hi, I'm friends with Raphael, we should be listed under Weasley. Two guests.  
> Te amo hermanita – I love you sister  
> Siempre – forever
> 
> I would like to note that there will be sexual content in the next few chapters, I will put warnings before the chapters. Thank you everyone for reading!!
> 
> ~Harry


	12. I Wanna Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another long night, Hugo and Lyla head to the Potter's house for another birthday celebration! With it brings up some good moments, some bad moments, and some awkward moments for both Lyla and Hugo to figure out and endure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of sex, mentions of violence, description of anxiety attack

** Chapter Eleven: I Wanna Get Better **

By Bleachers

_I didn’t know I was lonely ‘til I saw your face_

_(I wanna get better, better, better, better)_

_I didn’t know I was broken ‘til I wanted to change_

_(I wanna get better, better, better, better)_

Lyla stared at Hugo’s back, he glowed in sunlight of any shade. It was late, the air hot and humid, but she couldn’t be helped to get to her feet and close the open window. She traced the constellations of his freckles and kissed the empty space in between. If his freckles were stars, then his skin was the sky.

“I love you,” whispered Lyla, and she felt herself shiver. It was one thing to think it, to declare it to her friends, to her family, to Rose, but to Hugo it was something else.

Four weeks, how had she fallen so completely, madly in love with him in four short weeks? Her parents were going to disown her, she knew that. She would be told that she was too young, too immature for such a decision. She would be told that she couldn’t marry him or live with him or be with him because of his mum, because of the Zabini last name.

Lyla closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, it still surprised her how much younger Hugo became when he slept. It was like all of his worries disappeared.

“Go back to sleep,” mumbled Hugo, rolling over on to his back.

“It’s too hot,” Lyla told him, resting her head on his chest and sliding her hand down along his stomach. She sighed as his hand rubbed up and down along her spine, soft and gentle, just how she liked it.

“Take off your tank-top.”

Lyla giggled and kissed the spot right over his heart. His hand moved up under her tank-top and Lyla pulled it off over her head, before unclasping her bra and throwing it onto the floor. She pressed herself back against his chest and closed her eyes.

“You’re beautiful, _Angel_ ,” whispered Hugo, and Lyla opened her eyes to look up at his face. His hair was bright, closer to orange than red today; his eyes were sleepy and warm and hopeful; and he had a bit of a scruff growing on his cheeks and chin.

“I like this,” said Lyla, rubbing her fingers along his jaw. “Rugged.”

“Really?” asked Hugo, and suddenly she was pinned under him with Hugo straddling her hips. “Because it actually drives me insane.”

Lyla smiled and began laughing as Hugo started rubbing his scruff along her cheek and down to her chest. Her giggles died when she felt his teeth scrape against the pulse point in her neck. His lips moved down until he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Hugo!” moaned Lyla, struggling against his hands as he held her. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted all of him.

She loved him, loved him, loved him so much.

Hugo sat up, his lips wet, his eyes bright and alert, and a smirk that reminded her of Scorpius on his face. He let go of her hands and Lyla pushed forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

“Lyla,” said Hugo, twisting his fingers into her hair and holding her close to his face. “Not today, we’re not ready.”

“I want to give you a blow job, not have sex with you,” said Lyla, reaching for his boxers. Hugo rolled his eyes and Lyla smiled up at him, before hooking her thumbs in his waistband and pulling his boxers down.

“We don’t have to do this,” whispered Hugo and Lyla rolled her eyes.

“I’m not going to have sex with you in Scorpius and Rose’s bed,” said Lyla, pushing him off of her. “It’s also-“ she grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch, “four-thirty and we still need to shower and get dressed.”

“We can save time if we shower together.”

~`~

Hugo moaned as he kissed Lyla against the shower wall, the heat and the steam working to relax his muscles. Though Lyla’s hand, warm and insistent on him was working even better.

“No pares, no pares, por favor _Angel_ te amo,” Hugo chanted, unable to filter his thoughts as pleasure twisted deep in his stomach.

Lyla giggled and Hugo kissed her as he came hard into her hand. He felt his ears grow warm, and the water on his back grow cold.

“I love you,” whispered Lyla, and Hugo heard his heartbeat loud in his ears and out of his chest.

He was going to black out.

“I know we’re young and I know that it’s only been a few weeks-“

Hugo kissed her and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pulling her close to him. Lyla was the only thing that mattered, she was the moon, the sun, and the stars. And he knew, he knew what she must’ve been fighting against to admit her love for him. To tell him something so personal, so sweet, and so…so loving.

“Te quiero,” Hugo mumbled against her mouth, he held her face, he kissed every bit of skin he could find, and then started kissing her hair. “Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.”

“Te quiero?” hiccupped Lyla, and Hugo pulled away from her. Her eyes were red, sad and cold and hurt. “I just told you I loved you, and that’s all you can say?”

Hugo stared at her, then reached back and turned off the water. He pushed her hair out of her face and held her face in his hands. She was trembling from the cold and he was sure her anxiety was making her go insane.

“Te quiero,” whispered Hugo, kissing her cheek before putting his lips at her ear, “means ‘I love you’, _Angel_.”

~`~

“You’re late,” said Rose as Lyla and Hugo climbed out of the fireplace together. The last time Lyla had flooed with someone, she was been a little girl and holding onto her father’s leg the whole time while keeping her eyes shut.

“I made sure to bring the card,” Lyla told her, pulling the envelope out of her bag and handing it over. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, before kissing Lyla’s forehead and Hugo’s cheek and pushing them toward the back door.

Lyla didn’t know what to expect when it came to the Potters house, she had been there before, for the Annual Potter Summer Party. She had been invited in one way or another for the last five years. Mostly because of Al or Scorpius or both, it was how Lyla got to most of the good parties at Hogwarts or the summer holidays.

“Come on,” said Hugo, squeezing her hand, before letting go to walk over to his parents and the group surrounding them. Lyla recognized every person there, both of Hugo’s parents, Harry and Ginny Potter, and then Professor Longbottom and his wife Luna who was the Editor for the Quibbler.

Hugo was greeted by each of them with warm smiles and hugs, and Lyla stood back. This wasn’t her place, she knew where she belonged, and seeing the Golden Trio surrounded by the leaders of Dumbledore’s Army, she knew she didn’t belong.

“What are you doing just standing here?” whispered a voice in her ear and Lyla jumped.

Al started laughing and Lyla smacked his arm while giggling. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, before pulling away, pushing his hand away as he ruffled her hair.

“Hands off the hair,” Lyla told him taking a step back and feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Scorpius and smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah Al,” goaded Scorpius with a smirk, “hands off her hair, you wouldn’t want your hand to disappear in this mess.”

Lyla rolled her eyes and pulled away from the pair of them, she love both Al and Scorpius, but they were trouble together. They were both brilliant, Al had been Valedictorian and Scorpius was Head Boy. They were both too smart, exceptionally funny, and complete goofballs when they had it in them.

Never in any lifetime, was she sure that either of their families could’ve imagined the pair of them becoming friends. A Malfoy becoming an Auror was wild enough, but a Potter being sorted into Slytherin was even more insane.

“Al, Scorpius!” called Ron, and Lyla turned her head along with Al and Scorpius. “Come over here.”

Al and Scorpius both wrap an arm around her shoulders and pulled Lyla along between them. Usually she had Anamika to pull along with her, but Lyla doubted that she was invited.

“Mum, dad, this is Lyla Zabini, a friend from Hogwarts,” said Al, and Lyla felt herself blush, she didn’t want to admit that she had already met Al’s parents in a less than ideal situation.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lyla,” said Harry, holding his hand out to her, and Lyla looked from him to his wife, Ginny who winked at her. “Thank you for joining us.”

“Happy birthday sir,” said Lyla, happily shaking his hand and smiling up at him. “I can’t believe I’m really here, you have a beautiful home.”

Harry laughed, and so did the others around them and Lyla felt Al squeeze her shoulder and pull her into a hug. She rolled her eyes and pushed Al away, laughing with him.

“Come on, Ly, you’re Scorpius’ cousin,” said Al, ruffling Lyla’s hair even as she tried to smack his hands away. “We have more than enough of them around, what’s one more?”

“I swear if you touch my hair again, Potter,” snapped Lyla, as Scorpius high fived Al over her head.

“You’ll what? Yell at me Zabini? You’re only sixteen, _still_ ,” said Al with a loud laugh and Lyla rolled her eyes.

“Only for another few weeks,” said Lyla, feeling very much like a child, other than the obvious children around, she was the youngest here. She was just three weeks shy of her seventeenth birthday, she and Anamika only had a twenty-two day age difference.

“I wouldn’t brush off that threat too much Al,” said Professor Longbottom, and Lyla felt herself blush. “You haven’t heard any of the debates that Lyla has lead in her History of Magic class.”

“I believe that it’s important to look at every idea and every perspective of both sides of the war,” said Lyla and she felt the mood shift around her. “It’s modern history, my parents lived through both wars, like all of you have. The only relation to Death Eaters my family has is through my Uncle Draco, who married into our family. And I grew up hearing story after story about the wars from my parents and their friends, and to think that we’re not being told the whole story, why someone would want to join either side, it’s not fair. Voldemort offered protection for people who only needed it from him, he threaten the parents of only children, he threaten to end families if they didn’t side with him. Being forced onto one side, is not the same as joining willingly. The Order wasn’t offering protection to people with my last name, because from what I understand, it was already assumed where we would fall.”

Lyla looked up and met Professor Longbottom’s eyes, they were blue like Ali’s, and he was smiling at her. Not as if she was making a mistake, but as if she made a proper argument and defended it well.

“You’re right,” said Ginny, and Lyla turned to look at her, she was also smiling warmly. “The Order wasn’t offering protection to anyone we thought was a Death Eater or future Death Eater. But after Dumbledore was killed, we didn’t have the means to offer it.”

“If Voldemort was able to make safe houses, then so was the Order,” said Lyla, meeting Ginny’s eyes, they were a warm brown, even as she frowned at Lyla. “It was all a matter of prejudice.”

“You can’t blame us for that-“ started Hermione.

“I’m not blaming anyone,” cut in Lyla, turning and looking at Hugo, who stood next to his mother. “I just know the other side of the story better.”

“You forget that my grandfather was more than willing to jump into that rhetoric,” said Scorpius, and Lyla rolled her eyes. “And my father was for quite a while too.”

“I remember you cheering your grandfather’s death beside Uncle Draco, Scorpius,” Lyla told him, crossing her arms and taking a half step away from him and Al. “We’re allowed to change and grow, if Uncle Draco and Gregory and Theodore all could, then anyone can. It’s what makes us human, not witches and wizards.”

“I need another drink if we’re going to keep this up,” said Ron, and with that, everyone dispersed themselves, leaving Lyla with Al, Scorpius, and Hugo.

“Maybe talking about the war with my parents and their friends isn’t the best idea,” said Al and Lyla sighed as Hugo squeezed her shoulder. “Or at least not on my dad’s birthday.”

Lyla rolled her eyes and looked at Scorpius, they’re up bringing had obviously been different than Al and Hugo’s. The war was talked about openly to them, they were constantly reminded of how their parents were treated during that time and in the years after.

“Al it’s been different for us than you,” said Scorpius, and suddenly it was like they were eleven again and sitting under the Sorting Hat as everyone waited for them to become Slytherins. “We grew up with different circumstances and hearing different things about the wars. If we’re all going to be a family, then we need to talk about these things.”

“Today is not that kind of day Scorpius,” said Al, and Lyla sighed again, “look I get it, I listened to your stories and Lyla’s and Mia’s and Mira and Jacob’s, I get it. My parents didn’t want to ever tell us about the war, they waited until we were about to go to Hogwarts. We were told that our Uncle Fred died in a tragic accident, only to be told that he died at Hogwarts, during a war they never wanted us to know about.”

“And I thought we were sheltered, Scorpius,” said Lyla, smiling up at Scorpius and pushing her hair out of her face.

~`~

Hugo smiled as he tucked his face into Lyla’s hair and kissed her neck. Above them, fireworks were going off, as they did every year during his Uncle Harry’s birthday. Though this display was better than most, his Uncle George and cousin Freddie had definitely outdone themselves.

“You’re parents are right behind us, Hugo,” whispered Lyla, but Hugo ignored her as he played with the hem of her skirt.

“And?” he whispered, it was too dark to see anything, and no one was around them, having abandoned them for a better view of the fireworks.

Lyla didn’t answer and Hugo kissed her, he thought about their afternoon, the time he spent worshipping Lyla’s hips and thighs. She had been gorgeous in the starling sunlight as it hit her bare skin and made the sweat glisten on her body.

He had asked before each touch, before each kiss and solid press of his lips and fingers on her skin. It was one thing to kiss her mouth or neck or shoulders and the space in between, but to watch her squirm and moan and pant because of his mouth was another.

More than anything, he remembered the soft, steady kisses after. Lyla’s lips so trusting and needy and wanting that he couldn’t _not_ give in to her. It was like a reaffirmation of his love for her.

“Dominique will you shut up!”

Hugo pulled away from Lyla, feeling like his head was in a daze, and turned to the sound of the screaming.

“You know what she thinks of us, Louis! We’re dirt under her feet and she’s flaunting herself in front of all of us!” screamed Dominique, and Hugo got to his feet. It wasn’t anything new for Dominique to throw a tantrum, but for Louis to get caught up in it…

“What’s going on?” asked Hugo, running over to Louis and Dominique. Half of the family had disappeared, trying to get as far away from the confrontation as possible. Louis sometimes had the problem of doing accidental magic when he got upset, more than anyone else. “Louis what’s the matter?”

“Her, she’s what’s wrong, Hugo,” snapped Dominique, pointing pass Hugo, at Lyla. “You brought that stupid horrible girl with you. Don’t you know the things she’s said about our family, about your mum, about me and Lily and even you?”

“Lyla isn’t like that Dominique,” said Louis and Hugo glanced at him, even in the dark, his face was red and his shoulders were shaking. “She’s nice and smart and funny and-“

“Just because you want to fuck her friend, Louis!” shrieked Dominique, stepping up to Louis, “doesn’t change what they’ve said about us!”

“I agree,” said Lily and Hugo rolled his eyes at her, “she’s a bitch, and we should’ve have to deal with her because you’re fucking her Hugo.”

“I’ve heard her call Aunt Hermione a ‘Mudblood’ Hugo,” said Dominique, not breaking eye contact with her little brother. “Auntie Audrey too, and she’s supposed to be her aunt also. She spent all last year hexing Lily and cursing ‘SLUT’ on her robes and school bag. Never mind the things she said about me for getting pregnant two years ago.”

“We were all calling you a slut for that one Dominique,” said Hugo, moving so he was between Louis and Dominique. He didn’t mind Dominique and her unhinged anger, or Lily’s own petty anger, but he didn’t want to watch Louis accident set something on fire or do something even worse. “And Lily you have no right to talk, I’ve heard the horrible things you’ve said about Lyla and Mia behind their backs. Lyla at least is sorry for it.”

He turned to look behind him, to try and see Lyla in the darkness, know that she was okay.

But she was gone.

“She’s quite a coward isn’t she?” asked Lily, her angry eyes meeting Hugo’s. “Can’t even own up to her own failings as a person.”

Hugo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling his fingers wrap around his wand carefully, like his mother had taught him. Magic as self-defense was one of the first things he learned when he was a kid, taught to him in the Auror offices by his dad and Uncle Harry and all the others who survived the war.

As much as he wanted to curse his cousins, make him feel the anger and pain that he felt in his stomach. He knew that the consequences wouldn’t be worth it. Lily and Dominique were both their fathers’ favorite children.

“You’re a fucking bitch Lily,” sneered Louis, raising his own wand and hitting Lily with a blue light.

~`~

Lyla didn’t let her hands shake until she was in a quiet, dark room that didn’t have a name on it. The tears came faster, hot and big and overwhelming. She was going to fall apart, she could feel the shifting in her stomach, in her heart.

Everything was too loud and too quiet, the voices floating up from downstairs weren’t solid enough to focus on. Conversations dipping and flowing too quietly for her to focus on a voice.

A moment later, it didn’t matter, as the ringing in her ears grew to the point of driving her insane. It was too dark with no overhead light, too bright with the moonlight coming in through the window.

She was having a panic attack.

Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, so hard that she couldn’t breathe as her limbs felt restricted to her sides. It was all she could do to slide down onto the floor and crawl under the desk on the far side of the room.

“Help,” she whispered, not even recognizing her own voice. She was about to scream, she could feel the tenseness in her throat, even as she wheezed and choked on her sobs. “Mummy help, daddy help.”

Lyla pressed her face into the carpet, in hopes that focusing on the texture would help her thoughts come together.

“Hey, are you okay Lyla? Lyla? Ginny! Hermione! Oi! Someone call St. Mungo’s! Get a Healer in here!”

Lyla opened her eyes, she was lying on a bed in a bedroom she didn’t know. She felt a hand in her hair, and looked up to see Rose sitting on the floor beside her, with Scorpius at the end of her bed.

“Healer Goldstein’s here,” whispered Scorpius, squeezing her ankle, and Lyla blinked at him before licking her lips. Her mouth was dry, her throat aching, and her head pounding. “And I haven’t called Uncle Blaise and Auntie Daphne yet, but I can’t promise that someone hasn’t tried to get in contact with them.”

Lyla pulled her legs into her chest and closed her eyes, she was exhausted and cold and still shaking. Her heart was still pounding loud in her ears and her lungs hurt as if she had just sprinted for ten miles.

“I don’t want mummy or daddy,” whispered Lyla, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, so as to try and not cry. “I want Hugo.”

“Scorpius,” said Rose, and Lyla didn’t need to open her eyes to know the look that Rose was giving him. “Get Healer Goldstein, please?”

This wasn’t the first time Healer Goldstein had made a house call for her, though the last time he had, he brought his son Asher. Her Auntie Astoria had taken the chance to play with him, and Lyla had cried in Uncle Draco’s lap until she could breathe again.

“Excuse me,” said Healer Goldstein, and once again Lyla didn’t have to open her eyes to know that he was staring Rose down. “May I have the room?”

“Lyla,” said Rose, and Lyla opened her eyes as little as she could, there were spots in her vision and the room was too bright. “Do you want me to go?”

“Legally, I cannot let you stay in here,” said Healer Goldstein, and Lyla rubbed at her eyes with shaky fingers. “You’re not on her list and have no relation to her. It’ll break Healer/patient confidentiality.”

“She’s my sister though,” said Rose, and Lyla looked at her face, her eyes were rimmed red and there were tear tracks on her face. “I called you here for her, I’m not leaving.”

“Then you can sit outside the door.”

“Lyla?” asked Rose, not asking the real question that Lyla knew she wanted to, _do you really want me to leave?_

“It’s okay,” Lyla croaked, her voice dry and rough and raw.

“I’ll be right outside, hermana,” said Rose, before she leaned down and kissed Lyla’s forehead. “If you need anything just ask.”

Lyla nodded and closed her eyes as she heard the door close behind Rose. She didn’t have to look to know that Healer Goldstein was putting the little listening device on the door to block out their conversation. She didn’t have to look to see him pull up a chair or get his journal out with her name on it. And she didn’t have to look to see the usual blank look on face that she knew so well, he was good at hiding his thoughts and emotions from her.

She waited for him to prompt her, and wished that he had a board game or something for her to distract her thoughts from. She wished that it was Thursday, and that she waited to break down then.

She wished that Hugo was holding her.

“Do you want to start, or am I going to need to?” asked Healer Goldstein, and Lyla opened her eyes again. He was sitting in a bright pink chair, his dark eyes on her face, his short dark hair as messy as she had ever seen. He looked tired, but his face didn’t betray him, his eyes didn’t betray him.

“I told Hugo that I love him,” whispered Lyla, and Healer Goldstein started writing. “We…we were in the shower together, and…and it just came out. I’ve been wanting to say it for so long, I’ve admired him for years, and now it’s real.”

She knew that it was real a year ago, you don’t spend a year obsessed, a year admiring and caring for someone from afar and not realize your feelings. She touched her legs, the bit of scruff that was growing there, she hadn’t bother to shave since Wednesday.

It reminded her of Hugo’s scruff and how it felt on her thighs hours before.

“And?”

“He said it back, it turns out he had been saying it for weeks,” said Lyla, staring at the full cup on the bedside table. She wasn’t strong enough to sit up, let alone hold the cup and drink from it. She needed Rose.

“How so?” asked Healer Goldstein, and Lyla thought of the words Hugo had been whispering to her for the last two weeks or so.

“Te queiro,” Lyla told him, the words sounded unfamiliar on her tongue, but she knew it was because it was aimed at the wrong person. “It’s Spanish.”

“I’m familiar, you forget my husband and Asher’s birth mother both worked in the Department of International Relations,” said Healer Goldstein, and Lyla could hear the faint humor in his voice. “I’m sure I’ve heard I love you in every language. But as cute as it is to hear how you and your boyfriend told each other that you loved one another, that’s not why I got out of bed tonight to come here. I had to make two skips from the farm to get here, and I didn’t much care to see all my old classmates tonight.”

Lyla nodded and sighed, before forcing herself to sit up with shaky arms. She felt like death.

“His cousins hate me,” said Lyla, making herself look at his face. “They hate me because of all the mean things that I’ve called them, said about them. I’m just as bad as my parents.”

“No you’re not,” said Healer Goldstein and for the first time in the four years that she had started seeing him, he looked concerned for her. She had never seen him angry or sad, not even when he told her about his grandparents and the life they had lived during their war. “Lyla, in the four years that I’ve come to know you, I’ve seen you grow into a kind and polite and sweet young woman. I know that you’ve gone through a lot of trouble, I know that you’re childhood was difficult in more ways than I could’ve imagined. But more than anything, I know that you have a support system bigger than you think…who love you more than anything, myself included.”

Lyla wiped at her eyes, and nodded as Healer Goldstein handed her a travel sized packet of tissues. She blew her nose and giggled nervously, her anxiety bubbling in her stomach, as if she was going to be sick.

“I miss them,” said Lyla, reaching for the glass of water and finishing it in a few quick gulps. “I didn’t think I would miss them this summer, would even want them, but I do. As much pain as they’ve caused me, I miss them still.”

“I know what I’m going to say is controversial, but if they didn’t love you or care about you, we would’ve never met,” Healer Goldstein told her and Lyla nodded, holding her cup in her hand. She wiped at her eyes again, and waited. “Now,” he said, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands. “Tell me what happened tonight.”

~`~

Hugo stared up at the ceiling, Lyla was in James’ room, where Uncle Harry had carried her out of the study and put her in. All of the family was gone, including his own parents, who had tried to drag Hugo out with them.

He told them he wanted to see if Rose was okay, and they relented.

His knee was bouncing hard and his hands were shaking, he wanted to punch something or run until he couldn’t breathe or just see Lyla. He needed to know that she was okay, that what Dominique said wasn’t what he thought of her, that it was all isolated.

“Why does anyone care about the dumb bitch anyways?” asked James as he sauntered into the room, and Hugo looked down at the floor. He could ignore James, it was easier than most of the family thought.

“She had an anxiety attack,” snapped Al, and Hugo stared at the whirl in the wood floor, following the grain carefully with his eyes. “You could care to have a little sympathy.”

“She’s horrible though,” said Lily and Hugo closed his eyes and focused on his own heartbeat. “She’s mean and rude and no one in our year likes her other than her friend Nott. You should know that, you were a Slytherin.”

“Lyla has only ever been nice to me and my friends, Lily,” said Al, his voice cold, and Hugo remembered Lyla saying something about how Al was like an older brother to her, the same as Scorpius. “Rose adores her, Becca has always liked her, even Parkinson, Goyle, and Perry like her, and they don’t like anyone. She’s more brilliant than even Aunt Hermione.”

“Of course you say that,” said James with a small laugh, and Hugo looked up at him, it was like nails on a chalkboard. His ears were ringing after everything James and Lily said about Lyla, _his_ Lyla. “Probably fucked her like all the other girls at Hogwarts. She probably fell all over you, being a Potter and in Slytherin, you were probably like an accomplishment or something.”

Hugo felt his body move without his permission, his legs moving and his fist connecting with James’ face, breaking his nose before everything came back to focus. He couldn’t feel Al grab his arm or hear Lily screaming or see James’ head whip back and crack against the fireplace as he fell to the ground.

James was like an older brother to him, like Al was, they had spent their summers, their childhoods together. They grew up running over the fields behind this house, playing in the stream, laughing at jokes only they knew, even sleeping out in the garden under the stars.

But he loved Lyla even more.

“Don’t you _dare_ speak about my Lyla again like that!” screamed Hugo, ignoring the sound of footsteps behind him. “You don’t know her! You don’t know what she’s been through! You don’t know anything about her!”

He was only faintly aware of Uncle Harry and Al dragging him away into the kitchen. He was still screaming, his heart racing, his blood rushing loudly in his ears. Everything felt red and he struggled against the arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him in a different direction than he wanted to be.

He was faintly aware of the thought, of the wonder if this was what Louis felt like an hour ago. He kicked and screamed and yelled against the arms holding him.

“¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves!” he screamed, even as he felt the fight start to die in his heart, in his limbs. He could feel himself becoming aware of what was going on, of his hand throbbing and covered in blood.

“ _HUGO_!”

He felt his vision blur, before becoming suddenly and starling clear again. He looked up Uncle Harry and felt the last of his anger evaporate.

“I love her,” whispered Hugo, meeting his uncle’s bight green eyes. “I love her…I love her, and they hate her over a few mean words.”

“Just breathe with me, Hugo, your mum is on her way,” said Harry, and Hugo shook his head, feeling tears overwhelm him. “Now, now, look at me, just breathe in and out, in and out.”

Hugo stared at him and breathed in deeply, remembering the therapies he was taught as a little kid. They worked, but not as well as his father holding his face and making him breathe with him, in and out, slowly and deeply.

“ _Mijo_ ,” said Hermione, rushing into the room and pushing Uncle Harry out of the way. “I thought you were just sticking around to see if Rosie was okay. What did you _do_ to James?”

Hugo stared at her face, his mother was a few shades darker than him, but they had the same eyes. Lyla always said that they were golden when he smiled, but his mother’s eyes always seemed to get darker, like chocolate.

“I punched him in the face,” Hugo told her, feeling his voice shake and his hand throb painfully. He pulled it into his chest and stared down at the already forming bruises, at the blood drying on his knuckles.

“Outside,” said Hermione forcefully, and Hugo nodded, getting to his feet. So much for running, he felt like his body was made of jelly.

It was hotter outside than in the kitchen, but Hugo stood and watched as his mum pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket. It was her one dirty little secret, her stress cigarettes that she always failed to hide from them.

Hugo watched as she lit one with her wand and then grabbed his hand, tapping it hard with her wand and healing his bruises. All of this she did in an almost bored manner, and Hugo knew from growing up that she could do all of this with her eyes closed and a stack of parchment in her arms also.

“What are you not telling me and your father, Hugo?” asked Hermione, and Hugo stared down at his hands. His fingers ached still, and his legs were weak.

“Nothing,” lied Hugo, looking up and meeting her eyes. He didn’t like to lie, not to his parents, his cousins, his friends, he always thought that he was too easy to read. “James was just being out of line. I’m sure if I wouldn’t have done anything, then Al would have.”

Hermione sighed and took a long drag of her cigarette, before letting her breath out slowly and tapping her ash on the ground. “You can lie all you want Hugo, but we’ll find out eventually. You’re allowed to keep secrets from us, I kept secrets from my own parents, from you and Rosie, but I always hoped you would’ve had it easier at seventeen than me and your father.”

“La amo y tengo miedo de que todos sepan,” Hugo told her, looking back down at the ground.

_I love her and I’m afraid to let everyone know._

“Mijo,” whispered Hermione and Hugo felt his legs fall out from under him.

“¡Mama la amo!”

Hugo put his face in his hands as he felt himself sob, he knew that his mum wasn’t the best with dealing with Hugo and his emotions. She spent all of her time trying to keep a cool and level headed appearance at the Ministry, as she had learned long ago that emotions make mistakes.

His dad usually dealt with this kind of thing, but he wasn’t here.

“Hugo,” said Hermione, and he felt her hands on his, she pulled gently and Hugo relented. “Hugo, Mijo, bebe look at me. It’s okay, who cares about what your cousins think? They’ve all made their mistakes, I wouldn’t think too highly of their judgement. You’re _seventeen_ , no one should be forcing you one way or the other like this. No one should make you feel this small, Mijo.”

Hugo blinked, his vision going blurry and his thoughts wild. He wanted to see Lyla, _needed_ to see Lyla, he needed to put his hands into her curls, needed to kiss her mouth and whisper that he loved her, he needed to feel her in his arms and know that she was safe. How had they gotten to this level of co-dependency in four weeks? How had she wormed a way into his heart so carefully, so precisely?

He loved her, wholly and warmly and completely, and she loved him back. He knew it because she had told him eight hours ago.

“I care,” said Hugo, a full minute later, he cared about what his cousins thought, what Rose thought, what his aunts and uncles and grandparents thought. He cared, because he was going to break every rule in the family to be with her.

It wasn’t that Weasley’s don’t date Slytherins, but Weasley’s don’t date the daughters of blood purists.

“I should’ve let your dad come,” said Hermione, and Hugo watched as she stood up and lit another cigarette. “He’s always been better with this kind of stuff. I was always too busy saving the world to parent my own children.”

“That’s not true,” said Hugo, reaching up and pulling on his hair, “you were around all the time, you took us to work with you, and you loved us. You never forced us into anything, not like Lyla’s parents.”

Hugo looked up at her and suddenly he felt like he was five again and his mother was trying to figure out how he was going to read, or go to school.

“This might come to a shock Hugo,” said Hermione, tapping her ash on the ground, “but her parents just want what they believe is best for her. And it might not be you, it might not be them, but it is what they believe. They love her, she wouldn’t have Tony Goldstein’s personal number if it wasn’t true. Parents who don’t love their children, just let them suffer, you ask Harry about his aunt and uncle if you want conformation on that.”

Hugo nodded and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in, just as he heard the door open behind them and he turned his head to see Lyla standing in the light of the kitchen. Her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in red, her hands were shaking as she looked at him, and she had put on one of Al’s old Christmas sweaters over her white sundress.

“Hey,” she said, her voice weak and shaky, and Hugo felt himself smile at her. Even at her worst, she was still a ray of light, she was beautiful with red eyes and a tear stained face.

“Hey,” he said, making himself get to his feet, and Lyla ran into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> No pares, no pares, por favor Angel te amo – don’t stop, don’t stop, please Angel I love you  
> Hermana – sister  
> ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves! – How dare you! How dare you! How dare you!  
> ¡Mama la amo! – Mama I love her!


	13. Con El Vineto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Lyla grow closer and have some very important conversations about their relationship to people who matter to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sex/underage sex, mentions of violence, mentions of anxiety, mentions of emotional abuse

** Chapter Twelve: Con El Vineto **

By Jessie Reyez

 _Ya no tengo nada_ (I do not have anything), _Ni corazón_ (No heart), _Ni mi llorada_ (Not my cried)

 _Me dejaste seca_ (You left me dry), _Me pasa por terca_ (I am stubborn)

 _Y me advirtieron que no te amara_ (And they warned me not to love you)

 _Que haces lo que te da la gana_ (That you do what you want), _Cuando se te ocurre_ (When it occurs to you)

Lyla tiptoed across the hall and opened the door to Hugo’s bedroom. She was staying in Rose’s old bedroom, with Rose and Scorpius down the hall in the guest room.

Hermione had insisted that they come home with her and Hugo, and Ron had a pot of tea waiting for them when they arrived. She didn’t get enough milk for her tea, but the biscuits helped make up for it.

Lyla carefully pulled back the blanket draped across Hugo and slid into his bed beside him. She tucked her face between his shoulder blades and closed her eyes. After falling asleep in his arms the day before, she never wanted to sleep without him again.

“It’s four in the morning,” mumbled Hugo and Lyla reached for his wrist, checking his watch.

“It’s actually six in the morning,” Lyla whispered in his ear, before kissing his neck.

“Still a V and an I,” whispered Hugo and Lyla giggled as he rolled over to face her.

Hugo tucked a curl behind her ear and leaned forward to kiss her, and Lyla felt light. She kissed him back, letting the overwhelming emotions that had felt like death, leave her.

“I love you,” she mumbled against his mouth, unable to let him go. She tangled her fingers up into his hair and held on tight, she needed him close. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and hold her against him.

“I love you too,” whispered Hugo and Lyla felt her heart beat harder in her chest. Warmth radiated from her stomach and her heart, and she loved him even more.

Lyla sighed when Hugo pulled away, only to feel his lips on her neck and his hands move up the back of her borrowed t-shirt. She didn’t protest when Hugo pulled it off over her head, and he didn’t argue when she pushed his boxers down his legs.

She watched as Hugo reached for his wand and complete silence fell over the room, the only sound being their quiet breathing and the sound of the lock clicking in the door. Then she watched as he opened the drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a small silver package.

Lyla had lost her virginity to Jacob Goyle three years ago after getting drunk for the first time.

“Are you sure?” asked Hugo, as he opened the condom and Lyla nodded.

“Yes,” she told him, pushing her underwear down her legs. She didn’t feel naked, at least, she didn’t feel embarrassed with Hugo looking at her the way he was. She felt love radiate from his gaze and smiled when he kissed her.

Hugo pushed into her slowly and Lyla gasped against his mouth, she felt warm and full and needed with him inside of her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

Hugo started to pull out, before pushing back in again and Lyla moaned at the feel of him. Hugo was bigger than Jacob, and Al the one time she slept with him, though nearly every girl at Hogwarts had slept with Al Potter at some point. She moaned again as his hands moved over her body, squeezing her breasts, moving over her hips, grabbing at her arse.

She felt blissful and beautiful.

“Lyla,” moaned Hugo, pushing harder into her as his mouth moved down her neck. Lyla ran her fingers up and down his back, before putting a hand into his hair and dragging his mouth back to hers.

Something sharp was coiling in her stomach, different than any other time she had sex with someone. The feeling of pleasure was growing between her legs as Hugo moaned against her mouth, needy.

She felt a shift of his hips as he held her waist and moved faster and faster and faster. Suddenly everything was overwhelming, the sounds of their panting, the feel of his hands, the light coming in through the window. The sharp coiling in her stomach, was becoming too sharp, too other worldly.

And then it wasn’t.

Lyla didn’t know what happened, but it was like she was falling, she felt weightless, and everything snapped back into focus. And Hugo was lying down beside her, sweat on his brow and his eyes darker than she had ever seen.

Her legs felt tingly, and her stomach was contracting in an unfamiliar way, but she liked it.

“Wow,” whispered Hugo and Lyla smiled, as she touched her stomach. The giggles escaped before she could stop them, and Lyla rolled over and kissed his shoulder.

She tucked herself into his side and found his mouth with hers, kissing him softly. She put her fingers up into his hair and kissed his mouth, his jaw and three day stubble, and his neck. She smiled as he pressed his fingers between her legs, finding her clit easily, just as he had the day before.

Lyla closed her eyes as her stomach tighten again and Hugo’s free hand played with her nipple, before he started sucking a hickey onto the pulse point in her neck. Her senses were going wild with pleasure as she moaned his name.

The second time she came was warmer and Lyla smiled at Hugo, kissing his cheek as she played with his hair. She felt him brush his fingers along her hips, as he sucked on his wet fingers. Lyla would’ve been embarrassed, but she loved him too much.

“I know you don’t want to talk about this,” whispered Hugo, as he rested his head on the pillow beside hers, his fingers curling into her hair. “But I don’t care what Dominique or Lily or James think, I’m not losing you.”

Lyla nodded and tucked her face into his shoulder, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

~`~

“About time the two of you decided to come down,” said Ron as Hugo walked over to the coffee maker and poured two cups, one for him and one for Lyla.

Hugo rolled his eyes as he grabbed the milk and walked over to the table, handing Lyla her cup and the milk. She didn’t get enough for her tea last night, or more so, early that morning. He sat down in the chair beside her, and took a sip of his coffee.

“Ron, they were up all night, and after yesterday, I don’t blame them for sleeping in,” said Hermione, and Hugo smiled as Hermione winked at him from over the top of the _Prophet_.

“Hello,” Hugo heard Lyla say, and he looked over at her as Margo jumped up into her lap. “Who are you?”

“She’s Margo,” Hugo told her as Fluff rubbed up against Hugo’s ankle and jumped up next to Margo. “And this is Fluff, he’s a bit territorial.”

“They’re beautiful,” said Lyla, as she scratched behind Fluff’s ears and he meowed at her. “Makes me miss Jackie, she’s probably going crazy in Scorpius and Rose’s flat. She’s used to being able to play in the garden at the manor, or at Hogwarts.”

“I’ve had Margo since I was nine, and Fluff was from the litter Rose and Scorpius had a few years ago,” said Hugo, reaching over and pulling Margo onto his lap. She started purring as he rubbed down her back, smoothing her hair. “You got Jackie from them right?”

“Jackie was a present for my fifteenth birthday, actually,” said Lyla, as she poured milk into her coffee cup. “My Grandmother sent me one of her rings, and my parents got me Jackie among a few other things, I wouldn’t have gotten through OWLs without her and Anamika.”

“Or Professor Chang’s super-secret study group?” said Hugo with a laugh and Lyla smiled at him. Long gone were the bloodshot eyes and tear tracks and hoarse voice, if Hugo didn’t know better, then she was the same as when they got back to Rose and Scorpius’ flat the night before.

“Or the study group,” agreed Lyla with a giggle, before taking a sip of her coffee. “Where are Scorpius and Rose though?”

“Working,” said Hermione, folding up the _Prophet_ and setting it down on the table. Hugo moved his hand off the table as four full plates flew over and sat down in front of them. He pushed Fluff and Margo off his lap, and picked up his fork as his dad sat down in the seat beside his mum.

“Rose wanted me to give you this,” said Ron, pulling a folded note out of his pocket and handing it to Lyla. “And Scorpius wanted me to tell you that if you need anything then-“

“To call or text him,” finished Lyla and Hugo smiled, “he reminds me every day, as if I’ll forget. Though it’s much easier to get into contact with Rose, she gets better cell reception.”

Hugo snorted into his eggs and turned to look at Lyla, who just wrapped her foot around his ankle.

“Alright then,” said Hermione, and Hugo recognized the serious note in her voice. “Now that we got that all cleared up, I think it’s time we address the Hippogriff in the room.”

Hugo set his fork down and Lyla set down her coffee cup. There was a possible number of reasons his mum could be saying this, but the number one was probably what they had gotten up to just a few hours before.

He was sure his silencing charm had held up, but he couldn’t be completely sure.

“How long had you been keeping this a secret?”

Hugo expected this from his mum, but the question came from his dad in a way that sounded almost rehearsed, like when they confronted Uncle Harry together. They always had a battle plan, usually made by his father, but his mother was better with words.

“Mum, dad,” said Hugo, feeling his ears grow warm, “it’s not like that, we-“

“About five weeks,” said Lyla, straightening her spine as she looked at Hugo’s parents. “It started at the graduation party, and we haven’t been able to-“

“Break it off,” finished Hugo, because that was the truth. Though honestly, they hadn’t really tried, they had found excuses to see each other…to fall in love.

They had wanted to fall in love with one another.

“Are you bloody kidding me?” asked Ron, and Hugo stared at his father. “You punched James, your _bloody_ cousin, over a relationship that’s only five weeks old? We expect _better_ from you Hugo! You don’t even know her!”

“ _Dad_ ,” said Hugo, glancing at Lyla long enough to see if she was okay, but her foot was still wrapped around his ankle. “You would’ve punched James for what he was saying about Lyla, it’s why Louis cursed Lily!”

“Louis did what?” asked Lyla quietly, and Hugo looked down at his food, he was sure Lyla had been with them when Louis did that.

“It was only a stunner,” Hugo told her, looking back at his father. “Dominique revived her before Louis even ran far enough to apparate.”

It would’ve been more funny if Louis had also got Dominique, but that wouldn’t have been worth it. Dominique would’ve been insufferable for the next ten years if Louis had done that. Though she was already insufferable most of the time.

“If it’s any consolation,” said Lyla, as she started picking apart her toast. “I’ve felt this way for years about Hugo.”

Hugo looked at her, nothing in her seemed to wavier, she was looking at his parents with a determined look in her eyes that he knew well from experience. She was bright and wholesome and he didn’t know how anyone could ever argue against her.

“It’s actually quite funny that you had mentioned Professor Chang’s study group,” continued Lyla, smiling at Hugo before looking back down at her plate and toast. “Because it was after one of those sessions, early on in the year that I realized you were different than the rest of your family. We had left the library at the same time, but you were about ten feet in front of me. We were both heading back to our dorms, but I got stopped by a group of Ravenclaws that surrounded me. I remember being so scared that they were going to do something, but then a shield charm wrapped around me and you were yelling at them about how cowardly it was to curse someone behind their back.”

Lyla took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, and Hugo moved his hand across the table to hold hers. He didn’t have a story like this, instead he got an annoyingly stupid crush on her when they both got detention and had to tutor second years in Herbology. Lyla had been so patient and understanding and kind to the little Gryffindor girl that seemed terrified of her.

“You walked me all the way down to the dungeons and gave me some chocolate you had in your bag because I couldn’t stop shaking,” said Lyla, looking up and meeting Hugo’s eyes and smiling wide. “I was goner from then on, but I told myself it would never be allowed. My parents would be so angry if they saw me right now, and I can’t make myself care at all.”

Hugo smiled at her, and reached over to push a stray curl out of her face before leaning over and kissing her cheek. His parents be damned, he love her.

“Remember when we got detention and had to tutor second years?” asked Hugo and Lyla rolled her eyes.

“Which time?”

“The first time, fourth year,” Hugo told her, squeezing her fingers. “You were so nice to this little Gryffindor girl who was terrified of you. You didn’t even let it bother you, just kept going over her Herbology homework with her.”

Lyla had been so kind, so nice and sweet, she hadn’t bat an eye when the second year girl had dropped her quill or even stuttered when talking to Lyla. She had been patient and even told her to get in contact with Lyla if she needed more help.

“The listening to you read came later.”

Lyla blushed and Hugo smiled before turning back to his food, he was starving.

“Five bloody weeks,” mumbled Ron and Hugo looked at his parents. They were sharing a look that he knew quite well, usually shared right before they told Hugo something he didn’t want to hear or know.

“Hugo,” said Hermione with a tired sigh, “don’t you think you’re being irrational? A relationship isn’t made in five weeks.”

“No,” said Hugo, looking from his mum to his dad, “it’s made in one moment. I fell in love three years ago, and I was too stupid to do anything about it until five weeks ago. There’s a reason why I wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor.”

“This has nothing to do with that Hugo,” said Hermione, and Hugo rolled his eyes.

“It has everything to do with that!” Hugo snapped, unable to help himself. “If it was Ali or Carli Smith or Olivia Gold, you wouldn’t care. But because it’s Lyla Zabini, a Slytherin, with Slytherin parents, you care too much.”

“Hugo you can’t put that on them,” said Lyla, and Hugo turned to look at her. “Your parents are at least listening to you, my parents would’ve thrown you out already, if they even let you in the door.”

“So then you understand why we’re a bit nervous about this,” said Ron, and Lyla nodded.

“Of course I do,” said Lyla, looking down at her plate. “When Devansh Nott and Sam Goyle were sorted into Ravenclaw, my parents made jokes about it being a _waste_. But when Hajari, Devansh’s younger brother, was sorted into Gryffindor, they were _horrified_. Even now their prejudice is ruining everything. If you’re nervous about me, my parents are horrified of Hugo. I’m supposed to be their perfect Slytherin daughter, who does exactly as she’s told. I’m not supposed to fall in love with anyone they couldn’t approve of, _especially_ a Weasley.”

Lyla took a sip of her coffee and Hugo began eating again, though now he felt a bit off. He was still hungry, just now it didn’t feel right to eat. Lyla’s parents were horrible, it was obvious more now than ever, more than anything she had ever told Hugo.

“Well then,” said Hermione, and Hugo looked back up at his parents, they were sharing that same concerned look as before. “I guess we’ll just have to have a little more faith than that.”

Hugo smiled and looked over at Lyla, who was smiling at his parents as if they were the stars in the sky.

His heart felt light.

~`~

Lyla walked into Finnigan’s Bakery, Hugo had gone to apologize to James and hopefully reconcile their argument from the night before. Lyla, needed to talk to Rose.

“Hi!” said a bright and cheery voice from behind the counter, and Lyla looked up at Mason Finnigan. They were in the same year, he was a Gryffindor like his father and step-father, and he was always nice to Lyla, even when she wasn’t to him. “How can I help you?”

“Is Rose still here?” asked Lyla, trying to look behind him at the work tables.

“Rose Weasley?” asked Mason, and Lyla had to do everything she could to not roll her eyes at him. What other Rose worked at the bakery?

“Yes,” said Lyla, making herself smile at him, and Mason turned around to look at the work tables.

“Hey Vee! Is Rose still here?”

“No, she left twenty minutes ago!” called a voice too far back for Lyla to see.

“Do you want me to text her that you came by?” asked Mason, turning back to Lyla, and she shook her head.

“No, it’s okay,” Lyla told him, before leaving the bakery. She started walking back up the street, it was Monday, and if Rose wasn’t at the bakery, it meant that she was more than likely at the Dragon’s Egg Inn.

Expect Lyla had tried there first, and after a warm chat with Becca Havings about her wedding plans and a quick hug from Remus, she had left. Not for the first time that summer, she wished that she could apparate, she had three weeks to her birthday, three bloody long weeks left of being sixteen.

She was still waiting for her Hogwarts letter, she needed to go shopping for her books still. She wouldn’t need new robes thankfully, and she had stocked up her potions ingredients through Owl Post right before exams as she always did.

“Where are you?” asked Lyla the second the ringing stopped.

“I could ask you the same question,” said Rose and Lyla rolled her eyes at the humor in Rose’s voice. “I’m birthday shopping for you, what do you need?”

“Oh,” said Lyla, leaning against the back wall of the Leaky Cauldron. “I just wanted to talk to you, without Scorpius or Hugo or anyone around.”

“Where are you?” asked Rose, before adding, “I’m finishing up right now.”

“Outside the Leaky Cauldron,” Lyla told her, trying to look through the crowded street. “Where are you?"

“Go inside and get us a private booth, I just need to drop this at home and will be right there, give me a few minutes,” said Rose, before hanging up quickly. Lyla walked into the small pub and got them a private booth as Rose said.

Lyla put her head down on the table, the coffee she had that morning was wearing off, and the exhaustion of her last three long nights, and her anxiety attack were catching up with her. She felt like she needed a nap, or more like a week off from everything to sleep.

She hadn’t even bothered with football practice that morning, though she didn’t really see it lasting much longer. The main reason why she joined was for Hugo, even if she had told everyone different.

“Wake up Sweetie,” said Rose and Lyla picked her head up off the table to see Rose slide into the other side of the booth. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, letting out a little yawn as their waiter came over.

“Anything to drink?”

“A pot of tea to split,” said Rose, and Lyla nodded in agreement. She then put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands.

“I’m so tired,” mumbled Lyla, as she looked at Rose.

“I believe it,” said Rose, reaching across the table and pushing a curl behind Lyla’s ear. “I just can’t believe how we found you last night. I have never been more frighten in my whole life, and that includes when I told my parents about how I felt about Scorpius. Though they thought that it was just a phase, five years later and we’re still together.”

“I’m sure they think the same thing of me and Hugo,” said Lyla, as their waiter returned with their tea.

“We’re going to need more milk than this,” said Rose and Lyla smiled as she started making herself a cup. Rose knew exactly how Lyla took her tea and teased her in the mornings they spent in bed together.

“I’m sorry about last night,” said Lyla, staring down at her cup. “Everything was so overwhelming, I…I couldn’t…I-“

“It’s okay Lyla,” said Rose, reaching across the table and taking one of Lyla’s hands in her own. Rose’s hands were soft from the lotion she forced into them every night as part of her nightly routine, but her fingernails were bare because she worked in kitchens. It made Lyla miss the days when she and Rose would sit in one of the pallor rooms in the Malfoy manor and do each-others nails.

“It’s wasn’t though-“

“No one blames you,” said Rose, and Lyla nodded, wiping away her tears with her free hand. It was the first time someone other than Healer Goldstein had told her that her anxiety wasn’t her fault. “You didn’t hurt anyone, you didn’t cause any harm, you got overwhelmed and dealt with it the only way that was safe for you. I just wish that we could’ve helped you sooner, before you felt the need to hide away.”

“I hid because I thought I could handle it on my own,” whispered Lyla, pulling her hand out of Rose’s. “I just wanted to be somewhere quiet and dark and away from everyone. I only screamed because I didn’t expect anyone to find me so quickly.”

“Uncle Harry put a sensory charm on the study, because he and Auntie Ginny use it for work and didn’t want James, Al, or Lily snooping around in there,” explained Rose and Lyla nodded, sipping her tea. “Like I said, no one blames you for anything.”

Lyla nodded again, but she remembered the looks her parents used to give her. The first time she had an anxiety attack, she had been eleven, and so scared that she wouldn’t be sorted into Slytherin. She had hid under her bed for hours, making herself breathe and counting her heartbeats until she had calm down. She had slept for twelve hours after, and when she was sorted into Slytherin, the new anxieties started.

First had been her sorting, then came her grades, she had to be the best, be number one in her year. When she had been hospitalized at St. Mungo’s, it had been after a dinner when Scorpius’ OWL results had come back.

He got four O’s, two E’s, and an A, and Uncle Draco and Auntie Astoria had been proud of him. Lyla knew then that if she had those grades, that kind of score, her parents would’ve been furious with her.

So she tried to do the only thing she knew how to do, hide in a quiet and dark spot, and try not to scream. But when Scorpius had found her in his bedroom closet, curled up on the floor sobbing, he had picked her and taken her to St. Mungo’s himself.

“Okay,” said Lyla, not one hundred percent believing her. She knew that Rose liked her, had lied to Healer Goldstein about being her sister, but it was just a front. Rose was just Scorpius’ girlfriend, and Lyla was just Scorpius’ cousin, nothing more.

“You don’t believe me at all,” said Rose, her face changing and a line appearing between her eyebrows that Lyla had seen on Rose’s father’s face earlier that day. “I wasn’t lying last night when I call you my sister, Lyla. Scorpius calls you that all the time, even before I met you, he was calling you his little sister. I love Scorpius more than I love anyone, even Hugo, and with that, it means I love you. You’re my sister, just as much as Hugo is my brother, and nothing can change that Lyla. If you and Hugo don’t make it, _if_ Scorpius and I don’t make it, you will still be my family, whether you like it or not.”

Lyla looked at Rose; her bright blue eyes similar to Lyla’s in color, her curly red hair similar to Lyla’s in texture, and her slightly upturned nose exactly like Lyla’s; her pale freckly skin, her small delicate hands, her slightly chubby frame, all different than Lyla. But like Scorpius was different than Lyla in more than one way, so was Rose.

Maybe in another life, or even a few years down the line, they could be sisters.

And Lyla always wanted an older sister.

~`~

Hugo walked through the unfamiliar halls of the Puddlemere United Quidditch Stadium. He had been a few times before, mostly when he was younger and always with his dad, even though he was a Chuddley Cannons fan. But Oliver Wood liked to give former Dumbledore’s Army members free tickets to help drum up press when attendance was low.

He had stopped going to games a few years ago, he found the Hogwarts games more entertaining and unpredictable. That, and with the Hogwarts games, he could write about them, share his own thoughts about the players without getting ridiculed.

“Hugo?”

Hugo turned his head and looked at Katie Wood, James’ girlfriend and the mother of their son Jason. He ran his hand up through his hair and blushed, he had hoped that he could stumble around and find James, and _not_ run into anyone else.

“I’m not angry about last night, Hugo,” said Katie with a little sigh and a roll of her eyes. “I love him, but if James doesn’t get the shit knocked out of him every once in a while, then he’s impossible to deal with. He lets his mouth run a little too much for my liking sometimes, and he’s too close to my brothers for them to want to do anything.”

“Yeah,” said Hugo, more as a lack of something to say. Anyone who had met James Sirius Potter knew that his mouth got away from him when he was on an ego trip.

Katie smiled at Hugo, and he didn’t know how genuine it was. She couldn’t be happy that Hugo had punched her soon-to-be husband in the face. “Hugo, don’t beat yourself up, Al told me what he had said when he dropped him off at home last night.”

Hugo nodded, and was tempted to just leave, but he knew if he didn’t apologize to James, then he would hear about it from the rest of the family until he did.

“They’re watching last season’s game videos,” said Katie, with another roll of her eyes, “dad was getting a little crazy, so I had to get out of there. They should be almost done if Evan got dad to calm down.”

The Puddlemere team was made up of three of the Wood siblings, James, Molly’s ex-boyfriend Artie Jacobs, and a few others that Hugo knew by sight and not name. He liked the Wood family, they were always nice to him, but they were all obsessed with Quidditch, to an almost unhealthy amount.

Katie led Hugo down to a dark door and opened it quietly, sneaking them into the room. On the screen was a reel from the first Puddlemere/Harpies game of the season. Hugo had listened to that one on the radio with Remus in the hospital wing, instead of doing homework like they were supposed to. Puddlemere won with a well blocked goal and an unexpected snitch catch from their Seeker Evan Wood.

“Jacobs!” snapped Oliver and Hugo smiled. He had liked Artie, he was a nice guy, funny, well-tempered, sweet to Molly, and good to the rest of the family.

But then he broke up with Molly, breaking her heart and destroying any relationship with the family he could’ve had.

“ _Dad_ ,” said Katie in an annoyed voice, “we won that game! Give it a rest, I need to get home before I have to pay the nanny for extra hours again.”

She flipped on the lights as the video ended and the team all made a beeline for the exit. Leaving Hugo with James, Katie, and Oliver.

“Are you the one that knocked out James last night?” asked Oliver, and Hugo glanced at James. “I’ll take that as a yes, have you considered becoming a Beater?”

“I don’t play Quidditch,” said Hugo, nervously running a hand through his hair. “I’d rather write about it.”

Oliver nodded and left the room, as Katie walked over to James and kissed his cheek before also leaving. Hugo stared at James, as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the back of one of the chairs. Hugo knew that now was the time to say something, but part of him still didn’t want to apologize.

“Well?” said James, raising an eyebrow.

Hugo sighed and stared at a spot on the wall, just pass James’ head. Part of him was still pissed, it wasn’t James’ place to say something like that, it wasn’t even like James to say something like that.

“I don’t want to apologize to you,” said Hugo, in fact, he wanted to punch James in the face again. “I want you to apologize to me and Lyla. You know that you were saying, that you don’t trust my judgement? I know that I jump into things too quickly, that I don’t always think everything through, but I’m in _love_ with Lyla. She’s smart and funny and beautiful, she cares about me… _me_ , James. And I don’t care about her parents, I don’t care about the things she said when she was scared or hurting, I don’t care about any of that because I love her. And as my cousin, as someone who is like an _older brother_ to me, you should respect that.”

James lowered his eyebrow and stared at Hugo, silent for the first time in his life. Hugo knew that James didn’t always get it easy, he was the oldest of Harry Potter’s children, the first male grandson to their grandparents, all eyes were on him the second he was born.

But it also didn’t give him the excuse to be a dick.

“Are you done?” asked James, and Hugo rolled his eyes. Why was his family like this?

“You don’t believe me, do you?” asked Hugo, and in his silence, Hugo knew he was right.

“I thought you were here to apologize, not lecture me like my dad,” said James, standing up straight and staring at Hugo. James was staring at Hugo like he was insane, like everything he said was an elaborate lie. “So are you going to do it or not?”

“No,” said Hugo, and he felt the tension in his shoulders leave him. “I’m not going to apologize to you. I’m sure Al felt the same way, what you said was disgusting James. Comparing your own brother to a trophy, calling my girlfriend a dumb bitch and a slut, she has anxiety and emotionally abusing parents, don’t be an arse about it!”

He could feel his hands shaking, the rage building in his stomach, hot and overwhelming, like he was going to sick. He _was_ going to be sick at this rate.

“I’m sorry,” said James, and Hugo met his eyes, James had Auntie Ginny’s eyes. They were darker on him than Auntie Ginny, as if he didn’t have anything to be happy about. He felt the white hot anger in his stomach lessen, until it was just at a bare simmer.

“Thank you,” said Hugo, making himself stand up straighter. Hugo had never realized that he was taller than James, he had spent his whole life looking up to him, but now it was the other way around.

“Alright,” said James, and Hugo watched as he left the room. It wasn’t perfect, but nothing he ever did was perfect.

It would have to be good enough though.

* * *

**Cousins, Or Thirteen Is Not Unlucky For Us**

There’s thirteen of us.

All divided into twos and threes. We all come from a different backgrounds, but we’re all too much the same as we are different.

Family is a strange concept, brothers and sisters, parents, children and of course, cousins.

The oldest of us all isn’t even actually related to us, but he’s been the oldest since before the rest of us were ever thought of. Theodore is like our collective older brother, he’s funny and smart, he’s the one who taught us all how to cause trouble. He’s the one we all go to for second of sanity. The other half of the oldest pair is Victoire. She has five years on the next of us, the most unexpected of us all, but it makes sense, the oldest cousin from the oldest child. She’s the runaway, disappearing late in the night and coming back after the final curse is thrown. But at least she comes back to us.

Being the oldest isn’t always what it’s cracked up to be, but being out of the drama comes with age.

Then it’s the troublemakers. James is the oldest of the trio, followed by Freddie and Roxanne. Between them they have nine almost expulsions, about a hundred more detentions than the next, and have pulled nearly as many pranks in six years as the famous Marauders or Weasley twins did in seven. They are bright one’s who used everything they learned to cause mischief, and while they managed it well, they were brought to their knees by their own pride and poorly concealed vices. But when one falls, the rest of us rise around them.

Cousins are good for that, family is always what you make of it.

Next will be the brainiacs. Rose and Albus, the pair of nerds who could both be doing more with their lives but are happy where they are. Neither a Ravenclaw, but when did we decide that only Ravenclaws have brains? One of them you can find in Diagon Alley, not at Florish and Blot’s but at the Finnigan’s bakery, her hand more steady with a pipping bag than a wand in it. The other following in his father’s footsteps at the Ministry, Aurors run in the family, why should it stop with him?

Having two black sheep in a family is unheard of, but somehow it works for the brainiacs.

The trio of giggling girls is next. Molly, Lucy, and Dominique, they make the joke of ‘A Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor all walk into a pub…’, but they’re anything but a joke. Molly the Hufflepuff is the bravest of us all, she has the scars to prove it, both on her skin and in her heart. Lucy the Ravenclaw is known for tearing up at the drop of a broom, but being emotional has never kept her from keeping a clear head. And finally Dominique the Gryffindor, somehow able to collect secrets out of everyone in the family, but having too loose of lips to keep any of them quiet for long.

Once again, when one of us fall, we surround them with love.

Finally there’s the rest of us, the youngest trio, the left-behinds. Louis, Lily, and myself, Hugo. Louis is the, he’s the ‘quiet’ one. We love him, don’t get us wrong, but even now it is challenge to know how to love him. Emotions and inflections of tone, hugs and eye contact are all hard for him to understand, but shy smiles and eye rolls and a quiet laugh is how we know he gets it. Lily, for all that she is, is the baby of our loud and ridiculous family. She is the youngest even of us youngest, she is the baby, and she loves to be treated as that. Growing up little and small and sheltered to a life that came crashing down with an unholy and horribly damaging act of violence. Hugs and smiles don’t come quick from her anymore, but speaking her mind, giving us her opinion, those come in quick jabs, even when we don’t want to hear it.

I’m sorry, but I’m not.

And then me, the self-proclaimed writer who is too afraid to tell his own parents that he wants this life for himself. I know that everything I’ve written here for you isn’t what the world wants to believe of us. We are all the children and grandchildren of war heroes, but under that idea, we are just that, children and grandchildren. I am the son of two of the most well-known people in the world, names that have taken the Ministry and our community by storm, and have brought more good in the world than not.

I am also just a seventeen year boy about to go into his final year of school. This is the first year that Louis, Lily, and myself will be without any of our older cousins, any cousins except for the three of us. We are facing the rest of our lives together, and with that I say thank you to all of those that came before us. Without the trouble, the fights, the drama that all of you caused and fought through, we would not be able to walk in your shoes and follow in our own paths.

We are all cousins, thirteen has always been our number, and I don’t see anything unlucky about it.


	14. Saturday Night Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Lyla spend the day together exploring Lyla's home and talk about their possible future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of sex

** Chapter Thirteen: Saturday Nights Remix **

By Khalid & Kane Brown

_And all the things that I know_

_That your parents don’t_

_They don’t care like I do_

_Nowhere like I do, nowhere like I do_

“So you really don’t know how to drive?” asked Hugo and Lyla rolled her eyes. She didn’t need to drive, in a couple weeks, she would be seventeen and able to apparate whenever she wanted to.

“No, we have a driver on call,” said Lyla, as they stopped at a red light. They were heading out into the country, somewhere for just them, with a picnic in the backseat, a rather large blanket packed away, and their phones off and tucked away in the center consul.

“Your life is so weird,” said Hugo and Lyla giggled, leaning over and kissing his cheek just as the light turned green.

“My parents are rich, my dad inherited over a hundred million galleons when he was eighteen from his father. Along with the manor and the staff and everything else involved,” Lyla told him, this wasn’t even including the dowry that came from her mother and grandparents. “I’ll get half of my inheritance when I graduate and the other half when I turn twenty-five, or get married.”

“How much is your inheritance?” asked Hugo and Lyla felt herself blush. Just half of her inheritance was more money than anyone ever needed.

“Um, well…” said Lyla, biting her lip and nervously twisting one of her rings on her fingers. “Keep in mind that I am an only child.”

Lyla felt Hugo’s eyes on her, if only for a moment, before turning back to the road.

“So all of it?” asked Hugo and Lyla nodded, knowing that he could see her.

“Yeah, except for the part of it that’s set aside for my parents to use until they die,” Lyla told him, turning to look at him. She was suddenly happy for the sunglasses they were both wearing, but Hugo could read her so well even without seeing her eyes.

“What about your grandmother?”

“When she passes, my father will inherit a sum amount and I’ll also get an amount, none of this is including the jewelry or properties or businesses though,” said Lyla, though she hoped Hugo understood that she felt too uncomfortable to talk about this. It wasn’t even the thought of her Grandmother Clara passing or her parents, it was just such an unspoken thing to talk about money in the life she grew up in.

“This doesn’t include your mum’s side does it?” asked Hugo as they stopped at another red light, and Lyla sighed.

“From what I understand,” said Lyla turning to look at him fully, “my grandparents are leaving something to all four of us and any future great grandchildren. So Scorpius, Molly, Lucy, and me will all get something, and if we have any grandchild then they also will get added in, including if any of us are pregnant while they pass.”

“Merlin that’s crazy,” said Hugo, as he started driving again. “Rose got all of my grandmother’s old records and the recipe book when she passed, while I got all the children’s books they kept in their office. When Abeulo passed, I got all of his old books and records from when he lived in Cuba and Spain, and Rose got all the old board games they would play together.”

Lyla felt her heart drop, what Hugo and Rose got from their grandparents, it was so personal. It made sense for them considering their personalities and what they would do together. It made sense for them, because they actually knew their grandparents.

Lyla was estrange from her grandparents and hadn’t seen her grandmother since she turned eleven. They all sent her things for Christmas and her birthday, but they were material things that didn’t matter to her.

Except for the rings, Lyla’s Grandmother Clara sent her an old engagement ring every year, along with the story of how they met and how he died. Each of them were bigger and more elaborate than the year before, matching the stories and personalities of the men who died to give them to her grandmother.

She had six rings on five fingers, four on her right and two on her left. Each of them a gift over the last six years.

“Can I ask you one last thing about your inheritance?” asked Hugo, glancing over at Lyla as they got onto the highway. “Then I won’t ask you anything else about it, I promise. I know you’re not comfortable with this.”

“Okay,” said Lyla slowly, and Hugo reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing her fingers and pulling her hand to his lips.

“These diamond rings that you wear,” started Hugo, and Lyla already knew where he was going, “are they part of your inheritance? Or does the lucky person who asks for your hand in marriage get to pick out of the group?”

“They’re gifts actually, my Grandmother Clara has sent me one every year for the last six years on my birthday,” Lyla told him, squeezing his hand. “And don’t worry about marriage, my dad won’t approve of anyone. Also, I don’t need an engagement ring, I never wanted one.”

Hugo nodded and Lyla smiled, thankful to be done with the conversation.

“I just had to ask,” said Hugo, and Lyla rolled her eyes. “I always wondered why you were wearing diamond rings to classes, even Herbology.”

“I actually had to start taking them off for Herbology,” Lyla told him, turning to look out the front window. “I almost lost a diamond when we were working with the mandrakes last year. Professor Longbottom wasn’t very happy about it, and he started lecturing me about wearing appropriate work attire for classes. Even though it wasn’t my fault the mandrake tried to eat my finger.”

Hugo laughed and Lyla squeeze his hand again. Her rings were the one thing that she always wore every day, to the point that she felt anxious without them on. It made Herbology a bit alienating, but losing a ring would be worse than not wearing any at all.

“Where are we going anyways?” asked Lyla, as the scenery around them changed into something familiar. Lyla felt her stomach twist uncomfortably, and she felt Hugo squeeze his hand and smile at her.

“Out to this place I know, it’s really nice I promise,” said Hugo, as he let go of her hand and reached to turn up the radio.

~`~

Hugo carried the picnic basket that he made in one hand, and held Lyla’s in the other. It was beautiful in the green field that he and Rose used to go camping in. Their parents never took them out, claimed to have too many bad memories that they never talked about, except when they got drunk with Uncle Harry.

“Rose and I would go camping out here when Rose got her license,” Hugo told her as they reached the top of a small hill. He stopped at the sight of the manor house, and felt Lyla’s hand grow cold in his.

“This is the manor,” whispered Lyla, and Hugo turned to look at her.

“What?” asked Hugo looking at the large brick house covered in ivy. He always liked the house, with its large rose garden and huge glass windows.

“This is the…the house I grew up in,” said Lyla, staring ahead at the large manor house. “This is home.”

Hugo pushed a curl behind Lyla’s ear and she turned to look at him. Hugo carefully traced his fingers down her cheek and jaw, before leaning forward and kissing her. He would leave if she wanted to, find a different field to eat their picnic in.

“Do you want to leave?” asked Hugo, as he held her face, and ran his fingers through her hair.

“No,” said Lyla, pulling away from him completely. Hugo watched her as she turned to the house and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Let’s just eat.”

“Lyla,” said Hugo, holding his hand out to her, “we can go. I know another place we can go to, I just thought-“

“I hate the manor,” whispered Lyla, meeting his eyes. “It’s so lonely in there, we have a whole part of the house we don’t go in, and my parents left me alone most of the time. They’re always renovating, and the only people I saw every day were the people that worked for us.”

Hugo couldn’t imagine that, his parents bought their house for him and Rose. He knew that if they had their choice, they would’ve stayed in the tiny two bedroom apartment they had before they got married. They only had the second bedroom incase Uncle Harry or Auntie Ginny needed a place to stay for a night.

“Then let’s go,” said Hugo, wriggling his fingers at her. “I don’t even like this place anymore.”

He didn’t, he could see the ivy as bars on a jail cell, he could see Lyla as a little girl wandering from room to room trying to find someone to care about her. He could see her trying to find a home in a big house full of ignorance and forgetfulness.

Hugo had been to the Malfoy manor before with Rose and Scorpius, that house at least had personality and warmth. A real place that was lived in, he was able to imagine Scorpius running through the halls laughing as a child.

He couldn’t imagine that for Lyla, at least not here.

“No,” said Lyla, grabbing his hand and turning to the house, pulling his hand sharply. “Let’s go in, I’ve been wanting to get something all summer from here.”

“Okay,” said Hugo, following after her. He felt the magical boarder when they walked through. Lyla seemed unaffected, but Hugo felt slightly disorientated, at least he had Lyla to keep him grounded.

She pulled her wand out when they got to the house, and Hugo listened carefully as she started reciting spells. Hugo knew some French from his cousins Louis, Dominique, and Victoire, and Tante Fleur, his parents were also pretty well versed in the language, along with his mum knowing Spanish.

But listening to Lyla speak in perfect Greek and French, it was amazing. She had mentioned a few times that she knew Greek and French from her private tutors when she was a little girl, but hearing her was amazing. Language was such an interesting concept to him, much like how family was.

“So this is the foyer,” said Lyla, as she pulled him through a door and around to the front entrance. Hugo turned and looked at the grand marble double staircase. He felt Lyla’s hand tighten in his as she pulled him from room to room, explaining what each one was.

But Hugo only saw the dining room table that was too big for a family of three, the beautifully renovated kitchen that no one really cooked in, the ballroom and empty bedrooms in an old dusty house. The manor could’ve easily been a wedding or event venue, like what Theodore Nott changed the manor he grew up in to be.

“Dad’s study is right there,” said Lyla, pointing at a half open door, “their bedroom is down the hall, and mine is right here.”

Hugo walked in after her and wondered where Lyla was. Her bedroom was impeccably clean and organized. There were no clothes on the floor, the bed wasn’t messy, no books littering the floor or tables or desk. There was no way to tell that the room was lived in, beyond Lyla making a beeline for her closet.

“Hoppy cleans my room the second she knows that I’m on the train to Hogwarts,” said Lyla as Hugo set the picnic basket down on the floor and walked up to her book shelf.

He didn’t know what to expect, but it surprised him to see so many of his favorite books on her shelves.

“Here we go,” said Lyla, walking out of her closet with a dress draped over her arm. She came over and sat down on the ground beside Hugo.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing?” asked Lyla, Hugo smiled and reached for the book he was after. He pulled out the illustrated book of Greek myths, and opened it to his favorite illustration, the giant family tree.

Hugo reached over and pulled Lyla into his chest, holding her close to him.

“This is the happiest I’ve ever felt here,” whispered Lyla and Hugo kissed her forehead.

~`~

“Did you go out and buy all the stuff for this?” asked Lyla as she held up a bunch of grapes. She plucked one off and popped it into her mouth. “Or did your parents do it?”

“Dad went to the store yesterday and mum doesn’t let him drive if she can help it,” said Hugo, as he trailed his fingers along her spine, just how she liked. “I told him about my plans for today and he bought everything for me. Turns out a picnic is a pretty good romantic gesture.”

Lyla smiled and rolled her eyes, before taking another bite of her sandwich. She wasn’t allowed to eat in her bed, only at her desk or down in the dining room. But with her parents gone, truly gone and out of the country, she could do whatever she wanted.

Hoppy would wash the sheets anyways before she came back for the Christmas holidays.

She reached out and touched his arm, moved her fingers along his skin and felt the muscles ripple under her touch. She moved her hand up his forearm to his shoulder and back down his chest to his stomach. Hugo was beautiful, freckly and warm and tan like her.

When she was younger, she used to find all the differences she could in people that looked even the smallest bit similar to her. She had bits and pieces of both of her parents, of her aunt and uncle, of Scorpius, but also Padma and Theodore and all the Notts, her Aunties and Uncles.

Now she found the similarities.

She and Hugo were the same shade of brown. She and Scorpius had the same smile, the same smirk. She and Rose had the same unruly, curly hair. She and Anamika had the same nose and chin. She had her mother’s eyes and her father’s cheekbones.

“I love you,” whispered Lyla, tracing her fingers up to his jaw and over his cheek and into his hair. Hugo kissed her and Lyla smiled against his mouth, letting herself get lost in the feel of his touch.

“Te quiero _Angel_ ,” whispered Hugo, kissing her forehead before popping a grape into his mouth.

Lyla laid back into the bed and sighed, she truly had never felt happier in this manor than she did now. Having Hugo here, being here without the thought of her parents lingering, she felt at peace finally.

“Should we get going?” asked Hugo, and Lyla sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Do you want to?” asked Lyla, glancing at him. She never imagined wanting to stay in the manor, but lying naked with Hugo in her bed eating the picnic he packed was enough to want to stay.

“I just thought that you would want to,” whispered Hugo, pushing her hair off of her shoulder. Lyla took another bite of her sandwich and sat up, pulling the sheet up around her. She pushed her hair back off her shoulders and looked at him, she reached for the grapes and found Hugo’s hand instead.

“Any other time I would,” said Lyla, lacing her fingers through his. “Any other time I would be running in the other direction. I mean look around the room, I have no pictures or posters here, I have to take them down when I leave or Hoppy will take them down and hide them.”

Hugo was quiet and Lyla knew he was thinking about his bedroom, the posters hanging up on his walls, the pictures tacked to his bed frame and windows and doors. He was thinking about his clothes on the floor, his books stacked up per-cautiously on his bedside table. He was thinking about all the little things that she couldn’t have at the manor.

She was used to it, Anamika got to make a mess in her room and clean it up when she wanted to; she had pictures above her bed that Lyla could only keep up at Hogwarts; and she didn’t have to live out of trunk even when she was home, which had been Lyla’s life since leaving for Hogwarts at eleven.

“It won’t be like that when we graduate,” said Hugo, staring pass Lyla’s head, “when we move in together, our flat will be the best of both of us. Anything that we want.”

Lyla smiled, she knew that it was too early to talk about their future like this, but the idea, the thought of moving in with Hugo after graduation. She could sing and laugh and cry her praises to any higher power.

“I like that idea,” whispered Lyla, moving across the bed to climb up into Hugo’s lap. She leaned down and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

~`~

“Okay, so just gently let off the brake and push on the gas,” instructed Hugo, from the front passenger seat. He held onto his wand tightly, wondering if this was how his mum felt when she taught him how to drive two summers ago, or whenever his dad drove.

Lyla took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then they started moving. It was slow, _painfully slow_ , but it was progress. He knew that a lot of witches and wizards didn’t see the point in driving, with the floo network and apparation and brooms available, driving didn’t seem worth it.

“Am I doing this right?” asked Lyla, nervously glancing at Hugo.

“You can go a little faster,” Hugo told her with a smile, “but keep your eyes on the road.”

Lyla nodded and looked back out the front window. Hugo reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, feeling her relax under his touch. Lyla started driving a bit faster, and Hugo could feel the confidence radiating off of her. She wasn’t bad, just inexperienced, but out in the countryside, she didn’t have to worry too much about other cars.

“This is kind of fun actually,” said Lyla as she held on tight to the wheel and took a turn at a glacier pace. “Maybe I should get my license.”

“We don’t have enough time to do that this summer,” Hugo told her, playing with her hair. He looked at the clock on the dash and knew that it was about time that they started heading home, or at least back to London. “You need at least eight weeks of driving experience.”

Lyla nodded and pulled onto the shoulder, before putting the car in park and turning to him.

“I had fun today Hugo,” said Lyla, leaning towards him. “But next weekend, let’s go back to the beach.”

Hugo smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. He could arrange for another beach trip or something even better. “I can do that, but I think Lily is planning on having the _annual_ Potter Summer Party next Friday. There’s a Ministry event our parents have to go to that Friday.”

Lyla rolled her eyes, “I don’t understand this party they have every year.” Hugo smiled, and pushed her hair off her shoulder. “They _always_ get caught, _always_ get in trouble, and _always_ cry about it for the rest of the summer.”

“Don’t forget that we _always_ have to clean the house and garden without magic,” Hugo told her, thinking about the last few years. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny always played the part well, the tradition was started by Teddy when he was thirteen, and was picked up by James, Al, and Lily over the years.

One night, every summer, the Potter house was invaded by nearly every Hogwarts student they could manage to invite. They danced, they laughed, and they partied until Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny showed up and put an end to it. Anyone who was related, had to stay or show back up the next morning to clean.

It was both glorious and horrible, but it was the biggest party of the summer and anyone who knew anyone went.

“Maybe for my birthday then,” suggested Lyla, and Hugo nodded, even though he had other plans.

“We’ll see,” offered Hugo, kissing her cheek and pulling away to reach for the door handle. “But trade me seats so we can get home.”

“Alright,” said Lyla, climbing out of the driver’s side. Hugo held the passenger door open for her and closed it softly when she sat down, before climbing into the driver’s seat.

Lyla held his hand as they set back off to home, warm and dependable.

“I think we should stop and get dinner,” said Lyla as they pulled up to a stoplight. She opened the center consul and pulled out their phones.

“Anything important happen while we’re off the grid?” asked Hugo as Lyla started scrolling through her feed.

“No,” said Lyla, as her brows came together. “Anamika wants to meet up for dinner though, and Louis is with her. We should go to the Dragon’s Egg Inn.”

“Or,” said Hugo thinking of a way to keep the day for him and Lyla just them, “we could tell Louis and Mia that we’ll meet up with them, don’t, and I can make us something back at my house.”

Lyla looked at him and Hugo smiled, he knew that Louis would go for the bait. Louis wanted to go out with Mia before Hugo ever thought about the possibility of dating Lyla. She smiled at him and typed a quick message to Mia before taking his hand again.

“Anamika is going to be pissed at us for this,” said Lyla, and Hugo rolled his eyes. If Lyla could deal with Mia’s anger, then so could Hugo.

“She’ll be fine, you know that,” said Hugo, bringing her fingers to his lips. He turned back to the road, they were starting to run into traffic, this was going to put his plans back a little bit too.

“You don’t know Anamika like I do though,” said Lyla with a laugh, “she can hold a grudge and be sour when she feels like she’s been burned. Just be careful the next time we see her.”

“Louis is going to be happy though,” said Hugo and Lyla rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

~`~

Lyla sighed and stared up at the ceiling, it was early, Rose had left for the bakery already, and Scorpius was still asleep in their bed. She reached for her phone, she had three missed calls and two voicemails, all from Anamika.

She had yet to listen to the voicemails, but she already knew what they were going say. She was sure that they were going to be like the thirty-five text messages that she had received all through her dinner with Hugo.

“Come to bed,” said Scorpius, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Lyla didn’t even blink, she was more than used to Scorpius.

“You didn’t have to carry me,” Lyla told him as Scorpius dropped her on the bed with the cats. Jackie curled up into her lap and started purring while Scorpius wrapped his arm around her shoulders and cuddled into her side with Flossy. “I was out there so I didn’t wake you.”

“I don’t care,” said Scorpius, playing with Lyla’s hair and pushing it all into her face. Lyla rolled her eyes and kicked him in the shin. Scorpius yelped and rolled away from her with a laugh. “Don’t do that!”

Lyla turned her head and giggled as Scorpius reached over and softly pulled on one of her curls. She loved him, but it was Scorpius and she had every right to tease him however she wanted too.

“How was your date with Hugo yesterday?” asked Scorpius, and Lyla sighed happily and rolled onto her side to look at him.

“It was fun, we went to the manor,” Lyla told him, petting Jackie as she settled next to Flossy between them. “It was the first time that I actually felt happy there. We had a picnic in my bed and I showed him all around the manor, or really, the part we lived in.”

“That’s what I did the first time I brought Rosie over,” said Scorpius with a laugh and Lyla smiled. “But we also had a banquet that night, so she probably saw more than most.”

Lyla nodded, she remembered that night. She had liked Rose from the moment they met, she was nice to Lyla even though she knew her last name. But Rose was dating Scorpius, had been for years, and her favorite cousin was Al, who was also a Slytherin. She was always going to at least be nice to Lyla.

“It was weird though,” said Lyla, pushing her hair back and out of her face. “I kept waiting for him to ask about…”

“About dark artefacts? Death Eaters?” asked Scorpius, even though they both knew that was his side of the family not hers.

“Among other things,” said Lyla as she reached over to squeeze Scorpius’ hand. “But I guess it’s pretty well know that my family wasn’t involved with Death Eaters. No offense though.”

“None taken,” said Scorpius, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Lyla tucked her head into his chest and closed her eyes. She wished that he was Hugo, she wanted to be in bed with him more than anyone else in the world.

“When did you and Rose first start to talk about moving in together?” Lyla asked after a few minutes. She felt Jackie cuddle up into her chest and start purring again. She was still thinking about what Hugo had said the day before, about moving in together, being able to have a life of their own.

“We never really talked about it honestly,” said Scorpius, scratching Jackie’s chin. “When we graduated, we went home for a while, and then we moved into that joke of a flat with Al for Auror training. I mean…it’s was like this always unspoken thing between us, that after I was done with training, that we would find a place just for just the two of us. We had been together for so long that…that I think everyone was surprised that we lived with Al at all.”

Lyla nodded, then giggled as a thought came to her.

“Because it was so much bigger than this one?” asked Lyla, glancing around the room, and she lightly smacked Scorpius’ chest when he pinched her arm. “Sorry, I love you.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes and Lyla smiled. “Why are you asking? Did Hugo say something?”

“He made a comment about us living together after graduating,” said Lyla, it was the one thing that she couldn’t stop thinking about. She could imagine it easily, imagine them and the two of them, the three cats, and a flat of their own.

She could also imagine them married, she could imagine herself pregnant with Hugo’s arms around her, and she could imagine Hugo holding their baby and kissing her good morning. She could imagine them having a real life together. She could see them having a life like Scorpius and Rose, though with more cats and a baby sooner than later.

“Your imagining it aren’t you?” asked Scorpius, and Lyla sighed because he was right. “The life you and Hugo will have after graduation?”

“Is that bad?”

“It just means you love him,” said Scorpius and Lyla groaned as she closed her eyes and clutched his shirt. “I remember the first time I saw Rose hold Ernika, I nearly proposed right there. We were fifteen too, my Grandmother Narcissa would’ve killed me.”

“She might still do that if you propose to her now,” Lyla told him, pulling her face out of his chest to smile up at him. “Your grandmother is weird.”

“She holds onto the old beliefs, you know that,” said Scorpius, and Lyla nodded.

Lyla looked at Jackie, who was still purring, and Flossy who was asleep against Scorpius’ hip. Charms and Jinx were at the end of the bed, cuddled up together and asleep. They were only missing Hugo’s cats, and Hugo and Rose to feel complete.

Lyla closed her eyes and pulled her legs into her chest as well as she could with Jackie curled up against her. She felt Scorpius run his fingers through her hair again, before kissing her forehead.

He still fell asleep before her.


	15. Everything Must Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Annual Potter Summer Party!! And while it is the last Potter Summer Party, that doesn't mean it won't be enjoyable, or bring up anything for Hugo and Lyla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: sex, minor thoughts of violence, thoughts of sexual harrassment, and LOTS of pining

** Chapter Fourteen: Everything Must Go **

By Kiersey Clemons, Keegan DeWitt & Nick Offerman

_But I wanna know, can I let it all go, go, go?_

_But every time I look at you, I see something true and strong_

_I try to fight the feeling like I’ll fall apart_

_With you away so long, but I gotta let it go_

Hugo sat on Mia’s bed, between Louis and Remus, as they waited for the girls to come out of the closet. Lyla had been over all day, but when Ali showed up a half hour ago, they started over.

Lily had written on the invites that everyone needed to wear their house colors to come in. Apparently, it was important that the very _last_ Potter Summer Party, match the very _first_ party that Teddy had thrown fourteen years ago. House colors, drunk teenagers, and loud music was the theme of this party, as it had been the last fourteen years since inception.

Hugo just couldn’t believe that this party was only three years younger than him, and that his cousins still enjoyed getting drunk like this.

“What time is it?” asked Lyla, and Hugo checked his watch.

“Ten,” Hugo told her, and Lyla poked her head out of the closet to look at him.

“Are you sure it isn’t eight?” asked Lyla as she walked over to him and sat down in his lap. Hugo wrapped his arm around her waist and showed her his watch. “Babe, this says eight. I don’t know why you don’t get a digital watch.”

“This is a family heirloom,” said Hugo, touching the smooth glassy window of his watch. He really loved it, the last gift his Abeulo Javier would ever give him, was wrapped around his wrist. It was just as important to him as Lyla’s rings were to her, and she knew that.

Lyla nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, tucking her head under his chin. She laced her fingers through his free hand and Hugo smiled and kissed her forehead. Hugo tightened his arm around her waist, part of him was already over this party, and the rest of him just wanted a drink.

He kissed her neck as she curled her fingers into his hair, and smiled. He could feel Louis glaring at him and Remus rolling his eyes, but he honestly didn’t care. He loved Lyla, plain and simple.

“You’re all still here!” said Mia’s little sister as she walked into the room. Hugo stared at her, he knew her from the breakfast they had after Mia’s birthday, but her name was escaping him. “Mia just go!”

“Shut up Minali!” yelled Mia, poking her head out of her closet. She and Lyla were both wearing dark green dresses with little silver and black snakes decorating the hem of their skirts. Lyla’s was strapless, leaving her shoulders bare, while Mia’s was a bit more conservative.

Ali poked her head out in a yellow sundress and an intricate braid, her make up half finished. Hugo covered his mouth to keep from laughing and Lyla rolled her eyes at him. He kissed her cheek and tugged on her hair and squeezed her fingers.

“You’re horrible,” whispered Lyla and Hugo smiled.

“He is,” agreed Remus quietly, “are you sure you want to date him?”

“I quite like him actually,” Lyla told Remus, twisting around to smile at him. “He has a special charm to him, or something like that.”

“Probably slipped you a love potion or something,” mumbled Louis, and Hugo shoved him off the bed with a laugh. “Oi!”

“ _Hugo_!” said Lyla, climbing off of him and helping Louis back to his feet, which was comical enough. Louis was about a foot taller than Lyla, and to see him loom over her as she helped him readjust his balance. “Don’t do that to Louis!”

“Can I ask why there are three boys that are not related to this family in anyway in my three oldest daughters’ bedroom?” asked Theodore Nott, appearing in the doorway. Hugo felt his ears grow warm and he looked over at Lyla who just rolled her eyes at Theodore.

“We’re about to leave, Theo,” said Lyla, before anyone could speak. She smiled up at him and glanced over at Mia and Ali, behind her back she made a ‘hurry up’ gesture with her hand.

Theodore look at Lyla, then at Hugo, Remus, and Louis, before back at Lyla. “Are you kids sure you want to go out? It looks like it’s about to rain.”

“We’re going to Godric’s Hallow,” said Remus, sitting up straighter beside Hugo. “We’re meeting up with a few others at the Potter’s house.”

“I don’t need to know,” said Theodore, holding his hand up. “I know what happens there in the summer, anyone who has known or raised a Hogwarts student in the last fifteen years or so knows what happens there.”

Hugo smiled as Theodore sat down beside Minali on her bed, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired, just how Hugo’s father did whenever he thought about how old Hugo and Rose were.

“Just be safe tonight, alright?” said Theodore, looking at Lyla and then at Mia.

“Of course Appa,” said Mia, as Ali walked out of the closet. “We should be home by two at the latest. Love you.” Mia walked over and kissed her father’s cheek, before walking out the door. The rest of them followed after her, until it was just Hugo waiting for Lyla by the door.

“Scorpius has your number in case something happens,” said Lyla, looking at Theodore.

“Just make sure to get a hold of us before Padma and I hear about you through Hajari again,” said Theodore, reaching over and grabbing Lyla’s hand. Lyla nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling away and walking to Hugo.

“Ready?” Hugo whispered as they walked into the living room to use the floo.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

~`~

Lyla walked out of the floo with Hugo and almost ran into Louis. Standing in front of them was Lily, looking very much like a redheaded gatekeeper.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” asked Lily, as she glared at Louis, then Hugo, before finally landing on Lyla. “None of you were invited, especially the two of _them_.”

Lyla didn’t need to know anything about Lily Potter to know exactly who she was referring to. She was used to the sneers and the biting remarks about her last name, her looks, and her house sorting. Lily hadn’t required the house colors to mirror the first Potter summer party, she did it to keep the Slytherins out.

“Lily it’s a party, just let us have some fun,” said Hugo, and Lyla covered her mouth with her hand to conceal a sigh. She saw this coming, she knew that Lily was going to be like this, there was no denying her anger at the four of them.

“No!” yelled Lily and Lyla was sure that she was going to stomp her foot like a real child. “Louis stunned me the other day, you punched James in the face and refused to apologize Hugo, and the two of them have called me every name in the book! You can get out of here!”

“Maybe we make fun of you Potter because you’re a stuck up self-centered bitch!” snapped Anamika, pushing pass Lily and out of the kitchen, effectively disappearing into the crowd. Lyla giggled and wrapped herself around Hugo’s arm and pressed her face into his shoulder.

She loved Anamika.

Louis ignored Lily and walked pass her, following after Anamika and Hugo pulled Lyla along with him. Out in the back garden, the music was overwhelmingly loud. She could feel the vibrations through her shoes and in the fabric of her dress.

“What took all of you so long?” asked Remus as they walked up to the refreshment table. Someone had made punch, there were two kegs, and about thirty random bottles containing everything from Firewhiskey to tequila to vodka to wine littering the table. There wasn’t even any water, which was worse than the graduation party.

“Lily,” grumbled Louis, as Ali handed them all a cup of punch, it was both way too sweet and overly spiked with tequila. “I’m disowning her after tonight.”

“It’s _Lily_ , Louis,” said Remus, and Lyla rolled her eyes. “She’s our family, my best friend since we were babies. She’ll grow out of it, you know how hard change is for her. She cried for a week after Al went to Hogwarts.”

“That’s because it’s Al,” said Lyla, if she had him for an older brother, she would’ve also cried for a week, just as she had for Scorpius. “I would’ve cried longer than a week over him.”

Hugo laughed and Lyla smiled before taking another sip from her cup, the familiar burn of tequila was reminding her of another party, weeks ago. She felt Hugo squeeze her hand in his and she tucked her head into his shoulder.

Without another word, she pulled him to the crowded area that was being used as a dance floor. The music was louder here, and Lyla let herself fall into Hugo’s arms, warm and secure. It was different than their night a few weeks ago, different than the club and the live music in a language she didn’t know quite yet.

But while it was different, it was the same as that very first night nearly seven weeks ago.

The punch was even as gross.

~`~ **The Graduation Party** ~`~

Hugo knew how to get into any party, or more correctly, he knew what to bring to get into any party. For the Slytherins, any kind of top shelf tequila worked, Gryffindors loved their Firewhiskey, and Ravenclaws took any cheap wine because they didn’t know the difference between French and Spanish. To get into the Graduation party, he brought along two bottles of Firewhiskey, a bottle of tequila, and two six packs of cheap beer.

It worked.

He got into the party easily, bringing that much alcohol, and being a Weasley, helped his odds. He was also well known for being a bit _too_ much of a partier, of having _too_ good of a time.

“Well, well, well,” said Hugo as he popped the top of a beer. “If it isn’t Lyla Zabini, who did you have to sleep with for an invite to this thing?”

Zabini rolled her eyes and stepped up to Hugo, she was beautiful in her dark green and silver dress. If he was honest, she was beautiful in anything, nothing seemed to clash with her blonde curls and evenly tanned skin.

“I should probably ask you that question, I don’t see Longbottom anywhere around, _either_ of them,” said Zabini, and Hugo wanted to curse the smirk off of her lips. There was something familiar about the quirk of her lips, something he had seen before.

“You want to leave Ali out of this?” asked Hugo, he had come on his own, though he had invited Ali. He had actually invited all of his friends, but none of them returned his text in the group chat.

“Fine enough,” said Zabini reaching for one of the prefilled cups of punch. “I just thought that you were always attached at the hip.”

She kept eye contact with him as she sipped from her cup and Hugo felt himself become annoyed at the sight of her dark blue eyes. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her and he hated it.

“And where’s Nott?” asked Hugo, if he and Ali were attached at the hip, then Zabini and Nott were worse. Hugo couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen one without the other, it was probably sometime their first year, when they came to Platform nine and three-quarters for the first time.

Hugo remembered the first time he had ever seen Lyla Zabini, she was standing in between her parents, who didn’t look anything like her. Her mum was pale with short blonde hair and her father was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

His father had pointed them out, the same way that he had pointed out the Malfoy family two years before. He had told Hugo of the threat that was the Zabini family much the same way he had told Rose of the Malfoy family. They weren’t to be trusted and even with Hugo’s ADHD and dyslexia, he was expected to be better than her.

At eleven, the challenge was thrilling, to have an enemy, someone to destroy in the academics was exhilarating. It was also a stupid pressure to put on a kid who didn’t know better. They were _eleven_ , and a small part of Hugo recognized that it was stupid then, but didn’t admit it until he stopped sleeping his fifth year to study for his OWLs.

But he was too old at seventeen to admit it now.

“Anamika didn’t want to come, she still needs to pack her trunk,” said Lyla, in a voice that made Hugo wonder how honest she was being with him. She didn’t _owe_ him anything, but over the years, Hugo felt as if through their competition, they had developed a code of honesty. He could easily be wrong, but with every test, every returned essay and homework assignment, he could tell when he did better than her and when she did better than him.

But maybe he was fooling himself.

“And that’s what Ali and the others are doing,” said Hugo, though he was sure that Lily wasn’t willing to actively go to another Hogwarts party until their own graduation party.

Lyla blinked at him before taking another sip of her drink and Hugo felt his frustration grow hot in his stomach. He just didn’t understand how she was able to get under his skin without saying a single word. She had the uncanny ability to undermine him with a single blink of her eyes or a sigh.

On his worst days, he would admit that she was smarter than him, but she had also grown up in a Slytherin household. And from what Scorpius had told him over the years, they were master manipulators.

“Hmm,” said Lyla setting her empty cup down on the table and picking up another. “I’m going to dance, if you want to sulk here then I guess I’ll just tell you to have fun.”

Hugo glared at her as she walked away, blending into the crowd and he was half tempted to throw his empty beer bottle at her. Lyla Zabini was the most annoying person he knew, it was a combination of her beauty, her brain, and her big fucking mouth.

~`~

Lyla closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Hugo’s neck. She swayed against his body, too slow to belong to the blaring music around them. She was going to be hungover, deaf, and exhausted tomorrow, but it was worth it to feel Hugo’s arms around her.

She lifted her head and let him kiss her softly as the song changed again. It was just as peppy and upbeat and loud as any of the others, she would admit that Ryan was a good DJ, he knew how to hold onto a crowd.

“This is you,” Hugo whispered in her ear, or shouted, it would’ve sounded the same.

Lyla picked her head up and listened, the awkward first moments out at the beach earlier that summer coming back to her. Singing into Ryan’s phone and having no idea what the lyrics really meant, let alone that he would make a real song out of it. She looked up at Hugo again, meeting his eyes and smiling.

She took his hand in one of hers and started dancing, not just swaying. She let him twirl her in his arms, just as they had when they went dancing a few weeks ago. Salsa dancing wasn’t as hard as she thought it was, especially with Hugo leading her through the steps.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter,” said Lyla, in the single quiet moment between songs. Her ears were ringing as they walked away from the makeshift dancefloor of trampled down grass.

Lyla watched as Hugo grabbed an unopened bottle of Firewhiskey on their way into the house. The music was just as easily heard in the living room as outside, but the roar of conversation, of laughter and yelling overpowered everything. Anamika and Louis were together in a far corner, laughing at something with their heads close.

Hugo pulled Lyla upstairs to the hallway, every door was closed.

“They always lock all the doors when they have parties, and Uncle Harry usually keeps his study closed up all the time,” explained Hugo, before Lyla could ask.

“That makes sense,” said Lyla as they walked down the hall, hand in hand. It was quieter up here, a full floor away from the music and dancing and yelling from below. It was funny that the Potter kids would think to lock their bedroom doors it was what the Notts did when they had people over. Padma and Theo believed in privacy for their children above anything else, all of the Society members who had children believed in that.

“Privacy is important in a family as well-known as ours,” said Hugo and Lyla smiled. It was funny to her how similar their lives were, divided by money and prejudice, nothing more.

“Now you understand why my family lives in a manor,” said Lyla, reaching up on her tippy-toes to kiss his chin. Hugo ducked his head when she pulled away and kissed her fully as he reached for a door handle.

Lyla recognized the room easily, it was the same bedroom she had been put in a few weeks ago. The red and gold walls were bright and clashed against the calming blue of the bed spread, the pink chair still sat in the corner and Lyla even had some of the same Quidditch posters. Bits and pieces of her time in the room came back to her, colors and memories, they were starling and bright and distracting.

“This is James’ room, not that he and Al live here anymore,” said Hugo and Lyla sat down on the bed. It squeaked and she giggled as Hugo uncapped the Firewhiskey and drank from the bottle, before sitting down beside her and handing over the liquor.

“Hajari and Al get along really well,” Lyla told him, though it was no surprise to her. Al was so easy going and Hajari was loveable no matter what. The fact that they both went through women like it was a game, like it was a competition between the pair of them, it was disgusting but bonding.

Hugo smiled and Lyla tucked her head into his shoulder, before taking a swig from the Firewhiskey and passing it back to him.

“If we break up and I become like Al or Hajari are towards women, please murder me,” said Hugo and Lyla rolled her eyes as he kissed her.

~`~ **The Graduation Party** ~`~

Hugo felt drunk.

His head was buzzing and he couldn’t focus on anything except the music surrounding him and the beer in his hand. Around him, bodies were pressing close to him and the noise of laughter, bad singing, and drunken yelling was taking over.

He reached into the crowd until he felt his fingers wrap around a wrist. Small and warm and brown like his, he pulled Lyla Zabini against his body and held her there.

She was drunk, but something in him told him to keep an eye on her. He knew what happened to pretty drunk girls at parties, it’s what happened to Lily at the start of the school year. He knew that if something happened to Lyla, it would ruin her, she wouldn’t be fun, she wouldn’t give him the academic competition he needed.

Hugo made his fingers move down her wrist and to her hand, lacing their fingers together as he put his hand on her lower back. He had every intention to let his hand wander down to her perfect arse. Years of watching her flaunt around in leggings and tight jeans that made her arse look perfect, he wanted to just cup a feel.

His mother and Rose would murder him for even thinking that, but it was only for a moment that the thought even flashed in his mind.

He felt her arm wrap around his neck and suddenly his mouth was on hers.

Lyla was the kind of beautiful that was made for black and white. Classic, simple, perfect in every sense of the word.

She was also a great kisser. Her lips were soft and sure against his, and her hand left his neck to tangle up into his hair. The music, the laughter, the noise of the newly graduated seventh years was evaporating until the only thing that mattered was Lyla in his arms and her mouth against his.

He pressed his mouth harder against hers and let his hand wander to her arse, smiling when she moaned against his mouth. He pressed his forehead to hers and wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner. It didn’t make sense why he had spent the last six years fighting with her over grades when he could’ve been snogging her instead like this.

“Wow Weasley,” said Lyla, keeping her fingers in his hair. “I never knew you could snog like that.”

“The things I could tell you Zabini,” said Hugo, squeezing her arse again and smiling when she giggled. “Or show you.”

He needed another drink, something stronger, and he needed Lyla in a dark corner or a quiet space to see what was under her dress. He knew she was something beautiful, something sexy and pretty and desirable. He knew that she had a good body, he had seen her in a sports bra and short-shorts and chased after her as they ran around the Black Lake.

Cat and mouse was the usual game they played. He still didn’t know if she was faster than him, or if she enjoyed him catching up to her as much as he did. He could run a seven minute mile, but something told him that Lyla could do it in six.

“I need another drink before you start talking again,” said Lyla, and Hugo was more than happy to guide her to the drink table again.

The table was still littered with bottles, but most of them were water bottles now.

Hugo checked his watch, it was three in the morning, too early for the thought of breaking up the party. There were still plenty of cups of punch, too sweet for Hugo’s taste, but strong enough. He picked up two cups and handed one to Lyla, drinking deeply before grabbing another cup. Whatever worked to keep his head hazy and drunk was good enough for him.

“So how did you even get in here?” asked Lyla, sipping from her cup. “I had to give one of the ‘guards’ a bottle of ten year old scotch I swiped from the twins.”

“Two bottles of Firewhiskey, two six packs, and watered down tequila,” Hugo told her, as he held her hand, their fingers still twisted together. “But I don’t have as pretty a face as you seem to have.”

Lyla didn’t even say anything, she just smiled and drank from her cup and Hugo felt his heart skip a beat. He could feel a heat boiling in his stomach and through his veins, red hot and something angry.

Or attraction.

“Should’ve came the same time I did,” said Lyla with her familiar smirk and a wink. Hugo rolled his eyes, but met hers when she squeezed his hand softly. Brown to blue, her eyes were like sapphires, bright and deep with flecks of silver.

Something wasn’t right here, maybe it was the alcohol in his bloodstream or just the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to see her until September again, but he was falling for her. Though, he had already fallen for her before, on several different occasions that he couldn’t remember through the haze of alcohol, but Lyla Ophelia Zabini had him hooked. She had him hooked and was reeling him in with a flirty smile and dazzling eyes, and the way her blonde curls seemed to keep bouncing back into her face.

Her mouth tasted sweet like the punch when Hugo kissed her again, and his head felt even hazier as she wrapped her arm around his neck and moaned into his mouth. There was something desperate about this, like when he caught Rose and Scorpius making out in a quiet corner at his Abeulo’s funeral reception. It was like Rose and Scorpius were trying to say ‘I love you’ in the last few moments they could play as a couple…before Scorpius went home with his parents and Rose pretended that she hadn’t spent the summer doing just that while at Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny’s house.

It was like Lyla knew their time was over before it began.

~`~

“Hugo,” mumbled Lyla as she played with his hair, it was late, but the party was still raging on. She wanted to leave, go somewhere where they could be alone, be in a blissful silence. The Firewhiskey was gone, and the pounding in her head from a lack of water was starting. She either needed something else to drink, strong and consuming, or enough water to drown in.

“I want to go home,” whispered Hugo, his mouth pressed against her throat, warm and soft and ticklish. He had one hand under her skirt, spread out on her thigh, the other was wrapped around her shoulders.

Lyla wanted to be anywhere but where they currently were, whether it was home or Scorpius and Rose’s flat or Hugo’s quiet little bedroom. Anywhere that the pounding beat and screaming and drunk laughter couldn’t touch them.

She wanted to be naked, with Hugo’s hands touching her just how she liked and his mouth on her skin and him inside of her. She felt needy and desperate and wanting, in an almost disgustingly stupid way.

Hugo moved first, and Lyla giggled as he stumbled to his feet, even though she knew she wouldn’t be any better. They made their way to the door, leaning into one another and holding each other tight. The noise was overwhelming and the flashing lights were making her feel dizzy and nauseous. They couldn’t stay there, not if they wanted to get out intact.

Lyla didn’t know how they made it down the stairs, or even to the kitchen, but the second they were in the floo, surrounded by green, she felt better. Hugo’s grip on her hand was the only thing keeping her sane, keeping her from screaming or trying to hide.

Then they were stumbling into their own blissful silence.

Hugo picked her up in a bridal carry and slowly trudged upstairs, nearly tripping over a small stack of books. The only sound was the creaking of the steps and the sound of their own breathing. The pounding drew back to a dull ache that Lyla could live with easily.

Lyla stripped out of her dress, out of her bra and underwear the second Hugo put her on her feet. She reached up and pulled on her hair, anything to get the complicated braid Anamika had put in out of her hair. With each restriction coming off, she felt the tension in her body relax.

She wasn’t the only one.

Hugo was pushing off his shorts and boxers when Lyla finally looked up again. Her hair finally free, she could make herself focus. The moon wasn’t full yet, wouldn’t be for another couple of days, but the light was still beautiful as it bounced off of Hugo’s warm skin. His freckles like pin pricks on the night sky, constellations that she wanted to trace and know more than anything else in the world.

Her parents had taken her all over Greece, she had seen statues of Gods and Goddesses, of nymphs and monsters and heroes. She knew the stories of their beauty, of their acts of bravery, of their adventures and great loves.

But all of that paled as she stepped forward and into Hugo’s arms, letting his mouth crush hers as he kissed her. They stumbled back until Hugo fell onto the bed and Lyla straddled his hips, not breaking their kiss.

This was different than their first night together, nearly two months ago. They hadn’t been careful, just drunk and needy and unknowing of what the summer would have in store for them. But it hadn’t mattered, because they were here now, making love in Hugo’s childhood bedroom, just the two of them.

She was in love with the wrong boy at the wrong time, and she didn’t _care_. Now was the time for them, the time for moonlight kisses and love in a silent house. Now was the time for Hugo Weasley and his golden eyes, his warm knowing fingers, and his mouth needy on hers.

Hugo didn’t ask her if she was ready when he flipped them over and pushed inside of her. She didn’t want him to ask anyways, he knew what she wanted, when she wanted it now. Seven weeks of talking, of laughing, of seeing each other in their best and worst. Seven weeks of falling in love with the wrong person in the wrong time.

Seven weeks of breaking all the rules and ignoring what they both knew to be true.

They weren’t allowed to continue this after the summer, in fact, if they didn’t act like they hated each other on September first, then they would be failing everything.

And failure wasn’t an option for either of them.

~`~ **The Graduation Party** ~`~

Hugo groaned as he tried to find the zipper on Lyla’s dress.

It was unfair that he was naked and Lyla still had her damn dress on. His hands moved along the fabric, trying to find something, anything to hold onto. He had to admit that he was distracted, Lyla’s skin tasted like vanilla and cinnamon.

“Hugo,” mumbled Lyla and Hugo finally found the zipper on the side of her dress. “I need you.”

Hugo moaned into her mouth as her hand moved down his chest. He felt uncomfortably hard and needed some relief. The feel of her hand wrapping around his cock was blissful. His skin felt hyper sensitive, he was too aware of everything right now, Lyla’s hand, her lips against his own, her leg hitched on his hip.

He finally got the thin layer of fabric that was her dress off of her body. Her bra came off easier, that he could do in his sleep, in any drunk state. And Hugo smiled as she shimmed out of her own underwear and spread her legs for him.

“Go slow,” she whispered, but Hugo couldn’t think, he could barely make himself breathe. Lyla was beautiful in the early golden light of the morning. It was only six, and he knew that no one else would be running around the lake this early.

He and Lyla were the only ones stupid enough to be up this early for a run.

Hugo knew every curve, every rock, and every possible trip up on this track, from midnight runs when he couldn’t sleep to free periods between classes when he needed to clear his head. He had his times, his seven minute miles and his hour long stretches. He knew that Lyla did too, but the thing that killed him most, was the fact that she was faster than him, but liked to follow after him.

Chasing after one another was their norm now, classes and homework hadn’t been enough since they were thirteen.

“You’re beautiful,” Hugo whispered, as his eyes moved up from her legs to her stomach and chest, and finally her face. Her curls were like rays of light, like gold that shined and bounced with every breath she took.

Hugo went slow, at first. The alcohol, the long night, the high of the end of term and the weed Lyla bummed off a seventh year she knew, it was all hitting him all at once. He was exhausted and horny and needy, he was too aware of everything around them, of Lyla’s panting moans and her fingers tangled in his hair and laced with his own.

And then Lyla was on top of him and he really couldn’t make himself think.

Her skin was like silk, soft and smooth and warm under his touch. He didn’t know how he ever forced himself be without this, without her.

The second time he came, Lyla’s mouth was a beautiful and perfect O above him. She was illuminating and Hugo knew that right now, she was untouchable, unattainable.

It was why he had never tried to do this before.

“I don’t…” mumbled Lyla, her eyes barely opened as they met Hugo’s. “I can’t…”

Hugo had no idea how he was alive, let alone awake. Twelve hours ago, _six_ hours ago, he would’ve laughed himself silly if he was told that this, _this_ was how his night was going to end. In a post-sex bliss with Lyla ‘ _fucking’_ Zabini.

Her eyes slid down from his face to his chest, and he felt her hand leave his hair and move down along his chin and neck and down to his stomach. Her touch was soft, lingering in all the right places.

“We should-“ started Hugo, before cutting himself off. Lyla’s hand was on his thigh now and her lips brushed against his chest, the spot right over his heart.

“Stamina,” said Lyla with her familiar smirk and Hugo groaned as her hand wrapped around his half-hard cock again. He was going to die, he was going to die and it was going to be Lyla Zabini’s fault.

He didn’t go slow this time, and Lyla didn’t say anything, just moaned his name and kissed his mouth. Already, Hugo could feel the heat of late June growing around them, it was six in the morning, but it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered with Lyla’s legs wrapped around his waist and her mouth on his and her hand in his hair and gripping his back. Hugo knew that they were done after this, even as he kissed her and held her and kept himself from pulling out of her. He didn’t want to let go of this moment, let go of this perfect and glorious night.

He didn’t want to let go of Lyla.

“It’s time,” mumbled Lyla, in between soft kisses. “We need to go.”

There was nothing fun or even enjoyable about getting dressed or their quiet walk back up to the castle. They stumbled together and Hugo felt the beginnings of a pounding hangover headache at the front of his head. He needed water, enough to drown in and even more after.

“Thank you for tonight…Hugo,” whispered Lyla as she the stood in the doorway that would separate them to their dorms. Hugo had to go left, to the Hufflepuff dorms while Lyla went right, to the dungeons and the Slytherin dorms.

They were at a fork in the road, a decision needed to be made.

“It was fun,” Hugo told her, ducking his head and yawning quietly. He needed to go left, but every cell in his body wanted him to go right, to follow after her.

“I’m going to be in London this summer,” said Lyla and Hugo met her eyes, brown to blue, blue to brown. “I’m staying with my cousin and his girlfriend… maybe I’ll see you around.”

There were about a million things he wanted to say to her, but Hugo ignored every rational thought he had and instead leaned forward and kissed her. He knew that even if they did make plans to see one another, it wouldn’t work out. It wasn’t like they would start dating, a one night stand didn’t make a relationship.

He wasn’t Rose, he couldn’t just fall in love and make everything work. Scorpius was adored by the family even before he and Rose started dating.

Even if it wouldn’t be a shock to the school to see a Hufflepuff and Slytherin date, it would be a shock to their whole world to see a Weasley and Zabini date.

“Have a nice summer Lyla,” Hugo whispered, as he gently tucked a curl behind her ear and turned to the left.

He had his night, his one night stand with Lyla Zabini and her perfect body, he didn’t need anything else. But he had chosen his side in the fork on the path, and with a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw that Lyla had chosen hers too.

~`~

“I love you,” whispered Lyla as she tucked her head into his shoulder.

“I love you too,” mumbled Hugo, and Lyla looked up at his face, he was smiling, something warm and soft and sleepy. She was sure she looked the same.

She reached up and gently brushed her fingers along the stubble on his jaw. She loved the feel of his facial hair on her fingers, along the back of her hand, against her face, and even on her thighs. There was something so beautiful, so _sexy_ about it that made her feel excited.

On the night stand, their phones started lighting up and buzzing. Lyla’s stopped after a moment, but Hugo’s kept going until it fell off the table. Lyla giggled and heard Hugo join her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

This was how she wanted to spend the rest of her summer, the rest of her life. Curled up in Hugo’s arms, happy and warm and so in love that the thought of being away from him hurt.

Lyla kissed him, so in love with his mouth on hers, so in love with the idea of having him forever. His arms around her waist, his hands on her arse, his legs tangled with hers. She was blissful and exhausted and so, so happy.

She was in love with him, overwhelmingly and unconditionally in love with Hugo Charles Weasley.

Seven weeks ago, she would’ve laughed at the thought of being in this moment.


	16. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lyla's birthday! She is officially seventeen now and able to keep up with Hugo and all of her friends!

** Chapter Fifteen: August **

By Taylor Swift

_Lost in the memory, August slipped away into a moment in time_

_‘Cause it was never mine, and I can see us twisted in bedsheets_

_August sipped away, like a bottle of wine_

Hugo walked downstairs to the kitchen and found his parents at the table, along with Lyla. He had wondered where she had gone, and by the looks of it, she had gone back to Rose and Scorpius’ flat. She was wearing a loose tank-top and shorts and running shoes.

He felt his own energy spike at the thought of going for a run.

“Morning Hugo,” said Hermione in a clipped tone that he knew well. He was in trouble, one way or another, he was sure it was because of Lyla, but it could’ve easily been anything.

“Grab your coffee and sit down,” said Ron and Hugo did as he was told. Lyla sat uncomfortably in her chair and Hugo reached over and squeezed her knee.

“Now we want you to know that this is just as awkward for us as it is for you,” said Hermione and Hugo suddenly knew what this was about. He forgot to cast a silencing charm on his door, and now Lyla was having to pay the price with him.

“Please don’t do this,” said Hugo, putting his face in his hands, he could feel how warm his face and ears and neck and chest was getting. He was going die right here at the kitchen table, in his boxers, with his parents and girlfriend watching him. “I forgot to cast a silencing charm, I’m so sorry.”

He was sure that Lyla was on her way to a panic attack.

“ _Hugo_ ,” said Ron, and he felt a cool hand grab his own. He turned to look at Lyla, who was smiling at him, almost giddy.

“I’ve never seen anyone turn that red before,” said Lyla as she tried to conceal her giggles. “And we did cast a silencing charm on the door last night. You’re parents just wanted to know how this was going to work when we got to Hogwarts.”

“Meirda,” groaned Hugo, putting his head on the table and feeling his face burn hotter. He felt Lyla squeeze his hand and heard her giggle, sure that she was finding this all more amusing than him.

“Language Hugo,” said Hermione and Hugo made himself look up at her. She was holding her coffee cup in both of her hands and staring him down with his own eyes.

Hugo looked over at Lyla, her curly blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun, her eyes tired but amused, and her smile kinder than he deserved. He wanted to kiss her, ignore his parents, and think about tomorrow and not two weeks in the future when they would be back to school.

“Wait,” said Hugo, thinking back to what Lyla had said. “What’s going to happen at school?”

“My letter arrived today,” said Lyla, tapping the parchment envelope in front of her. Hugo looked over at his dad, and took the envelope from him. He wasn’t worried about becoming Head Boy, Rose was Head Girl her seventh year and he couldn’t compete with that. “I’m Head Girl.”

“Congratulations,” said Hugo, as he opened his envelope. He had been waiting to get his book list, it was well pass time for a trip to Diagon Alley.

Hugo read his letter, it had the usual greeting and reminder, one that he had read every year since he was eleven. But then there was another note and the badge and he was Head Boy.

He was _Head Boy_.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be Head Boy, he could handle the responsibility, it was just everything else that involved being Head Boy. He had seen how stressed out James and Rose and Scorpius and Molly all were being Heads, even Lucy and Louis got stressed out being Prefects.

“What is McGonagall thinking?” whispered Hugo, staring at the badge. He wasn’t meant for this, he wasn’t meant for this kind of responsibility or attention. He got enough bad attention on him because of his ADHD and from getting banned from the library before finals each year.

“Oh,” said Hermione and Hugo looked at his parents, he knew without them saying anything, that this changed _everything_. They wouldn’t worry about him and Lyla now, they were Head Boy and Girl, they could hide their relationship in plain sight.

He didn’t want to hide their relationship.

“ _Hugo_ ,” said Ron, but he was already on his feet pacing in the kitchen.

It would be hard enough for just one of them to be Head Boy or Girl, but now both of them were in this together. It was too much, too quickly, and they would crash and burn.

“Hey,” said Lyla, appearing in front of him as if she apparated. “It’s okay, Hugo we’ll be fine.”

Hugo looked down at her as she held his face in her hands. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and he suddenly realized that she didn’t want this either. He felt his heartbeat calm down as she brushed his cheek with her thumb. They would figure this out together, just as they had figured out how to be in love with one another all summer.

They would go back to school as a team, not as enemies.

Hugo nodded and pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her.

“Now that we got that settled,” said Ron and Hugo looked back over to his parents. They had only moved enough to look at Hugo and Lyla standing together in the kitchen. “I would like to tell you the same thing we told Rose and Scorpius, which is, we don’t want any grandchildren until you’re at least a full year out of Hogwarts.”

Lyla giggled and Hugo felt his chest loosen at the sound, it was so absurd and ridiculous. Hugo always, _always_ , made sure to use protection. And Lyla had told him that she was on birth control, had been since she started getting her period at thirteen.

“I’m sure that Rose and Scorpius will beat us to that dad,” Hugo told him, fully knowing that his father’s head would explode with the thought of Rose getting pregnant anytime soon. When Dominique had let out that Rose had pregnancy scare when she was sixteen, their dad almost passed out at the thought.

“Not funny,” said Hermione as Ron turned red, and Hugo smiled. In all honesty, he couldn’t wait to be an uncle and he knew that Rose was excited to become a mother someday, whenever that day would come.

“Go get dressed,” whispered Lyla as she pulled away from Hugo, “let’s go for a run.”

~`~

Lyla opened her eyes and stared at Hugo.

In the last few nights, since the Potter summer party, they had fallen asleep together every night. She had dinner with his parents twice in the last five days and they had curled up in Scorpius and Rose’s bed twice.

“Wake up,” whispered Hugo, tapping her forehead. Lyla groaned and blinked and looked around the room. They were in the living room of Scorpius and Rose’s flat, barely fitting together on the couch.

“It’s too early,” whispered Lyla, reaching for his wrist.

“It’s midnight!” yelled Scorpius, flicking the lights on with his wand. “Happy birthday Lyla!”

“Bloody hell, Scorpius,” said Rose as she walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of them. “It’s midnight, calm down. Happy birthday Lyla sweetheart.”

Lyla smiled as Rose kissed her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. She sat up and Hugo sat up as Scorpius sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and let him kiss her forehead just as Rose did, sweet and warm.

“Did you give her your gift Hugo?” asked Rose, as she played with her hair. Lyla turned to look at Hugo, he still looked sleepy, just as Lyla felt and she wanted to curl up against him, except that Scorpius still had his arm around her. “Scorpius, let her go.”

“Here,” said Hugo, waving off his sister and handing Lyla a small jewelry box. Lyla was used to receiving jewelry boxes for her birthday, mostly from her grandmother. “It’s nothing special, but it was my Grandma Jane’s.”

Lyla opened the box carefully, curiously, and pulled out the little silver locket. It was smooth and pretty and simple, it was outdated compared to the things she saw in jewelry stores now, but that never mattered to her.

She opened the little locket and on one side was a picture of her and Hugo, taken back when they went to the beach. In the other half, was just two words, _te queiro_.

“If you do-“

“It’s beautiful Hugo,” said Lyla, ducking out from under Scorpius’ arm and crawling into Hugo’s lap. She kissed him and curled her fingers into his hair to hold him close. “I love you.”

“Alright,” said Scorpius, clapping his hands together and breaking Lyla and Hugo apart. “Our turn.”

Lyla smiled as Rose climbed up onto the couch and Hugo tightened his arm around her waist. She reached over and grabbed Rose’s hand, squeezing softly. These were the people she wanted to be with, the people that she loved most in the world, she was just missing Anamika.

“I know traditionally that Uncle Blaise and Auntie Daphne are supposed to give you this, but they’re not here so we are,” said Scorpius, handing Lyla another jewelry box. She already knew what was in it, but the watch was beautiful and matched her locket.

“We got it engraved for you,” said Rose as she flipped it over to show Lyla.

_To our sweet baby sister,_

_We love you to the stars above,_

_Scorpius and Rose_

_Love you Lyla Darling_

Lyla didn’t know what to think, or what to say. This was too much, too thoughtful and too sweet, it was what her parents should’ve given her. This was a proper seventeenth birthday present, not the financial papers that they had sent her.

“Don’t cry,” said Hugo with a laugh, as he loosen his grip on her. Lyla pushed forward and hugged both Rose and Scorpius, holding onto them as she felt herself cry. Rose let go of her first, but Scorpius held her close and pulled her into his lap, kissing her forehead.

“I love you, Lyla,” whispered Scorpius, and Lyla nodded as he wiped a tear off of her face. “I am so proud of the person that you’ve become and I’m so happy that you’re in my life.”

“I love you too,” Lyla told him, as she felt Rose take her hand, “both of you are the best. Thank you so much for taking me in this summer.”

“Oh Lyla,” whispered Rose, squeezing her fingers and leaning over to kiss her cheek. “You’re family, you’re always welcomed wherever we are.”

Lyla nodded and giggled as her emotions bubbled up inside of her, she wiped at her eyes and looked down the couch at Hugo. He was smiling at her, his eyes warm and light and amber without the sunlight.

She loved him.

“Alright,” said Scorpius, picking up Lyla in his arms, “time for bed, you too Hugo, come along.”

Lyla wriggled in Scorpius’ arms and tried to pull away as he dropped her on his and Rose’s bed. She curled up with Hugo, crowded between Scorpius and Rose, and felt the love from all of them radiate around her. Her hand felt heavy with her four rings and her new watch, but the locket around her neck was as light as air, but cool against her skin.

“I love you,” Lyla whispered against Hugo’s chest, feeling the sudden surge of energy leave her.

“I love you too, _Angel_.”

~`~

Hugo stared at Mia.

“I’m not singing,” Hugo told her, karaoke was not what he would ever choose to do for Lyla’s birthday. He would rather go dancing or out for dinner or anything else than be forced to sing in front of his friends. He didn’t have a voice like Rose.

“You don’t have to sing,” said Mia, rolling her eyes at him. “You’re here because we want you here, it’s Lyla’s birthday. You’re her boyfriend, I don’t expect anything other than you to sit next to her, look pretty, and make her happy.”

Hugo nodded and felt the tension in his shoulders leave, Mia was right, he was there for Lyla. Singing was far out of his repatriate, drinking and running and dancing were all more of his speed.

“Now the drinks are on my tab, just let the bar know you’re with the Nott’s, and you’ll have to tell them it’s Nott with two T’s,” said Mia, crossing her arms and smiling up at him. “We’re here to have fun and celebrate Lyla’s birthday.”

“How are you always right?” asked Hugo, running a hand through his hair and staring down at Mia.

“Because I have a problem with overthinking everything,” said Mia, before walking away to Lyla who was talking to Ali.

“Hugo! What are you doing here?” called a voice behind Hugo, and he turned around to look at Calvin Parkinson and Alexandra Wood. They were the most unlikely couple that Hugo knew, even more than him and Lyla.

“It’s Lyla’s birthday,” said Hugo, shaking Calvin’s hand and smiling at Alex. “What are you doing here?”

“Anamika spammed the group chat,” said Calvin with a laugh, “so both my sisters are coming, most of the Notts, and I think some of the MacMillans might come too. Either way, be prepared for more Society kids to show up.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” said Hugo, and Alex giggled. She was probably one of the youngest that would be there at fourteen. Calvin and Alex had started dating when they were fifteen and thirteen, and it had turned more heads than anyone had ever expected.

“When did you start hanging out with Lyla though?” asked Alex, and Calvin covered his hand to hide a laugh. “Cal why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sorry Love,” said Calvin, winking at Hugo. “But Ly’s had a crush on Hugo for a long time.”

“It was mutual,” said Hugo, finding Lyla in the room again, she was still with Ali and Mia. “But it started up at the beginning of the holidays.”

Calvin nodded and Hugo smiled, he always liked Calvin. Hugo and Ali had taken him in when he was sorted into Hufflepuff and they were second years, Hugo knew that it could be daunting, being in a house with no one he knew. Hugo at least had Ali, and Molly was just a year ahead of him.

“Hey we’re going to go pick some songs,” said Calvin and Hugo gave him a fist bump before going over to Lyla. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek as Ali and Mia left them.

“Calvin Parkinson is here,” Hugo told her as he held her in his arms. She smiled up at him and Hugo felt his heart beat out of his chest, she was wearing the same tiara and sash that Mia had worn on her birthday. Paired with the locket he gave her, the new diamond ring her grandmother had sent her, and the watch that Rose and Scorpius gave her, she really did look like royalty.

“Anamika spammed the group chat after we got here,” said Lyla, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Drinks are on her tab and we get the right half of the place all to us.”

“I’m not a singer,” said Hugo, he had no trouble singing along to his Abeulo’s favorite songs and the mixtapes in the station wagon, but being up on a stage by himself, that was different.

“What if I go up with you?” asked Lyla with a smile and a smirk on her lips. “I know exactly what we can sing together.”

He was tempted, incredibly tempted to go along with whatever plan she had.

“Let’s go get some drinks,” said Hugo, leading her over to the bar. If she was going to get him to sing, then he needed at least a few drinks in him before she got him on any stage.

~`~

Lyla cheered and jumped up in her seat as Louis and Remus started to rap Nicki Minaj’s ‘Super Bass’. They were far gone, drunk and barely able to read the lyrics, let alone rap them as fast as they were supposed to.

At the beginning of the night, before they were all drunk, all of the songs had been tame and easy and funny depending on who it was. Pretty much everyone that Lyla knew was here, her friends, Scorpius and Rose and Al, her fellow Society kids, and the Weasley’s that actually liked her. Molly and Lucy had led the way followed by Roxanne and Freddie, Rose and Al, and to Lyla’s surprise James.

“I got ‘Like A Girl’ queued up next for us,” said Anamika as she bounced on her heels beside Lyla and stared up at Louis on the stage. It was becoming more and more obvious how much Anamika liked Louis, though at this point, anyone who didn’t know must’ve been living in a hole for the whole summer. “Time to show these white kids what a real voice sounds like.”

Lyla giggled into Anamika’s shoulder and reached for her drink. It was something too sweet and fruity and she knew that she would be hungover the next morning from it.

But it was better than Hugo’s whiskeys and beers that he had been nursing all night.

They ran up to the stage as Remus and Louis stumbled off together and Lyla smiled as everyone cheered for her and Anamika. Lizzo was their go-to, she was there favorite pick up music and always the first request at every party they went to.

“ _Sugar, spice, and I’m nice, show me what you’re made of_!” sang Lyla into the little microphone, she didn’t really need the teleprompter, this was her favorite song off of this album. “ _Crazy, sexy cool, baby, with or without makeup! Got nothin’ to prooove! But I’ma show you how I dooo!_ ”

She looked out into the crowd and found Hugo standing in their booth, he was holding his beer up in one hand and swaying with the beat. Lyla met his eyes and blew him a kiss as Anamika started in on the second half of the chorus.

She knew the perfect song she wanted to sing to him, but it would have to be later. He deserved something softer and warmer and honest.

Devansh and Hajari pushed them off the stage to sing a Beyonce and Jay-Z song that Lyla didn’t know, but got everyone else cheering. Lyla didn’t even know how Devansh and his girlfriend Sam were able to come. She knew that they didn’t like to leave their daughter Ernika on week nights, but Lyla also knew that they probably needed a break without preschool to take Ernika most of the day.

“Sing something,” said Lyla as she took his whiskey glass from him and finished his drink. Hugo’s eyes flicked from her face to his empty glass then back again. “Please for me Baby?”

Hugo grabbed her chin and held her face as he bent down to kiss her, his mouth hard against hers. He was drunkier than she was, and Lyla smiled against his mouth and curled her fingers into his hair.

“Please?” whispered Lyla and Hugo sighed, pressing his face into her neck and kissing her throat. Lyla giggled and took a half step back, putting her hands on his shoulders to keep him back. “Hugo, we can sing that Cradi B song together, I won’t let you go up there by yourself.”

Hugo groaned and Lyla smiled leaning forward and kissing his cheek. She pushed him back into the booth and went to the bar to get them more drinks. Lyla walked over to the sign-up sheet and wrote down their song, they would be waiting through a few songs, but if Lyla could keep Hugo conscious long enough, she knew they would have fun.

“Hey,” said Lyla, nudging Hugo’s shoulder as Molly and Lucy and Lucy’s husband Devon all climbed off the stage. “Let’s go, it’s our turn.”

Hugo sighed as Lyla pulled him to his feet and held onto her as he stumbled in her arms up to the stage. Lyla handed him a microphone as the music started playing. Hugo perked his head up and smiled at her, Lyla reached for one of the other microphones as Hugo wrapped his arm around her waist.

“ _Stomp your feet if you think I’m neat, clap your hands if you want some more_ ,” sang Hugo and Lyla smiled at him, she would sing back up for him if it meant that he sang for her. He had a great voice, he could sing really well, it surprised her the lack of confidence he had about his voice. “ _Yeah, what a good night. Yeah, bebe! I like it like that!_ ”

“ _I like it like that_ ,” sang Lyla, winking at Hugo as he spun her around in his arms. She needed to get him home, needed to get him to bed.

If getting Hugo alone in a bed meant cutting her own birthday party short, she was fine with that. Having sex with Hugo was more than a present.

“Look at you, Baby,” whispered Lyla as they stumbled back to the booth together. She deposited him down in a seat and climbed into his lap, kissing his jaw and curling her fingers into his hair. “You really can sing.”

Hugo laughed against her shoulder and Lyla smiled as his arms tightened around her waist. Warm and secure and perfect, Lyla kissed his forehead and wrapped her arm around his neck.

“Lyla,” mumbled Hugo, his lips against her collarbone. “I’m drunk, mi amor.”

“I know,” whispered Lyla, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. “You need to get to bed.”

Hugo giggled and Lyla kissed his cheek, she was suddenly thankful that she had taken her apparation test that afternoon before they met up with the Nott family for dinner. She had passed easily, she had been the first person in her year to apparate fully.

Now she had her license and could side-apparate Hugo home when needed.

~`~

Hugo groaned as he opened his eyes and immediately covered them with his hand, slapping himself in the face. His limbs felt heavy and tired and something was weighing him down and pressed against him.

Lyla had her legs tangled with his and her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face pressed into his shoulder blades. She was warm and comforting against him, and Hugo reached his hand down to squeeze her thigh.

Bits and pieces of the night were coming back to him, the whiskey and the beer and the occasional sips of Lyla’s vodka laced frozen fruit juice had gotten him drunk pretty quickly. He remembered watching Lyla and his friends sing, he remembered eating the cake that his sister had brought. He remembered stumbling on the little stage and-

“Fuck,” he mumbled, taking his hand off of his face and slowly unwrapping Lyla from his body.

He knew that his parents weren’t home and had no qualms to run across the hall to the bathroom stark naked. He found a hangover potion and felt his head clear up.

“You’re awake,” said Hugo as he walked back into his bedroom. Lyla was curled up on his bed, letting the sunlight shine on her face. Margo and Fluff were curled up beside her purring softly as Lyla rubbed their stomachs.

“I have been for a while,” said Lyla, rolling onto her back. “Come back to bed with me.”

Hugo did so, letting the cats jump off his bed as he pulled Lyla into his chest, he couldn’t believe that she was finally seventeen. He would be eighteen in October, they had just under two months of being the same age.

“ _My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in, everyone looked worse in the light_ ,” whispered Lyla as Hugo put his face into her chest and held her. “ _There are so many lines that I’ve crossed unforgiven. I’ll tell you the truth, but never goodbye_.”

Hugo had heard this song before, he had learned quickly that Lyla loved Taylor Swift, her secret passion. He had woken up to her singing in the shower, he had walked downstairs and heard her singing in the kitchen, and when he let her pick the music in the car, she always picked her favorite song of the week to play first. He was every bit in love with her singing voice as the rest of her.

“ _I don’t wanna look at anything else now that I saw you, I don’t wanna think of anything else now that I’ve thought of you. I’ve been sleeping so long in a twenty-year dark night_ ,” she whispered as she curled her fingers into his hair and held him close to her. “ _And now I see daylight, I only see daylight_.”

Hugo closed his eyes and kissed her neck before tucking his head back into her chest.

He could see their future, graduating from Hogwarts, moving in together, a small cramp flat just like Rose and Scorpius. He could see them writing together, getting published, living the life they wanted. And he could also see more, him proposing, Lyla walking towards him in a short white dress with his favorite smile on her lips.

He could see her pregnant, and he could see four or five kids. Each of them a mix of their features, red or blonde curls, blue or brown eyes, his freckles, her nose, his jaw, her ears. He could see their whole life in front of him, bright and wonderful and perfect.

Merlin, he love her.

“ _I once believed love would be burning red, but it’s golden, like daylight_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Meirda – fuck 
> 
> I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter:  
> Like a girl - Lizzo  
> I like it like that - Cardi B  
> I like it like that - Pete Rodriguez  
> Daylight - Taylor Swift


	17. Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the summer draws to an end Hugo and Lyla try to make the most of their last few days together without judgement. But like life the unexpected happens and ruins everything, or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of sex, mentions of violence, mentions of suicide, anxiety attack
> 
> Please read the note at the end of the chapter! Thank you!!

Chapter Sixteen: Naïve   
By The Kooks  
How could this be done  
By such a smiling sweetheart?  
Oh, and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way  
Something so beautiful

Lyla stared at the little calendar on her phone, they had one week until they returned to school. She would be Head Girl, Hugo would be Head Boy, they would be back to classes and studying and homework, back for their final year at Hogwarts. 

The thought was both exciting and anxiety inducing and overwhelmingly scary, but she didn’t have to deal with her parents. It was like the one bright spot in the return to school. She didn’t have to deal with her mother’s warnings and her father’s commands, Scorpius and Rose were going to drop her off and she would be completely out of her parents grasp.

She would be on her own, or as on her own as she always had been.

“We need to go school shopping,” said Hugo as he played with her hair. They were sitting in the library, curled up in between the stacks. Rose had warned Lyla not to check out any books because even though a week seemed like a long time, she would be busy trying to fit in the last few things they wanted to do in a week.

“You still owe me another beach trip,” said Lyla as she rested her head on his stomach.

“We have our last game on Saturday,” said Hugo, and Lyla sighed. A week from Thursday, they would be getting back on the train for their last year of school. Working the week backwards, on Wednesday they had one last dinner with the whole Weasley family; on Tuesday they made plans for one last movie group date with all their friends; Lyla had dinner plans on Monday with the Notts; on Sunday they had dinner at the Burrow and Hugo made plans with his parents for the day; Saturday was their last game; and Friday was the day they needed to go school shopping; and finally on this Thursday was their very last football practice.

“Not to mention everything else,” said Lyla, they were in for a busy week, but it would be worth it.

“We could go shopping today, it would only take a few hours right?” asked Hugo, and Lyla sighed. They were meeting Louis and Anamika on Friday for shopping, and while it would be fun to leave the two of them alone for a few hours, Anamika had been pretty upset about it.

“We can’t do that to Anamika again,” Lyla told him, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. “She’ll kill me, and I have to share a dorm with her when we’re back at school.”

“You can live in my dorm,” said Hugo, and Lyla rolled her eyes, as much fun as it sounded, it was incredibly inappropriate. 

“Hugo,” said Lyla, closing the book she hadn’t even started reading and rested her chin on her knees. “That’s hardly…I can’t do that.”

She could feel herself blushing and Hugo sat up to kiss her cheek. “I was just joking Angel, but I am going to miss falling asleep next to you every night.”

Lyla had forgotten about that, the pair of them had spent every night together since the Potter Summer Party. Lyla loved falling asleep in Hugo’s arms and waking up curled up next to him, she loved how calm his face looked when he fell asleep, no fight left in his features.

“It’ll be pretty hard to get you into my dorm though,” said Lyla, cuddling up against Hugo’s side. “Even with Anamika’s help.”

Hugo kissed her forehead and Lyla smiled as he went back to playing with her hair. She wanted to get out of here, go back to his room and curl up in bed.

“Are you hungry?” asked Hugo and Lyla checked her watch, it was one.

“Yeah,” said Lyla, as Hugo pulled her up to her feet. She laced her fingers with his and giggled when he pulled her against him and kissed her. They always managed to come to the library at the right time, when no one else was hiding in the stacks.

“Let’s get some pizza and go back to my room,” whispered Hugo and Lyla smiled, before leaning forward and kissing him softly. 

~`~

Lyla traced the freckles on Hugo’s back and kissed his shoulder. She felt like everything was ending, everything was changing, everything was disappearing under her fingers. Seventeen was daunting and scary and here.

“What’s wrong?” asked Hugo, touching her forehead and rubbing the line she knew was there. “You have nothing to worry about, we have a week until we’re back to school.”

“What will happen then?” asked Lyla, as he curled his hand around her cheek. “Everyone knows who we are, our past, and our families’ histories with one another. Are we going to be able to be together, and be Head Girl and Boy, and be Hugo and Lyla? I mean how is this going to work for us?”

“One day at a time,” whispered Hugo, leaning over and kissing her forehead. Lyla nodded, she hated to ever admit that she was wrong, but Hugo was right, it was the only way to think of it. “It’ll suck, and we’ll get upset and angry and disagree about a bunch of things, but I can handle it and so can you.”

Lyla smiled and leaned over to kiss him, just as the door burst open.

“How bloody long have you been sleeping with Ali, Hugo!” screamed Remus as he walked into the room. Lyla screamed as Hugo pushed her out of his bed, she scrambled for something to cover herself up with.

“Remus!” yelled Hugo and Lyla felt the horrible blinding sensation of a panic attack coming. She numbly pulled on her dress and made herself get to her feet, she needed to get out of the room, out of the house. She knew that if she got to St. Mungo’s, to Healer Goldstein’s office, she could figure out how to calm down. “Get out of here!”

Lyla carefully walked to the door, numbly aware that Remus was still screaming and Hugo was yelling back at him. She made herself walk over to the stairs. It would be easier when she got to the kitchen, she couldn’t apparate, not in this state she would splinch herself.

She held on tight to the stair railing and took one step down the stairs, then another, and then she was crashing to the floor.

“Lyla!” screamed Hugo, as she reached up to touch her head. Her vision was going in and out, clear and fuzzy, until the pain started. Everything became bright and sharp and overwhelming as she felt Hugo pick her up in his arms. “Lyla, it’s okay bebe, I’m here, what happened?”

“My leg,” whispered Lyla, something was wrong with her leg. The pain was growing more and more as Hugo walked into the living room. “Something’s wrong.”

She remembered suddenly when Minali had broken her arm when she was six, the bone had shifted just under her skin. Theodore had picked her up, left, and returned an hour later with Minali asleep in his arms.

This didn’t feel like the kind of injury that could be healed like that.

“Remus!” yelled Hugo, and Lyla turned her head to see Remus slowly walking down the stairs with a bloody nose and slowly forming black eye. “Remus we need to go to the hospital! Lyla’s leg is broken!”

Remus stared at them, and she wondered when Hugo had punched him and got dressed and chased after her. She looked down at Hugo’s hands, but there wasn’t a mark on them, not even a cut or a bruise. But her right hand was red and throbbing and bloody, as if she had been the one to attack Remus.

Lyla stared at her hand as Hugo and Remus awkwardly carried her out to the station wagon. She tried to focus on anything but the pain in her leg, in her hand, and in her head. Every bump and turn and stop caused pain to surge through her body.

It was worse than the pain she felt when she had her panic attacks. That pain was bright and consuming, like fire that burned away any other feeling in her body. This pain was dull and throbbing and familiar in every way that she couldn’t describe. It surged with surprising clarity with each movement and it was everything she could do to not scream.

“We’re almost there,” whispered Hugo, his lips pressed to Lyla’s ear. “It’s okay I’m here.”

Lyla pressed her head into his shoulder as they hit another bump and Lyla let out a muffled scream as something shifted in her leg. She bite down into his skin, anything to keep the pain from exploding out of her. 

It was dull and throbbing and familiar in the same way as sitting in her bedroom and waiting for her parents to call for her. It was dull and throbbing and familiar in the same way as sitting through a quiet dinner where no one talked in the manor dining room. It was dull and throbbing and familiar in the same way as listening to her parents talk about all the people she now loved.

It was painful because she was supposed to be silent and good and perfect.

She was anything but that.

~`~

Hugo stared down at his hands.

His shoulder was throbbing where Lyla had bit him and his heart hurt because he wasn’t allowed to be with her. He wasn’t allowed to sit and hold her hand as they fixed up her leg or checked her head.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” said Remus, softly, he had cleaned up the blood and reset his nose in the ER bathroom. Hugo felt bad that Lyla had punched him, but he had tried to keep her from leaving. “And scared Lyla.”

“I’m sorry she punched you, twice,” said Hugo, sitting up and turning to look at Remus. He was the only person other than his Uncle Percy that was taller than him. “At least she took her rings off when-“

“I don’t need to know anything more about your sex life,” said Remus with a smile and Hugo sighed. He had hoped that Remus would never find out about him and Ali. They didn’t have a relationship beyond their friendship anymore.

“It was never like that Remus,” said Hugo, it was the same thing he had said back in his bedroom. “Ali is my friend and we were both going through some things and we turned to each other. I love her, but not like that, not like how you do.”

Remus nodded and Hugo reached over and squeezed his hand, like Ali, Remus was his best and oldest friend. They had known each other since their sisters had met in preschool when they were three. They were inseparable, Hugo, Remus, and Lily had once been a trio that couldn’t go a day apart. 

“I should just ask her out, shouldn’t I?” asked Remus and Hugo nodded, it was what they all thought.

“Ali likes you Remus,” said Hugo, running a hand through his hair. “And we all think that the pair of you make a great team. You’re grounded and she’s a dreamer, you mellow each other out, Remus, like me and Lyla.”

“You and Lyla are both dreamers Hugo,” said Remus and Hugo rolled his eyes. He figured that Remus and the others would think that, he was distracted not a dreamer.

“I’m distracted Remus,” said Hugo, turning to look at his friend properly, “she keeps me focus, and she’s the dreamer and I keep her grounded. She loves me for me, and I loved her for her, we both have our flaws, but it makes us better. We’re stronger together.”

“I heard that the two of you made Head Boy and Girl,” said Remus, and Hugo sighed, “I think the two of you will be great at it. You’ve been a team all summer, you’ll be able to rule the school just fine.”

“That’s why Rose and Scorpius were good at it,” said Hugo, it was only two years ago, but the school had been more at peace with Rose and Scorpius as Head Boy and Girl. Aside from the drama they were dealing with within their own friend group, everyone had seemed to get along better in the school.

“Well Ali and I will be there to support you, Louis and Anamika also,” said Remus, and Hugo smiled. He didn’t know how it happened, but all of their friends were Prefects. At least he and Lyla weren’t taking a position away from anyone or giving it to someone.

“Maybe we can change up the patrol roster,” said Hugo with a smiled as a woman in green scrubs walked up to them.

“Are either of you waiting on a doctor?”

Remus had already fixed his broken nose and would need to fix his forming black eye, easy enough. Hugo’s shoulder had stopped bleeding from where Lyla had bit him, but it was still throbbing with pain.

“No,” said Remus, touching his face softly. “But we’re waiting to hear news on Lyla Zabini.”

“Are either of you family?” asked the nurse, and Hugo looked back down at his hands, maybe it was time to call Scorpius.

“She’s my half-sister,” said Remus before Hugo could say anything. “Is there any way we can go to see her?”

“I’ll go to see if she’s up for visitors,” said the nurse, and she walked away from them. Hugo looked back down at his hands, they felt sore now, and he could feel a headache coming on.

“Thanks,” whispered Hugo, quiet enough he wasn’t sure that Remus could hear him. He felt tired now, all of his adrenaline was gone, and even though he didn’t do much today. Just the bare minimum of football practice and hanging out with Lyla, but from the moment Remus had burst into his room, he had been running at max capacity. “You didn’t have-“

“You would do the same for me,” said Remus as the nurse returned and beckoned them on. Hugo got to his feet, he wasn’t wearing a shirt still, but at least he had put his sandals on and was wearing shorts. Remus wasn’t any better, he was covered in blood.

The nurse led them to a door and walked away, leaving Remus and Hugo to themselves.

“You go in,” said Remus, pulling out his phone, “I’ll take the car back and call Scorpius for you. I have to meet up with Frankie in Diagon Alley anyways.”

Hugo nodded, and stepped forward to hug Remus, pulling him in tightly. Remus, for all of his faults, his anger, his brashness, his impulsiveness, would forever be his best and closest friend.

“Thank you,” whispered Hugo as he pulled away and opened the door. “I’ll talk to Ali when I get home tonight.”

Remus nodded and walked away as Hugo opened the door and walked in.

~`~

Lyla opened her eyes as the door opened, she felt exhausted. Her head was still pounding, she was told that she had a concussion and that she wasn’t supposed to sleep, but she was so, so tired. Her hand hurt too, but it was just bruised, good thing she knew how to throw a punch. And her leg was numb, whatever they had given her, had erased the pain of her broken bone.

“Lyla,” said Hugo as he walked into the room and Lyla turned to look at him.

“Hugo,” she whispered, hearing her voice crack. “Where am I?”

“Remus just drove us to the nearest hospital,” said Hugo, pulling a chair up to her bed. Lyla reached her hand out and Hugo laced his fingers with hers. Even though her hand hurt, it felt better when he was holding her. “He’s calling Scorpius right now to come get you.”

“Mummy and daddy have to come,” Lyla told him, behind the pain in her head was a fogginess that she couldn’t get pass. Bits and pieces of the conversation she had with the Muggle Healers was coming back to her in flashes and words. “Apparently I’m underage here. Muggles have everything so backwards.”

“I’ll stay until they come around,” said Hugo and Lyla shook her head. As much as she wanted that, needed that, she couldn’t force her parents on Hugo. He was a light that she couldn’t put out, that she wouldn’t put out.

“Hugo, they’re not going to let me out of their sight until I’m back on the train,” said Lyla, she felt tears come to her eyes. Her last week of summer was over, she would be locked away in her bedroom in the manor, all by herself. Her last week of freedom would be gone, her new life would be gone.

“Lyla don’t do this,” whispered Hugo and Lyla looked away from him. She felt numb, all of her felt numb and cold and tired.

“Hugo, I love you,” said Lyla not looking at him. “Let me protect you for once.”

She turned her head back to him and brought their fingers to her lips, she loved him. She was willing to deal with her parents, let them yell and scream and throw the worst they had to say at her. She was broken now, injured and hurt and in ruins. 

She was no longer perfect, no longer their good Slytherin daughter.

She wanted the chance to protect him from the horrors that were her family. She knew that both her parents and her aunt and uncle would all come to collect her They were all together on holiday, her mother and Auntie Astoria loved Greece and the villa they owned was more than big enough to fit all four of them. It was always the plan, her aunt and uncle spent a month in France, then the rest of their holiday in Greece.

“I don’t need you to protect me from your parents,” said Hugo and Lyla shook her head again. She knew for a fact that while Hugo thought that he could handle her parents, he couldn’t though, not yet. She needed the chance to soften them to the idea of Hugo, of a half-blood Hufflepuff wizard who was her only competition for Valedictorian. She need the chance to get Hugo ready for the lie she lived when she was forced to be with them.

“You don’t get it, Baby,” whispered Lyla, squeezing his fingers and reaching up to wipe away her tears with her other hand, something she hadn’t done in weeks. “I really am doing this for you. Your parents love you in a way mine can’t love me. You don’t understand how conditional their love is. Your parents will love you despite me, mine will hate me with or without you.”

“You’re just scared Lyla!” yelled Hugo as he let go of her and got to his feet. Lyla closed her eyes, she didn’t need to see him pace and get worked up. She didn’t need to see him do the bad habits that she knew by heart, she hid when she was scared and anxious, he paced and ranted. “I’m sorry you got hurt, I’m sorry that Remus walked in on us, why are you punishing me for something that isn’t my fault?”

She was saving him from any real punishment.

“I slipped on a magazine Hugo,” said Lyla, she didn’t know if this was a fact, but there were plenty of times that she had stumbled and almost fallen on the stairs at his house. His family was the only family she knew that left books all over their house. “Why can’t any of you clean up the stacks of books on the stairs?”

Lyla looked down at her bare hands and tried to keep herself breathing. She missed her rings, she had seven now, a perfect set. She had never met her grandfather, her father’s father, but neither had he. Her Grandmother Clara had told her the story behind each and every ring, but this one was the most simple. A gold band with three small diamonds, simple and pretty and the most like Lyla. 

Her grandmother had told her that he was a shot in the dark, she barely knew him, but she was pregnant. She told her that she fell in love with the way he kissed her goodnight every night and how excited he was for their son. He had died three days before his son was born, poisoned, and while Lyla’s Grandmother Clara didn’t admit it, Lyla knew that she had held the vial.

She had been to a few funerals before, the last being Scorpius’ Grandfather Lucius. He had been mean and cruel and ruthless, and Lyla wasn’t exempt of his hate as a child just like Scorpius wasn’t. She remembered the relief they all felt, but her Grandmother Clara’s letter was full of regret and sadness and longing. 

Lyla always knew that she would ruin everything good she had in her life.

“Lyla,” said Hugo, walking over to her and holding her face in his warm, big hands. He forced her to meet his eyes, they were darker than she had ever seen them, almost black like her father’s. “Please don’t do this, mi amor? Please…please, bebe, don’t push me away?”

Lyla closed her eyes, and tried to fightback the tears as there was a knock on the door.

Hugo pulled away and Lyla reached out carefully to grab his hand before he could leave her.

“I’m sorry, Hugo,” she whispered, squeezing his fingers even though it hurt her hand. “I love you, I’ll see you next week.”

She closed her eyes, she couldn’t make herself watch him walk away from her.

“Te amo Angel, te veo pronto.”

Lyla let the sob escape her lips as the Muggle Healer walked into her room and the door shut behind Hugo. For the first time that whole summer, she actually understood what he said to her. 

I love you Angel, see you soon.

~`~

Hugo closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. 

His mum’s office was empty for once, quiet and dark and blissfully empty. Her office was never empty, usually there were interns and Aurors and her fellow colleagues crowding the room. He used to play in the space under her desk, hidden away from the world with only his mum knowing where he was. 

It was the perfect place to hide, the perfect place to cry.

Lyla had shattered him. She didn’t want him to meet her parents. She didn’t want him to be there for her. She didn’t want him, plain and simple.

In one week, they were going to be back on the train to school, one week they were going to be Head Boy and Girl, in one week, they were going to be what they had been for the last six years. How was he to know that their competition wasn’t going to come back? She pushed him unlike anyone else he knew, she got under his skin and frustrated him more than anyone else in the world. She was the love of his life, the only one he saw for himself, and now she was gone.

“Harry is still there, he’s personally going into every store to make sure that everyone is okay. I made Nott take Remus home, he’s going to stick around with him until we can get him to go to St. Mungo’s,” said Ron, as the light clicked on. Hugo closed his eyes and tried to make himself smaller.

“I want you to call Neville,” said Hermione as she moved around the room and Hugo heard the familiar click of a lighter. “I’m going to call Hugo, hopefully Lyla’s with him.”

Hugo waited, he knew what was coming, and listened to his phone ring in his pocket and then stop.

“Hugo,” whispered Hermione, and Hugo opened his eyes. She was standing crouched down in front of him, her eyes red and teary, her makeup a mess, and her cigarette still burning in her hand. “What are you doing here? Were you and Lyla in Diagon Alley?”

“Lyla broke her leg,” said Hugo and he heard his voice crack like when he was eleven. “We took her to a Muggle hospital.”

“Is she okay?” asked Ron, suddenly appearing behind Hermione. His eyes were just as red as Hermione’s, maybe even more so. “What happened?”

Hugo closed his eyes and tried to control the sudden burn of anger in his chest, “you left a magazine on the stairs! She slipped and fell, she nearly cracked her head open and her leg was broken in two places!”

He pushed his way out from under the desk and glared at his father, he knew what kind of trouble he could be getting in, talking back and yelling at his parents wasn’t like him. He really wasn’t a bad kid, he was distracted and hard to manage yes, but he didn’t fight with his parents, he didn’t put blame on them. 

“Hugo,” said Ron, and Hugo looked at him, he was taller than his father and he didn’t know when that happened. All he could see was Rose when he looked at him, her blue eyes, her pale complexion, her long nose and rounded chin. “Hugo I’m so sorry, I never- I never imagined anyone would ever get hurt. Please forgive me, Hugo, I can’t stand the idea of you angry at me.”

He felt a pair of hands on his face, and he felt like a child again, a little kid that couldn’t focus on anything except what was right in front of him.

“It’s okay, Mijo,” whispered Ron and Hugo felt himself finally break. 

His dad didn’t call him Mijo, it was his mum’s name for him. But when the news of his Abuelo Javier’s death reached Hugo, it was the only thing Ron could call him. Mijo and Mija were the names that had been placed on Hugo and Rose as baby’s, and it had never changed. And Hugo knew that no matter what his parents had to say, that his life was changing so far beyond anything he would know. 

Suddenly everything felt trivial.

He could last a week without Lyla, that wasn’t the hard part of this situation. It was her not wanting him to meet her parents, her not wanting him at her bedside, her not wanting him.

Hugo didn’t understand how just a few hours ago, she had been worried about how they were going to work at Hogwarts. Lyla had been worried about how they were going to be them at school, how they were going to be Hugo and Lyla, Lyla and Hugo. 

Apparently all it took was one broken leg for the pin to drop.

“Mijo,” whispered Hermione, and Hugo made himself blink to clear his vision. His dad was still holding his face, holding him close, but he could feel her hand on his back and warm on his shoulder. “We have some news for you.”

“Hermione,” said Ron and Hugo pulled out of their hands, stumbling back into the desk and knocking a stack of parchment to the ground. He needed space before he got anymore news, before he was forced to think or process anything. “Not now.”

“Hugo,” said Hermione and Hugo looked away from them both, over at the bite mark in his shoulder. It was bruising now, turning black and purple, part of him hoped it scarred him. “Please look at me?”

He knew the pleading tone in her voice, just as he knew the strain tone of his father’s voice. This was the same conversation they had when he was nine and Rose was eleven and their Grandma Jane had passed away.

Someone was dead.

The last funeral he had been too had been almost four years ago when they buried Ali and Frankie’s mother, Hannah Abbott-Longbottom.

“Ron, I want him to hear it from us.”

“He’s hurting Hermione, give him some time to grieve Lyla.”

“Who?” asked Hugo, looking up at his parents, he felt like he needed Rose beside him. She had always kept him grounded, even better than his parents, almost as well as Lyla. “Who died?”

“Frankie Longbottom killed himself,” said Hermione, meeting Hugo’s eyes, her brown eyes. Hugo felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs, as if he was drowning. Frankie was the same age as him, they had grown up together, he was Ali’s twin brother.

Hugo felt himself slowly lower himself to the ground and he crawled back under his mother’s desk. He couldn’t stop the tears, and he wasn’t the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just want to say that we are really in the endgame now. The next few chapters will take place in about four days and just like life, everything will seemed rushed but also taking forever. This was done intentionally, and I would also like to emphasize that Hugo and Lyla are SEVENTEEN, all of their friends are seventeen, and the emotions they are feeling are big and hard to handle even for the older characters like Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, and so on. Not even Rose and Scorpius are well equipped to deal with these situations. I tried to be as true to how I would think our older canon characters would act in these situations, 20+ years after the war and having children of their own, if anyone seem OOC then it just because they have matured and grown from being 15/16/17 as they were in Deathly Hallows.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> ~Harry


	18. Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Lyla try to come to terms with the news given to them in the last few days.

** Chapter Seventeen: Ophelia **

By The Lumineers

_You got big plans, and you gotta move_

_And I don’t feel nothing at all_

_And you can’t feel nothing small_

Lyla stared down at her bare hands and tried to keep herself breathing. Her anxiety and her heartbeat spiked with every shout and yell from the hallway. She hadn’t been able to touch her tea, not that she was sure her Auntie Astoria or Uncle Draco cared to notice.

“My daughter’s leg is broken Scorpius!” screamed Blaise Zabini, and Lyla tried to remember if Uncle Draco had put a silencing charm on the door or not. “Where were you when this happened? Who was she with who was stupid enough to take her to a Muggle hospital? She’s sixteen! We left her in your care and this is how you returned her to us?”

“She’s not a pet!” screamed Scorpius and Lyla felt the tears spill over. “Rose and I work, you know this! And Lyla is seventeen, if you were here this summer, you would know this!”

Lyla curled her fingers into the hem of her dress. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept, or the last time she had eaten anything.

“Enough of this,” said Astoria, pointing her wand at the door and letting blissful silence wash over the room. “I’m not going to listen to them fight.”

“Blaise is right though,” said Draco, and Lyla wiped at her eyes, until he pressed a handkerchief into her hand. “Scorpius was supposed to take care of Lyla, and now she’s injured. We would be just as upset if the roles were reversed, Astoria.”

“I fell down some stairs while I was out with some friends, we were in a Muggle area, so they took me to the closest hospital,” Lyla told them, reaching down to touch her cast. Her concussion was gone, and her mother had fused over her hand, but it was better now.

“Lyla…Darling,” said Astoria, coming and sitting down beside her. “We’ve known you since you were born. And while your parents may buy all the hippogriff shit you tell them, we can’t even if we tried.”

Lyla looked up at her aunt and uncle, Scorpius was the perfect mix of them, Draco’s eyes and jawline and bright blonde hair, Astoria’s nose and lips and curls. Lyla could find Scorpius in every part of his parents, but she didn’t get that.

“I really did fall down a set of stairs,” said Lyla, feeling her nails dig into her hand through her skirt. “But I was at Hugo Weasley’s house, I slipped on a book and fell and hit my head and broke my leg. My hand was messed up because I punched Remus Havings in the face because he wouldn’t move out of my way…I was starting to have a…have a panic attack.”

Lyla closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears in, but then she let out a sob and it went downhill from there. She let Draco pull her in close, the smell of his cologne and aftershave reminded her of Scorpius and his forehead kisses before he left for work every day.

“Hugo is Rose’s little brother right?” asked Astoria, and Lyla nodded as she wiped her eyes. “I always thought he was a handsome boy.”

Lyla bit her lip and sniffled, covering her mouth to keep from smiling. Hugo wasn’t just handsome, he was _beautiful_ , every part of him was beautiful and lovely and _hers_. Or, it had been hers. She had ruined everything, she had made him leave her because of the screaming on the other side of the door right now. She had made him leave, forgetting that Scorpius would fight for her, Scorpius would _always_ fight for her.

“ _Astoria_ ,” said Draco and Lyla looked up at him. His eyes met hers, they were the exact same shade of grey as Scorpius’, homey and warm when she needed them to be.

“Oh Darling girl,” whispered Astoria, trailing her fingers along Lyla’s jaw. Usually, Lyla hated how much went unsaid in their family, she hated how they let the subtext rule their conversations, but now more than ever it was welcomed. She needed everything to go unsaid right now. It was the only way to protect Hugo, and to protect herself from her parents’ anger and hate.

“Blaise will have a heart attack,” said Draco and Lyla nodded as he pushed a curl behind her ear. “But we love Rose, so it’ll be easy to love Hugo. He’s a good person, Lyla, you should be happy to have him in your corner.”

“That’s true,” said Astoria and Lyla smiled as she kissed her forehead. Scorpius got his affection from her, forehead kisses and hugs and cups of tea on bad days always came from Auntie Astoria first. “Now how are we going to get her out of here, Draco?”

“You can floo in that thing, right?” asked Draco, as he helped Lyla get to her feet and Astoria grabbed Lyla’s crutches.

“Mummy put some enchantments on it,” Lyla told him, she had already been carted to and from St. Mungo’s twice today. Both of them had proven useless, she would have to wait at least two weeks before she could get her leg fixed with magic. “And we floo’ed here. I think it was the first time mummy and daddy didn’t floo together somewhere.”

“That’s right,” said Draco with a sigh as he walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the small jewelry box they kept the floo powder in. “Get out of here for a while, we’ll make any excuse we need to for Blaise and Daphne.”

~`~

Hugo opened his eyes and looked at Ali.

In the last two days, they had been sleeping in shifts on and off. Ali had left him a few times, each time Hugo found her in Frankie’s room, crying in his bed and holding his pillow. Hugo remembered when the news of Hannah’s death reached them, Ali and Frankie were inseparable then, they would curl up in whosever bed and cry together.

She was sleeping now though.

As horrible as it was, Frankie’s death was the perfect distraction. He couldn’t think about how miserable he was, if he was trying to keep Ali from being miserable.

“Hugo?” whispered Ali, rolling over and facing him. He felt her hand grab his and entwine their fingers together. “Where’s Lyla?”

Hugo closed his eyes as he felt tears come to his eyes, he was trying to be strong for Ali, but just the mention of Lyla’s name and he was falling off the broom.

“Hugo what happened?” whispered Ali, and Hugo wiped at his eyes. He felt her fingers push pass his, as he had done every time he found her crying. “Where is she?”

“Lyla broke her leg, so we took her to a Muggle hospital because it was close by, her parents had to come back early to get her out,” explained Hugo, tucking his head into her shoulder. “She didn’t want me there, she didn’t _want_ me at all.”

Hugo felt Ali curl her fingers into his hair in a familiar way, and Hugo pulled away. He loved Ali, but he couldn’t love her like how she wanted him too. They didn’t even love each other like that…Hugo loved Lyla, and Ali loved Remus. Sleeping together had probably been the worst thing they ever did.

“Hugo don’t be like this,” said Ali, and Hugo sighed.

“ _Ali_ ,” said Hugo, pulling his hand out of Ali’s and wrapping his arms around himself. “I love Lyla, I’m not going to cheat on her because of this.”

Ali sighed and Hugo peeked over his shoulder at her. He had to admit, even if he was miserable, he was happy that Ali wasn’t crying for once. He couldn’t handle her when she was sad, their friendship was about having fun, not about the overly emotional heaviness they fell into at times.

“She’s lucky to have you,” said Ali, her hand on his arm. “Hugo I don’t want to kiss you. I honestly think it’s time you went home. You’ve spent the last two days with me, and I need to practice for tomorrow.”

Hugo sighed and Ali nodded, sounding like herself for the first time in the last two days. Her eyes were still red, and her hair was one big knot, but if she was willing to practice her violin, then she was coming around. She was finally getting over the shock of the news, of Frankie leaving them forever.

“You found his note, didn’t you?” asked Hugo, reaching over to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. Ali had been looking for a proper note, something to explain why Frankie had decided to end his life.

“Yeah, it was in my desk,” said Ali, and Hugo knew exactly where. Frankie and Ali always stuck notes on the topside of the top drawers in their desks. “I should’ve known.”

“What did it say?”

“That he loved me, and he was sorry,” said Ali, and Hugo reached over to wipe away the tears in her eyes. “That it wasn’t my fault even though we got into a fight the day before. I screamed at him that I hated him and he should put all of us out of our misery and just leave. But he told me that it wasn’t my fault, that he had been feeling like this for years and he was tired of it.”

Hugo hugged her and held her close, she held onto him and Hugo rubbed her back as he had done hundreds of times. “It’s okay, Ali.”

“I miss him,” whispered Ali, pulling away from him and wiping at her eyes. “But if he’s happier….”

“Are you going to be okay if I leave?”

He didn’t want to, he had left the Ministry and come right over to the Longbottom’s house. He knew what he would find in his room, Remus’s blood on the carpet, his bed still a mess, and Lyla’s rings on his bedside table. He knew that his dad had cleaned up the books on the stairs, he had texted him a picture of it an hour after Hugo left the Ministry.

“No,” said Ali, looking down at her lap, “but I haven’t been okay with you here either. I need time to be on my own, time to really grieve him. Ly and Lor are coming to take me out later together, like they did for Frankie and me after mum died. I just need to be alone to process how I feel, and so do you.”

She reached over and touched the bite mark on his shoulder, it was healing, but still bruised purple. Luna had offered to fix it for him, but he turned her down.

“Okay,” said Hugo, getting to his feet and feeling a slight rush from standing up. He had been laying down, cramped and curled into himself for so long, it felt weird to be at his full height. “Call me if you need anything, I mean it.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before grabbing his wand and leaving the room. The rest of the house was quiet, the only noise he had heard from the rest of the house had been the creaking of the stairs as Luna came up to check on Ali and him, and Gus crying for attention.

Hugo slipped on his shoes by the door, but paused as he heard the conversation from the kitchen.

“…will be pallbearers, it’s only right to have them carry him,” said Neville softly.

“Lily called and said that they wanted too, they knew him longest,” said Luna, as Hugo walked into the room. His parents, his Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny, Neville and Luna all sat at the kitchen table. Each of them looked tired and sad and Hugo recognized the haunted look in his mother’s eyes, it was the same as when she planned both of her parents’ funerals.

“I want to be a pallbearer,” said Hugo, if Lily was going to, then he was too. “Remus and Louis will want-“

“No,” said Harry, cutting Hugo off with a sharp glare. Hugo felt his own protest die in his throat, his uncle wasn’t a scary person, but he could be forceful and stern when he needed to be. He was every inch the Head Auror as he needed to be. “I already told Lily no, all of you are too young-“

“Harry,” said Ginny, her voice hallow. “We should let them.”

“Their seventeen Ginny, they shouldn’t be forced to do what we had too,” said Harry, his voice hard and cold. “Hugo, I understand what you’re feeling now, but I’m not going to allow you to do this.”

Hugo looked down at his hands, realizing that they were shaking. He felt his sadness burning away, leaving behind only rage.

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do,” said Hugo, looking up and meeting his uncle’s eyes. “I’m seventeen, I’ll be eighteen in a few months. I want to be more than just another face in the crowd who knew him. Frankie has been family since we were all in diapers. I’m the oldest! I should be the one leading-“

“Enough!” said Neville, raising his voice as Hugo felt his rage burn out of him. “Hugo, you are _seventeen_ , and I’ve already had the conversation with Justin and Ernie and Susan. I’d rather have you kids there for Ali and let us figure out what to do for Frankie.”

Hugo closed his eyes and slumped against the door frame. He felt small, like a little kid again, helpless to the decisions being made around him. He was _seventeen_ , no longer a child, but not quite the man he wanted everyone to see him as.

“Mijo,” said Hermione, appearing in front of him and taking his hands. “Go home for a while, eat something, take a shower, get some real sleep. Let us worry about the arrangements, you need some time alone.”

Hugo nodded and let his mum pull him to his feet. He hugged her close and let her lead him to the floo. It was time to face the music, time to go home.

As he stepped into the fire, but before he disappeared in a rush of green flames, he heard the hauntingly familiar song that Ali had played at her mother’s funeral.

~`~

Lyla sat outside of Healer Goldstein’s office, and waited for the door to open. She was supposed to come yesterday, but she had still been stuck in the Muggle hospital. She needed to see him at least one more time before the end of the summer, she had a lot to unpack now, she just wished that Hugo was with her.

All summer Hugo had sat on the other side of the door while she talked and played board games with Healer Goldstein. She had honestly felt like she didn’t need to see him anymore, but after her fall and turning Hugo away and her parents return to the country, she needed to talk someone who would only listen.

Lyla looked up from her hands as the door opened and out walked Remus. His face was still bruised, his eye fully black now. And Lyla felt her face turn red as she met his eyes.

“Remus,” said Lyla, reaching for her crutches, but he just put his hand up.

“You don’t need to apologize Lyla,” said Remus, walking over and sitting down beside her. “I deserved it, you had every right to punch me in the face…twice.”

“I was having a panic attack,” whispered Lyla, reaching over and squeezing his hand. “But it’s no excuse, I’m really sorry about your eye.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m heading downstairs to get it healed up,” said Remus, getting to his feet and giving Lyla a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Lyla nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, before reaching for her crutches again.

“Well, I am sorry,” said Lyla, getting up on her feet. “And if you see Hugo at dinner tomorrow, can you tell him that I miss him?”

“We won’t be going to dinner at the Burrow tomorrow,” said Remus, and Lyla stared at him as Healer Goldstein’s door opened again. “We’ll be at Frankie Longbottom’s funeral.”

Lyla felt her heart drop out of her chest and she stared at Remus as Healer Goldstein put a hand on her shoulder. “Lyla,” said Healer Goldstein, his voice soft and calm as it always was, “let’s go into my office, I understand that we have a lot we need to talk about.”

Lyla nodded and turned to walk into the office. She went to her spot on the couch and sat down, turning to face Healer Goldstein as he closed the door and turned the silencing device on. He sat down in his chair, and Lyla stared down at the chess board.

“White or black?” asked Healer Goldstein, and Lyla reached for the black pieces.

She had played a few games with Hugo over the summer, mostly late at night when neither of them could sleep or read anymore. She hadn’t won a single game, Hugo played with an uncanny and uncharacteristic focus, becoming a completely different person as he commanded the board.

Lyla played the way her father taught her, ruthless and vicious. She usually went in with no plan, and Hugo beat her every time. Healer Goldstein didn’t win against her, but she wasn’t sure if he let her win, or if he was just bad at chess.

Lyla waited for him to make the first move, white always went first.

“Let’s start at the beginning.”

She didn’t know if he meant the beginning of the week, or the month, or the summer, or the beginning of her life. She had a lot to say about all of it.

“I was six and he had just turned seven,” whispered Lyla, as Healer Goldstein moved his first piece forward. “It was a Ministry event that my parents dragged me too, he was there with his parents and sister. We hid under the table cloth under the refreshment table. He was playing with these little toy cars, and I remember wondering what they were, because I had never seen anything like that.”

She moved her first pawn forward and waited. It was easy to wait for the next move, they didn’t keep track of time, they just played.

“That’s a long time.”

“It’s actually funny now that I think about it,” said Lyla, moving one of her knights. “All summer he’s been showing me that there’s more to the world than what I grew up with, things that I knew I could have but was never able to.”

They played in silence for a few rounds, the only sound the ticking of the clock on the wall. Lyla took two pawns, and Healer Goldstein took one of her bishops.

“Daddy pointed him out on platform nine and three-quarters,” said Lyla, breaking the silence as she stole another pawn. “Told me to stay away from him and beat him in all of our classes. I was to be the best, the smartest, the prettiest, the perfect Slytherin daughter.”

“There is no such thing as perfect Lyla,” said Healer Goldstein, and Lyla nodded, she knew this, it had taken her a long time to accept it, but she at least knew it now. “You know how I feel about that word.”

“I know,” said Lyla, pushing a curl behind her ear.

They went back to playing, letting silence fall over them as they moved pieces along the board. They never played Wizarding games, instead they played the versions that Healer Goldstein had grown up playing.

“I spent six years trying to be better than him at everything, only to realize that I wasn’t putting him down, but instead creating a competition that we didn’t need. I wasted six years trying to be better than him, when I could’ve…could’ve made myself happy.”

She had known Hugo for over ten years now, but had only truly known him for this summer. It was strange how all the little details she had observed over the years had fallen into place in the matter of two months.

“So what happened?” asked Healer Goldstein as she took his second knight, she was closing in now, tearing down all of his careful defenses.

“I…” she paused, it didn’t feel right to tell him that she was in love. She had nothing to show for it, she hadn’t even felt good enough to say his name out loud. “I fell down the stairs and broke my leg. I punched Remus in the face twice so I could escape. I had a panic attack and ruined everything.”

She pushed him away, had tried to protect him even though he had proven over and over again the whole summer that she was the one that needed protection, not him. Hugo was brave despite the stigma around Hufflepuffs, he was smart and funny and beautiful and she had fucked everything up.

“I made a mistake,” Lyla whispered, slumping back into her seat, the white king in her fingers.

“Not to be a stereotype,” said Healer Goldstein and Lyla could hear the slight humor in his voice. “But how does that make you feel?”

Lyla took a moment to think about it, she missed Hugo, even though it had only been two days since she last saw him. But she didn’t feel the overwhelming devastation that she normally did at the thought of failing anything.

“I just miss him,” whispered Lyla, she could feel her hands shaking, but she couldn’t feel the heart stopping dread she was used to. She just felt longing, she wanted him beside her, his hand warm on her knee and his chin on her shoulder. “I miss him a lot.”

She wiped at her eyes and put the king back on the table between them, it was time to reset the board. She started setting her board up again, white this time, but her hand was shaking too hard to hold the pieces.

“ _Lyla_.”

“I don’t want to…to lose him,” whispered Lyla, before slapping her hand over her mouth as she stared crying. She sat back in her seat and letting the sobs escape, letting all of the emotions of the last two days hit her, overwhelm her. She had told him how lucky he was with his family, he had unconditional love placed on him, while she had been given conditional love. “And if mummy and daddy find out then they won’t love me anymore.”

“ _Lyla_ ,” said Healer Goldstein in the same hard tone he had used before. She didn’t know if his approach was something he had developed over the years, or if it was brought on because of her. “Do you really believe that?”

She knew what her parents were like, she knew what they thought of her. She was as pleasing to them as she was a disappointment.

“Everything is so conditional with them,” said Lyla, taking a tissue from the box on the table in front of her. “Everything is black and white, they don’t allow any gray.”

“Or red?”

“Or red,” agreed Lyla, meeting Healer Goldstein’s eyes. They were dark, a mix of green and brown and black, they were pretty, a mix of his family and history.

Her family history was told in engagement rings and letter from long lost grandmothers.

“I don’t believe that your parents wouldn’t love you if you told them about Hugo,” said Healer Goldstein, his voice softer than she deserved. “You wouldn’t be sitting in my office right now, as you have for the last four years Lyla, if your parents love was as conditional as you believe it to be. We would’ve never met, trust me, parents who don’t love their children don’t work to help them.”

Lyla nodded, this was why she loved coming to see Healer Goldstein, he told her everything she needed someone to tell her. She needed someone outside of her world to tell her that she wasn’t crazy, that she was just needed to stop obsessing and just live her life.

She needed someone to ground her, to keep her from floating away in her own head. Hugo did that.

“I feel better with him,” said Lyla, rubbing her hands because she didn’t have any rings to twist around her fingers. “The only time I’ve ever felt anxious with him was when my family was brought up, or being a Slytherin was brought up. I think I’ve been so conditioned by everything they’ve told me and the way the school treats me because of my name and my sorting, that it’s caused me to be scared like this.”

Unlike Lily Potter, she had self-defense classes right after her dance classes. She had a list of spells in her book bag to protect her against older students the first time she stepped onto the train. She had heard stories from Devansh and Sam and Hajari, and Mira and Jacob, and even Scorpius about the bullying they faced because of their last name.

Auntie Millie had told her to stay with Anamika if they left their common room. Auntie Pansy had taught her more curses than Lyla thought possible to fight off anyone who wanted to hurt her. Even her own mother had taught her to sneer and bite and snap back at would be oppressors.

“And now you got it,” said Healer Goldstein, smiling at her as he held one of the black rooks in his hand. “Took you a while.”

“Can we play another game?” asked Lyla, reaching forward and carefully arranging her pieces.

“We can, but you should probably get home,” said Healer Goldstein, setting down the rook and getting to his feet. “I told Daphne we would have a short session today.”

“How much do you tell mummy about what we talk about?” asked Lyla, as Healer Goldstein helped her to her feet.

“I just told her that you were here, you know that I hold the confidentially between Healer and patient seriously,” said Healer Goldstein, as he led her to his fireplace. “Astoria texted me at the end of my last session, letting me know that you were on the way.”

“Auntie Astoria and Uncle Draco snuck me out,” Lyla told him, as he held out the coffee mug he kept his floo powder in. “Daddy was yelling at Scorpius about my leg.”

She carefully stepped into the fireplace, and turned to look at Healer Goldstein, it felt like an ending, like this would be the last time she would be in his office.

“Goodbye Lyla,” said Healer Goldstein, his voice calm and soft and a smile on his lips.

“Goodbye Healer Goldstein.”

~`~

Hugo stared at the rings.

Each one was grander than the one before, gaudy and shiny and bright. Each of them had a story behind them, carefully guarded by Lyla. Each of them a different part of her, emeralds for her past, diamonds for her future, gold for her age, and inscriptions that made up each story.

Just looking at them, carefully lined up on his bedside table, he felt like he knew more about her than he did two days ago.

She pushed him away not for her, but for him. She belonged to a world he couldn’t touch, she came from grand balls and diamonds as gifts and spending more money on one dress than he spent in five years on clothes. She belonged to the rich and wealthy and the old standards, the old pureblood families still stuck together in the years after the war for protection and not to be purists.

Her newest ring, was the most simple, pretty and understated. Three small diamonds on a thin gold band, the only ring older than her father.

“Mijo,” said Hermione, and Hugo turned his head to look at her. She was dressed in black, just like him. “It’s time to go.”

Hugo nodded and stood up, fixing his jacket as she walked into the room and adjusted his tie. He felt like he was suffocating, seventeen was too young to be at his classmate’s funeral, to be at his friend’s funeral.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Hugo,” said Hermione as she reached up and fixed his hair. “I never wanted you to have to deal with this sort of thing like your father and I have…. It was different with your grandparents, but losing Frankie…I can’t imagine how you’re feeling.”

Hugo hated to admit, but he wasn’t as sad for Frankie as Frankie deserved. Part of it was because he missed Lyla, but most of it was because he and Frankie had grown apart in the last six years since they were sorted into separate Hogwarts houses. Frankie went to Gryffindor with Lily and Remus, while Hugo went to Hufflepuff with Ali, cementing their friendship.

He was more upset about the loss of their friendship over the years instead of the loss of Frankie’s life. It didn’t matter now, Frankie was gone and Hugo lost the chance to make up for lost time.

“I’m sad mum,” Hugo told her, feeling out of place. They didn’t really talk about their emotions all that much, at least Hugo didn’t talk to his mum about emotions, it was different with his dad. “I miss Frankie and I miss Lyla and I really miss Abeulo Javier.”

He sat down on his bed, it felt good to talk about this, even if it would fall on deaf ears.

“I miss your grandfather too,” whispered Hermione, sitting down beside him and squeezing his hand softly. “Sometimes I wish he was still here to talk to. And I know that I am not the best about talking about my feelings, I like to blame it on the war, but maybe we should try harder.”

“We’re going to be late,” said Ron from the doorway, Hugo looked up at him as he stepped into the room. “I still need to talk to Ernie and Justin.”

“We were talking about my dad, Ron,” said Hermione, and Hugo felt her squeeze his hand again. “We miss him.”

“Not a day goes by where I don’t think about your Uncle Fred, Hugo,” said Ron, walking over and sitting down on his other side. “Every time a funeral comes around I get that same panicked feeling I got at his.”

“Frankie and I aren’t- weren’t-“ Hugo sighed, trying to get his thoughts and emotions together. “We weren’t close anymore. Ali and I are friends, but Frankie has barely talked to me since we were sorted. And I know Lily is family, but if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t talk to me either.”

Hugo felt small sitting in between his parents, it reminded him of when they told him and Rose that their Grandma Jane had passed away. She had passed from a sudden heart attack, quick with next to no pain. It had happened so quickly, there seemed to be no real time to mourn, she was with them and then she wasn’t.

When Abuelo Javier had passed, he had been sick for a while. He got a cold that winter that he never really recovered from, and it became too much that summer.

Until now, Hugo had never known which death hurt more, the sudden and shocking reveal of his grandmother, or the long and drawn out knowing death of his abeulo. They both hurt, they both came at different points in his life, nine was too young to put the language out there, and thirteen was too emotional to figure out his true feelings.

When Hannah died, he just felt numb, and now the numbness was coming back.

“Would you like to see a Healer about how your feeling?” asked Ron, as he held Hugo’s other hand. “I have a friend that you can talk to, he’ll be at the funeral today.”

“No,” said Hugo, as he heard the familiar creaking of the stairs and floorboards outside of his room. Rose and Scorpius appeared in the doorway, both dressed in black that made them look pale despite the sun they all got this summer. “We should get going.”

“Hugo,” said Rose walking over and hugging him as he stood up. “Are you okay?”

“Si,” whispered Hugo, kissing her cheek as his parents both stood up and went to greet Scorpius at the door. “I’m just ready to get this over with.”

“Same,” whispered Rose with a small sigh as she pulled away from him and looked up at him. “Lyla texted me this morning, she convinced her mum to let her come today. Apparently she knew Frankie at school, they were potion partners.”

“You know how Professor Vissors likes inter-house unity,” said Hugo as he reached over and swiped all seven of Lyla’s rings into his hand, before putting them in his pocket.

“Rosie, Hugo, let’s go,” said Scorpius, from his spot by the door, their parents just behind him. Hugo stared down at his hand, the cool feel of the rings still on his mind as Rose took his hand.

“Vamos, Hugo, antes de que lleguemos tarde,” said Rose and Hugo let her pull him along, feeling every bit like a ragdoll being dragged along the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Vamos, Hugo, antes de que lleguemos tarde – Let’s go Hugo, before we’re late


	19. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Lyla go to Frankie Longbottom’s funeral and reception, seeing each other for the first time in three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter and the epilogue after this chapter! I can't believe we're almost finished!

** Chapter Eighteen: Photograph **

By Ed Sheeran

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it’s the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Lyla sat on her parents’ bed and waited. Her mother was doing her makeup, while her father was still shaving. She had just put on a black dress, simple and plain, then tied her hair back. She had her watch on and her locket tucked underneath her dress, no rings still.

“I can’t believe we’re going to this thing,” said Blaise and Lyla looked down at her hands. “And I can’t believe you were going to go without me.”

“Lyla wants to go Blaise, it’s the least we can do for her,” said Daphne, but Lyla could hear the sadness in her voice. Lyla knew her mother didn’t like the idea of death, she had lost her friend Tracey Davis when she was the same age as Lyla, and their friend Vincent less than a year later. “It should be better than Lucius’ funeral.”

“You’re not suggesting better company are you Daphne?” asked Blaise and Lyla could hear the humor in his voice. “I know Theodore and Padma said they were coming, but that’s the best of it.”

“Audrey will be there,” said Daphne quietly, almost too quiet for Lyla to hear. “I haven’t seen her in years.”

“And paying for her daughter’s medical expenses wasn’t good enough?” asked Blaise, and Lyla rolled her eyes. She liked Molly…and Lucy, they had both been nice to her the few times she saw them over the summer.

“Blaise I don’t want to have this argument,” said Daphne and Lyla sat up as her mother walked out of the bathroom and straight into her closet. “If you’re so opposed to coming, then stay here and I’ll go with Lyla.”

“And how will that look?” asked Blaise, as he walked out of the bathroom. Lyla didn’t turn her head, instead just stared out the window in front of her, the view of the garden she used to get lost in. “We’re a family Daphne.”

“Then start acting like it, Blaise Ezekiel Zabini!” yelled Daphne and Lyla closed her eyes and wished she had at least one of her rings to twist around her finger. “We _are_ a family, and we abandoned our daughter this summer! She’s injured because we weren’t here for her! We will lose her if we keep acting like this!”

“Don’t raise your voice to me!” snapped Blaise and Lyla felt her hands began to shake and her throat start to close up in a horribly familiar way.

“Lyla, Darling, we’re leaving,” said Daphne, her hand warm on Lyla’s shoulder. Lyla looked up at her, her black dress was just as plain and understated as Lyla’s.

“Yes mummy,” whispered Lyla, grabbing her crutches and getting to her feet. “Is daddy coming?”

“If he makes it to the car in five minutes then yes,” said Daphne as she helped Lyla to the bedroom door.

“I don’t like it when you fight,” said Lyla, as they slowly walked down the hallway. “It makes me feel small, mummy.”

“I’m sorry Darling,” said Daphne, as they stopped outside of Lyla’s bedroom. Daphne grabbed Lyla’s cardigan hanging on her doorknob and folded it over her arm. “Thank you for letting me know, you never tell me how you feel.”

There were a hundred things Lyla wanted to say, but the one on the tip of her tongue was the most honest. Lyla didn’t tell her anything, because Daphne _didn’t_ care to know how she was feeling…if she wasn’t happy, then it didn’t matter how she felt. It was how she ended up in therapy in the first place.

They hid behind their emotions, behind all the hard feelings that no one wanted to talk about.

“I missed you this summer,” said Daphne as they started down the stairs. “Greece didn’t feel the same without you. Without my little Ophelia girl.”

Lyla sighed, her summer had been magical in the way that Muggles thought of magic. She had fun, she had freedom, she had Hugo through it all.

“Mummy I need to tell you-“

“I thought the two of you would’ve been in the car by now,” said Blaise, walking down the stairs behind them in a dark suit, looking every bit perfect as Lyla grew up seeing him. The only time she could ever remember seeing him look anything but perfect had been when she woke up in St. Mungo’s after Scorpius found her in his closet screaming from an anxiety attack. He had a five o’clock shadow and his hair wasn’t perfectly gelled into place, his suit was wrinkled and his face tear stained.

He didn’t look perfect, but it hadn’t mattered because he was there for her.

“I can’t move very fast with these,” said Lyla as Blaise opened the door for Lyla and Daphne.

“Well when this is over, we’ll go to Diagon Alley and get your books,” said Blaise, as he walked over to the car, which was already opened for them by their driver. “Mind as well only make one trip to London before you go back to school.”

“I can go with Anamika tomorrow,” said Lyla, as she carefully climbed into the car after her mother. “She still hasn’t gone yet either.”

“No I’d rather we get it done today,” said Blaise and Daphne sighed on Lyla’s other side. “We’ll have the time.”

“Just let her go with her friends _Blaise_ ,” said Daphne and Lyla felt her throat close up, it was going to be a long ride to London. “She’s sixteen, she’s old enough.”

“I’m seventeen,” snapped Lyla, staring ahead out the dashboard window. “Have been for six days now.”

She was no longer a child, she was seventeen, an adult in the eyes of the Ministry.

“Don’t talk back Lyla.”

~`~

Hugo sat down in one of the wooden church benches beside Louis and stared forward at the row of chairs in front of them. The front row had been reserved for them, the chairs were for the family and godparents.

“Have you heard anything?” asked Louis and Hugo was thankful that he omitted Lyla’s name.

“No,” said Hugo, sticking his hand in his pocket and feeling the smooth cool metal of one of Lyla’s rings. “Not a text or owl or call. She said it would be like that.”

Louis sighed and Hugo looked around the room, the sea of black clothing around them. He tried to find Ali, or Neville, or even Luna, but they weren’t anywhere in sight.

“What are the two of you doing here?” asked Lily, appearing at the end of the row. “We need to demand that they let us be pallbearers. Lorcan and Lysander want to do it too.”

“Give it a rest Lily,” said Hugo, as Louis slid down the bench and Hugo moved over too. He pat the seat beside him, “just sit with us and be sad. We’re all miserable, Lily.”

Lily looked at Hugo and Louis, her arms crossed over her chest and her face hard, but then she sighed and fell into the seat beside Hugo. “Frankie was there for me when I needed him last year,” said Lily, hanging her head, “it was really nice, and you both know that Frankie isn’t…he isn’t nice to anyone. I’m really going to miss him.”

Louis stood up and gestured for Hugo to move into his seat, before pushing Lily over and sitting in her seat. They made a Lily sandwich, just like when they were little.

“It’ll take some getting used to,” said Louis, he was sitting close to Lily, but not touching her. He didn’t like to touch anyone without permission, just like how he didn’t like anyone to touch him without permission. “He was always around somehow.”

“Always had something to say,” agreed Hugo as he wrapped his arm around Lily’s shoulders and held her close.

“Don’t forget the music,” said Louis, and Hugo nodded, Frankie was the only person he knew who could pull off the emo look. “Blink-182, Nirvana, Panic at the Disco.”

“Grunge and alt. rock worked for him,” said Lily, before she shrugged out from under Hugo’s arm and stood up. “But I have to go find Ryan.”

Hugo looked around the room again as Lily left and once again, there was no sign of Ali. He knew that she was probably hiding from him, somewhere quiet where she could cry in peace. It was the same at her mum’s funeral, they were in the same church, they would walk to the same cemetery, it was all the same, but last time Ali had Frankie beside her. He played the piano to her violin and he was a step behind her when she ran.

“Hugo,” said Mia, appearing at the end of their bench. Louis perked up at the sight of her, and Hugo suddenly felt out of place. “How are you?”

Hugo stared at her, she was wearing _white_ , it was bright against her skin and the backdrop of black that everyone else was wearing. “I’m…I’m holding up,” said Hugo before quickly making himself get over the shock of her dress. “Why are you wearing white?”

“In India we wear white to funerals,” said Mia, pinching the fabric of her skirt with her fingers. “It means rebirth, and from what I understand, Frankie liked a bit of rebellion.”

“He did,” said Louis, standing up and holding his hand out to Mia. “Sit with us, we have plenty of room.”

“I’m sitting with my family,” said Mia and Louis pulled his hand back. “I just wanted to come by and see how Hugo was holding up. Lyla only texted me to let me know what happened, and I was starting to get worried.”

“I haven’t heard anything,” Hugo told her, he hadn’t gotten a single message, not even passed through Scorpius. And he missed her, he put his hand into his pocket and felt her rings, cool to the touch. They had once been warm, when he had carefully taken each of them off her fingers and kissed the skin they revealed.

He had teased her on her tan lines and kissed each and every one of them.

“I’m going to go,” said Mia, giving them both a quick smile before composing herself and walking away. “I’ll see you both at the reception.”

Louis sat down and Hugo stood up, he couldn’t sit anymore without knowing if Ali was okay. He needed to at least find her and see if she was okay, even if she was crying.

Hugo walked to the back of the church, feeling as if he was in a time bubble. Thinking about Hannah’s funeral, made him think about Abeulo Javier’s funeral, and that made him think about Grandma Jane’s funeral. He felt like he was nine again and just wanted to hide in his mum’s skirt…like when he was four.

He needed to clear his head and try not to think too much.

“Can I bum one off of you?” asked Hugo, looking at his mum. “I need something.”

Hermione raised a single eyebrow and handed him her half-finished cigarette, before pulling out another cigarette from her pack. Hugo took a drag and coughed, it wasn’t the same as weed, it was worse.

“Smoking kills Mijo,” said Hermione as she pat his back. Hugo glared at her, but took another pull.

“When did you start?” asked Hugo, leaning against the wall beside her.

“When I started working at the Ministry,” said Hermione, as overhead they heard the crackle of thunder. “I tried to do too much, unsurprisingly. If it wasn’t for your dad or Uncle Harry, I probably would’ve died. I put a lot of unnecessary stress on myself. I was trying to get laws passed and serve on Wizagmount and work with the Aurors to drum up support for some inter-Ministry support. I can thank Kingsley for the cigarettes, I bummed one off of him and tried to keep it a secret since.”

Hugo nodded and tapped his ash on the ground, he didn’t like to smoke, at least not like this. A little weed at parties or when he was stressed was fun, but he usually just ended up running anyways.

“I stopped for a few years, I used to be much worse when I was younger,” went on Hermione, reaching over and tousling Hugo’s hair. “When I was planning your dad and I’s wedding, when I was trying to get pregnant with Rose, and while I was pregnant with the two of you. I don’t like the habit, and I do try to hide it from you and Rose and the rest of the family, but on a day like today I can’t help it.”

“I think it makes you seem more relatable mum,” said Hugo as a dark car pulled up to the curb.

Hugo watched as a driver opened the door and a man who was the complete personification of ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ stepped out…followed by Lyla. Hugo felt his heart stop and the rings in his pocket felt heavy, weighing him down. Lyla looked beautiful, her black dress was simple and plain, her curls pulled back into a high ponytail, and the gold chain of the locket he gave her just barely visible.

She balanced herself uncomfortable on a pair of crutches and Hugo remembered when he was eight and had twisted his ankle and was put on crutches for a few weeks. He ran a hand through his hair as he took one final drag from his cigarette and dropped it on the ground to put it out.

“Lyla wait for your mother,” said Mr. Zabini, as Lyla started heading for the stairs. Beside him, Hugo was faintly aware of his mother giggling.

Lyla turned away from them, but even from a distance, he could tell that she wasn’t happy. The line of her spine was ridged and he knew that she was either pissed off or on her way to an anxiety attack.

“Maybe we should see if she wants one too,” said Hermione as she stood up straight while the Zabini family started making their way to the entrance of the church. Hugo mimicked her and fixed his jacket before following behind her to the church doors.

Hugo held the door open for the Zabini family, and watched as they made a beeline for the Nott family. Looking at her parents, Hugo could find a few features that she shared with them, but it wasn’t much. Lyla had her mother’s eyes and hair, her father’s nose and ears, a mix of their complexions, but that was it.

“Go sit down,” said Hermione, kissing his cheek and handing him a piece of gum, “I need to go talk to your dad.”

Hugo nodded and was tempted to go up to Lyla and thank her for coming, but instead he went back and sat down beside Louis. He would respect Lyla’s wishes.

~`~

“What happened to your leg?”

Lyla looked at the little boy, he was adorable, cute little blond curls and brown eyes and an unbashful innocence that she never had. He had to be about five or six, too young to really understand what had happened, and what was going on.

“Jacob,” said a woman, who Lyla could easily guess was his mother, they had the same eyes and curls. “Don’t be rude.”

“It’s okay,” said Lyla putting a hand into her cardigan pocket and pulling out a marker. “I fell down the stairs and broke my leg. Do you want to sign my cast?”

Jacob’s eyes lit up and Lyla looked up at his mother to see if it was okay. She nodded and sat down on the couch beside her, revealing a little girl with red hair who had been hiding behind her skirt.

“Ellie,” said Jacob as Lyla handed him the marker. “Come on.”

“It’s okay Eleanor, I’m right here,” said the woman and Lyla looked at her face fully. She looked familiar, but in a way that Lyla couldn’t quite place.

“I’m Susan, one of Frankie’s godparents,” said Susan, holding her hand out to Lyla to shake, her eyes never softening as she kept watch on her children. “Thank you for coming today.”

“I’m Lyla, I am-“ Lyla stopped, there was no more ‘am’, no more present tense when it came to Frankie. “Sorry, I…I _was_ his potions partner. We never really talked much beyond potions, but he was…he was always entertaining and nice despite what everyone thought of me.”

“I can only imagine what it’s like to be Blaise Zabini’s only child,” said Susan, and Lyla looked down at her hands. She had hoped by omitting her last name, it would be enough, her parents weren’t even near, they were over by Padma and Theodore. “Don’t be alarmed by it, I used to be an Auror and I spied for the Order of the Phoenix during my seventh year, it was my job to memorize a room. Also, Frankie told me about you, he was a good kid, I saw a lot of myself in him, and he loved my kids.”

Lyla looked down at Jacob and Eleanor who were sitting together and drawing on her cast. She had given them a magical marker that changed colors when the user told them to.

“He was a good person, I wish I knew him better,” said Lyla as a tall blond man walked over to them, a little girl with orange hair in her arms. “I’m going to miss him whenever I stand over a cauldron.”

“Trust me,” said Susan, as she stood up and took her youngest daughter from her husband. “I make potions for a living out of my kitchen, I’ll always think of him when I’m scrubbing out my cauldron. Alright, Jacob, Eleanor, give Lyla back her marker, we should go find your Uncle Ernie and Uncle Justin.”

Lyla accepted her marker back from Jacob and Eleanor and slumped back into the couch, putting her face into her hands and not caring if her parents saw. She really didn’t know Frankie well enough to feel this kind of heavy weighing emotion. But thinking about potions class, without Frankie there to make fun of Professor Vissors and her weird high pitch voice that he could imitate perfectly, it made her feel sad and cold.

“Hey,” said Anamika, sitting down beside Lyla and wrapping her arms around her. “Hey it’s okay, Ly.”

“I know,” sniffled Lyla, wrapping her arms around Anamika’s shoulders. “I was just thinking about walking into potions class and not seeing him at our table. I wouldn’t have passed my potions OWL without him fifth year.”

Lyla tucked her face into Anamika’s shoulder and was suddenly grateful that she had foregone any makeup. She’d rather not have to clean mascara off her face a million times today.

“You remember Scorpius’ grandfather’s funeral?” whispered Anamika as she ran her hand down Lyla’s back. “How after all the older Death Eater wannabes left, Draco pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and the parents all toasted his death?”

Lyla pulled away from her and looked up at Anamika’s face as she sat up straight. “Yeah, and Devansh got in trouble for stealing the bottle and getting drunk with Hajari and Sam.”

“Ali has a bottle up in her room,” whispered Anamika and Lyla nodded.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll sneak you up there,” said Anamika, and Lyla gave her a small smile.

Anamika stood up and left and Lyla wiped at her eyes. All around her, people were talking about a boy that no one seemed to really know. She could hear bits and pieces of stories passed from one person to another. How he was smart and funny, how he could have an attitude and a bit of a rebellious streak, how he loved his family but didn’t get along with them well.

How he had depression like his mother.

Lyla couldn’t ever remember knowing Hannah Longbottom, but from what she heard, she had been suffering for a long time in silence.

“How are you holding up?” asked Healer Goldstein as he sat down beside Lyla, it was strange to see him in a suit instead of his Healer robes. He looked older, and he was wearing his Star of David over his shirt, which she rarely saw him do.

“Better than I thought I would,” said Lyla, accepting the glass he handed her. She took a sip and was thankful that it was just apple juice. “I met his godmother.”

“Susan?” asked Healer Goldstein, raising an eyebrow, then looking down at her cast and nodding. “You met the kids too then. There a good bunch, Asher is just a year older than Jacob, and her husband Dudley gets growing up Muggle.”

“Muggleborn?” asked Lyla, finding him easily in the crowd, he was talking to Harry Potter who was holding his youngest daughter.

“No, he is one,” said Healer Goldstein, running a hand through his hair. “He’s Harry Potter’s cousin. Susan met him when they were seventeen and they found each other again after Susan quit the Aurors.”

“She’s Susan Bones isn’t she?” asked Lyla, suddenly realizing who she had been talking to. “She’s a legend.”

“No,” said Healer Goldstein as he stood up and squeezed her shoulder. “She’s just a mum and a wife and a top notch potioneer. She gave up her title and her access and her spying so she could be happy. Being known as someone who survived the war isn’t what she wants, and it’s why she loves her life now. Flying under the radar is her thing, it’s always been.”

Lyla nodded and took a sip of her juice, thankful to have something to do, to keep herself distracted.

“Don’t worry about Lyla,” said Healer Goldstein, patting her shoulder. “I actually wanted to come over and congratulate you on being made Head Girl. I heard from Hermione that you and Hugo were made the new Head Girl and Boy. I’ll also understand if our regular schedule has to be moved around with your new responsibilities during the school year. Just write me after your first week back.”

Lyla nodded as Healer Goldstein held out his hand to shake hers, she ignored it and pushed pass to hug him.

“Thank you for helping me over the last few years,” whispered Lyla as she felt him hug her back. Over Healer Goldstein’s shoulder, she caught her father’s eyes and watched as he shook his head in disgust.

She knew exactly what he was thinking, that Healer Goldstein was a Muggleborn and was unworthy to even talk to Lyla let alone touch her.

“Papa!” yelled Asher, running over and climbing into Healer Goldstein’s lap, breaking up Lyla and his father. “Moi przyjaciele są tutaj! Możemy się pobawić?”

Lyla felt herself smile as she felt Anamika’s hand on her shoulder. She reached over for her crutches and with Anamika’s help got to her feet as Healer Goldstein started talking to his son. Lyla glanced at them over her shoulder, despite being adopted, Asher looked remarkably like Healer Goldstein. They had the same dark eyes and curly hair and dimpled smile, along with the same nose and ears and chin, Lyla didn’t know who Asher’s birth parents were, but Healer Goldstein and his husband Avery had been lucky to get a kid that looked like them.

“Sorry, I have to go,” said Lyla, as Anamika started to lead her away. Healer Goldstein waved at her and Lyla nodded back before letting Anamika make a path through the crowd.

~`~

Hugo sat up as the door opened and felt himself relax at the sight of Anamika. He reached for one of the bottles of Firewhiskey as Anamika sat down on the ground beside Louis.

“You couldn’t keep the door open?” complained Lyla as she walked awkwardly into the room. Hugo felt his heart drop at the sight of her.

“What are you doing up here?” he asked without thinking, he quickly got to his feet and helped her into the room and closed the door.

“I heard there was whiskey,” she said, and Hugo softly touched her face, he brushed his thumb under her red eyes. She had been crying, and he hadn’t even been there to comfort her.

“I’ve missed you,” Hugo told her, kissing her forehead and hugging her. Three days without her and he was a mess. “I could’ve really used you these last few days.”

“Me too,” whispered Lyla, looking up at him, and Hugo pressed his forehead to hers.

“As touching as this is,” said Ali, her voice tearful and sad. “I’d rather not remember this day.”

“Same,” said Remus, and Hugo looked over at the pair of them. Hugo had been the one to find them, just like at her mum’s funeral, Ali had run away when they finished lowering the casket into the ground. Remus hadn’t even hesitated running after her, he had been a wreck, his eyes red and sleep deprived and his usually immaculate appearance anything but.

Sitting beside Ali was a boy that none of them knew, except for Ali.

“This is David by the way, Frankie’s boyfriend,” said Ali as the door opened and in walked Lily and Ryan. “He’s a Muggle, but he knows everything. I met him at the tattoo shop yesterday.”

Hugo knew that he shouldn’t have left Ali alone yesterday. He knew that he shouldn’t have gone home. He had been sure that he had seen something on her arm, now he could see something colorful peeking out of the bottom of her long sleeves.

“What did you get?” asked Anamika, standing up and walking over to Ali’s bed and sitting down.

Ali lifted her sleeve and Hugo stared at the flowers on her arm. He could also see bits and pieces of writing in handwriting he knew. It was the lyrics from Frankie’s note in his own handwriting, he had given Ali ten songs that he loved for her to remember him by.

“You know,” said Ali, her voice starting to break. “Even when mum and dad were fighting, even when she hit him and screamed at him, he would bring her flowers. Every day when he came home, he would either bring her flowers or go and cut some fresh from the garden.”

Ali sat up enough to finish her bottle of whiskey and accept another one. David curled up into himself and Anamika reached over and gently pushed Ali’s hair out of her face. Hugo knew that if anyone of them could curl up and disappear right now, until they stopped hurting, they would.

“Flowers for mummy and all of Frankie’s favorite songs,” whispered Ali, before she curled up into herself and started crying. Remus crawled across the floor and held her, the pair of them curling into a tight knot of each other.

Hugo turned back to Lyla, he felt suffocated with the emotion in the room. It was worse than the day before, than holding Ali and crying over Frankie.

It really felt too intimate to watch Remus hold Ali and cry with her. None of them belonged anymore.

“Let’s go,” whispered Lyla, nodding to the door, and Hugo felt suddenly conflicted. If they stayed, they could hold each other and be together, but if they left, then he couldn’t touch her. He knew that he couldn’t even risk looking at her.

But he couldn’t deny her of her wishes either.

Hugo helped her to the door, he was tempted to just pick her up and carry her, but he knew that was completely off limits. He led her over to Lorcan and Lysander’s old bedroom and took her crutches as she sat down on one of the beds.

Hugo sat down beside her and stared at her face, he wanted to touch her, to kiss her and hold her and remind her how much he loved her. He reached forward and softly ran his fingers along her jaw and down her neck, her skin was soft and smooth and warm under his fingers. She closed her eyes at his touch and leaned forward, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

He brushed his lips against her hairline and put his hand under her chin, before kissing her softly.

“I love you,” whispered Lyla as she wrapped her arm around his neck. Hugo pulled her ponytail out and ran his fingers through her hair.

“I know,” whispered Hugo, pressing his lips to her neck. “I love you too, _Angel_.”

He knew that it was stupid, but he couldn’t do another four days without her. He was a wreck when they weren’t together, and he knew that she couldn’t be holding up much better. They had proved over and over this summer that they were better together, stronger together than apart.

“Can we talk?” asked Lyla and Hugo nodded as she fell back onto the bed spread. Hugo laid down beside her and pulled her into his chest, right where she belonged.

“What’s wrong?”

Her rings felt heavy in his pocket, but her fingers felt warm in his hand. “I,” said Lyla softly, as she laced their fingers together. “I want to tell my parents about us.”

Hugo met her eyes, they were bright as she looked at him and Hugo pushed her hair out of her face. All his life, for as long as he could remember, he had been told Slytherins were cowards, that they were weak willed, and they were scared of facing their fears. Hugo knew that changed when Al was sorted into Slytherin, though the narrative had begun to change when Lorcan and Lysander were sorted in Slytherin themselves.

Now though, more than anything, he knew that it was all a lie.

Lyla was the bravest person he knew, she constantly lived with her insecurities screaming in her head, but she fought them down with every breath. She was brave and capable and unabashfully hopeful, she saw the best in people until they pushed her down. She loved with her whole heart, even when the world had told her to keep herself sealed off.

Hugo leaned forward and kissed her, letting his fingers tangle into her hair. He loved her, he was more than impressed by her, every part of her was amazing and she proved it to him over and over and over again.

“Wait,” whispered Lyla as his hand moved up her skirt. “We’re at a wake Hugo, we can’t…we can’t do anything here.”

“Right,” said Hugo, as she grabbed his hand and moved it away from her arse. Hugo rolled his eyes and Lyla giggled as he kissed her forehead.

“I’m going to talk to Padma and Theodore, have them set up a dinner with my parents and Anamika and me,” said Lyla, with his favorite sneaky smirk. “Of course Padma and Theodore and Anamika won’t show up, instead you and your parents will.”

Hugo felt his hands grow cold, even as Lyla grabbed them. He could go for most things, but he didn’t think starting his relationship with Lyla’s parents with a trick and a lie wasn’t the best idea.

“You think it’s a bad idea.”

“Is it that obvious?” asked Hugo, looking down at their hands.

“If your feet are as cold as your hands, then yes,” said Lyla and Hugo sighed. She saw through him so well, he had spent every day of the summer trying to take care of her and protect her, and now he was scared of meeting her parents as her boyfriend.

“I just don’t think lying to them right away will make for a great first impression,” Hugo told her, and Lyla nodded. “That’s just me though…and I’d rather wait to tell them than lie to them about us. I know perfect isn’t a thing that we can do, but there has to be a way to tell them that won’t ruin your relationship with them.”

“Hugo I don’t have a relationship with my parents,” said Lyla, not looking at him. Her eyes sad with a single tear escaping, Hugo quickly wiped it away and kissed her cheek.

“That’s not true,” said Hugo, reaching forward and holding her face in both of his hands, making her look at him. “From everything that you’ve told me about them, I know they care for you. They wouldn’t have brought you here, or let you spend the summer with Rose and Scorpius, or even let you see Healer Goldstein. They love you, there’s no way that they can’t love you if they’re this afraid of losing you.”

Lyla nodded and Hugo kissed her forehead before sitting up and bringing her along with him.

“I have something for you,” said Hugo, putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out the little black box he found in the attic before her birthday. “It’s not as flashy and pretty as any of your grandmother’s, but I think you’ll like it.”

It was his bisabuela’s engagement ring, which had doubled as her wedding band. It was just a gold band, unnoticeable and nondescript, but Hugo thought of her the second he saw it.

“Before you freak out,” said Hugo softly, “I’m not going to ask you to marry me, but I promise I will someday ask you. Someday far, far in the future.”

He opened the box and slipped the ring on the fourth finger of her right hand. He smiled as she kissed him and he pulled away only to pull the other rings out of his pocket.

“Thank you,” said Lyla as she began putting her rings on. “I was beginning to go crazy without them, luckily no one seemed to notice that I wasn’t wearing them.”

“Well now you have the full set and a bonus,” Hugo told her as he got to his feet and grabbed her crutches for her. It was time to get her back downstairs, he didn’t know what excuse she could use, but it was time to say goodbye.

~`~

“Lyla where were you?” hissed Blaise as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. “We weren’t supposed to be here this long.”

“I got caught up with Ali,” Lyla told him, knowing that he didn’t know who Ali was.

“Let’s get out of here,” said Blaise, as he wildly glance around the room, and Lyla looked up at him. She had seen her father angry and annoyed before, but he looked more anxious than anything, she had always thought her anxiety came from her mother.

“Daddy,” said Lyla, still looking up at him, “why are you so anxious? You know everyone here.”

“Don’t start with me Lyla,” said Blaise as he let go of her, for the briefest moment, she saw his face change from anxious to embarrassed, before hardening into anger. “We need to go, now where is your mother?”

Lyla took a half step backwards as she felt the familiar tightening in her chest and throat. She felt herself fall backwards, feeling as if everything was going in slow motion. She waited to hit the ground, waited to feel the floor underneath her, but it never happened, instead she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

“Careful Lyla,” whispered Hugo, as he helped her get to her feet. Lyla looked up at him, feeling the tension in her body disappear as he tightened his arm around her waist.

“Let go of her,” said Blaise and Lyla looked at him. He looked embarrassed again, his usual cool and composed face was frantic and Lyla knew why. Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at them, and Lyla knew her father hated the idea of making a scene. “I don’t want a filthy mudblood touching my daughter.”

He reached out and grabbed Lyla’s arm again, but Lyla pulled away from him, letting herself be pushed into Hugo’s arms. She looked at her father, at the nervous anxiety, the mask of anger, all of the things that she did in the last few years when she was scared.

“Why are you so _scared_ to be here?” asked Lyla, as she put her hand on Hugo’s arm to keep herself balanced.

“ _Lyla_ ,” said Blaise and she could hear the anger and resentment and disappointment in his voice. Everything that Lyla had swallowed down since she was seven, everything that she knew to be true about her family. “Let go of him right now.”

“Apologize,” said Lyla, meeting his eyes. She grew up being scared of his black eyes and the disappointment that he always looked at her with. She was his _only_ daughter and she would _never_ be good enough for him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Blaise, glaring at Hugo. Lyla didn’t move, keeping her hand on Hugo’s arm, her stomach was in knots, she could feel the slight tremor in her hand.

“I’m not,” said Lyla, staring up at him. She knew that they were making a scene now, she knew that she was embarrassing herself, but she couldn’t just stand and listen to him insult Hugo. She loved him more than she feared her parents. “Apologize to him.”

“We are leaving right now,” said Blaise, reaching out to grab her arm again. Lyla pulled back and glared at him.

“No!” she yelled, and if anyone hadn’t been watching them before, they were now. “You can’t call him a mudblood and think that I’m not going to say anything!”

“And why do you care?” snapped Blaise, as Daphne went to his side, wrapping her arms around his. “You don’t know what they think of us! They’re just as bad as the rest of us!”

“Because I love him!”

The tremor in her hand went away, and the knot in her stomach disappeared. She looked up at her father and waited for him to yell and scream at her.

But instead he sighed, and turned away from her, looking at Lyla’s mother. And she knew what he was thinking, about how she failed them, how she was making a mistake, how she was going to ruin her life with Hugo.

Lyla watched as her father straightened his spine, fixed his jacket, and took her mother’s hand, before turning to the door.

“You’re making a mistake!” called Hugo and Lyla turned to look up at him. “If you leave now, you’ll lose her!”

Lyla watched as her mother stopped, she knew better than anyone that Hugo could be telling the truth. Lyla knew that if her parents walked away from her now, there would be no going back. It would be slow at first, she would say goodbye to them at King’s Cross and not come home for the Christmas or the Easter holidays; then the next summer she would move out quickly and not see them after; she would avoid them during any holidays; she wouldn’t answer their calls or their letters, she would ignore their inventions for dinner. Eventually, they would stop trying altogether, only hearing bits and pieces from their friends about what was going on in her life.

“Blaise,” said Daphne, pulling on his arm, “I’m not going to lose our daughter because of your pride.”

Blaise turned around and met Lyla’s eyes, before he looked passed her to Hugo. “My apologizes, Mr. Weasley, have Lyla home by dinnertime.”

* * *

**Te Queiro: I Love You in Every Language**

Te queiro means I love you. I grew up hearing it every day. It was what my Abeulo Javier told my Grandma Jane every day. To say I love you, in any language is the greatest joy to share with someone else. Love in every sense of the word is about bringing joy to others, it is giving a little bit of yourself to someone else and hoping to receive a little bit of that back.

My Abeulo Javier didn’t have the easiest life. He was born in Cuba, and at the age of eight moved to Spain. He went from a life of poverty to a life of abuse by the hands of his step-father. He moved to London on scholarship, and worked twice as hard to overcome the language barrier. He met my Grandma Jane his very first day of uni, and from then on they were never apart.

To meet your soulmate, the one person that makes your life better every day at such a young age, it is a life changing event. To find love in someone else, to find happiness, to find a home in another person, that is the greatest joy in this life. My grandparents found love in a hopeless time in their life, they pushed each other and loved one another when they fell from grace.

Abeulo Javier and Grandma Jane got married the day they graduated from uni. They found out they were pregnant the day they finished medical school.

You may be asking why I am writing about two Muggles for the _Daily Prophet_ , but these two people gave birth to my mother, to Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley.

Grandma Jane died a few years ago when I was nine. She had a heart attack on a Tuesday morning and I remember the suddenness of it, she was alive and then she wasn’t. Abuelo Javier died a few years later, the summer between my second and third year at Hogwarts. He had been sick for a long time, a simple cold that went on and on and on, until something in him gave up the fight.

Grandma Jane was three months younger than Abuelo Javier, and she had never spent a day alive where Abuelo Javier also wasn’t alive. They loved one another with a passion unlike anything else in the world, a passion that they passed down to their only daughter, to their grandchildren.

Love to them was not big speeches and gifts, it was the simple joys of their life together. Love was cooking in the kitchen together, it was dancing to their favorite records in their living room, it was reading to their daughter and later their grandchildren. Abuelo Javier told Grandma Jane ‘te quiero’ every day after he had met her, even in the years she passed. He kept the photo of them on their wedding day on his bedside table to remind himself that he found a love that everyone else should enjoy.

He taught me not to give up on the things I wanted, that I loved. He taught me football on long summer nights, he taught Spanish while he looked after me in the hours between school and dinner, he taught me how to dance and sing to the music he loved since he was a child, and he taught me how to cook all of his favorite childhood dishes so I too could pass them on to my own children.

He taught me how to love by showing me what true love and dedication to one person was.

Te quiero means I love you, and whether you speak Spanish or English or anything else, I love you means the same thing in every language.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Moi przyjaciele są tutaj! Możemy się pobawić? – My friends are here! Can we play?  
> Bisabuela – great grandmother


	20. Annie's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the summer is closing in on Hugo and Lyla, but that doesn’t mean everything is over.

** Chapter Nineteen: Annie’s Song **

By John Denver

_You fill up my senses, come fill me again_

_Come, let me love you_

_Let me give my life to you_

Hugo walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, his journal clutched in his hands. He already sent a copy of his last _Modern Love_ essay to the _Daily Prophet_ , but it was time for him to be honest. If Lyla could tell her parents that she loved him, he could tell his parents of what he wanted to do with his life.

“Good morning, Mijo,” said Hermione as Hugo fixed himself a cup of coffee. “Did you finish packing yet?”

He had done his laundry, it was folded and packed away, along with his new books and all his other school things. But he wouldn’t really count it as done, _yet_. He still needed to pack up the last odds and ends before they left for Kings Cross tomorrow, but he was sure that he would be fine.

Lyla had made him a list.

“Mostly,” said Hugo, sitting down in his chair. “There’s something I want to talk to you about, both of you.”

Ron lowered his section of the newspaper and looked at Hugo, before both he and Hermione folded their paper and turned completely to look at him.

“Lyla’s parents didn’t threaten to kill you did they?” asked Ron, and Hugo smiled. When he had taken Lyla back home after the funeral reception, her father had been waiting for them. Hugo was forced to sit through dinner and learn all of Blaise Zabini’s expectations he had for him.

“Surprisingly no,” said Hugo, and he watched as his father rolled his eyes. “I would’ve told you if they did. Lyla wouldn’t be _home_ with them if that happened.”

“I never thought I would see Blaise Zabini apologize to anyone,” said Hermione, as she picked up her coffee cup, “let alone anyone in our family.”

Hugo nodded, he knew what kind of humiliation that took for someone like Blaise Zabini. He had been nervous when he heard Lyla stand up to him, sure that she would have a panic attack. He had been ready to escape, to take her back upstairs and into a quiet bedroom, somewhere she would be able to calm down.

But then she stopped shaking.

“They were really polite to me actually,” said Hugo, reaching for a piece of toast from the pile. “Cold, but I think they were still trying to wrap their brains around the shock of Lyla and me being a couple.”

“Or they think you’re going to break up,” said Hermione and Hugo sighed, it was the same thing that Lyla had said when they talked on the phone last night. She had one last dinner with the Nott family the night before, and he had dinner with Rose and Scorpius and his parents.

“Possibly,” agreed Hugo, it was something he didn’t want to think about. Breaking up with Lyla would mean the whole summer was a waste, but he knew that not everyone could be Rose and Scorpius.

Sometimes, you didn’t meet the perfect person at seventeen or seven.

“Now what did you actually want to talk to us about?” asked Ron and Hugo watched as he reached for his newspaper again. “I was reading a very interesting essay.”

Hugo looked at the section he was reading, it was the Health and Beauty section. He looked up at his dad, he was looking at Hugo the same way he always looked at him at the end of the summer, proud.

“They published early,” said Hugo, and Ron nodded.

“They published what?” asked Hermione, looking from Ron to Hugo and back again. “Ron, Hugo, what’s going on?”

“Parvati has kept every essay that the _Modern Love_ column has ever published,” said Ron, as he opened the newspaper again. “About seven weeks ago, she asked me when you started writing. I had to tell her that I didn’t even know you wrote anything other than school essays.”

Hugo looked at his journal, a gift from Rose a few years back, and then back to his father.

“I do have to say, you’ve gotten a lot better over the summer. That first piece about the family clock at the Burrow wasn’t the best, but I think you hit your stride with Audrey and Percy’s story,” said Ron as he handed the paper over to Hermione. “Your cousins probably won’t appreciate everything you said about them, but I thought it was honest.”

“Mijo?” said Hermione and Hugo sighed, he didn’t want to know what edits they made, it was why he brought down the rough draft with him. It was riddled with spelling mistakes and there was one part that rambled, but it was his honest words and a story he knew needed to be shared. “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

Hugo was quiet, he had more that he wanted to tell his parents, about how he wanted to get off his meds, how he wanted to be a writer, how he knew that Lyla was his endgame. They weren’t going to get married right after school, but if he had his way, if Lyla agreed with him at graduation as she did just a few days ago, then they would build their life together the second they stepped on the train for the last time.

“Do you remember when you found out I had ADHD?” asked Hugo, and he watched as his parents shared a look he knew well, it was the look they shared before giving him bad news. “And then a year later you found out I had dyslexia? First it was the thought that I wouldn’t be able to sit in class, and then it was the fear that I wouldn’t be able to read without help. I wanted to have proof that I could make a real living with this.”

“We would’ve-“

“Not without proof,” interrupted Hugo, cutting his mum off. “I know you mum, you don’t believe anything without the facts to back everything up.”

Hermione was quiet, she slumped back in her chair and Hugo looked down at his journal. He had about a hundred different ideas and a rough story outline for a series of novels he knew that he could write if he figured out how to get started. He knew that he could write, he knew that he could do this as long as his family loved and believed in him, just like how Lyla did.

“He’s right Hermione,” said Ron, as he reached over and squeezed Hermione’s hand. Hugo wished that he had Lyla beside him, she would at least make the next thing he had to say easier.

“I also want to get off my meds,” Hugo told them, and with that Hermione’s head popped back up.

“Hugo this is your seventh year, you need to focus and even if you don’t want to work for the Ministry or St. Mungo’s or somewhere that would require NEWTs, you need good grades!” said Hermione, her voice going up a pitch as she rambled on. “I’m not going to-“

“ _Hermione_!” yelled Ron, and Hugo would’ve laughed if this situation wasn’t as serious. “Hugo’s about to be eighteen, he is more than old enough to make this kind of decision on his own. He can go off his meds if he wants to, but if his grades start going down, then he’ll go back on until he graduates, right Hugo?”

Hugo nodded as Hermione sighed and Ron nodded to Hugo. He could prove it to his parents that he had it in him, he could go off his meds, he could become a published writer, and he could still graduate as one of the top students in his year.

His only real competition for Valedictorian was Lyla, but he didn’t mind the thought of her beating him this year as he had last year.

“Fine,” said Hermione, before pointing at Hugo, “but I want updates on your grades, and I want you to be honest or you’ll be put back on your potions. And if I hear anything from your teachers about being disrupted in class-“

“Mum don’t worry,” said Hugo, reaching across the table to take her hand. “Lyla will write you if I go insane, she already promised me that.”

“If you break up with her, then I want her in the break up,” said Ron, and Hugo laughed not at all surprised. “I love you Hugo, but she’s a keeper.”

“I know,” said Hugo, smiling at his parents, Lyla was going to be a part of his family for as long as he could keep her.

~`~

Lyla stood outside of her father’s study and tried to build up the courage to knock on the door.

“He’s waiting for you,” said Daphne as she put a hand on Lyla’s shoulder. “He asked to talk to you, and you should go in and talk to him. He knows how he acted, Darling, he wants you in his life just as much as I always have.”

Lyla knew that her mum was the reason she was born, her father was very much the person who did only what he wanted. The only exception was Daphne, she was the only person he broke his will for. She wanted to let their friends know they were dating, so he told them; she wanted to get married, and then they were married; she wanted a baby, so then they got pregnant. It was how their life was, for as long as Lyla had been aware, if her mother wanted something, she got it, whether her father liked it or not.

But hearing her mother say that her father wanted her, as much as her mother did, it was hard to believe.

“Go on,” said Daphne, reaching pass Lyla and opening the door. “He’s waiting for you.”

Lyla carefully walked into the room, she was starting to get more and more used to her crutches, even when it was a pain to walk up and down the stairs. She walked all the way to the window seat, across from where her father was sitting at his desk.

“You wanted to talk to me,” said Lyla, making sure her statement didn’t sound like a question.

“One moment,” said Blaise as he turned the page in his magazine. Lyla sighed and crossed her arms, looking out the window at the garden. She would be off to Hogwarts for the last time tomorrow, her last September train ride to her second home.

“I’m going to dinner at Hugo’s grandparent’s house tonight,” said Lyla after five minutes. If her father was going to make her wait, then she was at least going to talk. “He’s coming over around three, and I’ll be home around midnight.”

She played with one of her curls, twisting the hair around her fingers, over and over and over again. She looked out at the garden, the roses, the carefully shaped shrubs and trees, a maze in its own right. She used to play and read and hide out in the garden in any way that she could, any way that she could escape.

“He’s bringing his car, it used to be his mum’s,” said Lyla, she would ramble on until she got some sort of response. “It’s huge, we were able to fit about eight of us in there when we went to the beach this summer. And I’m sure there’s about a hundred mixtapes crammed into the glove box, it’s kind of funny actually.”

She waited, making herself not look at him. She didn’t even know why he invited her in here if he wasn’t going to talk to her. The only reason why she was ever allowed in this room was when he wanted to talk to her, usually to reprimand her for getting into trouble.

“I made Head Girl, daddy,” said Lyla, determinedly staring out the window, even as she felt tears prickly in her eyes. “Hugo’s Head Boy, but we’re not worried. I…I think we’ll make a great team if this summer has anything to say for it.”

Silence, only the sound of a page turning and her own breathing. She felt almost like she was in a glass box or a cage with bars. She grew up trapped in a beautiful big brick house, covered in ivy, and looking out the windows wishing that she could step outside and be truly free.

“I’m not going to sit here anymore,” said Lyla, grabbing her crutches and turning to face her father. He was staring at her, his dark eyes softer than she could ever remember them being.

“Don’t go,” said Blaise, his voice wavering as he stood up and walked around his desk to sit down beside Lyla.

Lyla put her crutches down and looked at him, he was holding something small and square in his hand. She couldn’t tell what it was by the way he had his hands arranged.

“This is the first picture we ever took of you,” said Blaise, handing her the small square. Lyla looked at the picture, it was a sonogram. “You’re mum was about five months pregnant with you, and we found out you were a girl. I’ve kept this picture in my wallet since it was given to me.”

Lyla stared at the little black and white picture, the outline of her head, the curve of her spine, and her little hands and feet. It wasn’t a moving picture, which was more surprising than the actual photograph.

“You’re not a little girl anymore Lyla,” said Blaise, and Lyla looked up at him, the tears on his cheeks and the softness of his voice pulling her in. “And while I know that, it has been a lot harder accepting that. You’re an adult now, seventeen years old already, and I am very proud of you for becoming more confident in yourself this summer.”

Lyla didn’t know what to say, her parents never told her that they were proud of her.

“I’m happy that you made Head Girl, I think you’ll be great at it as long as you don’t overthink what you’re doing,” continued Blaise, as he met Lyla’s eyes. “And I know that you’re mother and I aren’t perfect parents, but we do love you and we wish you the best.”

Lyla wiped at her eyes and handed Blaise back the little photo before reaching for her crutches.

“Thank you daddy,” whispered Lyla, getting to her feet. He was going to make her cry, and she wasn’t ready for him to see her like that again.

“I can’t make promises about Hugo,” said Blaise as he stood up and lead Lyla to the study door. “But I will try.”

Lyla nodded, it was the absolute bottom of the barrel that her father could try for, but it was better than nothing. It was better than his declaring full on war with Hugo just because of his family name.

“I’ll also try to listen more when you’re struggling and need help,” said Blaise and Lyla smiled up at him. Her relationship with her parents would never be perfect, there was too much manipulation and anger and emotional abuse, but if her father could try, then Lyla would let him.

It was a start of a very long path they would walk together.

“Thank you,” said Lyla, as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Of course Angel.”

~`~

Hugo parked the station wagon and quickly got out of the car, hurrying up to the door and knocking. It was opened by a particularly small house elf, who looked at Hugo and then walked away.

That must’ve been Hoppy.

“Young Mistress Lyla said that she will be down in ten minutes,” said the little house elf, appearing in front of Hugo, before disappearing again.

“Oh, thanks,” said Hugo to the empty foyer. He was half tempted to go up to her bedroom, but he didn’t want to risk running into either of her parents, or even worse, both of them together.

Hugo stood and waited, his eyes moving all around the room, he was going to get in trouble if Lyla didn’t hurry up. It was funny how much he knew about himself, today was his first day without his meds, and he could already feel the difference.

He felt freer, his brain more open and the world brighter.

“What are you doing up here?”

Hugo reached for the doorknob of Lyla’s bedroom, but stopped in his tracks at the sound of Lyla’s father’s voice. He looked over at him, his dark eyes, the serious set of his shoulders, the slight hint of both anger and annoyance in his voice.

“I…” said Hugo, feeling the word drag on. He just wanted to see Lyla, and if that desire made him climb up the stairs and try to find her, then he was going to.

“This is a guest room,” said Blaise, and Hugo dropped his hand, he must’ve missed counted.

“Oh,” said Hugo as the next door opened and out walked Lyla. She looked beautiful in her blue dress, with her hair loose and free around her shoulders. Hugo smiled at her as she looked up and saw him, her own mouth turning up to smile at him.

“What are you doing up here?” asked Lyla, as Hugo stepped forward to meet her and kiss her cheek. “Hoppy should’ve told you I was going to be a minute or two.”

“She said at least ten,” said Hugo, as he felt her father’s eyes on him.

Lyla sighed and Hugo moved out of her way as she started walking down the hall. “Daddy I’ll see you and mummy in the morning.”

“Be safe,” Blaise called after her, before turning back to Hugo. “And you better keep her safe.”

“Yes sir,” said Hugo, before hurrying off after Lyla. He glanced back at Blaise once they got to the stairs and with no sight of either of her parents, he scoop her up in his arms and carried her downstairs.

“I think I could get used to this,” said Lyla, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hugo smiled at her, he wanted to kiss her, but the mechanics of it wasn’t going to go too well on the stairs.

“It’s only until that stupid cast comes off,” Hugo told her as he set her down at the bottom of the stairs. He had to admit that she was more agile than he thought anyone could be on crutches.

“Wouldn’t have ever needed one if-“

“We can’t go there Lyla,” said Hugo as he lead her out the door. He wasn’t going to get into a fight with her about her cast, he felt bad enough that she got hurt in the first place, let alone with him of all people. “Neither of us want to talk about it, and we shouldn’t if it’s only going to hurt us.”

Hugo opened the passenger door for her and took her crutches from her to store in the backseat. He hurried around and climbed into the driver’s side, starting up the car.

“Hugo,” said Lyla as he pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. “We need to talk about it.”

Hugo sighed, and pulled over on the side of the road, before turning off the car and turning to look at her. He hated that she was right, she was so much smarter than him and he loved her for it, but he also hated her for it just as much.

“I just want you to know that it wasn’t your fault,” said Lyla, reaching over and grabbing his hand. Hugo laced his fingers through hers and brought them to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. “I don’t blame anything on you, it was an accident. You took care of me when I was hurt, and I saw the scar I gave you on your shoulder.”

Hugo reached up and touched the bite mark on his shoulder, his mum had finally made him sit down and heal it, but the damage was done. He looked over at Lyla, before leaning over and kissing her.

“I know that it’s not my fault,” whispered Hugo, as he ran his fingers along her cheek and jaw. “But you never should’ve gotten hurt, and the stuff that happened with Ali-“

“Is in the past, Hugo,” said Lyla, pushing his hand away. “I’m not worried about Ali because you’re with me and Ali wants Remus. And honestly, I don’t want to know what you did or didn’t do with her or anyone else. I’m with you and I love you and I know that you love me, that’s all I need Hugo.”

Hugo nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, feeling his heart skip a beat when she returned the kiss. He smiled as she moved her hand up into his hair and held him close to her.

“I love you,” Hugo mumbled into her jaw as he kissed her. “Let’s just skip tonight.”

“Hugo,” said Lyla, pulling away from him untangling her hand from his hair and hand. “I love you, but I want to see Scorpius and Rose on better terms before going to school.”

“They’re coming to see us off tomorrow!” said Hugo, smiling as he started the car up again and pulled back up onto the road. He started heading to the highway, if they didn’t get going, then they would be late for dinner, and that wasn’t allowed.

He reached for the radio and turned up the music when they hit the highway. Lyla rolled down her window and Hugo smiled as he laced his fingers through hers. He pressed on the gas and smiled as they started to fly over the payment.

After a few songs, Lyla reached for the aux chord and Hugo nodded to her. The first tangy strings started to play and he smiled as Lyla began singing along.

“ _And isn’t it just so pretty to think? All along there was some invisible string, tying you to me…_ ” sang Lyla as she put her hand back into Hugo’s. For some reason, this song or maybe Lyla’s voice, or the combination of the two of them, it worked for him.

He wasn’t a big Taylor Swift fan, but he did love how much Lyla loved her music. She inspired a confidence in Lyla that Hugo loved seeing.

“This is us, Hugo,” said Lyla as she turned down the music. “There’s some sort of invisible string tying us together, there has been for years. It’s the only thing that makes sense to me now.”

Hugo smiled at her, he wanted to lean over and kiss her, but they were driving too fast. He settled for just holding her hand and letting himself feel warm and at home beside her.

“I always thought that we were like that Billy Joel song ‘You’re My Home’,” said Hugo, as she squeezed his fingers. “Or ‘Annie’s Song’ by John Denver.”

“I don’t know that second one,” said Lyla and Hugo let go of her hand to point to the glove box.

“Top of the stack, the first cassette,” Hugo told her as she opened the glove box and pulled out the tape. Hugo smiled as she put the cassette into the tape deck, waiting a few seconds before the song started playing.

“ _You fill up my senses, like a night in a forest_ ,” Hugo sang along, grabbing Lyla’s hand and kissing her palm, before giving it back. “ _Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain, like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean_.”

“Who would’ve known that all I had to do to get you to sing was to say I didn’t know a classic rock song?” said Lyla and Hugo rolled his eyes as he pulled off the highway. Hugo squeezed her hand and let the tape play as they drove. Annie’s Song was one of his favorites, it was everything that he felt about her.

He turned to look at her at every red light, marveling in the way the sunlight shined on her curls, how her dress ruffled with the breeze coming in through the open window, with how happy he felt to have her hand in his own. The drive seemed too short as they pulled into the Burrow, already he could see half of his cousins in the air, arguing over Quidditch teams. His aunts and uncles all setting up the extra-extra-long table they needed for their big family meals. Everyone busy running around and playing and laughing together.

It was like they hadn’t been to a funeral three days ago.

Hugo helped Lyla out of the car and up to the house. He figured it would be easier to carry her, but he knew that she wouldn’t want that, not in front of his whole family.

“Lyla,” said Rose, the second they stepped into the kitchen and Lyla stumbled into her arms as Rose hugged her. “I’ve missed you so much Sweetheart.”

Hugo helped Lyla into a seat at the table, Remus was at one of the counters with Nana Molly, and Ali was right beside him with her head on his shoulder. Every time he had called or texted either one of them, they were together, it had been like that every day since the funeral.

“Alright then,” said Nana Molly, turning to look at Lyla and Hugo and Rose, “let’s find the two of you something to do.”

~`~

Lyla stared at the Hogwarts Express.

Six years ago today, she had stepped onto the train for the first time. Now it was her last first day of school. She would get her last welcome feast, she would celebrate her last Hogwarts Halloween, she would walk through the halls in school robes one last time in the next ten months.

“Last time,” said Daphne as she pushed Lyla’s hair behind her ear. “Are you anxious?”

“Always,” said Lyla, being more honest than she expected. “But I’ll be okay.”

“You’re no longer the little eleven year old with a ribbon in your hair clinging to me,” said Blaise, and Lyla blushed as she looked down at her feet. Her trunk was already on the train, her book bag on her shoulder, she even had her robes on already. She was ready to return to school and she was ready to graduate, even a week ago she wouldn’t have felt this way.

“She’s no longer a little girl Blaise,” said Daphne, as she kissed Lyla’s cheek, “we’re so proud of you Darling.”

“Thanks mummy,” whispered Lyla, meeting her mother’s eyes, her own eyes and smiling at her. She felt very much like the little eleven year old girl with a ribbon tied in her hair, clutching her father’s hand because she was scared. She could easily be the little eleven year old and the confident seventeen year old.

“You know if Theodore and Millie could be great team as Head Boy and Girl, so can you and Hugo,” said Blaise, as she wrapped her arm around Daphne’s waist. “Just take it one step at a time, Angel.”

Lyla nodded, her first week back to school was going to be a lot of work, but she had an appointment next Wednesday at St. Mungo’s to get her leg fixed. She would only really have three days of figuring out how to make it to her classes on time, but that was something she would figure out later.

“You’re not stressing her out are you Uncle Blaise?”

Lyla turned her head and smiled as she looked at Scorpius, she knew that her parents were still upset with Scorpius, but she could never be. Scorpius took care of her the whole summer, he made sure that she was okay and knew where he was at all times.

“Scorpius, you weren’t invit-“

“I invited him,” said Lyla, reaching for Scorpius and pulling him into a hug. “What happened to me was an accident, you shouldn’t still be angry at him after everything else he’s done this summer.”

Lyla looked up at Scorpius, he was the closest thing she would ever get to an older brother. He was kind and sweet and he loved her so much, and she loved him just as much. He was everything that she needed in a cousin and more.

“Uncle Blaise, Aunt Daphne,” said Scorpius, helping Lyla rebalance herself on her crutches. “I’m sorry about what happened to Lyla, but she is not the same person she was at the beginning of the summer as she is now. She wouldn’t have gotten this way if she was in Greece with you, she’s at peace now.”

Lyla rolled her eyes and Scorpius smugly smirked at her parents. He was an embarrassment, but she already stood up for him, so she had to stick it through.

“Don’t worry about being Head Girl,” whispered Scorpius as her parents turned away as the Padma and Theodore walked over to them, the twins Rishi and Tarika trailing behind them. “Just keep your head clear and listen to what the Prefects tell you, you have Anamika and Remus and Louis all in your corner already.”

“Thank you Scorpius,” said Lyla, kissing his cheek. “For everything, really.”

Scorpius kissed her forehead and Lyla was reminded of nearly every morning of the summer, of his reminders and kisses and cups of tea meant just for her. She was reminded of him throwing her over his shoulder and holding her when she couldn’t sleep at night.

“Anything for you Ly,” whispered Scorpius, squeezing her shoulders and brushing her hair out of her face. “Make sure you write me before your parents.”

Lyla smiled and giggled, pushing him away from her only to lose her balance and start to fall.

“We need to stop meeting like this,” said Hugo as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up. “Morning, mi amor.”

“Good morning, Hugo,” Lyla told him as she turned in his arms and kissed him. This was definitely not how she wanted the whole of the Hogwarts student body to find out that she and Hugo were dating. But if she knew how the rumor mill turned, everyone already knew after the funeral that they were together.

“This badge looks good on you,” said Hugo, as he traced over her Head Girl badge. Lyla reached up and touched the Head Boy badge on his chest and smiled.

“I can say the same,” she told him, before smiling up at him. “What time is it?”

“Five to eleven,” said Hugo, and Lyla nodded as she looked up and down the platform. Most of the students were already on the train, she could see little eleven year olds all crammed into compartments together with their parents watching, she could see fourth and fifth years arguing with their siblings, and her fellow seventh years all waiting like her and Hugo to step on the train for the first time, one last time.

She felt Hugo tighten his arm around her waist and she tucked her head under his chin. They were in the last few moments of their summer.

“Let’s go then,” said Lyla, nodding her head to the train and squeezing Hugo’s hand.

It was time to say goodbye to the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the epilogue and I can't believe I've gotten this far in posting this story! I love Hugo and Lyla and I love that they've finally gotten to this point. I am not going to say that they are a perfect couple, but they are happy and they have a few very important conversations that they've needed to have since the start of chapter one.
> 
> That being said, I'll see you all on Saturday one last time for the epilogue from Lyla's POV.  
> Love you all,  
> ~Harry


	21. Epilogue: Invisible String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten months later, another graduation party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, rough weekend for me. Please read the note at the end of the chapter.

**Epilogue: Invisible String**  
By Taylor Swift  
 _One single thread of gold tied me to you_

Lyla poured herself a cup of punch before turning around and surveying the scene before her. Lily and Ryan were kissing behind a speaker that was vibrating and roaring with music that Ryan had created. Anamika and Louis had long disappeared, or it seemed they had, Lyla could see them walking around the running path around the lake. Remus and Ali were dancing together in the crowd, Remus was drunk with his arm wrapped around Ali’s shoulders and Ali had her hands on her growing stomach.

That had been a surprise no one expected.

“So who did you have to sleep with to get in this time?” asked Hugo Weasley as he popped the top off of a beer and took a sip. Lyla rolled her eyes and took the two small steps into his arms, smiling as he put his hand on her waist.

“Well I am a seventh year this time around,” Lyla told him, taking his beer and drinking from the bottle, it was better than her overly spiked punch. “Graduated a few hours ago and everything.”

Hugo raised a single eyebrow and Lyla wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him softly.

“Heard you made Valedictorian,” whispered Hugo as he put his hand in her hair and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Co-Valedictorian,” Lyla corrected him, with a smiled.

Hugo kissed her again, before pulling back and returning her smile.

One year ago they had been standing where they were now, but under completely different circumstances. Lyla was sure that she loved him even more now than she did then, she was also sure that her feelings were well returned.

“You were supposed to get us drinks and come right back,” said Hugo as he laced their fingers together and took his beer bottle back. “Not getting nostalgic on me are you?”

Lyla bit her lip and looked up at him, she had been able to keep it together all year, or as well as she ever expected. She had held it together through all of first term, though that might have been because she didn’t have time to worry about anything other than her classes and her Head duties. But then Christmas holidays came around and she had to deal with her parents and their friends.

To spend Christmas with Hugo, she had to go to the Society’s Annual Christmas Eve Party. She brought Hugo with her and introduced him to all of her parent’s friends as her boyfriend, it had gone as well as she thought.

Which was bad, but they made it through and became stronger for it.

Her Christmas with Hugo’s family went just as well, only there were less slurs and more coldness. Hugo’s parents, Rose and Scorpius and Al, had been the only ones other than her friends to interact with her the whole time.

Coming back for their second term had been harder. Exams loomed over them, the idea of their future careers loomed over them, the thought of leaving the castle for the last time as just students loomed over them.

But she made it through. She made it through Lily’s cold shoulders and Ryan’s shy invinations of friendship. She made it through Anamika and Louis officially-officially announcing their relationship to the world. She even made it through both Devansh and Sam’s wedding and Remus’ sister Becca and Lysander Lovegood’s wedding.

The final breaking point had been Ali telling them she was pregnant, with Remus’ baby.

After that, everything had been a rush to now, the memorial ceremony, exams, graduation, it had all cumulated to now.

And here she was, with Hugo’s arms wrapped around her and his forehead against hers and everything was slow and warm and perfect.

“Do you regret it?” asked Hugo as they swayed together, completely offbeat to the music blaring around them. Lyla rolled her eyes, in so many ways, she and Hugo were the same person; they fell into the same ways of thinking, the same insecurities. “That this is where it all started?”

“No,” said Lyla, looking up at him and resting her head on his shoulder. “I’ll never regret you, Hugo. Don’t be ridiculous, Baby.”

Hugo smiled at her and Lyla smiled back at him as he leaned down and kissed her, his arms tightening around her waist. For the first time in her life, Lyla was right where she wanted to be in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this is a bit overwhelming, but I love these characters and it is so sad to say goodbye to Hugo and Lyla, even if it's just for now. I do have a sort of sequel planned and the first part written, but I just want to focus on finishing posting 'One Night' and the George/Angelina story I'm currently working on.
> 
> Thank you everyone that has read and left kudos on this story. It has made me really happy and hopeful in this hard time.
> 
> Love you all,  
> ~Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Any reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated!!
> 
> Love you all!  
> ~Harry


End file.
